El Ultimátum
by Filomental
Summary: Un fanfic de agentes secretos; una conspiración; salvar al mundo y la organización secreta que vela por la seguridad de Equestria. Miremos más allá de lo que Twilight y sus amigas nos dejan ver; miremos allá donde el anonimato es fuente de pena sin gloria. Miremos por fin a SONRIE. Mi guiño personal a las películas sobre Jason Bourne.
1. Prólogo

Como héroes ficticios muchos tuvieron, en su infancia y pubertad, a: Goku, Naruto, Ben 10, u otros tantos innumerables. A mí me tocó tener a Jason Bourne en ese puesto; dedico este fanfic a quienes hicieron posible su aparición (aunque a ninguno de ellos les importe XD). Pues de él aprendí a no confiar en los "buenos" y a tratar de entender a los "malos".

Copiaré el estilo de algunos autores y reutilizaré alguna que otra banda sonora en este fanfic. Pondré el título entre corchetes para denotar que puede introducírsela al leer determinado párrafo y también cuando ya no sea necesario. Sin aburrirlos más, empezamos.

[John Powell - Goa]

El frio calaba en los huesos de la yegua, el color azulado de la luz se reflejaba en el extraño objeto que tenía portado, cargado, asegurado; no sabía definir con exactitud la forma en la cual lo sostenía. Insólito, quizás esa era la mejor palabra para hacerlo.

\- Agente Sweetie Drops, tiene una orden.

Escuchaba atentamente la instrucción; sin embargo, sus patas estaban entumidas. Tragaba saliva para tratar de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero era inútil. Sus ojos alertas ante cualquier cambio brusco esperaban una señal, la que fuese…

Sabía bien lo que ese objeto extraño hacía, no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba; aunque bajo esas circunstancias, incluso ella se sentía como una completa novata.

Los gruñidos de la bestia no eran indicio suficiente para que activara el mecanismo de palanca que accionaba el objeto. Por más que, de forma salvaje tratara de atacar a uno de los agentes. Pronto la percepción cambió, la amenaza era clara, la reconoció inmediatamente; pero su casco no se movía.

\- ¡Agente Drops! – Ni siquiera el grito de su superior lograba espabilarla.

Sin más tensión que la provocada por la decisión: accionar o no accionar el mecanismo, la yegua parecía completamente inmutable, imperturbable; como si solamente ella y la criatura existiesen.

Por el pequeño telescopio del objeto, lograba ver a la perfección lo que ocurría. El agente se refugiaba detrás de una celda pequeña, sus cascos posteriores hacían fuerza para que la criatura no lograse abrir la puerta; esta, se limitaba a golpear la puerta de barrotes de acero, mientras sus intentos de tratar de tomar las patas del equino de rápidos reflejos no surtían efecto alguno más que enfurecerlo y elevar los nervios de los pocos que todavía estaban en la habitación.

¿En qué momento había salido de su jaula? ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Esas preguntas cruzaron fugazmente la cabeza de la agente que, con un rostro sumamente frio, apuntaba a la bestia… al menos así le decían todos en el lugar.

\- ¡Agente Red Tail! – Gritaba su superior.

Fue entonces que la yegua reaccionó.

\- ¡Teddy, aléjate! – Gritó, conocía el nombre de la bestia porque ella se lo había puesto.

Pero la criatura solo rugió.

\- ¡Teddy aléjate de Red Tail! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la yegua, lista para accionar el mecanismo.

Cuando oyó el grito de dolor del corcel, accionó la palanca. El estruendoso sonido del objeto, así como la patada que sintió en el pecho lograron que cerrara los ojos.

Los abrió. Sintió la suavidad de su cama, el ardor en la frente, y sus cascos adormecidos… Se levantó de inmediato. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Habían programado lluvia para Ponyville durante toda la noche. No importaba. La yegua se levantó de inmediato, hizo su cama y salió afuera.

Evidentemente, el caudal del rio se vio incrementado; los rayos a lo lejos no eran impedimento para que la yegua hiciera su rutina de ejercicios diarios. Los había hecho en peores condiciones en épocas pasadas. Sus cascos ingresaban en el lodo, el rugido constante del rio hacía imposible oir sus pasos en estos, aunque sentía cómo sus cascos tenían constante contacto con este.

Correr desde Ponyville hasta el lecho de la catarata desde donde nacía el rio que unía Canterlot con Ponyville era la primera parte de sus ejercicios diarios. La montaña se hacía cada vez más y más grande, hasta que, al llegar a sus faldas, Canterlot desaparecía por encontrarse en los picos de la colosa.

Al llegar al punto donde la cascada daba nacimiento al rio, el velo nocturno todavía cubría los cielos; como siempre, había cumplido con el tiempo establecido. Ahora debía regresar.

[Fin de banda sonora]

/*

El sonido matutino de algunas avecillas, el movimiento de algunas carrozas fuera, el agradable olor de diferentes tipos de desayuno, provenientes de un restaurante cercano. Sí, al establecerse allí, la yegua de pelaje menta había tomado una gran decisión. No tardó en percibir el ruido de la ducha de su baño. Al principio fue algo extraño; pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a la perfección a que Sweetie Drops usara su ducha.

\- Lyra, dónde pusiste tu shampoo. - gritó la yegua desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Está sobre el lavacascos. Es de avena; te encanta comerla, así que… quizás sea buena para tu pelaje. – Gritó por su parte la yegua estirándose para bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina.

\- Genial. – Fue la única respuesta de la equina de ojos Celestes.

Los pocos minutos que le llevó a su amiga tomar una ducha, el desayuno estaba preparado, unas cuantas manzanas con alfalfa y unas margaritas. Todo en conjunto era sumamente apetitoso. Y aunque no lo admitiera, a ella le encantaba darse ciertos mimos en el paladar.

No tardó en presentarse en el comedor la yegua de pelaje todavía húmedo y la melena con un brillo particular y con menos volumen del habitual.

\- Wow Lyra, te luciste.

\- No es nada, ¿Cuál fue tu tiempo hoy? – Cuestionó la de pelaje, menta, sentándose para degustar el excelente desayuno.

\- cuatro horas y media. De ida le gané al tren de carga. – Se alabó impresionada la de pelaje crema.

\- Siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo puedes aguantar un maratón así cada día por medio?

\- Era parte de la preparación física. – Entonces observó al miembro bastante nuevo de S.O.N.R.I.E. [S.M.I.L.E.] saboreando gustosamente una porción bastante grande de alfalfa con un bocado bien grande de una de las manzanas. – Aunque no todos los agentes pasan por el entrenamiento básico y el de especialización. – Admitió, al entender la indirecta; Lyra sonrió, dejando salir un poco del jugo de manzana por la boca de manera intencional. Provocándole una sonrisa a Sweetie Drops

\- Agente Lyra Heartstrings para servirle, señora. – Levantando un casco en alto, la de pelaje menta nuevamente bromeaba. Haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- Ya basta agente Heartstrings o le daré tres días de arresto. – Amenazó en medio del juego la yegua de ojos celestes.

Luego de un desayuno más del mejor par de amigas que había visto Ponyville, rivalizante en este sentido con Dj-pon3 y Octavia; pasaron el día realizando algunas actividades sin planificar. Cuando la amistad es verdadera, dicen algunos, cualquier cosa puede ser disfrutada, incluso un momento malo. El día pasó pues con una celeridad inestimable y para cuando ambas dieron cuenta de la hora, eran ya las cinco de la tarde.

\- Apúrate Lyra, quiero ir al mercado.

\- Hey, dijiste que querías comprar algo, cómo compraríamos algo sin alforjas.

\- Las podría llevar atadas en mi lomo como en la vieja usanza. – Respondió algo irritada la de cabello enrulado.

\- Dirás la antiquísima usanza; mírenme, soy una yegua de las cavernas, todavía no descubrí las alforjas… uga buga. – Añadió Lyra bajando torpemente las escaleras. Afortunadamente, las benditas alforjas estaban sostenidas en su boca.

Aquella yegua tenía un sentido del humor bastante oportuno para evitar conflictos; afloraba solo en determinadas circunstancias; algo que Sweetie Drops adoraba de ella; el tiempo había hecho del carácter frio con el cual un agente de S.O.N.R.I.E. manejaba la situación, una forma irritable de dirigirse frente a los pormenores. Lamentablemente era un hecho del cual era consciente pero que no lograba superar por sí sola y, afortunadamente, la tenía a ella para ayudarla en ello.

\- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó la de pelaje menta, ajustándose las alforjas.

Como siempre, el mercado de Ponyville a esas horas tenía cierta concurrencia, materia prima de diferentes sectores del Equestria, madera del noreste, Marfil , piedras preciosas, piedras decorativas, material para escultura del noreste; algunos cuantos implementos para otras tantas vocaciones venidos desde el sur. Algunos de inmediaciones de Ponyville; sin embargo, poco accesibles por encontrarse en el interior del bosque Everfree. Si bien se encontraban en el centro, lo que más les interesaba a ambas yeguas estaba en la periferia del mercado. En realidad, era una buena forma de separar a los productores de los consumidores, quienes buscaban materia prima se dirigían al centro y el resto podía darse un paseo por el exterior.

\- Niña, estos refuerzos de alforjas harán que puedas llevar una mayor carga con toda seguridad y también suavizará todo el peso. – Anunciaba una anciana experta ya en las artes de la venta y el intercambio.

Ganándose la atención de la yegua de pelaje menta. Quien observaba el puesto, tenía pinta de estar allí por mucho tiempo. Constituido en base a cuatro puntales de dos metros de largo y que debían estar hundidos al menos a medio metro de tierra, se desplegaba un techo circular con varias vigas de madera, de al menos cinco centímetros de grosor; sobre ellos se fijaba un techo de lona café, dejando un espacio de treinta centímetros; pues dentro existía una fogata; los objetos estaban alejados del centro; por lo cual eran expuestos en mostradores dispuestos en cada esquina y en las paredes, donde, los que podían estar colgados, exponían sus dotes.

Sweetie Drops dio cuenta al instante de que aquella poni anciana, se especializaba en mercancías provenientes del suroestes y afueras de Ponyville, pues los objetos que vendía provenían de naciones como los búfalos y otras tantas que no recordaba bien. Había además, en el fondo, un mostrador de cristal con varias plantas y especias extrañas, algunas de ellas en macetas y con sus envases individuales; en la repisa superior habían varias velas alrededor de algunas plantas.

\- ¿Cuánto por ella? – Preguntó casi de inmediato, mostrando su interés.

\- Cinco bits mi niña, no te arrepentirás, la calidad es sumamente buena y además, por el material puede usarse en cualquier lugar.

\- ¿Será lo mismo en desierto que en tundra? – Cuestionó de pronto la de ojos violeta.

\- Pues claro que sí, usted puede llevarlo fuera de un abrigo y si tiene la vestimenta adecuada, podrá llevarlo en un viaje por medio del desierto. Los fabricantes la han probado en distintos puntos de Equestria y da resultados óptimos.

\- Me parece bien… me la llevo. – Advirtió Lyra sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela con varias monedas dentro. – Tenga. – dijo al momento de vaciar cinco monedas sobre su mostrador.

Bastó ver a Zecora pasearse por el lugar, para darse cuenta de que acostumbraba aquel sector. El par de amigas levantó el casco en señal de saludo, a lo cual, la cebra respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Quieres algodón de azúcar. – Le preguntó la de pelaje menta, poco después de salir del aquel sector del mercado.

\- Claro, yo te espero aquí, hay unas cuantas cosas que me están llamando. – Aseveró la yegua, dándose la vuelta sobre un puesto con retratos enmarcados; pudo percatarse, en uno que estaba expuesto a la altura de los cascos, de la figura de un sujeto que las venía siguiendo desde hace varios minutos.

Era un poni de aproximadamente su edad, quizás unos cuantos años mayor; no importaba. No era un poni común y corriente, de eso estaba completamente segura, su forma de andar, también de observarla. Quizás podría ser un changeling. Quizás otra cosa; como fuere…

De un momento a otro la figura desapareció en la multitud, fue cuestión de contar unos segundos hasta que finalmente se apareció detrás de ella, trató de tomarla por uno de sus cascos; pero de forma sorpresiva, opuso fuerza en sentido contrario al poni, lo tomó por el casco y lo acercó a ella.

\- Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres. – Le preguntó, observando el perímetro. Para ver a Lyra, como suponía, había una fila para el algodón de azúcar.

\- Vengo en son de paz Drops solo… solo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Cuestionó la yegua sin dejar de apretar el casco del corcel, esta vez, contra el piso. Y si era lo suficientemente listo, debía saber que no se debía subestimar la fuerza de un poni terrestre,

Agazapado por la forma en la cual, la yegua lo atrapó, el corcel observó también el perímetro.

\- Escucha, hay problemas en S.O.N.R.I.E.

\- Qué tipo de problemas. – Cuestionó la yegua, presionando más al corcel capturado.

\- No lo sé con exactitud, todo allá es confuso. Están comenzando a llamar a toda clase de reclutas y también a los ex agentes, a todos… simultáneamente. Sospeché en un inicio e investigué.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Todos allá están siendo puestos en misiones estratégicas por toda Equestria, algo extraño está pasando. Jamás tuvimos este tipo de actividad antes. Traté de sacar toda la información que pude. Pero está desperdigada; ni siquiera los superiores regionales saben qué está pasando con exactitud.

\- ¿Espiaste a la propia agencia? Eso es…

\- Traición, lo sé… pero averigüé que nuestros nombres figuran dentro de una lista… no tenía más detalles y estaba completamente oculta en una caja fuerte del director de la región de Canterlot; algo serio está pasando Drops… y vienen por nosotros. De eso estoy seguro.

\- Estás demente, si nuestros nombres figuran en una lista es porque estamos despedidos.

\- Drops… debes salir de aquí inmediatamente, vete con tu amiga a otro lugar, sal de Equestria, es todo lo que podemos hacer… algo terrible está pasando.

\- ¡Sweetie Drops! ¡Capture a ese ladrón! – Esa era la voz del jefe del sector de Fillydelphia.

Por una milésima de segundos, la yegua perdió la concentración, unos gramos de fuerza menos en su agarre, fueron suficientes para que el corcel aquel se quebrara el casco al momento de empujarla en un mostrador y comenzar a galopar con tres patas en dirección de quien sabe dónde.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos escuchó varios cascos a toda velocidad galopando detrás de aquel sujeto extraño.

Y sin embargo. Hubo un hecho todavía más importante. De la nada se apareció Lyra, con una expresión de pánico.

\- ¡Mi casa se está quemando! – Expresó con un grito desesperado.

Con toda prisa, la yegua de melena azul y rosa, siguió a su amiga en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Prometí publicar este fic desde hace dos meses atrás; lamento esta demora. Pero nunca me esperé estar tan cargado de trabajo. Espero haberlos dejado picados. Por cierto, la traducción de S.M.I.L.E. por S.O.N.R.I.E. la saco de los libros traducidos en Equestrianet, a quienes tantos autores debemos nuestra materia prima en temas del canon. Nos leemos pronto y que tengan un feliz fin de año.


	2. Atención

Antes de leer el capítulo, tengo que decir que trabajar con bandas sonoras [Soundtracks] es difícil porque el tiempo de lectura debería adecuarse al tiempo de la música. Pero como pasó en éste capítulo, es difícil que eso ocurra. Por ello, pongo entre corchetes la el tiempo de duración que deberían escuchar un determinado tema entre corchetes por ejemplo: [Flat Assault – John Powell & David Buckley 0:00 – 1:22] con esta división, después se pondrá entre paréntesis el momento en el cual se deba dejar continuar con la siguiente parte de la música por ejemplo: [1:23 – 2:37]. De esta forma, pueden establecer una duración indefinida por todo el tiempo de lectura de una parte de la pieza adecuada al contexto de cada párrafo. Gracias por su comprensión y disfruten del fic.

Fuego es uno de los fenómenos naturales de los cuales los ponis y otras tantas criaturas desearon apoderarse. A nadie se le podía pedir un testimonio total de todos los momentos en los cuales fue usado, pero la imaginación constantemente la ha atribuido significados. Y sin embargo, así como la naturaleza misma, el fuego no es sometido a completa voluntad.

[Funeral Pyre – John Powell]

Los ojos de Lyra observaban, llenos de lágrimas, cómo su hogar era reducido con una celeridad asombrosa a cenizas; las vigas y bases de la estructura se debilitaban mientras los enceres personales más preciados eran reducidos a cenizas gracias a la voracidad de las llamas que no perdonaban objeto alguno dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Los ponis que se prestaban para ayudar llevaron agua de todas las formas que pudieron improvisar en ese instante; no existían hidrantes cercanos a los cuales atenerse para aplacar el incendio. Varios de los ponis de tierra llevaban consigo baldes repletos con agua, arrojando su contenido con la esperanza de poder extinguirlo; los pegaso habían ido a traer algunas nubes para provocar una lluvia. Mientras que algunos unicornios hacían levitar los baldes para realizar un uso eficiente del agua.

Y sin embargo, por muchos intentos que se hiciesen, el fuego no daba un centímetro, a pesar del líquido continuaba extendiéndose, sin dudar. Los intentos solo parecían azuzarlo en lugar de borrarlo.

Su cama, sus muebles, sus álbumes de fotos, las cartas de sus amigas de Canterlot guardadas en una caja; todo se perdía entre la furia de las llamas. Y en medio de todo ello, tuvo que sostener el casco de Sweetie Drops para impedir que esta ingresara dentro para salvar lo que pudiese. Jamás podría soportar perder a su mejor amiga de aquella forma.

Lo único realmente significativo que se pudo lograr fue evitar que el fuego se propagase a las viviendas aledañas, caso que sería realmente catastrófico. La de pelaje crema comenzó a pensar en todas las posibilidades, no había dejado nada fuera de su lugar, ni la cocina encendida, ni el horno; no hubo tormenta alguna, tampoco habían potrillos en aquella zona de la ciudad. Y si el fuego se hubiera iniciado en otro lugar, habría dejado rastro… el viento tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar un fuego natural de algún lugar cercano, es más, no existía la posibilidad de que se dieran incendios ocasionales en Ponyville o en un área bastante grande, pues la lluvia había dejado todo material inflamable y pasible a ser llevado por el viento húmedo.

Esto era intencional, alguien había prendido el fuego a voluntad.

Su cabeza viró para observar a todos en el lugar; no encontrando nada sospechoso, los vecinos de Lyra eran muy unidos; no podrían hacerle algo así. Solo quedaba un poni capaz de hacerlo y era el corcel que la interceptó en el mercado. Su expresión cambió por una más seria. Ese poni trató de dañarlas a las dos… pero…

\- Chicas, es un gusto volver a verlas. – Esa era la voz de Furlong.

Con la vista periférica pudo reconocer su barba blanca, así como su melena ahora ya llena de un platinado por la edad. Su pelaje café se camuflaba perfectamente en la noche; el calor de las llamas llegaba donde ambos estaban. Sabía de antemano porqué el superior de la división de Manehattan estaba ahí. Atrajo el casco de Lyra hacia ella para llamar su atención y cuando esta observó al corcel, puso una cara de completa confusión.

\- No hay tiempo que perder. – Murmulló el corcel poco antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a una mesa del restaurante frente a la.

Instintivamente, la de pelaje crema comenzó a seguirlo. Pero su amiga continuaba en el lugar, estática como una piedra.

\- Quédate si quieres linda… volveré enseguida. – Explicó la melena rizada poco antes de acercarse a Furlong con pasos ligeros.

Bastó sentarse por unos segundos para determinar si el lugar era seguro para tener una conversación. Efectivamente, al estar todos centrados en tratar de apagar el incendio, nadie se podría fijar en ellos. No pasó mucho hasta que Sweetie Drops observara directamente a su superior.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo salgo? – Lanzando esas tres preguntas de manera consecutiva, la yegua se sentó en una silla; observando fijamente a su superior.

En el pasado, ambos podían comprenderse en aquel dialecto cifrado, la frialdad en las palabras de ambos solía ser común a cada conversación que sostenían. En especial entes de cada misión; Furlong sin embargo la observó con una ceja levemente inclinada.

\- Chica, te estas dejando llevar por la ira. Aunque en esta ocasión te ayudará. Es Foxtrot – La expresión de la agente cambió por completo. – Galopará al único lugar donde un traidor de Equestria puede ser admitido: al desierto; no puede usar medios de transporte más que sus cascos, así que te le adelantarás en tren y conformarás parte de la línea que lo interceptará a las afueras de Appleloosa. La misión de todos en conjunto es capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Manehattan. Cuentan con que seas tú quien lo intercepte. Usaran la técnica de oteo aéreo para capturarlo, así que ya estás advertida.

\- Bien, saldré dentro de unos minutos. – Aceptó sin más miramientos la yegua poco antes de levantarse y volver en dirección a su mejor amiga.

\- Saluda a Heartstrings de mi parte chica. – Dijo el corcel poco de imitar la retirada de una de las mejores agentes que tuvo la agencia.

[Fin de la banda sonora]

Foxtrot, no había visto a ese corcel en mucho, mucho tiempo. No hicieron falta despedidas ni más palabras, ambos se dirigieron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Los pasos de la de pelaje crema avanzaron nuevamente entre la multitud; para encontrarse con una Lyra tratando inútilmente de apagar las últimas llamas que quedaban, después de que su casa hubiese sido casi completamente consumida por el fuego.

Incluso en ese instante, sus intentos no tuvieron efecto alguno; las nubes de los pegasos habían llegado demasiado tarde; para cuando Rainbow Dash las pateó para que liberaran su carga de agua la casa ya ardía por completo. La madera estaba carbonizada, el techo de paja ya no existía y los afectos personales inflamables en el interior ya estaban chamuscados.

Papel, madera, plástico junto a otros tantos materiales químicos ardieron con una velocidad mayor. Sus pertenencias, entre ellas el álbum de fotos junto a su querida amiga y a otras no eran más que cenizas. Cuando las llamas se avanzaron, después de que el segundo piso se desmoronase, la yegua pasó al interior para ver mejor si algo se había salvado. Era el peor momento para decir lo que tenía que decir. Pero qué más daba. La yegua entró dentro del terreno de escombros en los cuales se sentó de repente. La necesitaba…

\- Lyra… - Antes siquiera de poder hablar, los cascos de la yegua de pelaje menta la rodearon. Su corazón estaba a punto de partirse antes siquiera de informarle de su breve viaje.

\- Yo… iré tras el poni que hizo esto. La agencia lo está buscando. – En ese momento se sintió como si se estuviese cortando el corazón a sí misma.

La expresión de la yegua cambió, dejó de esconder su rostro en su pecho para observarla.

\- ¿Un poni hizo esto? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la yegua con la voz entre cortada.

\- Eso es lo que trato de averiguar… ve a mi casa y descansa; mañana volveré con respuestas. – Entre una petición y una orden, Sweetie Drops trató de alejarse. Pero los cascos de Lyra la mantuvieron cerca.

\- Debo ir contigo. – Expresó su amiga.

\- No, es muy peligroso esta vez. Y Furlong me dio esta misión solo a mí. Lyra, volveré pronto y con respuestas. – Aseguró la de cabello rizado poco antes de levantar un casco para separar a Lyra.

Los ponis alrededor las observaban; era evidente que muchos estaban extrañados por el gesto y la actitud que adoptaba; pero a ella solo le importaba una cosa. Se paró lo más pronto que pudo y comenzó a trotar en dirección al tren.

Una vez salió de la multitud que de pronto comenzaba a aproximarse a Lyra, comenzó a trotar. En su mente solo giraba la voz de Foxtrot, el recuerdo de hace no más de un año o dos, cuando Lyra y ella tuvieron una misión precisamente en Appleloosa. Para ese entonces tenía ese aspecto característico en él, un porte militar, fornido y de mirada completamente seria.

En menos de lo que pudo imaginar, el tren comenzó a andar; algunos ponis estaban dentro. Todos sabían exactamente que irían a hacer. Evidentemente, no hablaban, alguno que otro de forma ocasional y durante corto tiempo. No les estaba permitido hacerlo de todos modos, el entrenamiento era bastante puntilloso en que los agentes no compartieran información entre ellos, podría darse, como en ese caso, que cada uno tuviera una operación exacta que desempeñar.

Su concentración solo se interrumpió cuando el tren aceleró al doble de su velocidad. Bien, podrían acortar el tiempo de viaje bastante; aunque estaba segura de que aquel corcel no podría llegar demasiado lejos.

Su aspecto cuando la abordó en el mercado no era todavía evocable del todo; tenía un rostro enjuto, estaba delgado con relación al pasado. ¿Dónde se habían ido esos músculos de corcel de tierra? Además, su voz era un murmullo constante.

Y después… estaban las cosas que le dijo. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente con S.O.N.R.I.E.? Problemas, esa fue la palabra que utilizó: problemas… dos horas pasaron conjuntamente a sus cavilaciones, en las cuales no tuvo percepción más que la preocupación por resolverlas. Y por qué quemó la casa de Lyra. ¿Por qué buscaba hacerles daño si en el pasado…?

De pronto sintió la fuerza de la inercia que por poco la desprende del asiento; advirtió también el chirrido de las ruedas de metal contra las rieles mientras el tren frenaba de forma abrupta. Algo había pasado. Por instinto comenzó a observar a los lados. En tres segundos, sus oídos no captaban más ruido que el chirrido observó de forma inmediata a los lados, primero a la izquierda para ver el interior del vagón, en un segundo pudo percatarse de todo, los pocos que estaban dentro estaban recuperándose del frenado y algunos ya reaccionaban; a la derecha, estaba la ventana, no podía asomarse a través de ella; pero a la luz nocturna apreció las figuras sombrías de varios pegasos surcando el aire, escudriñando desde el cielo hacia tierra. Era evidente por el movimiento de sus cabezas, la dirección en la cual las mantenían y el orden bajo el cual volaban; era un rastrillaje aéreo. El problema era estaban volando sobre un despeñadero.

Al siguiente segundo, sus ojos se centraron en ver toda el área, enfrente no había más que obscuridad; pero atrás estaba el inicio del despeñadero; se podía apreciar un bosque que era rodeado por un camino y este a su vez, tenía en su otro extremo el despeñadero. Estaban en Ghastly Gore; el tren se detuvo al poco tiempo de ingresar dentro de las vías suspendidas que llevaban al otro extremo.

Cuando el tren comenzó a dar marcha atrás; la yegua se levantó del asiento. No era casual que todos esos sucesos pasaran al mismo tiempo ni en el mismo lugar.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando la maquinaria se acercó a tierra; las puertas se abrieron y para ese entonces ella estaba detrás de la puerta derecha, que la guiaría exactamente en dirección al camino; pudo ver al instante varios ponis unicornios y de tierra haciendo guardia por un camino amplio.

El tren saldría pronto; no debía levantar sospechas.

Los agentes fueron alcanzados en pocos segundos por el superior de Canterlot, él había tenido la a diferencia de Furlong no tenía barba, pero sí un monóculo en el ojo, no había tiempo para ver más; Sweetie Drops observó el despeñadero hasta donde sus ojos se lo permitieron.

\- Lo tenemos acorralado, saltó hace quince minutos; si está vivo, está dentro de los arbustos o en alguna de las cuevas. Lo encontraremos de eso no hay duda.

\- O puede ser que se haya dirigido al rio.

\- Se adelantaron y fueron a las granjas de piedra; si se está dejando arrastrar por la corriente será atrapado. No llegará bajo ninguna circunstancia al desierto de San Palomino.

\- ¿Por qué ir a un desierto de todas formas?

\- Se nota que es un nuevo recluta, en ese desierto hay una ciudad llamada Argia. No sabemos dónde está precisamente; pero es el único lugar al que puede ir ahora. – Dijo el corcel con bastante decepción.

[Flat Assault – John Powell & David Buckley 0:00 – 1:22]

No, la caída era demasiado peligrosa como para dejarse caer; las rocas filosas, las plantas con espinas y quién sabe cuántas caídas ocasionales de más de tres metros; no, un poni de tierra no podía sortear un despeñadero así en menos de media hora. Si no lo encontraron ya estaba oculto.

\- Por dónde saltó exactamente. – Cuestionó la yegua al superior de la división de Canterlot.

\- Por allá; las huellas todavía están frescas. – Aseveró el corcel del monóculo.

Sin perder más tiempo, la yegua se dirigió al lugar, estaba a treinta metros de las vías del tren.

¿En qué estaba pensando Foxtrot?

No era un recluta nuevo, sabía cómo manejarse en muchas situaciones, sabía medir su tiempo, entendía bien los desplazamientos en cualquier terreno. No era del tipo que pudiese perder los estribos hasta suicidarse. Podría alejarse hasta un lugar menos alto si avanzaba hacia el este. Entonces habría podido tener una chance de llegar al río. Cruzar este último tampoco era una opción, había crecido enormemente. A causa de las lluvias.

Era de la agencia, conocía lo que harían, sabía que tenía el tiempo contado una vez que saltase, no le alcanzaba para llegar al río y eso era evidente; entonces ¿Qué pensaba al hacerlo? Treinta metros de las rieles.

Ocultarse en alguna cueva era esperar para que lo capturasen. Entonces observó el tren, treinta metros de las vías del tren; un despeñadero que era se convertía en una trampa en la cual solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo capturasen. Tiempo… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que enviasen más agentes por él y esos agentes tenían que ir por algún medio de transporte.

Entonces pudo intuirlo. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección al tren Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando esta comenzó a cerrarse y el tren comenzó a avanzar. Debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, los pitidos del maquinista sonaron de tal forma que no levantaron sospecha. Algo andaba mal; la yegua galopó instantáneamente y antes de que las puertas se cerraran las atravesó para ingresar. Las luces de los vagones se apagaron de pronto; la luz de la luna era todo lo que tenía para guiarse por el vagón.

Solo había un lugar donde podía dirigirse, un único lugar donde Foxtrot podía estar.

La yegua comenzó a avanzar con precaución hasta el vagón de la locomotora. Mientras más se adentraba en las vías elevadas de Ghastly Gore, la velocidad incrementaba levemente. En pocos minutos pasarían a través de estas y seguramente se le exigiría a la locomotora toda la velocidad de la cual era capaz.

Pasando del tercer vagón al segundo, no notó ninguna diferencia, nada extraño, era el mismo vagón para pasajeros, los asientos de pasajeros estaban vacíos; el segundo, vagón restaurante, tenía las mesas casi completamente vacías, una que otra presentaba platos usados y uno que otro pedazo de postre dejado por anteriores pasajeros. No les habían dado tiempo de limpiar. Estaba a punto de pasar al vagón donde estaban las cantidades de carbón que aquel tren antiguo requería para andar, [1:23 – 2:37]. cuando sintió un fuerte empujón contra la puerta; su hocico chocó contra la puerta metálica.

La fuerza era demasiado alta como para provenir de un poni unicornio o pegaso. La de ojos azules puso sus cascos delanteros contra la puerta para así levantarse. El corcel que la atacaba trató de oponer fuerza para capturarla contra la puerta; pero la yegua fue lo suficientemente rápida como para usar las patas traseras para impulsarse arriba y, una vez en pleno asenso, usó sus patas delanteras para impulsarse hacia atrás; de forma sutil pasó por arriba del corcel. Obviamente cayó a un costado después de impactar contra el flanco izquierdo del corcel; procuró caer de lomo, en una milésima de segundo se inclinó hacia la derecha y con sus cuatro patas empujó con todas sus fuerzas al poni. Y con la fuerza de una poni de tierra, la yegua hizo volar por los aires al corcel; quien fue a dar sobre una de las mesas después de chocar contra la pared del vagón, rompiéndola.

Pudo apreciar en el aire el color cian del pelaje del corcel; entonces confirmó su identidad.

Sweetie Drops se incorporó lo más pronto que pudo para ir tras el corcel; pero este ya no estaba ahí. Observó en todas direcciones, a la derecha, a la izquierda en ese preciso instante observó un plato ir directamente contra ella. Usó sus casco delantero derecho para romperlo, y comenzó la carrera para arremeter contra el corcel. Este arrojó otro de los platos. Sweetie Drops tuvo que esquivarlo, bajando la cabeza. Y para cuando hizo esto, el corcel ya había dado un salto.

Con una sincronía perfecta, el corcel estuvo a punto de aterrizar con sus cascos delanteros sobre el cuello de la yegua; pero fue interceptado con los cascos delanteros de esta. En una milésima de segundo, el corcel usó sus cascos delanteros para impulsarse hacia atrás y aterrizar sobre los traseros. Solo para ver que la yegua ya estaba a mitad de carrera contra él.

Así era Sweetie Drops, ofensiva y no defensiva. Al siguiente segundo ya estaba tacleándolo con una de sus patas contra el cuello. Las patas delanteras del corcel se separaron del piso alfombrado; tuvo que dar pasos en reversa con los traseros para no caer en el piso; pues si eso pasaba, todo se acababa.

Pero al segundo sintió la cola de la yegua tratando de atrapar su pata izquierda trasera. Bastó que ella halara hacia atrás con esta para evitar que moviera su casco izquierdo hacia atrás y solo necesitó aplicar algo más de fuerza para hacerlo caer a un costado.

Sus cascos delanteros se separaron; Sweetie Drops sintió una patada en el estómago inmediatamente; después otra en el vientre. Con una velocidad considerable; Foxtrot la levantó sus patas traseras después de esta operación para rodear el lomo de la yegua con estos.

Sweetie Drops sintió cómo los cascos traseros del corcel rozaban sus flancos, después llegaban a sus grupas, para finalmente instalarse en su lomo; pero para hacer eso, el corcel necesitó apoyar los espejuelos de sus patas delanteras contra el piso del vagón; así que durante todo el tiempo que ocurría esto, la yegua propinó dos, tres golpes de casco en el rostro del corcel; viendo cómo sus ojos de color violeta le mostraban el agudo dolor; después de ello, la babilla y el vientre del corcel se juntaron con los suyos.

Aquello era una llave de sumisión. Si no actuaba rápidamente, sus patas traseras se cansarían, bajaría la guardia y él podría someterla dando un simple empujón con alguno de sus cascos traseros.

Por mucho que tratara de golpearlo con los cascos delanteros, se protegía la cabeza y rostro; de un momento a otro, el corcel comenzó a usar sus cascos traseros para avanzar por el costado de la yegua; hasta que llegó a las costillas y entonces presionó. No importó cuanta fuerza tuvieran sus golpes, Foxtrot los aguantaba con un estoicismo reconocible.

Incluso cuando ponía los cascos delanteros como protección, los golpes de la yegua eran demasiado fuertes.

Sweetie Drops sintió cómo el aire que inspiraba era cada vez menor; como una constrictor, el corcel la asfixiaría de a poco.

Sin embargo, había una mesa cercana. La yegua la vio de reojo; solo había una opción a la cual recurrir. Sus patas comenzaron a moverse, con el peso del corcel que inmediatamente se juntó a su cuello con las patas delanteras; la asfixiaría en pocos segundos.

Era ahí y en ese instante; las patas traseras le temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero avanzó los pocos centímetros que quedaban, las delanteras hacían lo mismo, y, llegados al borde de la mesa; la yegua se inclinó hacia abajo con sus patas delanteras; con el poco aire que le quedaba, centró todas sus fuerzas en aquellas patas. Al siguiente segundo, se impulsó con estas hacia arriba; adoptando una posición semiderruida, con el intento del corcel por asfixiarla.

Uno, dos pasos con sus cascos traseros y después dejó caer todo el peso combinado primero a la mesa, la cual rompió con el cuello y nuca del corcel impactando directamente, después contra el piso, donde el resto del cuerpo de Foxtrot fue severamente castigado. Cuando sintió que el poderoso agarre cedió, la yegua tomó una bocanada de aire poco antes de levantarse; poner el casco derecho sobre el cuello del corcel, atrapar los cascos traseros de este con la caña de su pata izquierda trasera flexionándola para así aplastarlo y las otras dos patas en tierra para mantener el equilibrio.

\- Sweetie Drops. – Escuchó un hilo entrecortado de voz del corcel de pelaje cian y ojos violeta.

[Fin banda sonora]

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic, buscaré alguna solución para el manejo de las bandas sonoras. Pareció tan fácil cuando leí a otros autores. En fin, espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. La incoherencia

\- Sweetie Drops. – Volvió a repetir el corcel de melena cian y pelaje gris.

Sometido, debajo de los cascos de la yegua, era imposible hacer un movimiento en falso, tan solo una equivocación y la yegua de tierra, con la descomunal fuerza característica de su raza, destrozaría su garganta. Las patrullas de pegasos no tardarían en fijarse en el tren, era parte de la acostumbrada rutina de operativos que la agencia hacía.

\- Estamos a pocas horas de la estación en Appleloosa. Esto acabará demasiado pronto para ti. Nunca me imaginé que uno de los mejores agentes fuera a traicionar a una agencia… mucho menos imaginé que serías capaz de querer hacerme daño.

Entonces la yegua resopló aire. El pasado de ambos era complicado en muchos sentidos; pero siempre pudo contar con la lealtad de Foxtrot a la agencia ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Si tenías problemas con lo que te dije en aquella misión en Trottingham debiste resolverlos conmigo y no poner en peligro a mi amiga. – Dijo finalmente la yegua. Rememorando épocas pasadas - Nunca pensé de ti que fueras un cobarde. – añadió con claras intenciones de lastimarlo.

\- Sweetie. – Con la respiración entrecortada, el corcel trataba de tratar con ella, pero el caso de la yegua ejercía presión sobre su garganta.

\- Eres un traidor… qué pensabas haciendo todas eso. ¿Por qué deseabas lastimarme si hasta hace algunos años dijiste…?

El tren de pronto comenzó a dar un giro, momento en el cual el equilibrio se perdió temporalmente; el corcel aprovechó para mover el cuello hacia un costado; tratando de librarse del casco que le presionaba la garganta; pero la yegua, mucho más hábil lo posicionó nuevamente, antes de que siquiera desequilibrarla.

\- Drops, nada de lo que piensas es cierto, tampoco lo son las palabras de Furlong, ni de cualquier otro superior dentro de la agencia. – masculló con desesperación, tratando de tomar el aire que se hacía cada vez menos respirable.

\- Estoy hablando con un traidor. Creo que es obvio en cuál poni confiar. – Le respondió la yegua con un tono seco. Aplicando presión.

\- Cometí alta traición… yo, Foxtrot ¿No te parece extraño? – Alegó de pronto el corcel, sintiendo la presión de los cascos de la yegua.

Sin embargo, la yegua no se dignó en contestar siquiera. Lo que fuera que planeara el traidor, era una medida para ganar tiempo, distraerla; diría y haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo, escapar era su objetivo, nada más.

\- Está bien Drops, no me respondas si no quieres. Pero sé que estás intrigada. – Una pausa momentánea antecedió a una inhalación del corcel, necesitaba aclarar bien sus ideas, les quedaban cinco, no, cuando mucho cuatro minutos antes de que los pegasos ingresaran al tren y todo terminase para él. – Descubrí que existe un superior, un superior de todos los superiores, un director general de la S.O.N.R.I.E., no es Celestia como nos lo hicieron creer.

Las sombras de árboles comenzaban a pasar con menor velocidad, pues nadie alimentaba ya la locomotora con carbón, pronto descendería a tal grado que permitiría que los pegasos ingresaran sin ningún riesgo.

\- Traté de averiguar qué poni es. – Sweetie Drops optó por no aplicar mucha fuerza en su llave, para permitirle respirar lo suficiente. – Pero no pude lograrlo, lo que sí pude llegar a averiguar, es que está en Canterlot, en la central o fuera de ella. También averigüé el lugar donde están guardados los documentos más confidenciales de S.O.N.R.I.E. La última torre del extremo este de Canterlot, tiene una seguridad sorprendente. Como sea, tuve que investigar qué sabían los demás superiores y los espié a todos ellos. Pude lograrlo, al menos hasta Furlong; él fue quien me descubrió.

La velocidad no dejaba de decaer; Sweetie Drops entendía bien que luego de que los pegasos ingresaran, el corcel ya no sería capaz de hablar.

\- La cosa es que… cada vez hay más agentes nuevos y los agentes viejos estamos siendo reemplazados, los que estaban en su retiro fueron buscados y enviados a misiones de todo tipo; pero… estas misiones no tienen como fin defender Equestria, sino eliminarlos.

Las centrales los envían a misiones suicidas, les ocultan información vital o simplemente desaparecen. Las listas. – Tragó saliva, porque sentía como si hubiera protuberancia en su garganta – hay listas donde están marcados los nombres de los agentes caídos en acción o desaparecidos. Pude robarle la lista a Furlong, allí estaban tu nombre, el de Lyra y el mío.

\- Cuando fui a buscarte, quería advertirte, necesitaba hacerlo por… por el pasado… - Expresó el corcel ahora completamente angustiado, pues desde el momento en el que Sweetie Drops lo sometió, estuvo condenado.

\- Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo. – Interfirió la yegua.

\- Porque sé quién incendió la casa de Lyra; Drops, tienen vigilados a todos los que van a eliminar, nosotros no somos la excepción. Sabían que tú te reunirías con tu amiga en su casa, contaban con que estarían ahí.

Apuesto que incluso pretendían borrarte cuando te enviaron a Appleloosa. Piénsalo… te mandaron a llamar después de tu retiro para enviarte a una misión sin respaldo, hicieron lo mismo con los demás. No era infiltrarse en territorio hostil ni espiarlo, era en nuestro propio territorio. Podrían haber enviado directamente a A.M.A.R.G.O.S. sin intervención nuestra porque ya había fuertes sospechas.

El corcel volvió a tomar aire, estaba nervioso, había perdido el hilo que quería seguir, trataba de convencerla, pero la fuerza con la que lo mantenía en el piso era firme, ni siquiera un rastro de duda en liquidarlo si trataba de hacer algo, como si de una verdadera enemiga se tratara. Pero no, Sweetie Drops era más que eso, mucho más que eso.

\- Ellos quieren eliminarte a ti y a Lyra, justificarían el incendio de su casa inculpándome a mí, usaron la misma excusa para que vinieras por mí. ¿Comprendes? Ellos, por alguna razón están haciendo esto en todas las divisiones, ya hay decenas de páginas con nombres marcados.

Finalmente, el impacto de los cascos contra el techo de metal se hizo claro: los pegasos habían abordado el tren desde el exterior, pronto ingresarían.

\- Si quieres que Lyra viva otro día más, sácala de tu casa. Y cuando las vuelvan a llamar para cumplir una misión, no la cumplas; aprovéchala para huir… ve a Argia como deseo hacerlo yo, como se dice que algunos han hecho… solo así saldrás de la eliminación sistemática que está haciendo S.O.N.R.I.E.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a los pegasos. Entonces el corcel guardó silencio. Acostando su cabeza contra el piso metálico. No era posible dar más palabras, si era verdad lo que decía, la exponía decir un simple adiós. Si era mentira, también podrían sospechar que ella sabía algo más.

\- Buen trabajo Drops, realmente es una de las mejores. – Dijo uno de los pegasos.

Si en algo tenía razón era que ni siquiera conocía los nombres de aquellos, pero ellos si conocían el de ella, es más, sabían algo de sus trabajos. Eran jóvenes y también la observaban atentamente.

\- Presentaré mi informe al director de forma oral ahora mismo, todavía no alimenten la locomotora. – Explicó la yegua, observando a ambos pegasos, la obscuridad nocturna hacía casi imposible tomar todos los pormenores de su aspecto físico, pero sí pudo memorizar la voz de uno de ellos, era melosa, al punto de tratar de acariciar con el sonido.

\- No creo que sea posible agente Drops, es mejor llevar a este agente directamente a Appleloosa y de ahí a otro tren rumbo a Canterlot. – Respondió el mismo pegaso. Mientras el otro se acercaba con un yugo y cadenas para los cascos para ponerle unas esposas y un yugo de prisionero al corcel que había sometido.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, dudaba en su labor, mientras que el otro pegaso trataba de usar su voz en un acento diferente al usual. No, definitivamente algo allí andaba mal.

\- Prefiero terminar con mi misión cuanto antes; tengo muchos pendientes. – Explicó la agente de ojos azules acercándose a la puerta del vagón.

Una parte de ella deseaba poder despedirse de Foxtrot, la alta traición tenía un único castigo conocido por todos, no aplicado a ningún poni, pues ninguno había incurrido en aquella falta. Una sola mirada habría bastado, tanto para despedirse como para generar más duda de la que ya había. Por ello, la agente decidió salir del vagón sin mirar atrás, observar claramente el terreno que recorrían a velocidad media y saltar para después rodar.

El entrenamiento facilitaba muchas cosas. No volvería a ver a Foxtrot; solo de eso podía estar completamente segura. Debía volver inmediatamente a Ponyville. Durante la noche la yegua no hizo sino galopar en dirección a Ponyville, riscos, partes de bosques, sendas, pequeñas praderas, todos los terrenos que sus cascos pisaron no significaron nada en comparación con su constante preocupación.

Algo simplemente no cuadraba con todo aquello.

Lo que Foxtrot dijo tenía a todas luces un gran porcentaje de mentira, o cuanto menos no era corroborarle. Lo que no cuadraba era: ¿Cómo Foxtrot había llegado tan lejos? Tenían a su disposición los ferrocarriles, cosa que Foxtrot no poseía la velocidad que tuvieron para usar era superior. Canterlot, todo inició en Canterlot.

Ese lugar estaba a 130 kilómetros de Ponyville, 110 si se cortaba por fuera de la montaña en un descenso por la cascada. Saltar era un riesgo, pero también un escape. Eso significaba que tuvieron al menos tres horas de persecución. Suponiendo que haya evitado las vías del tren… pasó por el rio, llegó a los campos de trigo y otros cereales a cincuenta kilómetros del castillo de la princesa Twilight y después dobló para ingresar a Ponyville. Pasó por el castillo de la princesa, siguiendo el sendero hasta el pueblo… llegó directamente al mercado. Eran tres a cuatro horas de persecución; a plena luz del día. No, un equipo de pegasos podría haberlo capturado inmediatamente. Y si se escabulló de alguna manera, lo hubieran capturado cerca del castillo de la princesa; ese era el procedimiento, ir a vigilar los diferentes castillos de Equestria.

Ni siquiera el mejor podría haber llegado a Ponyville sin ser descubierto; pues del otro lado del rio se ponía en contacto directo con las vías del tren y la posición estaba todavía más al descubierto, eran cincuenta kilómetros de pradera antes de llegar a un bosque.

¿Cómo no lo atraparon antes?

Tuvieron una ventaja inigualable. Era imposible no capturarlo a los treinta kilómetros, sin importar la vía que tomase; en el rio se hubiera ahogado en poco tiempo porque su nivel creció por las lluvias. El globo era todavía más imposible de usar. No, Foxtrot llegó a casco, galopando. No había forma de que hubiese hecho otra cosa.

Entonces, todo se ponía completamente confuso. Porque entonces, fue su intención que llegara a Ponyville, pero ¿Por qué? Ella no era una agente activa, solo en casos excepcionales. Tampoco parecían apreciarla por su talento, incluso ella dudaba de él.

Las palabras de Foxtrot volvieron como el hierro caliente: _Ellos quieren eliminarte a ti y a Lyra._ ¿Cuáles ellos? ¿Furlong y la división de Manehattan? ¿Canterlot? ¿Otra división? Mientras más lo pensaba, era más plausible que el incendio de la casa de Lyra estuviese conectado con la llegada de Foxtrot a Ponyville. No eran eventos aislados… solo tenía dos posibilidades, dos partes que aseguraban decir la verdad: La agencia o Foxtrot.

O Foxtrot habían provocado el incendio buscando dañar a ambas o la agencia estaba tratando de eliminarlas. Su pulso se aceleraba terriblemente. O la segunda opción era verdad. Y mientras más la pensaba, más plausible se hacía. Y si tan solo existía una probabilidad mínima de que fuera cierta, debía estar con Lyra cuanto antes.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que cruzó frente a las cavernas donde pasaba el tren con rumbo a Vanhoover. Eran veinte minutos más hasta su casa. Su paso aceleró; no importaba si después le daba un colapso por correr tanto, agonizaría con gusto si podía ver a su amiga sana y a salvo.

Si existía tan solo un pequeño indicio de lo que Foxtrot dijo, se la llevaría de inmediato a Argia, encontraría esa ciudad si era necesario. En ese caso, Equestria ya no era segura para ninguna de las dos… dentro de sí, la yegua esperó que todo fuera completamente falso, que, por muy convincentes que fueran las palabras del corcel traidor terminaran siendo una treta que intentó para ganar tiempo o una posibilidad más de escape. Atravesó el pequeño puente, solo era un minuto hasta su casa, pudo observarla, estaba intacta, salía humo por la chimenea… pero ninguna señal de incendio… era una señal de que estaba habitada.

Lyra debía estar dentro. Llegó. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, sin temor de tirarla al piso si era necesario. Entonces, sus ojos se toparon con algo que destrozó por completo todas sus ilusiones.

Él estaba ahí, sentado en su comedor, tomando el desayuno con Lyra, quien, con una expresión apesadumbrada la veía a ella para dedicarle una sonrisa débil. No existía razones evidentes en esas circunstancias, Furlong era un agente experimentado, frío; lo suficiente para poder actuar con absoluta precisión. Existía una forma de confirmar sus dudas.

\- Buenos días chica. Nuevamente has cumplido con el objetivo asignado. El director de Canterlot te hace llegar sus felicitaciones. – Furlong mantenía la seriedad en su mirada, su voz no daba pista de nada fuera de lo habitual.

\- No ha sido muy difícil capturarlo después de una persecución larga; pero… cómo es que pasó. – Cuestionó Sweetie Drops, tratando de mantener una conversación como debería ser, cuidando de no exagerar ni limitar su gesto de sorpresa, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas y un casco delante del otro. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo que mantenerse calmada para no mostrar nada más.

\- Resulta que Foxtrot ha estado recolectando información todo este tiempo; pudo dar con lugares, documentos, fechas, nombres… No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo en ello. – El corcel fingía decepción cerrando los ojos, ampliando la comisura de sus labios un poco y negando para después mirar directamente a la agente. – Pero el daño que hubiese supuesto para la agencia era enorme, no podíamos permitir que escapara. Enviamos a varios agentes para capturarlo donde fuese que estuviese. – De pronto bajó la mirada hacia su taza de café – nunca me esperé que un agente de mi división pudiese hacer semejante atrocidad contra Equestria.

\- Y ¿Qué planeaba hacer con todo eso? – Cuestionó finalmente la yegua, mientras se sentaba, una taza de porcelana verde, un té y unas rebanadas de pan flotaron hasta su lugar; Lyra no decía palabra alguna. Pero la tenía presente con su vista periférica. No llegaban señales de ninguna actividad sospechosa desde las ventanas con vista a la calle y al jardín.

\- Evidentemente, quería algo de crédito por su servicio prestado. Tú ya sabes cómo es… si debelaba que A.M.A.R.G.O.S. tenía un apoyo logístico y de inteligencia en sus operaciones proporcionados por S.O.N.R.I.E. de pronto no tendríamos que actuar bajo secreto ni el anonimato. Muchos pensaron en esa alternativa anteriormente. Porque reconocerían nuestro trabajo. – El corcel hablaba de forma fría, solo un lado de su rostro era iluminado por la luz, mientras distribuía su atención entre sus dos interlocutoras. – Pero hacer algo semejante es quitar gran parte de la eficiencia de la agencia y, por tanto, de hacerla inútil para Equestria. Eso es algo que agentes como Foxtrot olvidan siempre.

En ese instante, el corcel giró para ver a la calle desde la ventana; no era curiosidad por saber quién pasaba, de eso la de ojos azules podía estar completamente segura. Observaba afuera por otro motivo, una señal quizás.

\- Es difícil para mí ver cómo uno de mis mejores agentes llega a esto. Chicas, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ustedes. – Sin que la agente pudiera anticiparse o esperarlo siquiera, la de pelaje menta observó al corcel a los ojos.

\- Claro que puede confiar en nosotras Furlong. – Le respondió de inmediato, invadida por cierta energía propia de las novatas.

Por un corto instante, el director de la división de Manehattan levantó una de sus cejas, se volteó con rapidez hacia su amiga, pudo identificarlo en ese instante; estaba fingiendo, la pregunta tenía algún fin…

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Foxtrot tenía asignada una misión antes de irse y no existen agentes en los que confíe para efectuarla… Ustedes tienen un historial casi perfecto, sé que podrán con lo que ese traidor – Estaba furioso, Sweetie Drops pudo percatarse de ello inmediatamente, aquello no era una actuación, el traidor le daba cierta reacción personal.

\- Señor, puede contar con nosotras para realizar esa misión. – Afirmó Lyra, tomando la iniciativa y observando a su amiga. No, definitivamente Furlong estaba esperando aquella respuesta por parte de alguna de las dos.

En ese momento, más que nunca, la de cabello rizo deseó que su amiga dejara de hablar por solo un instante. Pero seguía adelante.

\- Chica. – Enfatizó el superior tomando el casco de la de ojos ámbar. – tienes madera para ser una agente casi tan buena como Drops… bueno, vendrán a Canterlot conmigo, los boletos para el tren ya están listos. – Afirmó, sacando el par de papeles impresos con la fecha de ese día, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. Para depositarlos en la mesa.

\- Señor, si no pone en peligro la misión, preferiría presentarme en la división dentro de un par de horas, necesito descansar. – Interpeló la agente más experimentada, antes de que su amiga diese una respuesta.

Trataba de no mirarla, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar un solo poco de los nervios que tenía en ese instante, ansiedad, también miedo, todo en conjunto se daban cita dentro de la yegua y a pesar de ello, mantenía una expresión de cansancio, con las cejas caídas y levemente encorvada, además de agregar una voz menguante a la hora de hablar con su superior.

\- Desde luego que sí; pero tienen hasta las veinte y un horas de hoy para llegar a la división de Manehattan, la misión se les dará allá. Traten deben ser puntuales. – levantándose de la mesa, el corcel hizo una pequeña reverencia a Lyra. – Gracias por el desayuno, no he comido tan bien en años, y recupérate chica, no has perdido lo más importante. – Agregó con una voz algo forzada para su carácter, tratando de ser todo lo dulce que pudo, lo que equivalía a decir que la aspereza y la frialdad con la que hablaban solo se hicieron un poco menores.

Una vez el corcel salió; Sweetie Drops observó atentamente, a través de la ventana, cómo este se marchaba en dirección a la estación de trenes. La agente se dio media vuelta para mirar a Lyra, quien, pese a estar en un estado de tristeza, de pronto parecía estar con energías.

\- Lyra, quiero que vengas conmigo a mi dormitorio. – Dio de pronto la de ojos azules, acercándosele para tomarla por las crines con la boca y guiarla.

\- ¡Oy…! - El casco de la de melena rizada tapó la boca de su amiga mientras la guiaba hasta la siguiente planta por las escaleras. Entonces comenzó a murmullar.

\- Nos están espiando Lyra, quiero que escuches y hagas exactamente lo que te diré. – Su amiga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en silencio.

Sweetie Drops puso uno de sus cascos en uno de los flancos de su amiga. Quien, se puso rígida casi instantáneamente. La cooperación en ese caso era casi inexistente. Con bastante fuerza, tuvo que impulsar a su amiga hacia su cama, para empujarla, recostándola con cierta fuerza. Ella, callada, esperaba sus instrucciones. Sweetie Drops se acostó sobre la yegua, tratando de apresarla con su peso. Finalmente acercó su boca al oído de su amiga.

\- Furlong miente, cual sea la misión a la que nos manden está destinada a terminar mal… quieren deshacerse de nosotras. – entonces, su casco se puso sobre el vientre de su amiga. – Quiero que gimas, gime como si… - No pudo evitar azorarse, ni enrojecerse, pero su experiencia le decía que esto era de vida o muerte. - … como si estuviéramos haciendo algo más.

Lyra no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para tragar semejante orden de su amiga. Eso era algo impensable.

\- Nosotras no somos… - La voz baja de Lyra denotaba la vergüenza que tenía en ese instante para su mejor amiga.

\- Lo sé… pero ellos piensan que sí… y eso nos conviene ahora. – Murmulló en respuesta la de pelaje crema.

Los gemidos de Lyra comenzaron a fluir, algo toscos al inicio, pero cada vez más convincentes. Entonces, fingiendo morder la oreja de su amiga, Sweetie Drops comenzó a murmullar nuevamente.

\- Empaca todo lo necesario, comida, la caja de herraduras negra que te mostré, pero pon algunas cosas inútiles, eres la novata, pensarán que estás cometiendo un error típico. Tienes que saber que estaremos fuera de Ponyville por mucho tiempo… te diré todo lo demás en el tren. – Un hilo de voz continuó. Sweetie Drops fingió gemir de placer. Haciendo que su amiga la siguiera mientras se movía sobre esta de tal forma que Lyra no hizo sino colorarse más y más.

Fingió que todo acababa de manera dulce y que se acostaba junto a su amiga para dormir por unas cuantas horas.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije – Susurró. – Y si ves algo extraño, dímelo de inmediato.

\- Qué harás tú.

\- Descansaré un poco. Siento que lo vamos a necesitar. – Explicó la yegua, poco antes de entrar en un sueño posible solo para agentes de gran capacitación.

Lyra asintió, todavía sintiéndose como una completa extraña, sintiendo como si su estómago se estuviese revolviendo por dentro, como si quisiera vomitar. Pero confía ciegamente en su mejor amiga, todo aquello debía ser por una buena razón y pronto la descubriría.

* * *

Espero haberlos dejado intrigados. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Sobrevive para ver el Mañana 1

El frío nocturno, así como una neblina constante, eran necesarias para que las operaciones de aquella noche se llevasen con completo éxito. El frio evitaba que los ponis salieran de sus casas; mientras que la neblina, ocultaba a todos los presentes. Tres horas pasaron desde que ambas yeguas llegaron a Manehattan, se presentaron y recibieron la misión.

En esos momentos; Lyra no hacía sino pensar, pensar profundamente en lo sucedido durante las últimas 24 horas. Su mente no se alejaba de las palabras de su mejor amiga. Alguien dentro de la agencia las quería fuera de forma permanente. Tenía que tener un rango alto, al nivel de la propia Celestia.

Si existía una corrupción interna, era terriblemente mortal para todos aquellos a los cuales tenía como objetivo. Pero, además, también estaba la curiosidad de saber por qué tenían como objetivo borrar a tantos agentes. Al principio pensó que era una broma, después de la explicación de su amiga, pudo constatar de la seriedad del asunto. Aún era novata. Apenas había tenido una misión en Appleloosa y no comprendía las razones precisas.

No obstante, a juzgar por la mirada de su amiga durante el viaje, tampoco ella lo sabía.

Después le dijo que la misión a la que fuesen asignados estaba destinada a ser la última. Aunque desconocían en ese entonces cómo, cuándo y dónde. No podían ir a otra parte porque estaban vigiladas por S.O.N.R.I.E. un solo paso en falso y no habrían podido ser capaces de salir de Equestria con vida.

Por último, estaba el plan de Sweetie Drops de escapar de Equestria, no sabía bien en qué momento abandonarían la misión; pero sí estaba segura de que tenían que abandonar el reino ni bien lo hicieran. Tenía varias rutas de escape por toda Equestria; llevó un mapa consigo del que se deshizo botándolo en un charco de agua al momento de salir.

Apenas alcanzó a entender todo lo que le dijo. Mas, confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de su amiga.

Pero, en ese preciso instante se hallaban en el centro de Manehattan, para ser precisos, en un museo. Varios equipos diferentes estaban presentes, formados para ingresar dentro de sus puertas.

La explicación del superior fue difícil de creer en un principio. Pues, resultaba que el tártaro, el lugar donde se envían a criaturas nocivas para la paz de Equestria y terriblemente beligerantes no estaba precisamente ubicado en la superficie de Equestria, sino debajo. En una prisión mágica a cientos de metros bajo tierra y que… a su vez, estaba incomunicado con el exterior de una forma natural.

Celestia, junto a Luna y otros tantos hechiceros habían creado aquella prisión con una magia arcaica, la única forma de acceder era a través de portales que se abrían o cerraban con procedimientos altamente complejos y secretos. Varios de esos portales estaban ubicados en zonas de Equestria bastante resguardadas, como el castillo de las princesas, o debajo de Cloudsdale. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, los lugares que tenían conjurados esos portales estaban dentro de las agencias de cada división de S.O.N.R.I.E. activas.

La protección de aquellos portales le fue llegada a S.O.N.R.I.E. Pero, lamentablemente, cuando una división completa cerraba. Como era el caso de Manehattan – al menos en la primera ocasión – no existía un protocolo a seguir.

Resultó, que el portal de las primeras instalaciones de la división de Manehattan estuvo abierta todo ese tiempo. Recientemente se pudo comprobar la fuga del protector del tártaro, Cancerbero, por ese portal. El cierre del mismo fue ordenado por Celestia en persona. Ante las exigencias de la princesa, S.O.N.R.I.E. se vio en la obligación de mandar a llamar a casi todo el personal de reserva, donde estaban incluidas ambas, para efectuar la misión: cerrar el portal.

Mientras lo recordaba, ambas avanzaban en medio de la neblina; varios agentes formaban frente a las puertas de aquel museo clausurado desde hace cinco años. Las instalaciones estaban dentro y el portal estaba en algún lugar del mismo. Tuvo un tiempo corto para ver planos y fotografías; por supuesto que suponían que todos eran agentes veteranos y con una larga trayectoria a la hora de hacer trabajos de inteligencia o de prevención contra ataques de monstruos. Todos, salvo ella.

Sweetie Drops estaba a su lado, observándola con su vista periférica cada cinco segundos exactos; los planos de las instalaciones estaban grabados en su mente; el museo tenía una sola entrada; pero también poseía una conexión al alcantarillado y unos conductos de ventilación. Pero ambas estaban protegidas con un sistema de seguridad electrónico y mágico. Combinación difícil de sortear e imposible de lograr en corto tiempo sin conocerla de antemano. Así que la única salida era por la puerta del museo.

No tardó en deducir que la misión era un intento de borrarlos a todos de una sola vez; las instalaciones tenían un sistema para someter a las criaturas que escapasen, gases, lluvia petrificante, el "moco mágico"; podían usarlo contra todos de un momento a otro. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que los ingresaran dentro del portal y los encerraran en el tártaro.

Los portales solo podían abrirse del lado de Equestria. Y cerrarse de ambos lados. Tirek era la única excepción de una apertura desde el otro lado; aunque todos en la agencia sabían que tuvo que tener ayuda desde afuera. Pero volviendo a lo que importaba; era una buena forma de eliminarlos a todos.

En un caso o en otro, podrían salir con vida, siempre y cuando pudieran adelantarse al plan que la agencia tenía.

Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, todos los agentes; incluidas la novata y la veterana ingresaron dentro. Hasta ese momento, no tuvieron opción. Pero eso pronto cambiaría.

\- Atención, nos dividiremos en dos secciones; dos veteranas y una principiante. – Era la voz de mando de la superior de toda la operación un tal Rashly Harass, una de las leyendas de la agencia. Estaba en la madurez y su voz tenía ya una severidad propia de la edad, aunque su cuerpo todavía estaba en forma. Sweetie Drops no alcanzó a ver bien su aspecto; pero llevaba una bufanda celeste alrededor del cuello. – La sección de veteranos irá conmigo a poner las cosas en orden en el otro lado del portal; los novatos cuidarán el portal de este lado y se asegurarán de que no salga ninguno de los presos. Nos enviarán una señal antes de que el portal esté completamente cerrado; entonces nos extraerán en Canterlot. Así de simple. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ningún poni se atrevió a lanzar cuestionamiento alguno, por lo cual la yegua se dio media vuelta. Con un instinto de orden disciplinario, los veteranos comenzaron a acudir tras ella.

La de pelaje crema observó a los lados, al frente, atrás, todo el lugar estaba rodeado de guardias de la agencia. Escapar era imposible, no podía simplemente salir corriendo; sabía bien que tenían armas ocultas en algún lado… esa noche se desharían de todos los agentes antiguos de una forma u otra.

Salir. Era posible se dirigían a la sala central del museo; allí yacía el portal. Lyra estaba junto a ella.

\- No te separes de mí. – Le susurró poco antes de comenzar a desviarse del grupo.

Sus pasos las llevaron hasta la exhibición de una gema de forma esférica era de un color rosado bastante débil por la transparencia del material y la refracción que sus caras provocaban. Con un manejo excepcional de sus habilidades, su melena se movió en la parte de su cabeza, en poco tiempo bajó una esfera celeste que cayó en su casco, instantáneamente cambió una esfera por la otra; el sistema de seguridad no se activó por la velocidad del cambio.

\- Bonie, dijo que iríamos al tártaro, en ese lugar están todos los monstruos malvados. – Aseveró con una inquietud bastante evidente la de pelaje melena menta y blanca.

\- Lo sé… pero no tienes que…

\- Oigan, ustedes dos ¿Están seguras de ser veteranas? – Cuestionó con una fuerza de voz la superior. Acercándose a ambas.

\- Lo siento, es que no había venido a este lugar desde hace tiempo. – Espetó la yegua de ojos azules poco antes de reintegrarse al grupo.

El centro del museo era circular, unas escaleras de tres gradas que lo rodeaban llevaban hacia una superficie donde el piso de piedra pintado con la figura de un poni cerrando los ojos y frente a una flor.

\- Seamos eficientes y todo esto terminará rápido. – ordenó más que proponer la superior de los veteranos.

\- Bonie, no sé qué hacer allá abajo.

\- Te lo diré exactamente cuando lleguemos.

Dividiéndose en dos grupos, el primero entró dentro del círculo, Lyra pensó que, al igual que en Manehattan, todo el lugar descendería como si fuera un elevador gigante. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando tres unicornios fuera del círculo les apuntaron con sus cuernos. Con celeridad, en el perímetro del centro donde estaban parados, se dibujó una línea azul resplandeciente; después, paralelamente a esta en el techo apareció otra. Un zumbido notorio también se generó por estas. Al siguiente instante, comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse la una con la otra; fue en ese momento en el cual el zumbido se transformó en un sonido hueco, similar a cuando se escucha un golpe a través de un tuvo. Una pared mágica semitransparente se formó entre las líneas.

De un momento a otro sintió como si el piso desapareciera; después, la pared brilló hasta hacer imposible ver a través de esta; al siguiente segundo, sintió que aterrizaba en tierra, era como si hubiera saltado desde bastante alto.

La pared se disipó, dejando ver las paredes de piedra, con tonos azules, violetas e incluso marrones en la parte baja. Ese era el tártaro.

\- En marcha. – Demandó la superior, teniendo como resultado el asentimiento de todos.

\- No te separes de mí. – Susurró la agente de pelaje crema mientras contaba el tiempo transcurrido, tenían cuarenta y dos minutos exactamente para llegar a un portal.

Si de algo estaba segura la yegua de pelaje menta era de que nada en ese momento podría separarla de Sweetie Drops, casi toda clase de criaturas horripilantes se encontraban en ese lugar y ella jamás tuvo un valor nato contra ellas.

El lugar parecía estar hecho enteramente de piedra o rocas, paredes, grava. Era frío y obscuro en muchos lugares, incluso parecía que tenía corredores que bajaban o subían. Eso sí, el lugar en su totalidad parecía intransitable, pues había tanto estalagmitas como rocas de formas diversas y de tamaños variables, pero en general eran superiores a las de un poni; era como estar en otro planeta. Afortunadamente, en medio de todos esos obstáculos existía un sendero más o menos plano y firme, que estaba completamente cubierto por grava. Lo más extraño era que en las paredes crecían hongos que producían luz. Y parecían ser la única fuente de la misma en toda el área que la rodeaba.

\- Dos grupos, el primero a las torres de vigilancia, el segundo se internará a tranquilizar a los internos. Tienen permiso para lisiar si es necesario. Las defensas están listas para su uso, ante la menor señal tienen luz verde para usarlas.

Asombrada, Lyra pudo percatarse de que varios de los presentes comenzaban a caminar por el sendero de grava perdiéndose porque el sendero presentaba una curvatura y, a causa de las paredes de rocas, tenía una visibilidad bloqueada. Así mismo, su amiga avanzó haciéndole una señal con la cabeza.

No tardaron en llegar a una sección diferente; allí, existía una mayor apertura, formando una especie habitación algo cóncava, en el centro existía un lugar donde yacían apilados algunos troncos con señales leves de carbonización; alrededor estaban unos cuantos sillones, en los bordes. Junto con las paredes de piedra se ubicaban varios armarios de metal, junto con unos camastros. Y otros objetos guardados en los resquicios de las paredes rocosas.

\- Tomen el equipo anti motín. Equipo de defensa a las torres, el resto iremos a calmar a cuantos podamos.

Lyra siguió de cerca a su amiga hasta los armarios; por supuesto, bastó su simple presencia para que estos se abrieran, allí pudo intuir que estaban encantados. Adentro había varias varas de un grosor estimable, terminadas en puntas metálicas, el metal pintado de negro combinaba con los chalecos que estaban colgados; también estaban unas alforjas con contenido adicional. Pero, de entre todos los objetos era la vara la que le provocaba más sospechas. Para empezar, tenía varias divisiones visibles por un bajorrelieve.

\- Ponlo sobre tu lomo. – le indicó por lo bajo la de pelaje crema poco antes de ponerse el chaleco.

Dejó que la vara de un metro y medio cayera en el lugar mencionado; esta se dobló y al igual que una bufanda, rodeó su cuello; muy a pesar de su color y aspecto, era bastante ligera.

\- ¡Comencemos! – ordenó en voz alta la superior. Al instante se le adicionaron varios ponis.

Sweetie Drops no podía a reconocer a ninguno más que a Lyra Drops, allí abajo, junto con ella, estaba más segura que en cualquier otro lugar y le constaba ello por muchas razones. El plan ya estaba en marcha. Además, debía ser sincera consigo misma, escapar del tártaro era imposible si no tenía a un unicornio apoyándole.

Entonces comenzaron a avanzar, el camino de grava los condujo en menos de dos minutos a una abertura, Lyra vio confirmadas sus ideas de que estaban en una pequeña cámara de una red de túneles y cavernas; frente a sus ojos pudo observar toda un área llena de rocas, estalagmitas y muchas sombras que parecían moverse. El tártaro tenía varias entradas similares en todos sus extremos; desde donde estaban, pese a encontrarse en una altura capaz de enseñarles todo el interior, no podían ver más allá de unos cuantos cientos de metros por la obscuridad. Incluso con esos hongos luminosos.

\- La mayoría de las criaturas estarán encerradas por los barrotes de pluma mágica; el resto saldrá y buscará salir de aquí… mira, no sé exactamente lo que vaya a pasar dentro de unos minutos. Pero no debemos estar aquí para cuando eso pase ¿me oyes? – Hablando con bastante precaución de no ser oída por ningún curioso, la de pelaje crema observaba a los lados.

\- ¿Dónde iremos entonces?

\- Había un sistema ferroviario de alimentos y pertrechos para las antiguas guardias que custodiaban este lugar; sé exactamente dónde los dejaron, lo tomaremos y lo haremos correr; eso nos mantendrá alejadas de todo el peligro.

\- Pero ¿Y los demás? ¿No saben lo que está pasando?

\- No lo creo Lyra, pero debemos mantenernos en silencio. Estoy segura de que entre nosotros están agentes dobles; así que no podemos confiar en ningún poni más que en la otra.

\- Pero… ¿Y los que no conozcan de los planes de S.O.N.R.I.E.? – Increpó la de pelaje menta sin poder reconocer a su amiga.

\- Tendrán que arreglárselas; Lyra, un error en este momento nos cuesta la vida ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? – Tratando de no sentirse frustrada, Bon Bon guardó toda posible emoción para sonar lo más fría posible; susurrando para que los demás no las escuchasen.

\- Sí. – Respondió su amiga sintiendo una especie de hiel en el semblante de su amiga con ella.

Descendieron por unas escaleras de piedra de aspecto liso; procurando no caer, Lyra no dejó de observar a Bon Bon. Los sonidos que comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más potentes, a medida que se acercaban, perdían su efecto espeluznante mientras lo hacía. En ese instante, entraba en cuentas de su inexperiencia dentro de la agencia.

Como si de antemano supiesen qué hacer, todos caminaban en silencio, observaban en varias direcciones y, al parecer, solo estaban a la espera de que lo peor comenzase de una buena vez, para confrontarlo con sus habilidades y sus instrumentos peculiares.

No pudo apreciarlo, de hecho, si no hubiese sido porque su amiga la empujó, no habría tenido ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó; solo sintió los fuertes cascos de la yegua de tierra empujándola a un costado del camino, para caer en la grava; sus ojos impávidos observaron cómo ella con una habilidad nunca antes mostrada, lanzaba la vara hacia una criatura de aspecto viscoso, con varios grumos por bocas y un chillido atroz. Esa cosa estuvo a punto de tomarla a ella… lo comprendió varios segundos después de que el paso de una gran cantidad de corriente lograra que un olor bastante penetrante inundara el lugar.

Sweetie lo había electrocutado con aquella vara, la cual, tomó de nuevo con el hocico y la acercó a su cuello mientras le extendía un casco.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, apenas si tuvo tiempo para reconstruir todos los hechos en su cabeza.

\- ¡Nos atacan! – Gritó uno de los agentes, al instante, todos se dispusieron de una forma ordenada y a la vez hábil en una guardia general.

Tan pronto como se levantó; su amiga comenzó a halar de su casco para sacarla del lugar. Se dejó llevar por donde ella quisiese. Sus ojos observaron horrorizados cómo, sobre, a través y entre los bloqueos pétreos, aquellas criaturas se abalanzaban; muchas de ellas cayendo en el piso y otras tantas, superando la línea defensiva que los agentes creaban.

\- Tenemos que ir por ese tren, no mires atrás. – Le ordenó la de ojos azules mientras soltaba a la yegua para empezar a galopar.

\- ¡Se escapan! – Gritó un poni.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! – Trató de llamar su atención la superior; pero pronto se le atravesó una extremidad curva que tuvo que esquivar.

Ese ataque era debido a un deseo por escapar de allí; mientras no los detuvieran, los presos no perderían tiempo tratando de enfrentarlas; de eso era consciente la de melena rula observando hacia atrás para verificar si su mejor amiga la estuviera siguiente.

\- Está a menos de un kilómetro… galopa como si nunca lo hubieras hecho. – La voz de la de ojos azules se perdía en la vorágine de gemidos, gritos, aullidos, rugidos y demás sonidos que los prisioneros del tártaro producían en su desesperado intento por recuperar su libertad

El miedo trataba de apoderarse de la cabeza de Lyra; pero al ver a Bon Bon gran parte de este cedía a una certeza, a su lado, nada malo podría pasarle. Porque eran las mejores amigas de toda Equestria y ella nunca dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese a Bon Bon; la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su amiga pensaba de forma similar.

* * *

Después de casi un mes de ausencia debido a problemas burocráticos – administrativos, regreso con una sonrisa, estoy seguro de haberles dejado picados con el capítulo, el siguiente será acción + acción + acción, así que prepárense y mejor descarguen el soundtrack de Jason Bourne y la de Bourne identity [traducido a: El mito de Bourne]. Nos leemos pronto y prometo que el siguiente capítulo hará honor a los fics de agentes secretos.


	5. Sobrevive para ver el Mañana 2

[John Powell – Convering in Athens 0 - 2:25]

Desde hace más de quince minutos atrás, los gritos, rugidos y otros sonidos extraños a los que Lyra no alcanzaba a nombrar retumbaban en las paredes rocosas instándole a ver en todas direcciones en búsqueda de alguna de esas criaturas y los peligros que representaban.

Mientras ambas galopaban por el suelo de grava, sentía como si su cola estuviera a punto de salírsele. Resultaba que esos instrumentos extraños que al principio parecían ser bastones o varas para golpear tenían un comportamiento insospechado; al tener una flexibilidad similar a la de un látigo, podían usarse como uno; pero llevarlo en la boca era algo peligroso, así que había sido diseñado para rodear la cola del poni que lo lleva, constituyendo así un arma defensiva que se adaptaba como una extremidad más; la mayoría de los ponis no poseían gran fuerza en esa sección del cuerpo, pero con ella, era como tener una quinta pata… cosa extraña pero útil. Y lo mejor de todo era que podía lanzar una carga de electricidad al tocar con sus puntas el cuerpo de alguien.

Pero, fuera del aparato genial que tenía, y que le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, estaba el hecho de que cada vez estaban más lejos del grupo en el cual, se suponía, debían realizar un trabajo de seguridad Equestriana de alto calibre. Los habían traicionado al apartarse de esa forma, hasta ella que no era una conocedora completa de la agencia S.O.N.R.I.E. lo entendía perfectamente. Pero Bon Bon, ella actuaba de forma completamente diferente a la usual, desde que le hizo fingir en su habitación acostándola en su cama, hasta ese instante, en el cual salían a la carrera para dejar a todo un grupo bajo el ataque de unos monstruos que seguramente les destrozarían, la sentía como una completa extraña.

¿Cómo sería en el pasado? Se preguntó a sí misma, tratando de seguirle el paso. Aunque ya estuviese al borde de la fatiga. No solía hacer mucho ejercicio, a diferencia de la de pelaje crema.

Desde una pendiente de treinta grados, avanzaron por cinco minutos a través de una superficie más llana, los hongos proliferaban en las rocas, por lo cual, el sendero se hizo mucho más iluminado, a los pocos segundos, ya no estaban más entre paredes de obstáculos, al menos ya no eran angostas, se hallaban en un espacio más o menos abierto donde existían pequeñas colinas de rocas, extremadamente escarpadas y que tenían cadenas que contenían presos que ni siquiera se dignaron en mirarlas. No era difícil intuir que estaban en un lugar destinado a los monstruos menores ¿O no? Con esto de las agencias secretas nunca se podía saber con exactitud.

[John Powell – Convering in Athens 0 - 2:25]

Pero ahora, existía otra pendiente, un poco más pronunciada, las paredes volvían a cerrarse a su alrededor. Entonces una criatura se apareció. Era un perro sumamente grande, enorme, su pelaje negro, collar de púas y por supuesto, sus cabezas, captaron de inmediato la atención de la yegua de pelaje menta; los dientes de sus cabezas no ayudaban mucho a darle una perspectiva tranquilizadora.

El can aterrador, de más de tres metros de pies a cruz, las olfateó con los hocicos de sus tres cabezas y se alejó.

\- Es Cancerbero, de seguro está acudiendo en ayuda del grupo, si llega a tiempo, una gran mayoría se salvará. – Le comentó Bon Bon poco antes de terminar de ascender la pendiente.

La mitad del cuerpo de la equina se perdió, dejando visible su cola. Lyra subió con mayor agilidad hasta alcanzarle; pudo ver cómo se aparecía una locomotora con tres vagones, todos eran negros y todos tenían una forma diferente. El último de estos más parecía una jaula gigantesca con barrotes de metal de grosor de un casco, el segundo tenía un techo en el que se alojaban distintas placas de metal, todas del tamaño de un poni y erguidas en alto, el vagón tenía pequeñas hendiduras, de no más de veinte centímetros horizontales o verticales por siete de alto o ancho, estaban dispuestos en diferentes sentidos, horizontales, diagonales, verticales; el primer vagón podía dividirse en dos, en el techo, llevaba dos… no tenía palabras para describirlo, se parecían a dos trípodes, adelante y atrás que tenían, dos cañones, uno tenía un arpón puesto. Finalmente, la locomotora no tenía ninguna ventana o abertura; salvo por la puerta metálica de un grosor de diez centímetros.

[2:25 – 4:07]

Un aullido interrumpió de inmediato a ambas; Bon bon se giró para observar lo que era, la imitó su amiga y entre ambas denotaron que el poderoso can estaba batiéndose en duelo contra una criatura que Lyra no supo comprender bien, su cuerpo estaba en constante movimiento era como si estuviera compuesto de humo; pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendió, sino que su tenía, a grandes rasgos, la forma de un poni desproporcionado, las patas eran sumamente largas y delgadas, su cuello era similar; pero su cabeza, parecía ser cadavérica, hasta el punto de poderle ver los dientes.

Cancerbero había recibido una fuerte coz del animal.

\- ¡No vas a detenerme! – Gritó la figura espectral.

Sweetie Drops se volteó para ir en dirección del tren. Lyra se quedó sorprendida ¿Ni siquiera pensaba en ayudar al can carcelero?

Su amiga solo ingresó dentro de la locomotora por la puerta y en pocos segundos, esta comenzó a moverse lentamente. No tuvo elección más que ir hacia el vehículo.

\- El segundo vagón. – Le ordenó su amiga mientras salía de la locomotora, para ingresa dentro del primer vagón.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que entre? – Cuestionó la de ojos ámbar.

Realmente no existía puerta; mas, un orificio del tamaño propio de un poni se abrió desde dentro del vagón, moviéndose como una especie de puerta corrediza; Lyra ingresó con un salto, el vagón comenzaba a moverse con lentitud. Las puertas se cerraron y desde dentro, Lyra podía ver a través de las paredes metálicas todo el exterior; las aberturas estaban marcadas con líneas amarillas y celestes, en el centro del vagón estaba una escalera en espiral que llevaba hacia el techo que a su vez tenía una puerta con manivela para abrirse, juntamente había otros implementos; unas ballestas con unas flechas terminadas en unas esferas en lugar de puntas.

El tren tenía distintas finalidades; entre ellas, de vehículo anti motín. Por lo cual, sus vías estaban dispuestas de forma que los operadores y agentes pudieran vigilar y atacar desde la seguridad del tren en movimiento; por ello, la de pelaje menta pudo apreciar cuando, al pasar cerca del combate entre la criatura umbría y el can, su mejor amiga disparó una red metálica desde uno de los cañones del techo del primer vagón, que atrapó al equino aberrante, liberando al can carcelero que dio un ladrido poco antes de incorporarse, correr con sus gigantescas patas en dirección al tren y subirse con un salto al techo del tercer vagón, logrando que este se moviese ligeramente.

[Fin Soundtrack]

Mientras la máquina de metal ganaba velocidad, Lyra pudo ver que el tren tenía unas vías construidas en todas las elevaciones, también sobre todos los obstáculos; estando siempre a elevado nivel que el camino de grava en aquel lugar casi laberíntico.

La pared que daba al primer vagón se abrió, dejando paso a la de pelaje crema. Otra vez, podía verla, pero no sintió el menor impulso a abrazarla o a hablarle, pues esa sensación extraña la invadía.

No conocía mucho del pasado de Sweetie Drops como agente. Nunca antes la había visto con la expresión que llevaba desde el momento en el que abordaron el tren, pues esta era completamente fría, era como si sus ojos adquirieran una obscuridad propia, de repente esos azules se convertían en ultramarinos o al menos así parecía; pues inclinaba la frente levemente; además, evitaba pestañear y siempre desviaba su mirada hacia otras direcciones por breves momentos, no sonreía, tampoco parecía temerosa; mucho menos podía ser seriedad. Si así fue su amiga en el pasado, la de pelaje menta no deseaba conocerlo.

Evitó hablarle, incluso parecía que a Bon bon tampoco le parecía buena idea hacerlo. Sus ojos se desviaron entonces a la parte derecha del vagón; llegaron con prontitud hacia uno de los accesos a los portales. Las torres eran defendidas por los ponis veteranos, las criaturas comenzaban a lanzarse en raudos ataques; las armas anti motín eran usadas; el tren se detuvo temporalmente; Cancerbero saltó inmediatamente, acudiendo en ayuda de los agentes.

El lugar era bastante semejante, aunque la de ojos ámbar no podría precisar con exactitud si era el mismo por el cual habían llegado, estaban al menos a cinco metros en las laderas rocosas, los observaban desde casi ochenta grados, por lo cual solo podían ver partes de las torres de seguridad y, eso sí, el camino de grava y los bloqueos pétreos; que eran atacados por una mantícora y un Timberwolf, al segundo, Cancerbero lo tomó como si se tratara de una rama de juego; la primera era mantenida a raya por los artefactos, más adelante, Lyra se enteraría su nombre: cobras.

[John Powell – Flat Assault 0 – 1:20]

Pero, a medida que el tren comenzó a alejarse, siendo visto por uno de los agentes en las torres, ambas pudieron ver cómo un grito de alerta daba clara señal de que una multitud de amotinados se dirigía hacia el lugar, la primera fila fue rebasada antes de que las armas anti motín fueran usadas: el moco, las flechas eléctricas, congelantes y de veneno de la risa, así como de inmovilización fueron recibidas por los cuerpos de muchos de los reos diferentes. Con una capacidad posible solo en los veteranos, se pudo mantener una nueva línea de contención. Cancerbero, herido se replegaba hacia su dirección, obedeciendo las órdenes de uno de los agentes; mientras otro, llevaba a un herido. Los primeros ponis, muy posiblemente ya no estaban con vida.

\- Bon bon. – Murmulló la de pelaje menta.

Como el tren debía dar un giro de noventa grados por la pared pétrea, vieron cómo las torres de vigilancia caían de pronto, a causa de una serie de explosiones que destruyeron las vigas con las que se mantenían. Solo pudo ver cómo los prisioneros daban un segundo ataque mientras los veteranos trataban de retirarse. Pero, una segunda explosión logró que varias rocas del techo cayeran en el corto corredor que llevaba hacia el portal de salida.

\- Qué… qué… - La de pelaje menta ni siquiera podía articular bien sus palabras.

Con su mirada fría, Sweetie Drops le dio el lomo al hecho una vez el tercer vagón bloqueó su campo de visión cuando el tren viró nuevamente, esta vez, a la izquierda.

\- Éste es el plan para eliminarnos a todos… una traición. – Explicó la yegua de pelaje crema. – Liberarán a todos los prisioneros de categoría ellos tratarán de escapar; también desactivarán los sistemas de defensa del tártaro. Seguramente cerrarán todos los portales mientras pasa esto… Así se desharán de todos los veteranos Lyra, traicionándolos y dejándolos aquí dentro.

La de pelaje menta escuchó atónita la deducción de su amiga. Pero, ese todos también las incluía a las dos; Bon bon seguramente actuaba de esa forma para darle algo de tranquilidad, pensó Heartstrings, pero a duras penas podría lograr algo así en momentos como aquellos.

\- También tendrán lista una coartada perfecta para explicar lo que ocurrió; dirán que los prisioneros trataron de escapar y rebasaron a todos los agentes, un accidente… eso es todo lo que está pasando ahora. – No desaparecía esa expresión fría y vacua, los ojos azules de la yegua solo se concentraban en el camino por delante.

A un paso cada vez más violento, el tren pronto llegó a un siguiente punto de acceso. Los agentes eran igualmente atacados y traicionados, manteniendo una defensa desesperada gritaban en alto al ser atacados, trataban de coordinar un bloqueo con las cobras apuntando hacia adelante mientras retrocedían lentamente. Pero todo terminó cuando las defensas del "moco" mágico se dispararon automáticamente y sus cuerpos quedaron rotundamente pegados.

\- Todavía podemos salvarlos. – Sentenció la de pelaje menta, con la clara intención de dirigirse al primer vagón. Mas fue detenida por el casco de su amiga.

\- Bon bon… - expresó con un desaliento evidente la de ojos ámbar mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual con quien la había detenido, pero ella no osaba hacerlo.

\- Quedan quince minutos, no podemos perder tiempo. – Advirtió la yegua, mirando un reloj de casco que salió de pronto del interior de su melena para caer en el piso.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para salir de aquí; tenemos que estar en el portal por el cual entramos exactamente a las tres y cuarto. – Le explicó la yegua, poco antes de recoger el reloj con el casco y ajustarlo con su boca.

[1:20 - Fin]

Y tan pronto como terminaron de conversar, el tren pasó por otro punto de acceso, esta vez, solo quedaba el resultado de la masacre a traición de los agentes veteranos; todos ellos yacían sobre el piso de grava, mientras las criaturas avanzaban hacia el portal, uno que otro era devorado por las fauces de los prisioneros en vías de fuga. Lyra miró hacia otro lado por el horror de la imagen, mientras que Sweetie Drops observaba detenidamente el escenario. A medida que se acercaba una curva en las vías, el tren disminuyó su velocidad, ignorados por todos los reos, podían viajar con relativa calma y seguridad. Hasta que una figura sobre una roca gigante le llamó la atención, la forma de su cuerpo, el color de su pelaje y por supuesto, su estilo de melena junto a la presencia de un movimiento agónico le instaron a correr hacia el primer vagón; subir las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus cascos se lo permitieron para salir por el techo.

Lyra apenas supo comprender lo que pasaba; pero el corto tiempo que le llevó dirigirse a los muros del vagón para apreciar mejor lo que Bon bon hacía fue suficiente para que esta disparara un artefacto del tamaño de un casco, en forma esférica y con un cable de metal que lo sujetaba por un extremo; como por arte de magia, la esfera creció de forma sobredimensionada hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un poni adulto, pero el frente parecía deformarse a medida que viajaba por el aire.

Entonces pudo percatarse de algo fundamental, un corcel yacía sobre una roca enorme, había logrado salvarse de toda la masacre; mas, la esfera ahora más grande que él le aplastó. Fue algo impactante, Sweetie Drops estaba eliminando a un agente, es decir, lo mató. La simple idea de asesinar era algo vil y asqueroso para casi cualquier poni, Lyra no era la excepción, aterrorizada pensó en una forma de salir del lugar, su mejor amiga, además de una agente era una asesina… no. Eso no era posible. ¿Pero qué fue lo que vio? La de pelaje crema solo había actuado de forma diferente desde el incidente, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacía para la agencia en el pasado? Las preguntas no dejaban de surgir, al tiempo que trataba de salir del vagón; pero en ninguno de los rincones, esquinas o paredes donde se suponía estaban las puertas se habría siquiera un resquicio. Encerrada, estaba encerrada.

[Fin Soundtrack]

Pronto, la de pelaje crema ingresó, con una mirada fría, mirándola directamente.

\- Bon bon, aléjate de mí. – Le expresó la de ojos ámbar, con el miedo dibujado en ellos, intentando acercarse a las escaleras para subir al techo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Vi lo que hiciste… eres… eres una asesina. – Masculló la de peaje menta, sin saber exactamente la razón por la cual le era abiertamente honesta.

\- No Lyra, yo lo saqué de allí… las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a un corcel de pelaje gris, con un rostro enjuto pero lleno de marcas rojas, que de pronto se desplomó sobre el piso.

[John Powell – Motorcycle Case 0 - ]

Al instante la de ojos azules le prestó toda su atención, revisando con la vista el cuerpo del corcel.

\- Soy Foxtrot, encantado de conocerte. – Le dijo el corcel a la yegua.

\- Ustedes dos ya se conocían. – Le advirtió Drops, revisando con sus cascos un sector del muslo derecho trasero del corcel, hallando una fina espina morada. Su aspecto finalmente cambió y Lyra pudo ver cómo la tristeza comenzaba a embargarla.

\- Fox… tú…

\- Lo sé… lo sé… pero al menos puedo verte antes de partir. Al menos… sé que te vas a salvar de todo esto. – Espetó el corcel con la respiración entre cortada.

La de pelaje menta apenas pudo musitar algo que ni siquiera ella entendió, algo que por supuesto, ambos ponis frente a ella no escucharon. Pero, para su sorpresa, la de pelaje crema se puso de cuclillas para tomarlo por el rostro y unir su hocico al suyo.

\- Lamento todo lo que te hice Fox… lamento absolutamente todo.

\- No tienes por qué Bonie, solo prométeme que saldrás de Equestria e irás a Argia… allá estarás a salvo.

\- Dónde están esos archivos de los que me hablaste… - Le exigió la yegua, después de propinarle otro beso.

\- No… Bonnie, ya no podrás hace… - El corcel fue callado con otro beso.

\- Dime… dime dónde está.

\- Tienes que salir de aqu… - La de pelaje crema no hacía sino callarlo con sus labios para seguirle preguntando. Lyra solo acertaba a verlos, como si simplemente no tuviera nada que ver en aquello.

\- Está en Canterlot; en el sur, la torre celeste en la avenida Eagle, el último piso, en el piso ocho… jú… júrame que solo le darás esos archivos a Celestia y después saldrás de Equestria. – Comentó con mucho esfuerzo el corcel, con la respiración a punto de ceder.

\- Te lo juro… - Le respondió la yegua emitiendo un gemido auténtico de dolor. Deseaba llorar, pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

\- Bonnie. – Los ojos del corcel se abrieron de par en par. – Yo... te… aaa… - en una última exhalación, el corcel cerró los ojos para siempre.

La yegua de pelaje crema, tan pronto como vivió uno de sus momentos más desgarradores, observó a Lyra una vez más con esa mirada fría.

\- Lo envenenó un gusano de montaña; volverá por él… Nos quedan tres minutos y la salida no está lejos, ahora, quiero que nos dirijamos al techo, solo allí podremos…

[1:25 – 6:05]

El metal del primer y del vagón donde estaban, fue atravesado por un objeto cilíndrico, del tamaño de la mitad del vagón; de un color rosado y con una especie de collar violeta se mostró como la cabeza de un gusano, sin ojos, sin antenas, solo una superficie lisa y brillante; su cuerpo pareció encogerse y Lyra sintió que su cuerpo era empujado con fuerza por su amiga. Pudo ver cómo el gusano se abrió paso a través del metal cuando su cuerpo volvió a estirarse de forma brutal; ya estaban subiendo las escaleras para cuando el prisionero dobló su cuerpo y su collar violeta se movió. Varias espinas semejantes a las del corcel impactaron contra el metal; sintió que una se quedó atorada en su melena.

\- Qué es esa cosa.

\- El gusano de montaña. – Afirmó su amiga antes de salir al techo. El indicado, abrió su boca, mostrando una serie de dientes enfilados por dentro y que se movían de forma atroz y que pronto engulló al corcel.

\- No te distraigas o terminaremos igual. – le gritó Sweetie Drops. – Esas placas de metal, hazlas levitar mientras pasamos al tercer vagón.

La unicornio pudo darse cuenta finalmente de la utilidad de las mismas, las hizo levitar a aproximarse a ambas; cuando el gusano salió por las escaleras, les disparó una serie de espinas que rebotaron, se quebraron o se incrustaron en el metal. Pero no lograron pasar.

Abrió su boca nuevamente. Esta vez quizás para amenazarlas; una vez más, las espinas fueron lanzadas.

\- Bien… ahora quiero que hagas descender las placas sobre esas muescas en techo y por nada del mundo vayas a dejar de hacerlas levitar.

Observando bien la superficie del techo, la yegua logró que las placas de metal ingresasen dentro de las muescas; formando un escudo a un grado recto. Entonces escuchó un fuerte impacto que venía desde adelante. Sintió el golpe del casco de su amiga que la envió al piso.

\- Tus cascos sobre la placa. – Le instó, a lo cual obedeció sin cuestionar nada.

De un momento a otro, sintió como el tren entero se agitaba violentamente y cómo sus cascos de pronto fueron presionados, junto con su cuerpo hacia la placa de metal; el sonido brutal del metal impactando contra las rocas y del gusano que fue enviado contra las mismas pronto le dio la impresión de que el tren se había descarrilado.

\- No pierdas tiempo Lyra. – Le instó la yegua mientras la tomaba por al casco para empujarla por sobre el techo y saltar, arrastrándola junto con ella por la superficie metálica pronto sintió que su cuerpo caía, medio segundo después, estaba suspendida en el aire por el casco de su amiga.

\- haz levitar una placa, tiene que venir con nosotras. – Le advirtió la yegua.

Sin entender bien lo que trataba de decirle, la de pelaje menta solo asintió e hizo lo indicado.

\- Suéltate, estás a medio metro de tierra; le espetó su amiga. Soltando la placa que cayó en el piso de roca, Lyra se soltó para llegar al piso. Después, hizo levitar nuevamente la placa, al tiempo de escuchar cómo su amiga aterrizaba a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Inmediatamente la de pelaje crema se acercó al borde de un precipicio.

\- Solo tenemos que saltar de roca en roca. - Dijo de forma tranquilizadora, siendo la primera en hacerlo y aterrizando un metro por debajo, sobre una superficie sólida de color marrón.

La placa tuvo que ser llevada primero hasta la roca y después, la yegua de pelaje menta se animó a saltar; no era una distancia terrible, pero el hecho de bajar saltando roca tras roca era una completa locura.

\- Date prisa, el gusano vendrá por nosotras y será mejor que estemos en el portal para cuando ocurra.

Saltar, aterrizar, mover la placa metálica, en una consecución continua, ambas llegar al piso de grava e inmediatamente galoparon en dirección al portal; la sala donde estaban las cobras, junto al resto de equipo de Sonríe y los sofás, junto con las camas fue recorrido en menos de dos segundos; después, el largo pasillo hasta el portal también fue recorrido. Era extraño, allí no había señal alguna de pelea o conflicto, ni siquiera un solo monstruo. Sin embargo, salió el gusano atravesando las rocas con un brillo en su collar y una boca abierta, mostrando sus aterradores dientes.

\- La placa. – Gritó Sweetie Drops, mientras el gusano apuntaba con sus espinas.

El metal volvió a salvarlas, Lyra miraba de frente y mantenía la placa a pocos centímetros del suelo justo frente a ella, mientras su amiga iba detrás de ella, tomándola por la cola con los dientes e instándola a caminar.

\- No dejes de hacer levitar esa placa.

Una nueva cortina de espinas que fue detenida; Lyra bajó la placa de metal unos centímetros para ver al gusano que nuevamente se disponía a lanzarles otra cortina de espinas. Que desde luego, fue detenida a tiempo. Pero el gusano comenzó a acercarse, comprendiendo tal vez que nada lograría hasta deshacerse del molesto escudo de sus presas.

\- Cinco… - Contaba la de pelaje crema mientras halaba con más fuerza de la cola de Lyra. – Cuatro… tres… dos…

La de ojos ámbar observó el círculo dibujado sobre la piedra.

\- Ven si quieres ser libre. – le gritó Sweetie Drops.

Al segundo siguiente, ambas pudieron observar cómo él tuvo mágico volvía a crearse, incrementando su brillo a un celeste que se difuminaba en un blanco en los extremos.

En menos de un segundo, ambas regresaron al museo. Lyra observó a decenas de agentes en el piso, con los oídos sangrando, los ojos rojos y un grito constante.

[6:05 - Final]

\- ¡Galopa Lyra! – Le gritó la de ojos azules evitando que prestara mayor atención al lugar.

En menos de diez segundos, ambas estaban fuera del museo, donde las cosas parecían iguales, los vidrios estaban completamente rotos y los agentes presentaban semejante estado, algunos incluso peleaban entre sí con sus cascos.

El gusano de montaña emitió un grito gutural al salir del portal y al parecer, lo primero que hizo para conseguir su libertad fue atacar a todo agente que estuviese cercano a él y después salir reptando a toda velocidad

Galoparon, pues su vida dependía de ello, en otros diez segundos, antes siquiera de que el gusano se apareciera fuera del museo, ambas estaban en las calles de Manehattan, cruzándolas a toda velocidad.

[Fin Soundtrack]


	6. Por Deber o Venganza

Cuando tenía esa mirada, toda ella cambiaba, simplemente dejaba de ser la bon bon que había conocido y se convertía en esa Sweetie Drops que todavía trataba de conocer. Era cerrada, fría, callada. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada en absoluto y por breves instantes incluso le provocaba apartar la vista de su amiga.

Durante el tren hacia Canterlot, su plática se limitó a comprobar que todo estaba bien. "Mantén la calma" esa era la única frase que la de pelaje crema le daba. El silencio se convertía cada vez más en un desesperado conflicto entre miradas y el hecho de saber que estaba metida en algo en verdad serio.

La de pelaje menta no dejaba de caminar por la habitación. Era un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Canterlot… o mejor dicho, en espera de una demolición y una posterior reconstrucción. Las paredes estaban carcomidas por la humedad, el piso de madera rechinaba constantemente y por si fuera poco, el viento que azotaba la montaña ingresaba desde la puerta de entrada hasta la habitación tres, donde estaban. En el pasado el cuarto exacto donde Sweetie Drops estaba sentada era un comedor. Pero ya ni una mesa o sillas quedaban, los muros desnudos y los rincones completamente libres de cualquier objeto mostraban marcas de los muebles que alguna vez existieron. Solo quedaba un periódico de hace tres años, unos ratones y una foto de una familia en un rincón.

El resplandor de un nuevo día se hizo presente a través de las ventanas antiguas, tanto que ya distorsionaban la imagen que pasaba a través de ellas. En todo el viaje dormir le resultó prácticamente imposible; no podía creer que Bon bon se quedara con la mirada fija en la pared y una que otra visita a las ventanas del piso. Finalmente, la agente de más experiencia observó a su mejor amiga.

\- Deberías descansar Lyra. – Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Descansaré cuando tú lo hagas.

\- Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? - Interrumpió bruscamente Lyra.

No trataba de fingir una sonrisa, tampoco parecía tener el buen humor o candidez que le caracterizaban. Sweetie Drops sabía bien que la pregunta tenía que ser contestada para que finalmente descansara en una habitación fría sin camas.

\- Después de mi cuarto trabajo, allá en Trottingham, tuve que ir a mi primera misión como parte de un equipo. Fue extraño al principio, porque yo estaba segura de que siempre trabajaría sola… así es como me gustó por mucho tiempo. – Añadió la yegua mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – De todos los agentes con los que me podrían haber asignado, fue con él. – La sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

Ver a su amiga finalmente con alguna expresión tranquilizó a la de pelaje menta.

\- Fuimos como el agua y la mantequilla durante toda la misión. Créeme que por poco lo dejo caer a un río en aquella ocasión. Pero no todo se acabó ahí. Semanas después tuve otra misión en la que se me volvió a asignar con él; no fue nada del otro mundo, proteger una caravana diplomática en el desierto. Allí fue cuando comenzamos a llevarnos bien… - Los ojos de la yegua parecían perderse en otro tiempo. – Fue una cosa absurda… una completa tontería; resulta que a él le gustaba cocinar los frijoles en lata con el lado de la etiqueta hacia arriba y no de cabeza.

\- Pero si los cocinas así es más difícil cocinarlos. – Expresó la de ojos ámbar.

\- Lo sé; pero se obstinó como no tienes idea. Así que terminamos arrojando toda la lata sobre la arena y perdimos nuestra cena. – La expresión de la yegua cambió para fruncir levemente sus cejas – Nunca en mi vida un corcel me hizo sentir tantas ganas de golpearle. – nuevamente la sonrisa regresó – Pero de alguna forma se las ingenió para salvar la mayor cantidad de frijoles, debió ser menos de la mitad de la lata, los cocinó en la fogata y me los dio todos.

\- ¿Enserio? – Intrigada, la de ojos ámbar levantó una ceja mientras llevaba un casco hacia su cachete.

\- Sí, desde ese momento y por el resto de la misión nos llevamos mejor que nunca, y tú sabes lo pésima que soy con los corceles.

\- Ajá… digo – cambiando su tono de voz, frente a una mirada inquisidora de la yegua de ojos azules, Lyra tuvo que retractarse de inmediatos – solo es que no sabes cómo hacer que se sientan a gusto.

\- Pues con él no era así; había ya sabes… química entre los dos y… salimos por algunos meses. – Continuó mientras chocaba ambos cascos y observaba a un lado de la pared. – Pero todo terminó… pocas semanas antes de que ocurriera el incidente del oso insecto. Los de la agencia se enteraron de lo que teníamos. Las reglas son estrictas, no se permiten ese tipo de relaciones entre agentes, es más, es aconsejable no tener relaciones con ningún poni. Así que nos dieron dos alternativas: o seguíamos con lo nuestro y uno de los dos renunciaba a la agencia o rompíamos con todo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – Preguntó la de ojos ámbar, encontrando una expresión de pena en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

\- Ninguno de los dos deseaba renunciar. Así que nunca volvimos a ser asignados en misiones y nos reasignaron en centrales diferentes después de ello. – La yegua miró hacia el piso mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente. – Supe que él trató de encontrarme después del incidente del oso insecto. Pero mi ubicación estaba clasificada como ultra secreta, como de cualquier agente retirado. Y lo peor de todo... – un sollozo emergió desde el fondo de ella, plasmándose en sus ojos azules, los cuales se cristalizaron. - … es que nunca pude sentir lo que él sintió hacia mí. Estoy segura de que nunca podría haberlo amado de esa forma.

Finalmente se estableció contacto visual entre ambas, era increíble la rapidez con la cual la agente reprimía sus emociones hasta el punto de borrarlas por completo de su rostro, allí estaba de nuevo la expresión fría y vacía.

En medio de lo que quedaba de un comedor, Lyra estuvo a punto de entrar una vez más en el silencio tormentoso, el relato de su amiga revelaba todo un pasado completamente desconocido. Hasta donde supo, Bon Bon era una de esas yeguas que por nada del mundo podría tener una aventura con un corcel, es más, solía ser muy mala para congeniar con ellos.

\- Y ¿Cómo era él? – Preguntó de pronto.

Si con algo debía contar Sweetie Drops, era con la curiosidad patente de su amiga, apartó la mirada para sentarse junto a la pared.

\- Era exasperante al principio. Era un corcel apegado a las normas, no era posible romper ninguna sin que haga todo un drama al respecto. Pero también estaba el poni que… era rudo, pero considerado… sabes a lo que me refiero. – Añadió, logrando que su amiga tuviera una risilla y se llevara la punta de su casco a la punta de su hocico, aquel gesto era propio de Lyra. – También era atento con lo que sentía… creo… creo que él supo que yo no sentía lo mismo que él y por eso no renunció.

\- Es lo que quería decirte en el tren ¿Verdad?

\- Yo no pude corresponderle… le quería, pero no le amaba. – Expresó con una pena profunda la yegua.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué vinimos hasta aquí?

La de pelaje crema solo pudo cerrar los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Al parecer Lyra pensaba que ella deseaba vengarse.

\- S.O.N.R.I.E. se supone, es una agencia para la protección de Equestria. No sé qué se traen entre cascos los que estén detrás de todo esto. Pero si son capaces de hacer esto ¿Crees que van a proteger Equestria? Yo lo dudo… - Concluyó la yegua mientras abría los ojos para observar la pared frente a ella, completamente iluminada por la luz de la mañana.

\- Pero ¿No íbamos a escapar?

\- Sí, saldremos de Equestria… pero primero tengo que saber que todo esto no viene desde arriba. – Expresó la yegua poco antes de levantarse.

\- ¿Desde arriba? ¿Te refieres a que la princesa Celestia puede estar implicada en todo esto?

\- Él me dijo que S.O.N.R.I.E. tenía un superior que tenía un grado semejante al de Celestia. No me dijo quién era. No sé absolutamente nada de ese sujeto, más allá de su existencia. Quiero saber si Celestia tiene conocimiento de lo que está pasando aquí dentro… si es así... nos marchamos inmediatamente; pero si no es así, tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Lyra escuchó atentamente las palabras de la Sweetie Drops, hallando en estas una muestra del auténtico carácter de su mejor amiga. Ciertamente, la agente que había sido en el pasado le era una completa desconocida, pero eso era algo que tenían en común, el compromiso.

\- De acuerdo… yo te ayudaré. – Entre una voz entusiasta y otra nerviosa, la de ojos ámbar se acercó para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

\- Nada de eso Lyra… te irás de Equestria mañana por la noche.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Con cierta indignación, la yegua se levantó para observar mejor a su amiga.

\- Lo que oíste. Mañana en la noche estaremos en Appleloosa y tú te irás a Argia…

\- ¡Pero yo también soy una agente de S.O.N.R.I.E.! – Exclamó Lyra con sus cejas completamente fruncidas.

\- ¡Eres una novata! – Le respondió Sweetie Drops tomándola por los hombros. – Escucha, puede que hayas sido buena con el caso de los Changelings en Appleloosa, pero esto es diferente. Nos están buscando para acabar con nosotras. – Sweetie Drops observó a su amiga con una preocupación genuina. – No me perdonaría nunca si algo te llegase a ocurrir...

\- Yo te digo lo mismo. Sé que la princesa Celestia no podría haber ordenado nada de esto… sé que todo se solucionará. Pero también sé que no podrás lograrlo sola. – Advirtió la de pelaje menta mientras quitaba los cascos de su amiga. – Lo haremos juntas y lo lograremos. De eso puedes estar segura.

La ingenuidad de los nuevos reclutas siempre significaba un escollo en su entrenamiento. Ella alguna vez también pensó que en el mundo no existía problema o dificultad sin resolución.

\- Tienen toda una agencia de inteligencia su disposición, yo haré esta misión sola. Porque yo si te puedo asegurar que sé que tengo las de perder… que seamos dos no cambia nada. Lyra. – Nuevamente la yegua llevaba uno de sus cascos por sobre el lomo de su amiga. – Tú ni siquiera sabes lo más básico de combate; te juro que sin eso solo serás un blanco fácil.

\- Tu dudaste de mí cuando nos enviaron a la misión en…

\- Esto no es igual. Allá podías fallar y tener gran chance de salir con vida porque contábamos con A.M.A.R.G.O.S.; aquí no puedes permitirte fallar… porque no tenemos nada más que una sombra con el poder para venir detrás de nosotras y liquidarnos. – La de ojos azules entonces cambió su voz por una más autoritaria. – No te he sacado del Tártaro para que todo acabe por uno de tus impulsos.

En realidad, dentro de ese edificio, estaban parcialmente resguardadas, ningún poni sospecharía de él. Al menos no en principio, pronto revisarían todos los lugares abandonados… quizás en la noche y para esas alturas ambas debían salir de Canterlot nuevamente. Sweetie Drops, plenamente consciente del riesgo que corrían cada hora dentro de Canterlot, necesitaba pensar en una vía de salida. El tren ya no era una opción.

\- Ni siquiera sabes si nos están buscando. – Interfirió Lyra con la línea de pensamiento que la agente trataba de mantener.

\- Por supuesto que lo están haciendo… usé un artefacto para que pudiéramos salir de allá, ningún poni tiene acceso a él, salvo los agentes veteranos. Seguramente contaron los cuerpos que no se comieron y también observaron el estado en el que dejamos el tren… si no nos vieron salir a causa del artefacto, a estas alturas ya deben haber deducido quiénes escaparon… cuanto menos, tienen un número aproximado de los agentes fugados.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

La yegua de pelaje crema observó a su mejor amiga, deseando que por una vez, esta no fuese una lanzada por las nuevas experiencias ni su curiosidad innata. Allí mismo debía tomar una decisión clave. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lyra y esta presintió lo que iría a ocurrir.

Los cascos apresurados de un poni pisaban con firmeza la alfombra de un pasillo; una secretaria presionaba un botón ni bien pudo verlo pasar. Las puertas dobles de una gran oficina se abrieron. Dentro, todo estaba bastante iluminado gracias a unas ventanas que casi ocupaban una pared entera y frente a las cuales se encontraba un escritorio macizo y de un gran tamaño.

Al ingresar solo pudo observar los ojos rojos de un poni de pelaje marfil. Un vaso de un líquido rosado y de olor penetrante se hallaba en un extremo de su escritorio.

\- Señor, se han llevado a cabo los interrogatorios y las búsquedas. Faltan dos agentes…

El pelaje del poni terrestre parecía obscurecerse al encontrarse en contraste directo con el cielo azul matutino. Pero los ojos serios e incluso exasperantes hicieron que el recién llegado observase a otro lado.

\- Son cabos sueltos… ¿Quiénes son esos dos agentes? – Agregó el poni poco antes de tomar el vaso con el líquido rosado y hacer una expresión de tolerancia por su terrible sabor.

\- Una fue incorporada hace poco tiempo, es una novata. Su nombre es Lyra Heartstrings; la otra es una agente con recorrido: Sweetie Drops.

Las cejas del corcel se fruncieron mientras llevaba el vaso a la mesa.

\- Entiendo… ¿Qué tal con el traidor?

\- Encontraron sus restos en el sistema digestivo del gusano. – Respondió el Harass, su pelaje naranja combinaba con la crin de su superior, sus ojos rosados desentonaban bastante con la crin roja y gris que llevaba recortada a tres centímetros del cuero cabelludo.

\- Bien; él era el más peligroso. Las otras dos caerán pronto si nuestros activos hacen bien su trabajo.

\- Hay un problema señor. – Empezó a explicar el de pelaje naranja poco antes de percatarse que su interlocutor había girado con su sillón para ver el paisaje de Canterlot.

\- Anda, suéltalo. – Conminó el de mayor rango que parecía perderse en la hermosa vista de la ciudad capital de Equestria.

\- Furlong informó que en el pasado Sweetie Drops y Foxtrot tuvieron una relación muy cercana.

El corcel finalmente bajó de su sillón para acercarse al de ojos rosados.

\- Quiero un equipo de inteligencia e intervención en cada ciudad. Y en cada estación del tren.

\- Señor ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco? – Cuestionó el corcel poco antes de hacerse para atrás, pues el de ojos rojos le observó de forma despectiva, casi amenazante.

\- No, porque esa agente es la razón por la que uno de los mejores agentes de Manehattan cometió el error de dirigirse a Ponyville. Él entendía a la perfección todo lo que planeábamos, si fue allá es para salvarla a ella fue por sus sentimientos; de seguro ella también sabe lo mismo que él ahora. Se anticiparon al ataque dentro del Tártaro, por eso escaparon... ahora deben estar en Appleloosa o Dodge Junction… se van a dirigir a Argia.

\- ¿Argia?

\- Lo olvidé, todavía eres nuevo en esto. Argia es el lugar donde incluso los traidores pueden ser acogidos si saben manejar algún tipo de arma. Debemos interceptarlas antes de que lleguen hasta allá.

\- Me encargaré de atar los cabos. – haciendo un ademán de despedida al estilo de la agencia, Harass se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza poco antes de cerrar los ojos para después dar media vuelta y marcharse.

El Corcel veterano regresó a su silla, llevó su casco hacia un botón rojo que pertenecía a un teléfono comunicado con su secretaria.

\- Señorita, llame al doctor White, necesito más infusión y también haga los preparativos para enviar correspondencia a Yuk'Amil.

\- Desde luego. Por cierto, señor Velvet, ha llegado Wetbread.

\- Eligió el peor de los días para ser puntual, dígale que pase por favor. – Expresó el corcel de ojos rojos poco antes de que las puertas dobles se volvieran a abrir.

Se presentó entonces la imagen de otro corcel de tierra, de aspecto más dejado que el anterior y con una sonrisa en su rostro se aproximó hasta quien consideraba como amigo.

\- Lavish, ha pasado un buen rato desde que nos vimos…

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu ruta más allá del imperio de Cristal?

\- Umbrita del 99.98% de pureza, dime que no soy el mejor de los navegantes de mar.

\- No me atrevería negártelo viejo amigo. – Expresaba el de ojos rojos poco antes de extenderle el casco en señal de saludo fraterno.

\- Me llegó la notificación. ¿Estás seguro de que necesitamos a ese tal Filthy Rich para que todo esto salga bien?

\- Mírame, soy un ex agente de una agencia de inteligencia, no tengo la más remota idea de los negocios o cómo llevar a cabo esto de las rutas comerciales que se supone estamos a punto de fundar. Su cooperación va a salvarnos el flanco a todos.

\- Con tal de no entrar en problemas con las normas, por mí no hay problema. Es solo que… lo que menos quiero es tener un ricachón mimado en alguno de mis navíos.

\- De rico ya no tiene ni el aspecto. – Expresó el corcel al tiempo de caminar hacia una de las paredes, donde yacía la pintura de un barco.

\- Entonces, realmente causaste que perdiera toda su fortuna… no creo que sea lo correcto.

\- Para ganar a veces hay que hacer sacrificios Wet… nuestra empresa no puede realizarse sin asegurarnos de tener fondos sólidos para gastar.

\- Aún así sigue siendo una estafa. – Los ojos del marinero entonces se fijaron en la misma pintura. – Pero tienes razón… nada de esto habría sido posible sin que Filthy Rich nos diera el empujón final… ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la traición?

\- Bien, acabamos con todos… y… - El corcel bajó la voz un poco mientras llevaba uno de sus cascos por sobre el lomo del marinero. – Lamento mucho lo de Sweetie Drops.

\- Ella eligió traicionar a Equestria. Debía hacerse. – Dijo con una profunda tristeza su interlocutor – Y ese muchacho… Harass… Qué hará exactamente.

\- Asegurarse de que ningún agente haya salido con vida esa noche. – Sentenció con una voz más desalmada que cruel el de crines naranjas.

Lavish Velvet tenía un presentimiento, una especie de intuición de que nada saldría precisamente como estaba planificado. Observó el cielo para tratar de ver alguna señal adicional. Pero nada pasaba, solamente la elevación del sol de la mañana. Solo el tiempo mostraría cuán acertada fue su preocupación inicial.


	7. Indagar 1

Los nervios de un principiante son evidentes; evitan que realice bien su trabajo; con el tiempo, quizás no se los elimine realmente, pero vaya que se aprende a trabajar con ellos… al menos así era en la mayoría de los casos. Sweetie Drops mantenía la mirada fija en la torre, sus lentes de sol, una remera de soles y lunas con un fondo celeste y un sombrero con una flor eran el disfraz perfecto. Lyra tenía una bufanda blanca con líneas doradas en los costados, llevaba unas gafas para piloto en cerca del cuello y una de esas gorras típicas, junto a una chaqueta bastante abrigada.

Teniendo un mapa de Canterlot dentro de una alforja hecha de mimbre que más parecía una canasta con un solo compartimento a la derecha, parecía una completa turista. Robar todo aquello fue simple; lo complicado era lo que harían en ese instante.

Doscientos metros hasta el puente que llevaba al otro lado de la ciudad por sobre la cascada; trescientos metros desde la estación de globos, kilómetro y medio desde puerto aéreo, dos kilómetros hasta la estación de trenes. Las calles estaban bien distribuidas y permitían un flujo constante entre los ponis que vivían en aquella ciudad capital de Equestria. Tenía varias vías de salida, lo que significaba un buen chance de escape.

La central de Canterlot podría estar en cualquier lugar; como perteneció jamás a aquella rama de SONRIE, nunca podría saber dónde se hallaba el cuartel general de la misma. Pero ya había visto a dos agentes de camino hasta esa avenida… un tercer agente. No, aquello no era una coincidencia; de seguro ya sabían de las actividades clandestinas de Eagle. La última torre pertenecía al edificio de la sociedad histórica de Canterlot. Como se esperaría, era una típica torre de Canterlot, escaleras que subían por todo el exterior de la misma, hasta llevar a la parte más alta, las paredes, no eran completamente rectas con relación al piso, sino que tenían una inclinación de aproximadamente ochenta y cinco grados. Dos canaletas, una en el extremo exterior de las escaleras; la otra entre la pared y las escaleras. Una sola vía de acceso para una yegua terrestre.

Y lo peor era que la oficina de recepción estaba ubicada en la primera planta, la recepcionista tenía visión directa de quién subiría las escaleras y quién terminaba de bajarlas. Los ojos de la yegua observaron la habitación de forma veloz, después un vistazo general a las escaleras. Al siguiente instante se acercó a su mejor amiga, hablándole directamente al oído.

-Quiero que hagas caer los papeles del escritorio de la recepcionista; yo subiré las escaleras cuando se distraiga; después ve al café que está a la esquina, pide cualquier cosa y espérame. Nos iremos de aquí en cuanto encuentre los documentos que dejó Foxtrot.

Por supuesto, Lyra no era ninguna agente experimentada en operaciones de campo. Hasta algo sencillo como aquello, requería de una perfecta coordinación; primero pasó enfrente del edificio, acercándose a las escaleras, entonces, dio media vuelta afirmando con la cabeza. La de pelaje menta por supuesto, apenas pudo posicionarse bien para ejecutar su parte del plan.

Aguzando el oído, Sweetie Drops escuchó con atención el momento en el cual las hojas cayeron al piso y los cascos de la yegua al pisar el suelo de madera. Con una soltura propia, subió las primeras gradas en silencio y continuó hasta llegada a la décima; después, solo siguió adelante. Observando a Lyra entrar al café. Ambas cruzaron sus miradas en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Siguiendo con lo planificado segundos después. Subir las escaleras con cierta intranquilidad, como si se tratara de una auténtica turista, incluso fingió estar a punto de resbalarse y mirar hacia el horizonte subiéndose sobre una baranda.

Aprovechó para ver a cuatro agentes acercándose hacia el edificio. Por los movimientos ejecutados desde que vio al primero, le fue fácil deducir que ellos, de momento, no conocían la posición exacta de los documentos; les tenía esa ligera ventaja. Pero, conforme llegó a las últimas escaleras, pudo ver, desde la baranda; que dos agentes ingresaban dentro de la oficina principal; mientras otros dos subían por las escaleras. Tenía uno, quizás dos minutos antes de que llegaran hasta su posición. Suponiendo que no revisasen cada piso. Eran inexperimentados, así que comenzarían desde el primer piso, en lugar del último. Al llegar a la puerta del último, comprobó a la perfección que se trataba de una cerradura simple.

Después de llevar el casco derecho sobre la melena, extrajo una llave maestra, cortesía de SONRIE. Abrir la puerta fue sencillo; pero, una vez dentro. Pudo percatarse de la enorme cantidad de objetos apostados en diferentes estantes; era una despensa, seguramente para el personal del edificio; desde comestibles hasta papel y material de oficina. Por supuesto, nunca expondrían nada del archivo histórico a las condiciones en las que se hallaba el último piso de la torre. Más cuando la torre era la última en aquel extremo de la montaña; desde esa altura, podía apreciar tanto calles de Canterlot, como el abismal paisaje de Equestria; incluso Ponyville se presentaba como un punto pequeño en la lejanía.

Podía estar en cualquier lugar; una caja de cartón repleta de botes de tinta, una infinidad de plumas de distinto tamaño; algunos objetos para el mantenimiento del archivo histórico, reemplazos para vitrinas… termómetros; bombillas. Fusibles. Sus cascos pasaban por sobre cada objeto de los estantes… papeles, papeles y más papeles… algunas cubiertas de libros.

Una ventana aledaña dejaba pasar una pequeña cantidad de luz. En la parte superior de cada estante había herramientas, algunas valijas en la parte inferior, también cofres… absolutamente nada. El piso contenía siete filas de dos estantes, revisados seis, faltaba la última.

Pero allí no había absolutamente nada. Cinco minutos, cerca del límite de tiempo que tenía previsto. Debía salir inmediatamente. Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, debía cerrarla y bajar hasta el penúltimo piso, tenía que actuar como una turista y esperar a que los novatos se tragasen el cuento. Fue cerca de la puerta, cuando escuchó las voces de una yegua y un corcel aproximándose.

Estaban a pocos metros del lugar; con sumo cuidado, la yegua tomó la puerta y la cerró, desde dentro. Un buen lugar para esconderse, era justo al lado de uno de los estantes de la última fila, pues tardarían bastante hasta llegar a su posición exacta... solo podía retrasar lo inevitable.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza; pero no se dejó llevar por el pánico, en silencio, caminó lentamente hasta llegar al estante y agazaparse, mientras la puerta se abría, se dio media vuelta, detrás de la sexta fila de estantes; ellos no la verían una vez ingresasen.

Tenía que pensar en una salida… dos agentes junto con ella, otros dos en la planta baja, quizás otros tres o cuatro fuera del edificio en lugares aledaños. Al menos, los que había reconocido; otros tanto en el perímetro. Probablemente disfrazados.

Cuando ambos ponis ingresaron en el piso, la yegua esperó tres segundos antes de ver entre un recoveco de los objetos presentes.

\- … busca en esa fila de allá y yo en ésta. – Sugirió el corcel a la yegua.

\- Bien… - Le respondió esta, mientras sus pasos la dirigían exactamente al lugar donde estaba Sweetie Drops.

Se agazapó nuevamente; cerró los ojos. No debía dejar que sus nervios la vencieran; tampoco entrar en pánico, si lo hacía, era yegua muerta.

Las pisadas de la agente eran pesadas, era una poni terrestre; resistiría si trataba de someterla; pero todavía tenía el mismo punto débil que cualquier poni. Tenía un tamaño común… había dado y tres pasos, cinco metros hacia su posición. Otros tres… cinco, siete. Al onceavo paso, Sweetie Drops se levantó abruptamente y dio un golpe certero hacia la mandíbula de la yegua con su muñeca.

Con agilidad, usó el casco izquierdo para llevarlo sobre la nuca de la misma y dar otro golpe, ésta vez contundente. La agente novata cayó al piso estrepitosamente; tomándola con la boca por la melena; Sweetie Drops la llevó detrás del estante, donde ella estuvo ocultándose.

\- Laid... ¿Ocurre algo? – Ese era el corcel. Con sigilo, la yegua avanzó hacia el quinto estante; estaba bastante cercano a la puerta de salida y entrada.

Como era de esperarse, el novato, que no recibió respuesta prefirió averiguar de qué se trataba antes de pedir refuerzos por lo cual, sus pasos, bastante precavidos, se acercaron lentamente hacia el quinto estante.

\- Laid, contesta, esto no es un juego.

Una fracción de segundo bastó para que Sweetie Drops se percatara de que se trataba de un unicornio y para decidir las acciones a tomar al respecto. De forma brutal, se acercó para levantarse sobre sus cascos traseros y dejar caer su peso en los cascos delanteros, uno sobre la cabeza, a pocos centímetros de su cuerno, el otro cerca de la unión entre el cuello y la cruz.

El cuerpo del unicornio, falto de resistencia, cayó ante el impacto.

Sweetie Drops, se dispuso a salir nuevamente. Pero, entonces se percató de un hecho importante cerca de la puerta. Había un bote de basura, y, dentro de éste yacía una lata de frijoles. Debía ser de tamaño para dos ponis. Del que comieron aquella vez en el desierto, o, mejor dicho, el que él arruinó en medio del desierto; no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Tomó la lata y la puso en su alforja, no necesitaba asegurarse, era exactamente ese el contenedor de toda la información que necesitaba.

\- Oigan tórtolos, espero no encontrarlos como los encontré aquella vez en Vanhoover. – Era otra voz, más gruesa. – Se trataba de un corcel fornido, muy probablemente de tierra.

No había forma de atacarlo de frente así que, nuevamente, la yegua se ocultó, esta vez, detrás de la puerta. El lado del picaporte era el mejor para sorprenderle. Pero a éste en particular no podría neutralizarle de forma veloz como a los otros dos novatos.

La respiración se acortaba por unos segundos; si era veloz, podría salir del lugar evitando a los otros agentes; tenía por lo menos cinco minutos de ventaja hasta que dejaran de estar inconscientes o les encontraran.

Cuando la cabeza del corcel se asomó, esperó una milésima de segundo hasta que la viera; fue entonces que comenzó con un golpe directo en el hocico con el casco derecho; poco antes de que el casco izquierdo fuera a dar contra la mandíbula del oponente; éste la golpeó directamente en el hombro; haciéndola a un lado. Un golpe de cola directamente en la boca del corcel fue suficiente para evitar que tratara de advertir de su presencia.

Simultáneamente; el corcel puso uno de sus cascos sobre el flanco de la yegua. Con su fuerza pudo arrastrar a Sweetie Drops hacia su posición.

Manteniendo la cola en la boca del corcel evitaba que este pudiera abrirla; pues, si lo hacía, la insertaría hasta el fondo de su garganta y eso sería una derrota inmediata. Básico entre combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ponis.

La distancia que los separaba era demasiado corta como para dar una coz en la cabeza. No tardó en llegar un golpe del casco izquierdo delantero del corcel, que fue a dar contra el costado de la yegua y le sacó un gemido de dolor. Pero no desistió; el corcel afianzó su agarre, torciendo el casco a partir de la muñeca, alrededor de su anca derecha… el castigo seguiría hasta que ella desistiera.

Otro golpe que Sweetie Drops sintió hasta los huesos. Manteniendo su flanco contra su pecho, el corcel evitaba cualquier intento de la yegua por dar golpes sucesivos con sus ancas; también estaba lejos del alcance de sus cascos delanteros. No podía levantar sus ancas traseras más allá del vientre; aquel sujeto la tenía a su merced.

Otro golpe hizo que rechinara los dientes y finalmente le temblaran los cascos delanteros.

El agente estuvo a punto de dar otro golpe; pero, en una apuesta arriesgada, la yegua dejó de tapar la boca del corcel y bajó la cola para atrapar una de sus ancas, la derecha. Jaló con todas sus fuerzas y perdió el equilibrio; pues ella se dejó caer al piso de la misma forma.

Ni falta ni perezosa, la yegua se levantó mucho antes que el corcel y con el casco delantero izquierdo apretujó el cuello del corcel contra el piso. La respiración de éste se dificultaba; las patas libres de la yegua aprisionaban las patas delanteras y la derecha trasera; mientras su cola se enroscaba a la izquierda; imposibilitando cualquier intento por parte del corcel, de poner alguno de sus cascos contra el suelo y así levantarse.

El forcejeo fue todavía más extenuante que soportar los golpes. Era un corcel de tierra, uno fornido. Por lo cual, incluso sin punto de apoyo; sus extremidades eran muy fuertes. Sweetie Drops le miró a los ojos con cierta desesperación.

La tráquea del oponente se movía involuntariamente; trataba de decir algo, pero no lloraba hacerlo. Tratando ansiosamente de respirar, lentamente sus fuerzas disminuían; hasta que, sin previo aviso, su cuerpo cedió; sus extremidades perdieron todas sus fuerzas y los ojos del corcel de pronto vieron al techo, dilatándose hasta el límite.

Incorporándose, observó que la lata de frijoles siguiera en su lugar. Bien, ahora solo quedaba salir del lugar; tenía un dolor constante en su costado. Aquel era un agente con bastante talento para el combate, cosa rara en las últimas generaciones.

Ya fuera del piso, la ex agente de SONRIE se dirigió hacia la barandilla; para observar las escaleras restantes para llegar al fondo. Otro agente estaba subiendo; llevaba cinco de los siete pisos. La yegua bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de la torre que tenía vista directa al paisaje abismal de Canterlot, evitando así hallarse ante la vista de los demás agentes fuera del edificio.

Continuó bajando hasta encontrarse de frente con el corcel; antes de que reaccionara siquiera, la yegua lo tomó por los sobacos, para levantarse sobre sus patas traseras, era un pegaso, así que nunca podría vencerle en fuerza bruta; su anca derecha fue a dar una patada en las gónadas del corcel; posteriormente, los cascos de la yegua le soltaron para atraparlo por la cabeza y mandarla con fuerza contra la pared de la torre. Desde luego, el novato cayó tendido en las escaleras.

Del golpe no se recuperaría pronto, así como los demás. Llegó por fin al último piso y, nuevamente, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la torre; fuera de la vista de cualquier transeúnte, subiéndose sobre la barandilla, se dejó caer, acercando su cuerpo a la pared, al llegar al final, sus cascos traseros fueron los primeros en aterrizar, doblándose por completo, seguidos por los delanteros, que hicieron lo mismo. Deshaciéndose de la remera que tenía y volviendo a ajustar la bufanda, la yegua se incorporó.

Salía de la parte trasera del edificio, allí donde se solía colocar la basura, era un espacio para paquetes y entregas. La calle tenía a unos cuantos agentes caminando… estaban disfrazados por supuesto, así como casi todos. Ninguno vestía traje negro ni cosas llamativas. Las estaban buscando a ellas y de seguro ya tenían memorizado sus rostros. Se apresuró a pasar al frente. Se quedó viendo uno de los escaparates, observando por el reflejo a dos agentes pasar hacia la torre. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Era en ese momento o nunca. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al café donde estaba Lyra. Cualquier vía de escape era imposible de alcanzar… por eso Foxtrot salió de Canterlot de esa manera, había dejado toda la información en la torre de la sociedad histórica de Canterlot, pero se vio rodeado de agentes; es por eso que tomó la decisión de ir hacia… era su única opción.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lyra, que ni siquiera había tocado una pizca del biscocho o dado un sorbo del café que estaban en su mesa. Sin señal, se levantó de su silla, la de pelaje menta dejó unos bits y salió junto con Sweetie Drops.

\- Apresura el paso; en cualquier momento ellos comenzarán a perseguirnos y usa tus gafas…

\- ¿Y las tuyas? – Cuestionó su amiga, algo confundida, mientras observaba en todas direcciones para hallar algún agente de SONRIE, pero, a sus ojos, no se presentaba ninguno.

Lyra podía observar que Bon bon tenía una lata de frijoles en su alforja de mimbre.

\- Bonie, ¿Esa es?

\- Sí; mira al escaparate cuando yo te lo diga… ya. – Le respondió la yegua en voz baja, a lo cual, tuvo que hacer caso inmediato.

\- ¿No te parece una colección increíble la de este año? – Cuestionó con voz un poco más alta.

\- ¿Qué?... – Completamente desubicada, Lyra no supo si mirar a su amiga o el escaparate.

\- Me refiero a la colección de moda, supe que esta diseñadora creó el vestido que Celestia llevó el año pasado en el solsticio de invierno. – Mientras hablaba, Bon bon, la tomó del casco para apresurarla a caminar. – No dejes de ver el escaparate. – le susurró.

Volteando la cabeza nos grados, Sweetie Drops observó de reojo las escaleras del edificio, ya había una agente pegaso que estaba llegando al último piso al vuelo, no había visto al agente de las escaleras porque estaba detrás de edificio, pero de todas formas, vería a los agentes dentro del último piso.

\- Bonie, ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó por fin su amiga, sospechando de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Nos van a descubrir. – Afirmó la yegua. – Sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. – Murmulló poco antes de pasar hacia otra calle; la avenida en la cual se encontraba la torre tenía un buen tamaño, era casi imposible que no las identificaran en ese preciso instante. Si doblaban en la siguiente calle, ganarían algo de tiempo.

Apresurando el paso, Sweetie Drops tuvo en mente la posibilidad de comenzar a galopar. Pero, solo las revelaría con mayor rapidez; unos pegasos podrían alcanzarlas con toda tranquilidad. Mantuvo la concentración, por fin, llegaron a la esquina de la avenida Eagle y se dispusieron a doblar, cuando se topó de frente con un corcel, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, un peinado poco sutil… era un agente.

Sin aguardar un solo instante, la ex agente de SONRIE acercó sus labios a los del corcel y lo tomó por las axilas para llevarlo contra una pared y después propinarle un golpe certero en el abdomen, poco después, lanzó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Te dije que no! – Expresó con fuerza suficiente para que los más cercanos la escucharan.

Lyra no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su amiga la tomó por el casco y ambas aceleraron el paso.

\- Hey amigo ¿Estás bien? Creo que tu novia está realmente enfadada. – Decía uno de los corceles cercanos… pronto se levantaría.

El puente estaba solo a una cuadra más.

\- Te dije que hay una hermosa vista allá. – Comentó la yegua. – Ven, vamos. – Continuó mientras conminaba a su amiga con un movimiento de su cabeza a ir más deprisa. Otra vez observó de reojo, viendo la acera de enfrente, la torre, varios agentes comenzaban a disgregarse en todas direcciones; los pegasos comenzaban a levantar vuelo.

Llegadas ambas al puente que unía la avenida Eagle con la Fénix, Sweetie Drops posó sus cascos delanteros sobre la barandilla, la vista era espectacular; pero no era por eso que estaban allí; por supuesto, Lyra la imitó.

\- Contén la respiración. – Ordenó la ex agente.

Intuyendo a la perfección lo que pasaría; la de pelaje menta aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener y segundos después, sintió que algo la impulsaba con fuerza desde sus flancos.

No había ponis cerca, así que era el momento preciso, Sweetie Drops se lanzó sobre la barandilla; cuidando que la lata de frijoles siguiera en la alforja. Se lanzó ni bien empujó a Lyra.

Al sentir el agua fría de la cascada; pensó en que el miedo habría recorrido a Foxtrot así como a ella; braceó con fuerza para alcanzar a Lyra que mantenía la respiración lo mejor que podía; pero estaba claro que pronto se desesperaría. La alcanzó y la rodeó con sus cascos.

\- Todo va a salir bien. – Le dijo al oído, con toda la calma que podía aparentar.

Al sentir la protección de Bon bon, Lyra sintió un efecto catártico del miedo; tomando con sus cascos delanteros los de su mejor amiga.

\- Flota… saca tu cuerpo a flote. – Expresó la ex agente.

Cuando llegaron al final, su casco fue a dar con la boca de su amiga… tenía que evitar que el impulso del miedo la hiciera gritar.

Con un manejo ejemplar de su cuerpo, la más veterana se posicionó de tal forma que su cuerpo se encontraba por debajo del de su amiga, así, si al llegar abajo tenían la mala suerte de caer sobre una roca, al menos podría salvar la vida de su mejor amiga.

Lyra solo pudo sentir el agua, primero bajando junto con ellas a causa de la gravedad, ambas cayendo hasta las faldas de la montaña. Y después, solo sintió cómo el peso del agua las rodeaba por completo, después de que sus oídos se taparon a causa del impacto y la violencia que éste ejerció contra su cuerpo. Pero, durante todo el descenso, su mejor amiga jamás dejó de abrazarla.


	8. La Recluta Drops

En algún lugar de Canterlot, como muchos dirían, se encontraba la central más grande de SONRIE. El personal recientemente tenía un movimiento constante, tanto los que tenían labores administrativas como los propios agentes que salían y regresaban en momentos diferentes, dependiendo de las misiones que les fueran otorgadas.

Pero en una de sus salas principales, una de gran tamaño, constituida por muros grises y cuatro pates de focos que iluminaban todo el lugar. En el centro existía una mesa para reunir a doce ponis; de esquina a esquina se desplegaban escritorios de trabajo, cada uno con peculiaridades que le eran propias. Mas, el ambiente guardaba cierta tensión, ni siquiera se podía apreciar a un agente o funcionario caminando por el pasillo, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

\- Furlong, necesitamos información, los archivos de Sweetie Drops son limitados. La limpieza que hicieron cuando ella entró dentro de la agencia nos deja con realmente poca información útil.

\- Pueden revisar los archivos médicos y el primer examen de aptitud; ahí están todos los archivos que necesitan. – Espetó el corcel mientras observaba mejor a todos los presentes.

Eran cuatro corceles y una yegua. Trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que le habían llevado hasta esa habitación para hacerle un interrogatorio formal; pero las cosas dentro de SONRIE cambiarían abruptamente, y quizás de forma tal que poco quedaría de la original. Sin embargo, era algo necesario, debía pasar así.

\- Tenemos hasta el último de los informes de la división de Manehattan, lo que falta es información específica de su talento. Según informes, ella ha tenido misiones de toda índole: infiltración, inteligencia, sustracción, diplomacia, neutralización de puntos estratégicos, logística y entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas. En toda su carrera no presenta tendencia a especializarse en ningún campo específico.

\- Ya veo. Sweetie Drops tenía madera para ser una agente como pocos han visto en el mundo. Esta información no se añade en los informes, pero ella demostró tener talento para casi todas las ocupaciones de la agencia.

\- ¿Cuáles son las excepciones?

\- Administración y recursos ecuestres internos.

Entonces, otro corcel, de pelaje gris y ojos azules, más joven que el otro intervino.

\- ¿Fue su primer superior inmediato?

\- Sí.

\- Quién la llevó hasta la agencia.

\- Yo. Si buscan información del origen de Sweetie Drops y de su talento, temo decir que no tengo una respuesta exacta. El que la entrenó fue un agente retirado: Nettle, si algún poni supo al derecho y al revés el talento de Drops, fue él. Lástima que ya no siga con nosotros – Expresó el corcel con un tono serio. El resto de los ponis se miraron entre sí antes de responder.

Fue un corcel de pelaje amarillo y ojos verdes quien puso su casco izquierdo sobre la mesa.

\- Sweetie Drops le rendía informe a usted. ¿Qué caracterizaba mejor a su comportamiento como agente?

\- A decir verdad, ella fue una agente que deseaba trabajar sola, fue algo que se le quedó hasta poco antes del caso del oso insecto; después de eso ella tuvo que cooperar con Lyra Heartstrings.

\- Háblenos más de ella Furlong. – Finalmente la única yegua en la habitación hablaba. – Por qué esa yegua fue integrada dentro de la agencia.

\- Porque con ella debía generarse la baja de Sweetie Drops, pensé que se convertiría en una lastre que ayudaría a acabar con ella. Nunca esperé que una unicornio como esa resultara ser un agente apto.

\- ¿En qué campo?

\- Lyra presenta cierta habilidad para inteligencia interna de Equestria, pero no posee ninguna otra. Les sugiero que usen eso a su favor; si ambas cometen un error, será a causa de ella y si lo aprovechan, podrán eliminar a Sweetie Drops, porque, hasta donde sabemos parece que ambas tienen una relación.

\- Entiendo. – Respondió la yegua.

\- Acabo de recordar algo que me dijo Nettle hace algunos años, ella mostraba un talento singular en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no se confundan caballeros, en mi opinión, están lidiando con una de las mejores agentes que SONRIE ha tenido.

Sin más qué decir, el director general de la división de Manehattan se levantó para salir de la habitación.

\- Tengo una última pregunta. – Dijo el corcel de pelaje amarillo. – ¿Por qué AMARGOS llegó a Appleloosa si ambas debían perecer en esa misión?

Furlong se quedó parado por unos instantes, antes de observar a sus cuatro interlocutores que, pese a su edad joven ya contaban con cargos de segundos al mando en distintas divisiones de la agencia.

\- Esa operación fue planeada para dar de baja con honores a cuatro agentes, se les asignaron misiones en dos grupos. El primero de ellos era Lyra Heartstrings y Sweetie Drops, el segundo estaba integrado por Alpha Hoof y Tango. Los últimos dos interceptaron al agente que bloqueaba sus comunicaciones y lo interrogaron. Dieron un informe directo a la central de Canterlot con todas los requisitos de seguridad siguiendo el conducto regular. Celestia envió a AMARGOS y tanto Sweetie Drops como Lyra Heartstrings se salvaron de los changeling.

La yegua volteó para observar mejor a sus compañeros.

\- Qué pasó con esos dos agentes que mencionó.

\- Un grupo de agentes los liquidó antes de que pudieran acercarse a la princesa Twilight, con la excusa de que la agencia no podía ser revelada; se usaron colmillos de changeling para confirmar cualquier hipótesis de su fenecimiento en Appleloosa; fueron enterrados en Dodge Junction a los pocos días como una pareja que se topó con bestias de Badlands de camino a ese lugar. Si no tienen otra pregunta, tengo que ocuparme de varios operativos en Manehattan. – Expresó con una voz fría y seca el corcel poco antes de marcharse.

Sin embargo, al darse media vuelta observó el rostro de Lavish Velvet, el corcel de pelaje blanco, melena naranja y ojos rojos.

\- Ni hablar de marcharte de Canterlot; tenemos una operación delicada que necesita de tu experiencia; desde ahora tu estarás a cargo de acabar con Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings. – Entonces, pasó al lado de Furlong para abrir la puerta y ver a los cuatro ponis que le veían con atención. – Ustedes se quedarán también, aprenderán más con Furlong que haciendo esto por su propia cuenta.

El mencionado solo pudo observar a las futuras cabezas detrás de las operaciones de SONRIE, no eran más que unos novatos con algo de talento y suerte… ese era el primer contratiempo a afrontar después de haber eliminado a todos los veteranos.

* _5 horas después del escape de Canterlot. Inmediaciones de las afueras de Vanhoover._

Ambas yeguas se mantenían cerca de la ciudad; pero en el bosque frondoso.

\- Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que esperamos la noche para entrar en la ciudad? – Cuestionó Lyra mientras observaba a su alrededor. Encontrando un ambiente lleno de obscuridad, pues, la luz era un recurso que las plantas, enredaderas y árboles aprovechaban al máximo, capitalizando sus valiosos beneficios.

Y para empeorarlo todo, Bon Bon decidió no hacer una fogata, dado que la presencia de humo sería un indicio claro de su ubicación. Encontrando un pequeño claro al lado de un riachuelo, encontró algo de calor e iluminación. Sentada, extendiendo su cola sobre una roca para acelerar su secado y así poder recorrer su cuerpo con ésta brindarse una mejor atemperación, la de ojos ámbar observó detenidamente a su mejor amiga.

\- No tenemos de otra. – Le respondió, después de un lapso de silencio.

Estaba absorta en los documentos extraídos de la lata de frijoles; había perdido lo más cercano a un poni especial… en cierta forma, podía apreciar que la de pelaje crema, apreciaba el riachuelo, sus labios temblaban por un segundo, como si quisieran decir algo; pero, al siguiente momento, cerraba los ojos y volvía a escudriñar entre los papeles.

Hasta ahora, solo había podido revisar las listas donde estaban inscritos los nombres de todos los agentes veteranos, todos y cada uno de los que vio perecer en ese "accidente" en el tártaro. Pero la pregunta que importaba era ¿Qué ponis estaban detrás del mismo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Esa pregunta regresaba una y otra vez. Entre sus pocas certezas tenía presente que eran los mismos que habían incendiado su casa en medio de su acción de dar caza a todos los agentes con experiencia.

\- Esta noche dormiremos en una habitación cómoda. – Anunció Bon Bon; Lyra todavía tenía la melena y la cola húmedas.

\- Me alegro de oírlo, pero ¿no crees que es peligroso?

\- Es más peligroso que estemos aquí… además, nos están buscando en Appleloosa y Dodge Junction.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó la de pelaje menta posicionando su lomo contra el sol.

\- Los primeros lugares lógicos para buscarnos son los que tienen una salida directa a otras ciudades. Dodge Junction, Appleloosa, Manehattan e incluso el Imperio de Cristal son las alternativas, el norte nos queda demasiado lejos, tampoco tenemos la indumentaria necesaria; el camino hacia Manehattan es difícil de atravesar, entonces, les quedan las dos ciudades del sur. Cuentan con que iremos hacia Argia.

\- Y ¿Por qué esperamos en éste bosque hasta que oscurezca si no nos están buscando?

\- No nos buscarán aquí; pero de todas formas existen agentes, ya deben estar al tanto de quiénes somos.

\- Hay más que eso Bonie, me estás ocultando algo… - Señaló la menos veterana de ambas, inquiriéndole con la mirada. – Cuando me ocultas algo siempre mueves la oreja derecha. – añadió como prueba.

\- Ahora sé por qué me ganas en las cartas. – Dijo Sweetie Drops mirando al cielo. – Con lo que reunimos, no basta para comprender lo que está pasando. Foxtrot tenía su residencia de retiro en ésta ciudad. Su correo, sus objetos de valor, todo está en ésa casa.

\- Entonces, ¿Piensas que todavía hay algo de información aquí? – Cuestionó la yegua de ojos ámbar al tiempo que extendía la cola para finalmente calentar los pelos de ésta y usarla para rodear, al menos su vientre o su pecho.

\- Seguramente ya han registrado toda su casa de rincón a rincón. Deben haberse llevado todo lo que tenga relación con SONRIE. – Tomándose unos segundos para volver a colocar todos los papeles en la bolsa de plástico que salvó toda la documentación de destruirse a causa del agua de la cascada, Sweetie Drops volvió a observar a su mejor amiga. - ¿Recuerdas que fui al baño en la estación de Ponyville?

\- No…

\- Pues, fui hasta las oficinas de correos allá y envié el equipaje que te dije que disfrazaras a la dirección de Foxtrot.

En una veloz evocación, o más bien reconstrucción de los hechos, Lyra imaginó todo lo que Bon Bon habría hecho para lograr eso… jamás se percató de que ella hubiera sacado esa alforja mediana.

\- O sea que… siempre pensaste llegar aquí.

\- No, era por si nos tardábamos demasiado en llegar a la frontera sur y debíamos regresar. – Viendo una vez más el cielo, movió ligeramente los cascos delanteros. - Anochecerá pronto. – Expresó para darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la ciudad, era mejor tener la visión más o menos clara de las luces de la ciudad que las sombras de un bosque en la noche.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí… Oye… alguna vez te conté cómo ingresé a SONRIE

-No.

La luz comenzaba a adquirir un tono naranja que, lentamente variaba hacia un violeta.

 _/*División Canterlot, cuartel general._

Los tubos fluorescentes, con su típico sonido, daban un toque todavía más frío a la habitación de cemento, pintura azul, azulejo y metal.

\- La observé cuando todavía era una potranca de 11 años, cerca de ser yegua; rayaba entre la edad crítica que decide si un agente podrá o no actuar en campos de operaciones como activo.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues… mira por ti mismo.

" _Yegua excepcional"_

 _Edad: 11 años_

 _Sexo: femenino_

 _Raza: Poni de Tierra_

 _Número de Recluta: 13-S_

 _La yegua ha probado tener un talento excepcional para operar como agente activo, ha demostrado tener un talento nato en resistencia al dolor, conciencia espacial, memoria más que satisfactoria, razonamiento lógico deductivo, capacidad para el aprendizaje de lenguas, habilidades de socialización._

 _La postulante presenta un modelo psicológico idóneo para seguir el programa de SONRIE, ha demostrado ser un paciente difícilmente trastornable, los ejercicios de privación del sueño, interrogatorio y pruebas con inducción farmacológica dan resultados claros de su capacidad para fungir como un agente de inteligencia o de activa en campo de operación, incluso frente a los estímulos más adversos._

 _En cuanto a las aptitudes físicas, presenta el potencial común de los ponis de tierra: resistencia física y fortaleza, su historial médico es casi nulo; no presenta alergias ni fracturas en el pasado. Aunque se encuentra casi al final de la edad idónea para iniciar con el entrenamiento, debe remitirse inmediatamente al programa de SONRIE en caso de ser aceptada como recluta._

 _Como es de esperarse, el talento de ésta yegua está disfrazado, presenta la cutie mark de dos caramelos envueltos; pero para crear dulces es tan hábil como en logística, es decir, reprobable. Si se atiende al informe de Furlong y al historial del comportamiento de la postulante, se apreciará que tiene habilidades propias de una carterista, de una espía y de una guerrera de la guardia real. En efecto, éste conjunto de habilidades es la razón de su adecuación a las áreas dentro de la agencia, mencionadas con anterioridad._

\- En pocas palabras, ella tenía talento… ¿Cómo fue entrenada? – Expresó Lavish Velvet, Furlong pudo percibir un aliento bastante fuerte de la boca de su interlocutor.

\- Entró al programa de entrenamiento cuando aún no se había divido con arreglo a áreas, ni reconsiderado varios de los ejercicios que conlleva.

\- Así que es de la vieja escuela.

\- Sí, como todos los agentes veteranos, sufrió del programa de entrenamiento más cruento de Equestria. La modificación de la conducta, en su caso, tuvo pocas secuelas, apenas uno que otro tic involuntario…

\- Todavía recuerdo cuando el programa no incluía terapeutas para tratar con los traumas. En fin ¿Y qué hay de la otra?

\- Lyra Heartstrings fue reclutada bajo el nuevo programa. Su única área de acción es inteligencia interna…

\- Pero ella estuvo involucrada en el caso de Appleloosa hace tres años atrás. ¿Cómo se la pudo catalogar como inteligencia interna?

\- Conozco a los ponis señor, sé que ella no habría tolerado el programa de entrenamiento de SONRIE. No tiene el perfil psicológico ni la destreza física para lograrlo.

Lavish Velvet movió el informe a la izquierda, para desplegar otros documentos que tenían sellos rojos con la palabra, de baja.

\- Bien, no tengo problemas con esa Lyra, el objetivo aquí es Sweetie Drops, si la eliminamos a ella, la otra caerá por su propia cuenta. Pero dígame, cómo fue que la encontró.

\- Señor, pasó hace más de una década.

 _Furlong pues, alguna vez fue un agente de veinte años, joven, fuerte, inteligente. Las misiones por ese entonces, se limitaban a trabajos de inteligencia, no se requería acción directa porque realmente pocos se atrevían a atentar contra la seguridad de Equestria._

 _La misión por ese entonces, fue relativamente sencilla: interferir en una transacción ilegal de artefactos mágicos por parte de un grupo de cebras, las intenciones que tenían eran demasiado claras: apoderarse de las minas de plata ubicadas al norte de Equestria, colindantes con Vanhoover, así mismo, también podrían optar, en el futuro, por apoderarse de las valiosas fuentes de sal de San Palomino._

 _La intervención directa de la princesa Celestia tendría repercusiones diplomáticas nefastas, pues la situación en Zambria era sumamente crítica, debido, sobre todo, a una invasión de changelings que asoló la tierra y la mayoría de sus poblaciones dejando a su paso, nada más que refugiados que escapaban de lo que antes había sido su hogar. En su desesperación, los jefes de las tribus todavía vencidas acudieron a Celestia._

 _Por supuesto, se acordó una cantidad enorme de dinero en lo que sería la reconstrucción de Zambria, pero la defensa de ésta tuvo una atención menor, destinando un ejército para hacerle frente a los changeling. Una vez fueron vencidos por los changeling, la fuerza bélica de los ponis se centró en reforzar las fronteras y evitar un ataque a la propia Equestria._

 _Se abandonó toda intención de recuperar o defender lo que quedaba de Zambria, Celestia pactó un acuerdo para aceptar a todos los refugiados; mas, estos no deseaban abandonar su tierra. Por lo cual, optaron por la contratación de un ejército mercenario._

 _Pero para ello, requerían de recursos, los cuales no poseían en absoluto; sin contar con la carencia de alimentos que pronto hizo presa de la población que quedó después del ataque de los changeling. En su desesperación, juntaron los pocos diamantes que pudieron rescatar de sus minas y pretendían cambiarlos por los artefactos mágicos que él tenía por objetivo._

 _Debía cambiar los artefactos por réplicas que no tuvieran poder alguno; justamente, entre aquellos artefactos figuraba el amuleto del alicornio._

 _La operación en cuanto tal fue bastante simple. El trato se establecería entre cebras y mercantes extranjeros de la parte sur del continente, más allá de Badlands, donde la jurisdicción de la liga de Equestriana no tenía ningún respaldo concreto, entre éstos, figuraban algunos centauros, conocidos por la necromancia practicada en esa región desde antaño y fénecos, animales de dos patas, que eran del tamaño de un potrillo, tenían el aspecto de un zorro, pero eran de temer por sus habilidades de rastreo y persecución._

 _El intercambio, debía hacerse en medio del desierto de San Palomino, la caravana que llevaba los artefactos debía encontrarse con una delegación de cebras resguardada por unos cuantos guerreros de ésta nación._

 _A un día de encontrarse ambas partes de la transacción, tuvo que actuar. Primero, disfrazando su olor, usando un perfume desarrollado por la agencia, limpiaba todo aroma de su cuerpo por unos minutos… pero también tapaba sus poros, así que no podía sudar; después, tuvo que untarse heces de los animales de la caravana para mantener fresco su cuerpo, así como para pasar inadvertido._

 _Fue una de las experiencias más desagradables que jamás tuvo; pero, esa misma tarde, cuando todos dormían para reponer energías y así salir al encuentro de las cebras en la noche, ingresó dentro del campamento, tomó los artefactos y salió lo más rápido que pudo; en diez minutos, el efecto del perfume se acabó… se quitó el excremento del cuerpo y avanzó con dirección a Applewood._

 _Dos días de viaje después, se encontraba preparado para regresar a la central en Canterlot, cuando decidió comer en un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al volver a su cuarto en un hotel, encontró a una yegua, no, una casi yegua con unas alforjas y el amuleto del unicornio en la boca, sus maletas, preparadas para el viaje de regreso a Canterlot, estaban abiertas._

 _Detenerla tuvo sus dificultades, tenía una intuición para el combate bastante destacable y una coz que por poco le deja inconsciente; pero, al final, pudo someterla e interrogarla._

\- No me fue difícil llevarla hasta Canterlot… era una yegua sin talento especial, fracasaba en todo lo que intentaba hacer. Lavó platos por un tiempo, se dedicó a ser una de las mejores carteristas de Manehattan por otro lapso; pero su negocio de robarle a las estrellas y adinerados de Applewood fue el trabajo que puso a prueba sus habilidades y he de decir que era bastante buena.

\- Ahora veo a qué nos estamos enfrentando. Esa Sweetie Drops envió a cinco agentes al hospital y por poco acaba con la vida de uno. Así que no es cualquier agente.

\- No será la mejor de todos, pero está entre en la élite… por eso necesitaré una cantidad mayor de activos para eliminarla. – Sentenció con frialdad el corcel, levantándose de su silla.

\- De acuerdo, los tendrás; pero espero resultados. – Concluyó Lavish Velvet levantándose de su silla para salir de la habitación.


	9. Vanhoover

Vanhoover era famosa, entre otras cosas, por centrar la mayor parte de la explotación Equestriana de los recursos del océano de Luna, perlas, ostras, pesca de la más variada, algas marinas, en especial algunas suculencias propias de arrecifes que eran cultivados como los campos de Equestria. Razón por la cual el movimiento económico era constante, pues, la red de comercio de sus productos tenía bifurcaciones alrededor de todo el imperio y al exterior de éste. No era raro que con Griffinstone tuvieran una declaración de ciudad hermana, era un hecho de la naturaleza que los grifos adoraban los peces.

Los carromatos, las carretas, los trenes, incluso los zepelines de carga arribaban a la ciudad constantemente.

El temblor producido por el ancho camino empedrado que conducía directamente hasta los puertos de carga y la zona industrial de la ciudad, evitaba que cualquiera de las dos yeguas pudiera dormir.

El sol ya se había puesto hace bastante tiempo, el tránsito a la vida nocturna estaba en pleno auge; algunos bares abrían mientras pasaban por las calles.

Ocultas bajo unas cobijas cafés de tocuyo, se mantenían recostadas. Lyra, observaba el camino, anhelando poder llegar a la zona industrial; Bon Bon le había dicho con toda claridad el plan. Arribando allá, irían por una de las posadas para los comerciantes, pues éstas no pedían un registro completo, sino simplemente la licencia perteneciente a aquellos.

\- ¿Qué trae en su carreta señor? – Cuestionó un oficial de aduana. Iluminando con una linterna a las yeguas.

\- Saca tu cabeza y no descubras tu cutie mark. – Susurró Bon Bon.

\- Son mis dos aprendices; ya sabe usted cómo es esto al principio. – Explicó el corcel mientras se quitaba el yugo para dirigirse hacia el carromato.

Dentro, de éste existían algunos barriles, cajas de madera, bolsas de una tela resistente, así como un baúl con un botiquín, unos cuantos polvos de conservación y otros aditamentos para poder subsistir a campo abierto. De ésta, el poni de tierra de pelaje lila pálido extrajo una tarjeta violeta con franjas de distintos colores en el costado izquierdo.

\- Bien, ¿Y las de sus aprendices?

\- Verá, iba a registrarlas mañana; pero si prefiere que esperemos aquí hasta mañana…

\- Descuide, de seguro ha sido un viaje largo, por favor, prosiga.

\- Gracias, le reservaré una botella de sidra cuando vuelva a venir la próxima semana. – Añadió el corcel mientras pasaba por el control aduanero al interior de la ciudad.

Ambas yeguas volvieron a acostarse… no era posible dormir, pero sí, al volver a taparse con las mantas, quedar ocultas.

\- Cómo sabes que no saben quiénes somos o no se darán cuenta.

\- A estas horas los informes ya han sido enviados a las oficinas comunes de los servicios de seguridad; tenemos hasta mañana a la misma hora para que cualquier reporte sea entregado. Además, SONRIE nunca saca una lista de los más buscados.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se supone que actúan bajo máximo secreto, hacen todo lo posible por mantener las cosas así.

Quince minutos después, el corcel que las llevaba, llegó a la zona industrial.

\- Bueno, hemos llegado, espero que cumplan con su parte del trato.

\- Desde luego que sí; le daré diez bits por habernos traído hasta aquí. Mi amiga le acompañará para saber la habitación donde se hospedará y después de que yo realice mis cobros, le entregaré el dinero.

\- Por mí no hay problema, siempre es bueno tener una compañera tan agradable como su amiga para conversar. En especial después de un viaje tan agotador. – Expresó contento el corcel.

\- Apuesto a que sí Swift. Nos veremos pronto y que tenga un descanso reparador.

\- Hasta luego señorita Drops. – Expresó el corcel con una sonrisa.

Lyra le sonrió y entre ambos, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la posada.

\- Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo han viajado con su amiga?

\- Por tres días, tal vez un poco más. Ella es de ese tipo de yeguas que prefieren viajar a la antigua.

\- Lo puedo notar. Pero es una buena amiga, eso puedo verlo.

\- Usted también tiene un buen amigo.

\- Sí, aunque es hembra; siempre me trae recuerdos del imperio de cristal.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron exactamente?

\- A decir verdad, ya no lo recuerdo con claridad; es como si la conociera desde siempre. A veces, me acuerdo de mis días en la academia para unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia y me pregunto por qué no la visité y después me doy cuenta de que no la conocí en ese entonces.

\- Oh vaya. Entonces, su amistad debe ser bastante fuerte.

\- Lo es, por supuesto que lo es. – Sonriendo, Lyra se percataba de un hecho importante, todavía no lograba recordar el momento exacto donde ambas enlazaron sus vidas.

Ya se encontraban en la recepción de la posada.

\- Una habitación por favor. – Solicitó el corcel a una yegua entrada en años.

\- Señor Swift, hace tiempo que no pasaba por Vanhoover. – Exclamó la yegua con todo el ánimo que su edad le permitía. - ¿Acaso ya tiene una aprendiz o ella es una acompañante? – Añadió, señalando a Lyra. Quien se sonrojó, mientras la dueña del lugar le sonreía saludándola con la cabeza.

\- Será hermosa, pero solo está aquí porque tiene uno de esos viajes de turismo activo que tanto promocionan en Canterlot.

\- Ya veo. Alguna vez vino una pareja a realizarlo… ¿Es el paquete del comerciante? – Cuestionó la dueña del lugar a la de pelaje menta.

\- Eh, sí, ese mismo. – Le respondió la yegua con una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, supongo que usted y su amiga compartirán habitación con Swift ¿O desean otra?

\- No es por ofenderte vieja amiga, pero creo que ambas muchachas necesitan un poco de privacidad, así que déjalo a mi cuenta, que después me paga Bon Bon. – Alegó el corcel.

La yegua anciana, al ver que el cansancio del corcel, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos que apoyar al turismo como podamos, aunque sea algo extraño; pero le pediré señorita: que por favor no hagan mucho ruido; los comerciantes deben descansar bien antes de volver a la carretera. – Expresó con bastante dulzura la anciana mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción, para tomar unas llaves.

Lyra respondió afirmativamente, apreciando la belleza de la recepción. No pasó mucho hasta que tomó nota de la habitación donde se hospedaba el mercader. Había un estacionamiento para las carretas de los comerciantes y también estaba el diseño en cúpula con vitrales que tenía esa parte de la construcción… impresionante para ser una posada exclusiva para comerciantes y mercaderes.

Vanhoover era extraña, sus edificios le recordaban a Canterlot, aunque en esa ciudad los colores eran siempre fríos y no pudo apreciar ninguna torre cilíndrica ni nada parecido. En su tiempo en la Academia de Magia para Unicornios Súper Dotados de Celestia había conocido bien el interior del castillo de las princesas y casi toda la ciudad en la montaña; pero ésta otra, pese a que se asemejaba; era tan diferente.

La posada no era el típico lugar hecho de madera, paja y con calor de hogar como en Ponyville o incluso a las afueras de la ciudad capital de Equestria, las paredes eran blancas, pero completamente rectas, planas, en relieve salían a presentarse algunas estatuas en la fachada; dentro, la recepción se encontraba bajo una bóveda de cristal, el cual seguramente iluminaba de forma preciosa el piso empedrado ya que se constituía principalmente de vitrales.

Pero ya dentro, la yegua pudo apreciar que en el centro de la construcción se encontraba un jardín rectangular con dos caminos de piedra, que se sobreponían a la mitad de éste; a diferencia de Canterlot, no existían flores, tampoco enredaderas en las columnas; el jardín se componía casi exclusivamente de un césped verde claro, teniendo un arbusto verde obscuro en cada esquina.

Existían, por lo tanto, cuatro alas, ella se encontraba en la norte, en el primer y último piso. Había un espacio entre las columnas, dejando un pretil demasiado grueso sobre el cual pudo ver que algunos otros ponis se sentaban o acurrucaban para tener una brisa fresca y descansar recostados; con el evidente peligro de quedarse dormidos.

Todo aquello, visto desde esa aparente calma, era: increíble. No se le hubiese ocurrido antes que algo así pudiera pasarles. Observando el jardín sin flores, sus ojos ámbares se dispersaban por todos lados, y pensar que hace menos de una semana ambas tomaban un chocolate frío como solo Bon Bon podía hacer.

…hace tan pocos días que todo cambió tan abruptamente; incluso sus recuerdos se mantenían fragmentados, estaba al tanto de que en algún momento, entre el incendio de su casa y su escape del Tártaro tuvieron una calma que hasta la convenció de que el problema no era demasiado grave como para alertarse…

Y hace tan poco que todo se mostró como realmente era: una cuestión de vida y muerte. Poco pudo decir al respecto; aún menos reaccionar. Estaban vivas por Bonie. Entonces comenzó a inquietarse, había dejado que su mejor amiga en todo el mundo fuese sola por el equipaje que ella misma envió a la dirección de Foxtrot.

¿Y si todo salía mal allá? Sus cascos comenzaron a moverse con la simple imagen de la yegua de ojos azules siendo capturada y enviada a quién sabe dónde, para que sus días terminaran. Sus órdenes fueron directas, quedarse y esperarla. Solo debía ser paciente, pronto ella llegaría; tampoco es que fuera una novata.

Había sido muy astuto de su parte no mencionarle en ningún momento dónde estaba exactamente la casa de Foxtrot. Pero eso le devolvió a la mente el recuerdo de su mejor amiga otra vez, en especial, cuando la observó en el vagón de aquel tren, con ese corcel entre sus cascos muriendo, nunca había visto algo así.

Un crimen, eso era exactamente; probablemente Bon Bon estaba triste. Cómo no pudo pensarlo antes, después de semejante pérdida, cualquier poni se sentiría completamente desolado; le sostuvo en sus cascos hasta que dio su último aliento y después ni siquiera pudieron hacer un funeral mortuorio de ese poni especial.

De forma inesperada, se percató otra vez de aquella memoria suya; pues ésta no lograba identificar el momento exacto en el que ambas se conocieron, realmente era como si la hubiese tenido desde toda la vida, extraño; poco le faltó para sonreír, pues en sus días en Canterlot no le faltaron amigas, pero solo Bon Bon era su mejor amiga.

El frio comenzaba a incrementar; la neblina surgía en la noche de forma inesperada y, junto con ésta, el frío. Entró a su habitación. Tenía el número 74 pintado en una placa de madera blanca. El interior tenía sus diferencias; el piso pétreo estaba alfombrado, sus pasos dejaron de emitir sonido una vez ingresó.

Un aroma leve a incienso flotaba en el ambiente; a la izquierda, se encontraba una chimenea y aproximadamente a tres metros de ésta se hallaban los comodines que componían la cama perfecta para dormir bien calentita, la leña era anormal, pues el centro de ésta estaba totalmente hueco, además tenía un color naranja.

El techo no tenía candelabros ni iluminación eléctrica; en cambio, frente a la puerta, aproximadamente a diez metros, existía una ventana con vista al exterior, es decir, a la zona industrial. Sus calles empedradas eran bastante anchas, más que en Canterlot y eso era decir mucho.

Aprovechando la iluminación de la luna, una mesa se encontraba posada frente a la ventana, ésta si poseía dos quinqués, no era nada estrafalario, aparte de su tamaño considerable, tenía un acabado rústico, así como el armario a dos metros a la derecha de la mesa, algunas fotos aleatorias ayudaban a ocultar las sólidas paredes.

Finalmente, a la izquierda de la puerta se encontraba un estante vacío… era una habitación bastante peculiar de hecho; al cerrar la puerta, la fémina por poco dio un grito cuando la leña naranja se encendió por cuenta propia. Sin duda era mágica, pues el humo que emitía tenía una tonalidad completamente blanca.

La luz de la llama mantenía una iluminación bastante sobria; pero eso era bueno, abrió el armario para encontrarse con algunos cojines blancos. Hizo levitar uno para ponerlo frente a la mesa; se quitó la alforja y extrajo la lata de frijoles que Sweetie Drops dejó a su cuidado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era echarle un ojo.

Después de todo, se suponía que era algo así como una agente de inteligencia, hasta donde sabía, significaba que era buena para descifrar y comprender información. Hasta podría hallar algo que pudiera serle de ayuda a su amiga agente… ella también era una de esas, aunque fuese solo una con poca experiencia como decían los demás.

El contenido del envase de aluminio se resumía en varias hojas de papel, algunas de documentos oficiales, unas pocas a periódicos; pero todo era un revoltijo, no necesitaba revisarlas para darse de cuenta de ello. En fin, poniendo cascos a la obra, encendió los quinqués y apiló los papeles al lado izquierdo de la mesa.

La cantidad de documentos era de aproximadamente treinta a cuarenta, como estudiante de magia sabía bien intuir la cantidad de papel; así que aprovechando al máximo el tamaño de la mesa, desplegó ocho en lo que quedaba de espacio, sus ojos comenzaron a dar un vistazo general:

Misiones hechas por algunos agentes a los que no conocía, una hoja escrita a pulso, esa debía ser importante, tardó en entender la letra; por supuesto, seguramente era la de Foxtrot, pues, no era tan fea como la del corcel promedio.

" _Argia se fundó por el 650 DFE, la ciudad está en medio del desierto de San Palomino, en la línea difusa entre Equestria y los reinos del sur._

 _El comercio ilegal pasa por Argia, esa ciudad es la clave del comercio entre Equestria, los reinos del sur y los reinos del_ _sur_ _norte ###### no están reconocidos oficialmente por Equestria y parece que tampoco por los reinos del sur._

 _Celestia sabe de su existencia; pero no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Nuestros agentes son los únicos, después de ella y Luna que conocen de su existencia; por eso no ha permitido más exploraciones hacia el sur desde que se fundaron Appleloosa y ###### Dodge Junction._

 _La guerra es_ _Argia es más bien una ciudadela de toda clase de criaturas que hacen carrera bélica ilegal, básicamente todos son mercenarios sin nación ni tierra propia._

 _###### Sus ciudadanos hacen todo tipo de trabajos; pero la ciudad se mantiene porque todos sus ciudadanos dan impuestos altos y la mayoría de los castigos incluyen la pena de muerte. Ellos mantienen la seguridad del comercio ilegal y realizan sus contratos por todos los territorios al sur y al oeste con relación a Equestria._

 _Entre sus ciudadanos tienen a Chacales, Fenecos, Camellos (todos ellos son comerciantes o mercaderes), rinocerontes del desierto y algunos dicen haber visto naggas en el interior de la ciudad; aunque, ningún poni ha entrado a esa ciudad más que un corcel"._

Lyra se rascó la melena; pasando la hoja a un montón; si estaba escrito a pulso, debía tener alguna importancia. De inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en dos imágenes hechas con lápiz y que estaban bastante separadas.

" _Rey de Argia_ " decía en una de ellas y para su sorpresa, mostraba a un poni de tierra, _"Negro"_ estaba escrito sobre una flecha que señalaba los ojos del poni, _"Café o marrón"_ su flecha respectiva marcaba el pelaje den el cuello del corcel. Otra de las peculiaridades del corcel era que tenía un turbante en la cabeza… Argia, desierto, obviamente vivía en el desierto. Puso el papel sobre el otro que pertenecía a la ciudad del desierto.

" _Argia"_ Era otro dibujo, ésta vez no había más descripciones, pero los trazos eran tan buenos que permitían ver con detalle que la ciudad, al menos así podía verlo, era una especie de cúpula de gran tamaño. Más grande que un estadio, quizás dos o tres veces más. Al montón de la ciudad.

Un par de hojas donde se detallaban algunas cosas con respecto a agentes y que incluían la palabra _"Dado de baja"_ era exactamente lo que Bonie le explayó con anterioridad. Pero pronto se encontró con una hoja donde observó el rótulo de un sello en tinta roja que decía: _"Error"_

" _Abeja del Desierto_

 _Agentes dispuestos por parejas._

 _A: Sweetie Drops/Lyra Heartstrings_

 _B: Alpha Hoof/Tango_ [Ambos nombres yacían marcados con un resaltador rojo]

 _La operación Abeja del Desierto presentó una complicación en las comunicaciones entre los agentes y la central de Manehattan, el diario gemelo estaba comunicado con Canterlot y la respuesta que se envió desde allá tardó demasiado en llegar._

 _Los agentes Alpha Hoof y Tango sufrieron un ataque por parte de los changeling y perecieron en el campo de operaciones. Las agentes Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings salieron con vida, sus operaciones tuvieron como resultado una interferencia en las acciones del enemigo y consiguieron el tiempo suficiente para que A.M.A.R.G.O.S. llegaran a tiempo para acabar con los changeling._

 _Las operaciones se llevaron a cabo en Appleloosa del 3 de enero al 12 de enero del 1041 DFE._

 _Informe general_

 _Detonantes_

 _Perfil de los agentes_

 _Desenvolvimiento de los agentes_

 _Objetivos logrados_

 _Consecuencias de la Operación 01/1042-09/1043_

 _Bajas y méritos otorgados"_

Recordaba algo de esos dos agentes, en especial de la yegua alta, Alpha Hoof, parecía ser una agente bastante buena; aunque claro, ella era solo una novata y lo seguía siendo. La curiosidad le hizo percatarse de que solo existía una hoja de papel periódico entre el montón… no lo pensó más y lo extrajo para verlo.

" _Times_

 _01 de noviembre del 1041 DFE_

 _La comitiva de política exterior y diplomacia se reúne en los jardines del castillo de la Princesa Celestia para conmemorar su cumpleaños._

 _Diplomáticos, embajadores y viejos generales de la guardia real son solo algunos de los invitados particulares que nuestra majestuosa princesa Celestia tendrá en su cumpleaños número 1135, al gran acto, han acudido incluso algunos embajadores de naciones extranjeras…"_

La lectura de la nota periodística terminó cuando la yegua evidenció que había una foto con la princesa Celestia junto a varios ponis y yeguas que la acompañaban en una pose para la foto. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era que algunos rostros estaban encerrados en un círculo.

La foto estaba en blanco y negro; pero aun así, existían algunos rasgos peculiares en la mayoría de ellos.

El primero era un corcel de aproximadamente 30 años para ese entonces, tenía algunas arrugas y, sobre todo, un corte en v en la oreja izquierda, por lo que había perdido parte de ella. Su mirada estaba casi completamente vacía de toda expresión, aunque tenía líneas de expresión bastante definidas alrededor de la frente y en la comisura de los labios; además, no tenía indicios de ser unicornio ni pegaso, por lo cual debía ser un poni de tierra. Debajo del círculo que le encerraba estaba la pregunta _"¿Quién es él?"_

Otro de los corceles era uno ligeramente más grande, de anchos hombros y de cuello grueso; con una melena bastante grande para ser un diplomático o un miembro de la guardia Real, mantenía una sonrisa, a diferencia de la mayoría, era un poni de tierra. _"Wetbread"_ llevaba inscrito su círculo.

Finalmente, un rostro bastante atractivo se mantenía cerca del fortachón, de hecho, le tenía sujetado por el cuello con uno de sus fornidos cascos; éste solamente sonreía de lado, no había forma de ignorar que esos dos eran amigos; por la forma de su cuerpo, particularmente en el pecho pudo intuir que se trataba de un pegaso; no había forma de verle las alas, pues estaba apretujado para entrar en la foto. _"Red Tail"_ En ese caso, al lado de su nombre y llegando hasta el borde de la página el marcador rojo parecía estar escrito con violencia, pues sus trazos eran más brutos, más rectos. _"Agente de S.O.N.R.I.E. en la división de Manehattan. ##### no está en las listas. Él sabe"._

¿Él sabe qué? Se cuestionó en su cabeza la yegua de pelaje menta. Rad Tail… Red Tail, no recordaba ese nombre y jamás lo conoció. Pero, si Bon Bon estaba en la división de Manehattan, de seguro sabía de él.

"Red Tail, Red Tail" repitió un par de veces más antes de proseguir con la revisión de aquellos documentos.


	10. La investigación de Foxtrot

La obscuridad de la noche se mezclaba con una quietud y silencio que inundaba toda la abadía. Salvo por uno que otro mercader que llegaba de última hora de algún viaje que había iniciado demasiado tarde, éstos se mantenían en un sueño profundo. El descanso era algo necesario para los ponis que se dedicaban a ese oficio que les hacía conocer mundo y bastantes otros ponis.

Pero, en la habitación 74, dos quinques todavía extendían su luz ante el rostro de una yegua que contemplaba en silencio varias de las hojas que tenía amontonadas para su lectura. Foxtrot había llevado a cabo una investigación propia. No podía entender una buena parte de ella, porque implicaba detalles de S.O.N.R.I.E. que no conocía para nada. Desde ubicaciones, hasta directores de las demás divisiones de la agencia. También estaban escritos nombres clave de varias operaciones. O al menos eso pensaba; pues también tenían señalados números que se correspondían con la lista de los agentes eliminados.

Pero no había ni la menor señal de más detalles sobre Red Tail. La fotografía en esa página de periódico adjuntada era un documento único. ¿Su investigación había terminado ahí? _"No está en las listas, él sabe"._ Corría en su mente esa frase, él sabe. ¿Qué se supone que sabe?

Con su magia volvió a rebuscar entre el pequeño archivo de la investigación de Foxtrot; teniendo frente a ella, la fotografía donde aparecían todos esos corceles y el dibujo del rey de Argia.

Wetbread, Red Tail, esos dos nombres se le quedaban grabados a medida que buscaba alguna conexión, alguna mención a sus nombres; cualquier cosa. Con algo de paciencia por ella, por fin apareció un pequeño papelillo, no mayor al tamaño de su casco, pudo reconocer qué era, pues ella había visto montones de esos papeles antes: un extracto bancario.

" _BNE – APE_

 _Se donó por: Filthy Rich_

 _La suma de: 340.800.375 con 00/100 bits_

 _Fecha_

 _08/06/1048"_

¿BNE-APE? Banco Nacional de Equestria; ¿Qué era APE? La yegua pronto recordó: Arca del Principado de Equestria. Pero al dar la vuelta al extracto encontró escrito con lápiz azul: _"Fondos desviados ¿Celestia está detrás de todo esto?"_ Ese dato adicional solo llevó a la unicornio menta a hundirse más en el misterio que encubría todo aquello.

Se supone que solo las princesas pueden tener acceso al Arca; cómo era posible que cualquier otro poni accediera a ellos; es más, cómo era siquiera posible desviarlos... a no ser… que las princesas estuvieran dentro del meollo. ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto. No era posible que una princesa pudiera ordenar semejantes atrocidades.

" _Una agencia que le funciona con orden directa de la princesa Celestia"_ La voz de Bon Bon resonó en su cabeza como si de un martillo se tratara. Solo podía ser Celestia. Ni Twilight, ni Cadance, ni Luna… solo Celestia.

Su corazón se congeló de tan solo pensarlo ¿Celestia? Toda la agencia estaba bajo el mando de Celestia, sus órdenes eran directas. Si ella había ordenado que se lleve a cabo ese infierno del Tártaro; entonces con qué se estaban enfrentando realmente.

Casi gritó del susto cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Volteó con suma rapidez, para encontrarse con el rostro de Bon Bon, allí estaba. Su expresión de terror cambió por una de profunda alegría y consuelo. Al instante se levantó para ir a tomarla en un abrazo; desde luego, ella le correspondió con fuerza.

\- Ya está Lyra, nos vamos dentro de tres horas. – La voz de su mejor amiga tenía la energía a la cual ya se había acostumbrado.

No lo notó al principio; pero su amiga tenía alforjas medianas que lucían bastante pesadas.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A Baltimare.

\- ¿Por qué allá? – Cuestionó sin creer las palabras de Sweetie Drops, ella le había dicho que ese lugar estaba bajo mayor vigilancia.

\- Allá hay un puerto marítimo y uno aéreo; tiene más salidas y entradas. – Su mejor amiga observó la mesa. – Y allá encontraremos a Red Tail. Es muy arriesgado; pero si logramos entrar en la ciudad sin despertar sospechas de SONRIE, tendremos una vía de escape hacia Argia y también tendremos la información que Foxtrot estaba buscando.

El temor se podía presentar de tantas formas; pero, antes de temer por su seguridad, Lyra temió por la de Sweetie Drops, aquella yegua podía entregarse a su tarea por completo; qué pasaría si de pronto tratase de buscar las respuestas costase lo que costase.

\- Y si solo nos vamos a Argia… estoy segura de que hay otras vías para llegar allá.

\- Sí las hay; pero yo iré a Baltimare; Equestria está en peligro y voy a descubrirlo. – Esas eran las palabras que temía; la yegua menta soltó a su amiga para verla con un desentendimiento total.

\- Foxtrot quería que te salvaras. – Sweetie Drops le dedicó su mirada ausente de emociones, que parecía ni siquiera tomarla en cuenta.

\- No se trata de lo que él quiera. Equestria puede estar en peligro; lo mínimo que haré será descubrir qué traman. Solo te pido eso; después tú y yo nos vamos a Argia…

Dejando caer las alforjas, se pudo escuchar el sonido metálico de varias monedas en ellas.

\- Aquí hay el dinero suficiente para iniciar una vida, la que queramos. Vamos a salir de ésta; pero no debemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados.

Lyra sintió que el semblante de Sweetie Drops finalmente mostraba un lado equino, podía ver una pasión en aquellos ojos inexpresivos, un atisbo de un fuero interno. Y ella… que solo había pensado en su mejor amiga y en sí misma. Equestria podía estar en peligro… esas palabras calaron hondo en su psique.

Equestria, el hogar de las princesas, de sus amigos: su hogar.

\- ¿Conoces a Red Tail? – Preguntó de repente, más para no ser víctima del silencio que por estar buscando una conexión.

\- Sí. Lo conozco…

…El recuerdo de aquel día resurgía de los abismos, todo era tan vívido. La última vez que lo había visto, fue ese día. Cuando su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para no volver a ser la misma nunca más.

 _\- Agente Sweetie Drops, Tiene una orden. –_ Los gritos de Furlong comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza; podía verlo claramente.

 _Red Tail estaba dentro de una jaula para las criaturas mágicas, el oso insecto rugía amenazadoramente. Sus zarpas fácilmente podían romper la reja de metal e ir tras el corcel. Era una criatura completamente distinta a la que conoció, era una cosa extraña; sus ojos compuestos no reflejaban emociones, pero sí sus zarpas y el movimiento de sus alas, las agitaba violentamente sin levantarse, suscitando una ráfaga de viento violenta._

 _El arma estaba fuertemente asegurada a su pecho y parte de su sección media; el mecanismo estaba en una herradura falsa, todo listo para ser accionado, sin embargo, no lograba disparar. Su boca parecía estar completamente entumecida. Era Teddy, el oso insecto que había conocido como a ninguna otra criatura, ese que se dejaba acariciar, el que la trataba con un cariño único._

 _\- ¡Agente Drops! – Furlong quería que reaccionara de una vez; debía moverse cuanto antes, lo sabía, entendía el peligro de la situación; era consciente de que no accionar el mecanismo traería una catástrofe… pero no lo hacía._

 _La duda se apoderó de ella, la duda, el miedo, el dolor. En general, los sentimientos solo pueden traer el desastre… lo entendía a la perfección, mas no lo accionaba. Su garganta vibró con fuerza cuando gritó al tratar desesperadamente de recuperar el control de la situación después de escuchar un grito que nunca supo a quién perteneció._

 _\- ¡Teddy, aléjate!_

 _Las garras del oso finalmente se abrieron paso a través de la reja de metal; pero el pegaso rojo se movía para tratar de escapar. No podía morir, era un poni, era su colega… el rugido que el mamífero insecto clamó le hizo reaccionar. Pero todavía no presionaba el gatillo. La zarpa de Teddy se preparaba para dar el golpe._

 _\- ¡Teddy, aléjate de Red Tail!_

 _Pero la zarpa del oso fue a impactar bajó para golpear al corcel que era inferior en tamaño con respecto al extraño insecto, un sonido seco se produjo cuando el cuerpo del corcel fue golpeado, por lo que pudo ver, el agente se movió a una esquina contra la pared de concreto y la reja de metal, obteniendo como resultado que dos garras del animal se clavaran en su pata derecha. Pero salvándose hábilmente de un golpe mortal. Entonces disparó._

 _Sin embargo, no fue capaz de disparar a la cabeza. El tiro dio de lleno en el hombro del animal que alcanzó a verla; toda su ira desapareció y en su lugar, un semblante sombrío se dio a conocer, pues sus movimientos se hicieron lentos; mientras que el batir de sus alas cesó. Desde ese momento, Teddy se concentró en correr a tres patas y romper una puerta de madera, saliendo al pasillo que comunicaba con el cuartel general y también con una salida hacia las afueras de la instalación._

\- Bonie, ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó de repente Lyra, que había visto el momento exacto en que los ojos de la yegua se fijaron en el infinito.

Algo pareció apoderarse de la mente de la yegua, pues de inmediato fue a la mesa para comenzar a revolver entre los papeles.

\- Oye, yo ordené todo eso… - Le replicó la yegua de pelaje menta acercándosele para tomar algunas hojas que cayeron hacia el piso.

Había visto unos cuantos documentos que no parecían tener importancia, había uno en particular, uno que no pudo relacionar con nada en la investigación de Foxtrot. Hasta que lo encontró, buscó como una completa demente.

Era un pequeño informe, tenía la insignia de una tuerca y una llave.

" _Informe_

 _Fecha: 12/06/1040 – 16/06/1040_

 _Actividad: Inspección y mantenimiento_

 _Lugar: Instalaciones de la división Manehattan, SONRIE_

 _Resumen: El trabajo de revisión ha dado un estado de B3 al mantenimiento de las instalaciones en el área de trabajo equino, A1 en la sección de control y A3 en la sección de los reclusos._

 _El mantenimiento realizado en cada zona se dio a cabo de fechas 13 a 15, siendo el día 16 destinado para un control de calidad adicional de la sección de reclusos. Respectivamente, después de realizadas las operaciones, área de trabajo equino volvió a A1 sección de control a A2 y reclusos se mantuvo en su A3"._

El 16 de junio del 1040 se quedó plasmado en su mente durante menos de una década. Se sentó para pensar mejor lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Es bueno o malo? – Lyra la devolvió abruptamente a la realidad, el pasado le quitó sus garras de encima temporalmente.

\- No fue un accidente… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, la conclusión de varios razonamientos que llegaron de forma ininterrumpida.

\- Qué no fue un accidente.

\- Lo del oso insecto… Teddy no escapó; ellos provocaron su salida. Lyra… - Bon Bon respiró profundamente, sus ojos se contrajeron y sus orejas se levantaron. – Tenemos que encontrar a Red Tail. Y yo ya sé dónde está.

\- No entendí ni una cuarta parte de lo que me dijiste. – Le recriminó su mejor amiga, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su amiga que la tomó entre sus cascos.

\- Lyra, el incidente del oso insecto por el que me dieron de baja fue parte del plan que ellos llevan a cabo; por alguna razón querían que ocurriera el incidente de Teddy. – Una luz propia parecía fluir por las pupilas de la yegua. – Lo que pasó fue parte de un plan. Lo que fuese que estuvieran buscando con él, de seguro Red Tail lo sabe… tal vez hasta conoce la identidad de quienes están detrás de todo esto.

\- Un momento. – Lyra frenó la explicación de su amiga de pronto, su rostro parecía llenarse de una seriedad inigualable. - ¿No sé supone que él es un veterano?

\- Tienes razón. – Llevándose un casco a la barbilla, pronto la yegua crema frunció el ceño. – pero Furlong también lo era y él dirigió la captura de Foxtrot hasta Ponyville. ¿Y si no eliminaron a todos los veteranos?

\- ¿No crees que queden algunos dentro de la agencia que no son nuevos o sí?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Es claro. Los que hicieron todo esto tienen que saber muy bien de la agencia; tienen que tener acceso a archivos de alto rango. Saber la identidad de los novatos y veteranos, conocer sus operaciones pasadas, sus historiales. Esto lo planearon agentes de SONRIE.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé…. Pero si encontramos a Red Tail, lo averiguaremos. Y yo sé dónde está.

\- ¿Baltimare?

\- Baltimare.

El rostro de Sweetie Drops se perdió nuevamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en él. Eso era algo diferente en ella, demasiado extraño. Lyra no dudó en acercársele.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Teddy es inocente. Todos estos años pensé que él había tratado de hacernos daño a todos allí dentro. Pero yo sabía, lo vi en su mirada cuando pasó; él no estaba lleno de furia. Trató de hacer algo que no pude comprender.

\- ¿Teddy?

\- Es el nombre del oso insecto, yo se lo puse, era más listo de lo que podrías pensar. Entendía a la perfección cuando le hablabas. Era especial… Teddy. – Susurró por lo bajo.

\- No me contaste nunca lo que pasó.

\- No hay mucho que contar; lo que importa es que no pasó por accidente, él no quiso hacernos daño.

\- Pero qué pasó.

El relato de la poni terrestre supuso una plática en la cual, Bon Bon recordó más de su pasado, cuando era otra poni, antes de tener a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Ese tiempo donde Sweetie Drops era su único nombre y ser invisible era una de sus mejores virtudes.

El relato no solo atrapó a Lyra, sino que abrió su mente, Bon Bon le había contado casi toda su vida pasada; pero siempre se negó a compartir ese día. La conocía demasiado como para saber que el mutis al respecto se debía a varias de las hebras más delicadas de Sweetie Drops, fallar como agente era algo con lo que había vivido gran parte de su vida. El escape del oso insecto era una marca con la que vivió por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, algo había extraño en todo eso.

Red Tail estaba relacionado de alguna manera con todo lo ocurrido, la imagen en la mesa revelaba a un pegaso muy atractivo. Conforme su amiga le revelaba lo que había pasado; su mente no dejaba escapar ese nombre, no era una coincidencia que él estuviera ese día, en ese lugar, en ese momento en específico… él estaba metido en todo eso.

El corcel se mantenía serio, mientras los demás sonreían. Pero sus ojos observaban atentamente a la cámara.

\- Él entró aproximadamente dos años después de mí. Recuerdo que le vi en el ala de entrenamiento; pasó cuando cambiaron al sistema Blackstone, hace como doce años atrás.

\- Qué es eso.

\- A veces olvido que eres una novata. Cuando yo fui reclutada, había un sistema de entrenamiento para todos, era Treadhoof. Fueron cinco años donde aprendías inteligencia, combate, trabajo de control, logística y al final, decidías en qué especializarte.

\- A ya… seguramente era inteligencia, logística y otras cosas ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque yo pedí operaciones de campo, que básicamente son los que van a infiltrarse o realizar las misiones de alto riesgo. Después vino el sistema de entrenamiento Blackstone, que consistía en empezar con la especialización, estaba destinado a trabajar en campo desde el segundo año de entrenamiento. Red Tail fue entrenado bajo ese sistema. Ellos tenían menos… problemas mentales.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Pues… digamos que el sistema Treadhoof fue uno de los primeros. Involucraba técnicas de acondicionamiento con drogas y substancias diferentes, casi no se desarrollaban adicciones a los fármacos; pero muchos tenían jaquecas, perdían recuerdos específicos, cambios de conducta repentinos. Recuerdo que alguna vez vi a unos agentes con frascos de pastillas del tamaño de un casco.

Cuando instituyeron Blackstone todo eso acabó, hubo psicólogos y terapeutas integrados en el entrenamiento y en el seguimiento de las primeras misiones. Los fármacos se quitaron, eran mejores lidiando con el síndrome postraumático de las primeras veces.

\- ¿Tú tienes alguna de esas extrañezas?

\- Me autosaboteo en las partidas de cartas; cosa rara, solían gustarme. Ah, y cuando te miento, mis orejas se mueven.

\- Con razón te gané todas esas veces. – Sonriéndole, Lyra observaba que su amiga le daba un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

Al primer bostezo, de Bon Bon, por un breve momento, todo pareció relajarse.

\- Hay que dormir, mañana partiremos rumbo a Baltimare. – Con una pesadez extrema, la yegua se dirigió hacia la cama frente a la fogata.

Mientras se acurrucaba, la yegua de pelaje crema observaba a su amiga, echándose junto a ella, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Después llegó el sistema Whitethorn. En él todos los agentes tienen un examen bajo el cual se toma enserio la evaluación de sus aptitudes; en base a ellas se le asignan los agentes que los entrenarán y el lugar donde serán destinados. Pueden comenzar con un entrenamiento en base o ir directamente a un campo de operaciones. Es el sistema con el cual ingresaste tú.

\- ¿Cualquiera puede ser agente?

\- Casi cualquiera, desde un mercader hasta un diplomático, las edades también son menos restrictivas y las áreas de trabajo se ampliaron demasiado. Creo que lo instituyeron porque faltaba personal a SONRIE y, además, necesitaban crear una red de inteligencia en toda Equestria. Al menos eso oí de boca de Furlong.

\- Supongo que no soy tan buena.

\- Ese es el problema, las tareas se separaron enormemente, tú eres de inteligencia interna, eso quiere decir que operas dentro de Equestria, pero también es restringida tu capacidad de tareas, se supone que solo investigas sin inmiscuirte en las operaciones del enemigo, al menos no si puedes hacerlo. Como máximo, deberías dar informes de lo que has visto en la población y nada más. Lo que pasó en Appleloosa fue una excepción. Tu no tenías ningún entrenamiento en operaciones de ese tipo.

Lyra se percataba de la voz fría que su amiga adoptaba.

\- Pero tienes talento. Me ayudaste entonces y sé que lo harás ahora.

No había señal de mentira, sus orejas estaban quietas; con una sonrisa, la yegua de pelaje menta se quedó dormida, mientras que Bon Bon tuvo algunos minutos de vigilia en los cuales varias ideas cruzaron por su cabeza.


	11. Red Tail 1

Baltimare era una ciudad opuesta en varios sentidos a Vanhoover, sus playas tenían un clima más cálido. Horseshoe bay era un lugar único; allí se construyeron las primeras instalaciones de la marina de Equestria, pues el océano de Celestia tenía el mayor tránsito desde las primeras épocas del reino y mucho antes de Equestria.

Sus puertos siempre concurridos acaparaban la mayor parte del comercio marítimo que se establecían entre Equestria y los demás reinos. Las aduanas eran sumamente rigurosas. De forma paralela, no tardó en instituirse un puerto aéreo que estaba a la par al de Canterlot o Cloudsdale.

Sin embargo, pese a su pujante economía, Baltimare tenía un estilo más relajado con relación a Vanhoover. La mayor parte de su población la conformaban los propios marineros, los comerciantes de Baltimare, los mejores de toda Equestria. Por lo cual, muchas casas solían estar vacías por largas temporadas

Si no era una calle principal, el asfalto era innecesario; siendo suplantado por diferentes ingenios camineros, desde piedrecillas hasta dejar la arena como tal.

Los edificios del centro de la ciudad tenían las oficinas de varias compañías de exportación e importación, las centrales aduaneras de Baltimare, así como otros negocios de recursos propios de la región. Fuera de los astilleros ubicados en la bahía, las factorías estaban instaladas lejos de la playa; el ruido y el movimiento que éstas generaban se aislaban gracias a éste diseño.

Las aguas cristalinas del rio Cookie no se usaban para los residuos de la ciudad. Sería contraproducente para el turismo de la región y contravendría una de las máximas de los ciudadanos: vivir en calma; trabajar solo cuando hiciera falta hacerlo. No había mayor placer para un ciudadano de esa ciudad que recostarse en la playa junto a los amigos.

[John Powell-Bourne on Land]

Dos barriles sin tapa flotaban por sus aguas, llegarían hasta el océano sin que ningún poni les prestase mayor atención. La costumbre de lanzarse por las cataratas del Neighagra dentro de un barril de madera dejaba de vez en cuando, alguno de aquellos contenedores de madera flotando libremente por las aguas. Estos continuaban su viaje hasta llegar al océano o tomar otros rumbos.

Ambos barriles pasaron con lentitud bordeando la ciudad, bajando, doblando, a veces chocando entre sí; sin embargo, la distancia entre ambos se mantenía dentro de ciertos límites, pues ambos estaban amarrados por la base con una cuerda. Típico entre los enamorados. Amarrarlos de esa forma simbolizaba una unión. Ya de por sí lanzarse por las cataratas era una locura.

Finalmente llegaron al mar; cerca de los puertos y los astilleros. A esas horas de la tarde, todo el mundo debía estar almorzando o tomando una siesta antes de salir a la mar o al trabajo. Ciertamente, Baltimare tenía más horas de descanso que ninguna otra ciudad y, salvo por quienes seguían la carrera de armas, los horarios rara vez eran estrictos.

Del interior de uno de los barriles, salió expulsado un retazo de tela negra, lo suficientemente grande como para taparlo. No tardó en asomarse una cabeza de pelaje crema, con melena azul y fucsia pegada al rostro de una yegua que pronto salió de su transporte de madera, llevando todo su peso a un lado del mismo, para que se volteara y así pudiera salir por efecto de la gravedad.

Sin perder más tiempo, buceó hasta encontrarse con el otro barril; tocó con su casco y de manera más torpe Lyra salió con la tela en la cabeza. Sweetie Drops la tomó por la melena y con el casco retiró la tela negra, que se hundió.

Ambas nadaron sigilosamente hasta la costa.

Era la hora perfecta. Ni siquiera los agentes de SONRIE de Baltimare ignoraban la hora del almuerzo, en especial si eran novatos. Las calles debían estar más o menos desiertas. En especial el distrito de las residencias.

[Fin Soundtrack]

Bon bon tenía unas alforjas, así como Lyra, lo que dificultó en menor grado su avance por la corriente hasta tierra. No necesitaron emitir palabras, ambas se encaminaron hasta un pequeño sector donde se mecían con el viento algunas palmeras.

Sweetie Drops extrajo todo el contenido de sus alforjas, un sombrero pescador, un collar de flores, gafas en forma de estrella de mar, un pedazo de tela que puso alrededor de su cintura, un brazalete de guijarros y finalmente un conjunto colorante.

[John Powell - Thinking of Marie]

Lyra se quedó pensativa por un instante, esos colorantes eran unos aparatos extraños; tenían el tamaño de dos pepitas; se suponía que teñirían el color de su melena y le cambiarían el estilo ni bien se los pusiera. El detalle era ¿Cómo ponérselos?

\- Se pegan al pelo; solo déjalo en un lugar que no esté a la vista y ya. – Le expresó su mejor amiga.

Con su magia, hizo levitar la pepita dentro de su melena, cerca de la frente y en su cola, cerca de la punta donde terminaba la piel y solo quedaban los mechones de pelo. De un momento a otro, su melena se ladeo, creando un flequillo de color ámbar con líneas blancas al medio, su cola cambió para parecerse a un típico corte ladeado, sin rizos ni detalles más que ser completamente liso.

Sweetie Drops tuvo un cambio a una melena muy recortada; adoptó un color celeste; su cola se abultó cerca del final, se asemejaba bastante a la de Applejack. Ajustando la indumentaria, se tomó unos segundos para determinar bien su posición. Tiempo que su mejor amiga aprovechaba para colocar una mantilla blanca alrededor de sus caderas y sacaba una pequeña alforja de mimbre.

\- Quiero oírlo. Si algo sale mal… - Dijo de pronto la agente más experimentada de las dos, observando a la más reciente con unos ojos inquisidores.

\- Me dirijo al puerto aéreo y espero media hora, entonces entro al mercado principal, compro frutas y enlatados, los pongo en caja abismal… después regreso al puerto aéreo; busco un dirigible con dirección a Applewood. Dejo el cronómetro de la caja a doce horas y entro en ella.

\- Te olvidas de lo más importante. – Interrumpió la agente.

\- Ah sí; entro al área de carga del puerto y solo cuando esté ahí ingreso dentro de la caja.

\- Bien.

\- Pero, si ponen otros equipajes sobre la caja ¿Qué pasaría?

\- Se activará y todo lo que esté sobre ella te caerá encima. No es un plan perfecto, pero te sacará con vida de aquí. – Le respondió Sweetie Drops. – En Las Pegasus debes esperar dos días… al tercero, te marchas rumbo al desierto y pase lo que pase, nunca dejes de caminar hacia la constelación de la serpiente. También recuerda comprar mucha pero mucha agua para el camino; así como comida.

El temor trataba de apoderarse de los pensamientos de Sweetie Drops; pero le ignoró. Debía mantener la mente clara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que todo salga mal? – Preguntó Lyra, que la observaba llena de tristeza. Lo implícito era evidente. Pero Bon bon, no pudo sino sentir empatía por su amiga.

\- Si nos descubren y no tenemos salida; te ganaré todo el tiempo que pueda. Vas a salir de esta de una forma u otra. Eso te lo juro. – Expresó con toda honestidad la agente, sintiendo como si su corazón tratara de abrirse paso a través de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, como si una espina se estuviera clavando en él.

\- Pero no sin ti. – Lyra detuvo a su mejor amiga con su casco. – Yo preferiría cualquier otra cosa, menos terminar sin ti. – Se sinceró, quitándole los anteojos con su magia.

Detrás de ellos no estaba la mirada fría de Sweetie Drops, sino el dolor auténtico de Bon bon .

\- Perdóname… - Susurró Bon bon. – Si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría. Yo habría permitido a Furlong borrarte la memoria. – Su voz dejó de temblar. – Pero no permitiré que nada te pase…

Y es que, en el fondo, siempre supo que la vida de un agente está ligada a la posibilidad de caer en acción. Hasta el agente de inteligencia dentro de los muros de un cuartel general puede ser alcanzado por la muerte. Pero en ese instante, cuando su amistad se podría haber cortado para siempre; la idea de perderla fue impensable, inadmisible. Habría atacado al propio Furlong si fuese necesario, todo con tal de no perderla.

La había condenado a una vida que no era para ella, Lyra jamás debió ingresar en S.O.N.R.I.E. Su casco fue hasta el rostro de su mejor amiga. El silencio habló. Bon bon solo necesitó sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza para convencerla de que todo saldría bien.

[Fin Soundtrack]

\- Es hora. – Afirmó Sweetie Drops, poniéndose los lentes nuevamente y dando media vuelta.

Ambas salieron de la playa para ingresar al distrito residencial de la bahía. Las cabañas de madera construidas de diversas maneras, mantenían una quietud propia de la ciudad.

Se parecía bastante a un pueblo. Antes lo era. El sonido de una de las campanillas, de esas que son movidas por el viento para sonar se podían escuchar al fondo. Como dijo Sweetie Drops, las calles allí estarían vacías durante dos horas. El movimiento era mínimo. Salvo por uno o dos ponis que se cruzaron en el camino.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era agente. Sweetie Drops mantuvo la calma. Vigilante, estaba al tanto de todo el entorno. Caminaba con una sonrisa en la boca y hablando de cualquier tema con Lyra, aunque realmente fingía oír alguna anécdota que Lyra se estaba inventando sobre la picadura de un animalillo y cómo un rescatista guapo la atendió.

Después de cinco minutos de avance, llegaron la división entre el distrito residencial y los astilleros. Era interesante, pues solo habían pasado por una calle extensa que servía de límite entre el distrito residencial y la playa. Pero, una avenida antes de llegar a la última de las casas. La agente dobló a la derecha. Seguida de la yegua menta.

Sweetie Drops sacó un mapa, como si de una turista perdida se tratase, lo revisó. Mientras avanzaban. Mirando de reojo una casa.

De madera, tenía dos pisos; unas escaleras conducían a una entrada con una de esas largas sillas mecedoras, a su lado, dos barriles. Un pequeño techo de tejas daba la sombra necesaria para tomar aire fresco observando el mar.

Por supuesto, el resto del techo, también de teja naranja, poseía la típica forma triangular. La madera barnizada mas no pintada, se diferenciaba de sus vecinos. Tenía ventanas en el techo. Extraña era todo lo que alcanzaba a decir mentalmente la yegua de pelaje menta.

Los botes de basura estaban repletos de bolsas negras. El tendero en el patio trasero no tenía ninguna sábana o prenda secando.

\- Entramos. – Masculló Sweetie Drops.

Sin más órdenes, Lyra siguió a su mejor amiga. Evidentemente la puerta trasera estaba cerrada. La yegua crema sacó de su melena una pequeña barrita de metal celeste. Al ponerla en contacto con la cerradura, cambió su forma. Le dio vuelta y con un golpe de casco sobre la parte de la barrita que estaba libre, la puerta se abrió.

\- Silencio. – Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas.

Al principio dudó. Pero la casa estaba vacía. Las señales eran evidentes. Solo por eso se atrevió a entrar. En silencio, ambas percibieron que estaban en la cocina, que consistía en una mesa de madera, unos taburetes y una cocina a gas. No había basura, ni platos sucios; todos estaban en las repisas de metal. Y el piso de azulejo estaba reluciente.

[John Powell – At the Hairdressers]

Fue al pasar por la sala que ambas pudieron ver una almohada, sobre un grande de un tapiz verde. La sala tenía tres accesos aparte de la cocina, el primero, el central, daba acceso a las escaleras para el piso superior, el segundo, a la derecha, llevaba hacia un estudio y el tercero, a su lado, tenía unas escaleras hacia el sótano.

\- Busca en su estudio, es la puerta de allá. - Señaló la yegua terrestre observando atentamente el sofá.

\- ¿Y tú cómo conoces…?

\- No es su casa; es una larga historia. Te la contaré después.

\- Qué estoy buscando.

\- Cualquier cosa útil… solo Red Tail usaba esa habitación. Busca entre los libros o cualquier cosa extraña que veas. Yo buscaré arriba.

Bon bon prefirió callar sobre una parte poco importante de su plan. Bien podía ser cierto que Red Tail no estaba en esa casa. Pero su dueño no era él sino otro poni. Subió las escaleras con cuidado.

Si lo conocía bien, estaría tomando una siesta en su habitación; sería simple: entrar, hablar… él no osaría lastimarla. Contaba con que no la atacaría. De no ser así, no le quedaba más alternativas, tendría que procurar ser silenciosa.

La madera rechinó bajo sus cascos, pero con el sueño pesado que le era propio, no supuso una razón para entrar en pánico. Solo debía cuidar de no hacer más ruido. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Pero la cama estaba vacía…

Realmente estaba fuera, ese corcel solo ordenaba cuando salía a la mar por largos periodos de tiempo. Todo estaba completamente ordenado. Incluso empolvado. Sin embargo, debajo de una alfombra vieja, un papelillo estaba atrapado, quedando visible solo un extremo.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Tomándolo, lo miró detalladamente, de uno de los lados, tenía escrito con una terrible letra exactamente lo que buscaba.

" _Enviar una docena de barriles de sidra al puerto aéreo B6"_

Podía apostar a que esa era la dirección donde se encontraba Red Tail. Observó la mesa de noche al lado de la cama del corcel. Estaba enmarcada una fotografía de él y su primera oficial, una yegua de pelaje marfilado y una melena gris con una trenza larga que terminaba en una baratija de marfil. "Rogue Hoof" Nunca en su vida conoció a una yegua que le causase semejante rabia. Todo por un corcel que realmente no era la gran cosa…

Bajó por las escaleras

\- Lyra, ¿Tú conociste a éste sujeto? – Preguntó Lyra, asustándola por completo.

En un libro de poemas, estaba la fotografía de ella como un marcador.

\- Es Wetbread, es el mejor amigo de Red Tail y… sí, le conocí por accidente… mira; no quiero hablar de él.

\- Pero… si parece que.

\- No pasó nada; él no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta y eso es todo. – Bon bon, tenía el ácido sabor de un tiempo que estaba mejor enterrado.

Sin mediar más palabras, ambas yeguas salieron de la casa.

\- A dónde vamos.

\- Puerto aéreo plataforma B6, allí debe estar Red Tail.

\- Cómo lo sabes.

\- Siempre le gustó trabajar en logística; imagino que ahora su trabajo no se diferencia mucho de su vocación dentro de la agencia. Además, Wetbread quería mandar sidra hasta ese lugar, créeme, regalar sidra no es algo común en él.

\- Enserio, suena a que tú y ese tal Wetbread…

\- Que no. Red Tail debe tener un zepelín o algo allá. Puede haberse marchado hace días o seguir allá hasta esperar los permisos de vuelo. Tenemos media hora para llegar allá, así que apresura el paso. – ordenó la ex agente de SONRIE.

[Fin Soundtrack]

Los puertos aéreos de Baltimare no se limitaban a las estaciones para globos, las plataformas para naves aéreas eran extensas; por el comercio constante, era usual ver la mayoría en funcionamiento; desde allí se llevaban todo tipo de productos hacia lugares prácticamente inaccesibles para el transporte pesado de mar o tierra.

El diseño del puerto era bastante peculiar. Ubicado en la cima de un cerro, una estructura de concreto y ventanas enormes, así como puertas corredizas se alzaba como base de operaciones de toda la industria de transporte aéreo de la ciudad.

La construcción pues, contaba con cincuenta mil metros cuadrados. Visto desde fuera, era un cubo gigantesco que cubría toda la cima del cerro. Ciertamente, bajo el cerro las calles asfaltadas eran bastante concurridas y las empresas de transporte tenían sus vehículos aparcados en varios estacionamientos.

Había dos sistemas de transporte hasta el puerto aéreo, la primera era exclusiva para la carga y consistía en una plataforma móvil que se movía con una combinación de fuerza mecánica y magia. Sobre ésta, se encontraban los teleféricos, diseñados para pasajeros y cargas inferiores a los doscientos kilogramos. Suspendidas en lo alto, mientras ascendían en uno, ambas yeguas podían apreciar que la plataforma de carga comenzaba a funcionar, moviéndose lentamente.

\- Los vuelos se autorizan una vez que las cargas son revisadas y transportadas hasta las aeronaves. Tenemos una hora para encontrarlo si es que está aquí.

Las plataformas para las aeronaves se constituían por un amplio espacio de concreto que afloraba desde la base de la enorme edificación, todas poseían varios conjuntos de aditamentos diseñados para la carga y el abordaje de los distintos tipos de aeronaves. Zepelines, barcos flotadores, globos, buques aéreos, incluso una pequeña hélice mágica, aguardaban que se diera el respectivo permiso de vuelo. Al llegar al interior de la estructura. Ambas fueron recibidas por una guardia de seguridad.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Podrían especificar la naturaleza de su viaje?

\- Vacaciones al interior, vamos hacia Vanhoover, dicen que allá hay un buen clima ultimadamente.

\- Muy bien, muéstrenme sus identificaciones por favor.

Lyra sintió que sus pelos se erizaban, identificaciones… no llevaban tales cosas consigo. Cómo se suponía que ingresasen dentro de un puerto aéreo o cualquier puerto si no tenían…

\- Aquí tiene. – Sweetie Drops extendió dos documentos hacia la guardia de seguridad.

\- De acuerdo Hoofstone y Honey Horseshoe, que tengan un buen viaje.

¿Cómo era posible eso? Lyra arrebató a su mejor amiga los documentos y, en efecto, en ellos ella figuraba como Honey Horseshoe, una yegua nacida en Las Pegasus, de veintidós años de edad. Pero, de lejos eso era lo escalofriante; lo que realmente le provocó un susto, era que las fotos en las identificaciones eran exactamente idénticas a ellas en ese instante, incluso con esos artefactos que les cambiaron la apariencia.

\- Cómo.

\- SONRIE… - Le respondió la agente. – Las hemos usado y tenemos hasta las seis para desaparecer de ésta ciudad… ¿Me entiendes? Si algo malo pasa, tienes que salir de ésta ciudad cuanto antes. Sigue el plan y todo saldrá bien.

Ambas yeguas no tardaron en ingresar dentro de la terminal de pasajeros, un lugar amplio con las típicas hileras de sillas, sofás y alfombras en el centro de la enorme sala de espera y unas cuantas tiendas de alimentos ligeros ubicadas en dos extremos.

La vista certera de Bon bon no tardó en identificar una figura sentada en un sofá, disfrutando de unas manzanas bañadas caramelo.

Lyra tardó más tiempo en encontrar al corcel, pues, aunque la enorme sala no tenía muchos pasajeros esperando, tuvo que poner atención en tres corceles que se parecían bastante. Hasta que finalmente pudo reconocerlo, estaba sentado en la mitad de la enorme sala de espera, en un sofá de tapiz verde, con un plato.

\- Quédate aquí. Si te lo indico, tu escapas ¿Entiendes? – Explicó la agente poco antes de poner un casco al frente y caminar hasta el pegaso de pelaje rojo. Sin dar tiempo a Lyra para responder.

Los pasos de la yegua eran regulares, con las vestimentas de turista, con su mirada fija en el corcel y al mismo tiempo, atenta ante cualquier indicio, avanzó… Pero él seguía comiendo con toda tranquilidad. Sintió un ligero toque en su lomo, después otro, no eran cascos. Era algo mucho más suave.

Pronto, frente a ella, bajó un globo rojo y no tardaron en unírsele cientos y cientos de ellos en una lluvia. No, nada de eso tenía sentido. Debía regresar inmediatamente.

\- ¡Querida! – La voz del corcel se elevó... – Feliz cumpleaños. – Agregó.

Sweetie Drops se volteó para ver a Lyra, estaba completamente estática; después dirigió la mirada hacia Red Tail. Quien la miró fijamente con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.


	12. Red Tail 2

El corazón de Sweetie Drops latía con una arritmia peculiar. Mirando al corcel de pelaje rojo, observaba de reojo todas las posibles alternativas de escape, no quería ver a Lyra, no soportaría ver su expresión, así como tampoco soportaba haber metido la pata de ese modo. ¿Cómo no pensó que le tenderían una trampa?

A las tres había dos agentes en las puertas para acceder a las plataformas de vuelo; a las nueve, no había salida alguna, solo escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel de la terminal. Las seis definitivamente no era una posibilidad, allí estaba Lyra, junto a al menos tres agentes que seguramente ya la tenían sujeta.

Pronto las tomarían como prisioneras, las llevarían hasta un lugar donde no existiesen testigos y todo acabaría.

Unos ponis que pertenecían al personal de atención se acercaron con un pastel de cumpleaños, cantando lo mejor que podían. ¡Claro! Era su cumpleaños.

\- Feliz cumpleaños te deseamos, Feliz cumpleaños te cantamos. Que los cumplas, que los cumplas y que no los cuentes. – Mientras cantaban, se acercaban hacia la mesa, Red Tail la invitó con un movimiento de cabeza a acercarse.

[John Powell-Atonement]

Escuchó la garganta ronca de su amiga que apenas emitió un quejido casi inaudible… le habían inyectado el suero del silencio. Era obvio que Lyra trataría de gritar pidiendo ayuda; si ella lo hacía, no tenía duda de que el pegaso que tenía en frente se desquitaría después con Lyra. Además, quién le creería. No le quedó más que acercarse hacia el corcel, quien la tomó con sus cascos y la besó enfrente de todo el personal y los demás agentes.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – Le susurró al oído. Poco antes de darle un abrazo tan bien actuado que hasta escuchó suspirar a una yegua de las que cantaban. Las caras bonitas suelen ser las más convincentes.

Sweetie Drops tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, el resto de los agentes tomó asiento en distintas partes de la sala de espera, vio de reojo que Lyra fue llevada varios metros lejos de ella, rodeada de cuatro agentes, una yegua y tres corceles; para ella en cambio, había cinco corceles y seis yeguas, todos atentos ante el menor movimientos.

\- Pronto llegará el permiso para despegar, deberías probar tu pastel amor. – Afirmó el corcel, con dulzura.

\- Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre. – Le respondió. Tal como haría una enamorada apenada. – Cielo, te excediste. – Agregó, con una sonrisa. – Tú siempre tan detallista.

\- Y tú siempre tan sencilla.

Allí estaba, ante la vista de todos, una pareja que compartía un momento intensamente romántico. La unicornio de pelaje menta trató de hablar, trató de gritar, pero no sentía su boca, ésta no le respondía, su lengua parecía dormida y debía hacer esfuerzos para no tragársela. Sus ojos seguían de cerca a los dos ponis; Red Tail comía una rebanada del pastel con la delicadeza de un poni de alcurnia, su mejor amiga no tocaba siquiera un trozo.

Una vez que el personal se alejó, dejando a las dos fugitivas y a sus persecutores solos. Quedaron dos figuras, en medio de aquel espacio, mirándose frente a frente. Quitada la máscara de la pareja, Sweetie Drops observó directamente al agente de SONRIE.

\- Cómo eres capaz de hacer esto.

\- Cómo tú no puedes hacerlo. Eras una de las mejores Drops. No entiendo por qué no te diste cuenta antes. – El pegaso tenía una falta de culpa en sus ojos, realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Acabar con los que han hecho misiones contigo, con todos los que ofrecieron sus vidas para defender Equestria al igual que tú. Eso es traición.

\- No Drops. Cuando vives lo suficiente como agente llega el momento en el que te das cuenta de que eres traicionado por quienes menos lo esperas. Tú no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo ¿Verdad?

\- Tienes sangre en tus cascos, asesino. Si vas a acabar conmigo, al menos dime por qué lo hiciste. – La yegua mantenía una mirada acusadora, sin miedo, tampoco furia.

\- Por supuesto, tú nunca viviste la traición de Equestria. Pero descuida, no seré yo quien acabe contigo, Wet no me perdonaría jamás si lo hiciera y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que asesiné a la yegua que él ama.

\- Deja las idioteces. Me enviarás a algún lugar para que otros lo hagan.

\- Lo cual no es lo mismo, es una lástima perderte Drops, tuviste madera para SONRIE y para mucho más que morir en una zanja en la frontera. – El corcel no dejaba de tener una frialdad en su voz.

¿Así debía ser la vida de un agente consumado? ¿Trabajar hombro a hombro, grupa a grupa con un poni para que un día uno traicionara a otro y no sientan el menor remordimiento? Lyra podía escuchar con mucha dificultad lo que ambos decían. Observando de reojo a los agentes que la rodeaban, no podía evitar sentir el frío de la indiferencia; ella no conoció a ninguno de aquellos agentes, era incapaz de saber cómo eran. Tan solo podía imaginar lo que Sweetie Drops sentía en ese instante.

\- Lo del oso insecto ¿Quién lo planeó?

\- Permiso de vuelo N° 305 A destino: Griffinstone concedido. – Era el aviso por altavoz.

Aliviado, el agente le dedicó una última sonrisa a la yegua de ojos azules; se levantó para acercarse y darle un abrazo más. Sus cascos fueron hacia su melena, revisando, extrajo unas trabas y unos objetos pequeños. Era un agente veterano, a un novato jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer eso.

\- Muy astuta Drops. Vámonos. – Ordenó.

[Fin Soundtrack]

[John Powell - Tangiers]

La mencionada se levantó, una expresión sombría quitaba toda expresividad a su rostro. Salida, debía existir alguna salida. Encabezando la fila de lo que debían ser doce agentes, acompañaba a Red Tail hasta la plataforma indicada; una gran pared de vidrio, a su izquierda, mostraba los navíos aéreos estacionados en las plataformas, listos para el despegue; todos ellos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser solo de transporte, tenían que ser de cargamento. En uno u otro caso, las medidas de seguridad seguramente tenían previsto un incendio y si era así... pero a su derecha no había ninguna palanca o alarma que se pudiera activar a casco; debía ser automática. Entonces su vista se enfocó en el techo; en efecto, allí estaba, un detector.

Llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja, unas prendas ligeras. No dudó un instante, con toda su fuerza usó su flanco derecho para empujar a Red Tail, por supuesto, su fuerza de poni terrestre colaboró para que éste fuera a dar contra el muro, antes de que éste tocara el suelo, la yegua ya tenía en sus cascos sus prendas.

\- Quémalos. – Le ordenó a Lyra, que todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

Por supuesto, los novatos también tardaron el mismo tiempo que Lyra en responder, junto con la llama que se producía en la ropa, tres de los agentes fueron detrás de la yegua que ahora recuperaba su pelaje color crema y que tuvo que comenzar a galopar, dejando atrás a su mejor amiga.

Seguida por tres agentes, una yegua, dos corceles. Velozmente Sweetie Drops llegó hasta la salida de la terminal. Abrió las puertas y salió hacia el puerto, las plataformas estaban a treinta metros de distancia.

Sus cascos se movieron instintivamente hacia la derecha. Finalmente, el sonido de la alarma de incendios se pudo escuchar en toda la edificación, retumbando en los pasillos y llamando la atención de los ponis. Salió uno de los corceles, después otro, no tardó en aparecerse la yegua. Separándose pretendían cubrir un mayor espacio y así encontrarla. En la base de un dirigible estacionado en una plataforma, la yegua esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar los pasos de un corcel, cuando este se apareció, no tardó en darle una coz con los dos cascos traseros directamente en la cabeza, uno sobre la columna del cuello, el otro cerca a la nuca. El efecto fue inmediato.

Caído el agente, buscó en su oreja izquierda, dentro estaba un objeto con forma de un diminuto caparazón de caracol, lo tomó y lo puso en su oído; sintió cierta presión, significaba que funcionaba.

\- Spring, no hay nada en el borde este.

\- Winter, nada en el oeste.

\- Summer, no hay señales de Drops por ninguna parte.

\- Hail, tortuga. – Esa era la voz de Red Tail, quien esperó cinco segundos antes de volver a hablar. - Todos los agentes, corten comunicación por el caracol, Drops ha adquirido el de Hail. Búsquenla en su sector y sigan el protocolo establecido. Fuera. – Ahí se fue la ventaja.

La yegua de melena rizada caminaba con una soltura normal, debía dirigirse hacia la entrada de la terminal, para ello, llegó hasta las rejas de seguridad. Tenía dos minutos como máximo para salir de ese lugar en específico. Trepó una reja metálica con ayuda de su cola y el borde de sus cascos. Arriba de éstas, saltó hacia el muro de la terminal, chocando contra éste con sus patas traseras y usándolas una vez más para impulsarse a tierra, logrando así bajar dos metros de caída sin ninguna lesión.

Continuó caminando con soltura, galopar era una pésima idea.

El sonido de otros cascos cercanos, afortunadamente estaba en el área de carga, un contenedor cercano le bastó para esconderse, tan solo fue cuestión de una milésima de segundo desde que observó el cuerpo negro de una yegua a toda velocidad, para que la golpeara fuertemente con sus cascos delanteros en el flanco. La yegua perdió el equilibrio e instantáneamente cayó.

Dos golpes de casco, primero en el estómago, después en el temporal de la yegua fue suficiente para que se quedara inconsciente.

Dos de doce, quedaban diez, cuatro con Lyra, se hacían seis. Seis agentes que estaban en la terminal en el momento en el que inició todo aquello. Subiéndose sobre un contenedor por unos recovecos que éste tenía, pudo apreciar el teleférico. No podía decir si realmente Lyra estaba en uno de ellos. Giró para ver las plataformas, una de ellas no poseía ningún navio aéreo; pero recordando algo importante de Red Tail, la yegua observó hacia arriba y, efectivamente, una nube enorme se encontraba al menos a cuarenta metros de la plataforma, estacionaria, como si el viento no tuviese la menor influencia en ella. Esa era la nave.

No pensó un instante más para ingresar a los almacenes, las puertas de metal no se habían cerrado, afortunadamente. Los pegasos seguramente ya estaban en el techo y registrando todo desde el aire. Una puerta roja marcaba el final de un amplio espacio, mucho mayor que el de la sala de espera. Llevaba hacia un pasillo sin ornamentos, solo otras puertas de otros colores y unas paredes celestes. ¿Derecha o izquierda? Ubicándose en la terminal, seguramente estaba a pocos metros de la sala de espera, la yegua decidió avanzar por la derecha.

Estuvo a punto de doblar a la izquierda, pero cuando asomó su cabeza pudo ver de reojo a un poni de pelaje verde claro; su reacción fue inmediata, dar dos pasos atrás. Pasaron silbando dos objetos que chocaron contra la pared de du su derecha y, al hacerlo, produjeron un chasquido.

\- Drops está en los pasillos del área del personal autorizado. – Informó el corcel inmediatamente.

\- Entendido, asegúrese de que se mantenga allí. – Ordenó Red Tail por el caracol.

Mas, cuando el agente quiso ir por ella, la perseguida ya no se encontraba en el pasillo. Una puerta ploma entreabierta a su izquierda llamó su atención inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Dentro, había una gran cantidad de cajas de cartón y suministros para el embalaje. El corcel apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte jalón de sus cascos traseros. Como si se tratara de un depredador los cascos de la yegua rodearon su cuerpo; la cola se enrolló alrededor de su estómago, el casco izquierdo se posicionó detrás del cuello mientras que el derecho presionó su garganta con fuerza.

El forcejeo fue mínimo, el corcel perdió el aire demasiado rápido, no tardó en dejar de moverse. Inmediatamente la yegua revisó las alforjas que traía consigo; como sospechó, dentro guardaba unas cuantas anguilas.

Tomado el equipo, salió del depósito dirigiéndose donde originalmente había deseado ir, abrió una puerta naranja y allí estaban unas escaleras. La llevarían hasta el segundo nivel de la sala de esperas. No lo pensó dos veces, la agente las subió; su cola se dirigió hacia el interior de una de las alforjas, tomó una anguila, que era como llamaban a un artefacto que se presentaba como una canica con varias ranuras equidistantes en toda su superficie.

Abrió la puerta, allí estaba, podía reconocer la alarma resonando por todos lados; los bomberos llegarían en breve. Por supuesto, todos deberían haberse retirado del lugar, incluso los guardias de seguridad.

La yegua avanzó hasta una barandilla que daba una vista perfecta de la planta baja de la sala de espera. Tres ponis, dos yeguas, un corcel.

El sonido característico de las anguilas era un chasquido al impactar en otro cuerpo, una de las yeguas, una unicornio, sintió que una pequeña esfera chocaba con su cuerpo, instantáneamente sintió una descarga que pareció patearla con tanta fuerza que no sintió sus cuartos traseros, cayó de inmediato sin entender qué rayos había pasado. La pegaso observó a su compañera y también sintió que un pequeño objeto chocaba contra su casco delantero izquierdo después el chasquido; su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre una mesa.

El corcel, se puso alerta; pero la anguila chocó en su frente antes de que se diera cuenta; cayó completamente inconsciente.

Debía apresurarse. Observaba atentamente todos sus alrededores, mirando a los costados, arriba, atrás, ya no podía caminar con calma, iba al trote. Sus cascos producían el menor ruido posible. Su objetivo era bien conocido. Solo había una forma de sacar a Lyra de allí sin tener que preocuparse porque los de seguridad tomaran cartas en el asunto o que fueran importunados por un paramédico; Red Tail no tenía de otra más que sacar a Lyra con algún transporte aéreo y sabía bien cuál era.

Bajó las escaleras que conectaban la segunda planta con la primera, a través del muro de cristal pudo apreciar de reojo que la nube comenzaba a descender. No tardó en apreciar también a tres figuras en la plataforma vacía. Una de ellas tenía el pelaje color menta y no hizo falta siquiera reconocer ni su melena ni su cola. Era Lyra.

No lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a galopar; llegó hasta la puerta y agradeció que aquellos novatos no tuviesen la sensatez de mirar atrás o preocuparse por que ella regresara, bueno, debía darles razón. Por sentido común, lo mejor habría sido marcharse… pero era Lyra la que tenían prisionera, no había mucho por dónde elegir.

Abrió las puertas con suma precaución; volvió al trote, su cola ingresó dentro de la otra alforja, solamente quedaba una anguila. Treinta metros, ninguno de los dos agentes se percataba de nada, se dedicaban a ver con asombro cómo la nube bajaba con completo control. Veinte metros, ella ya tenía en la mira al de aspecto más fornido de ambos. Diez metros, arrojó la anguila hacia el cuello de un corcel unicornio. De inmediato una poni de tierra reaccionó observándola, a cinco metros tomó la decisión de hacer a Lyra a un lado y esperar por Sweetie Drops.

Un casco de la agente se dirigió hacia la barbilla de la novata, ésta esquivó el golpe, levantándose sobre sus cuartos traseros; dio una media vuelta, primero su cola impactó contra el rostro de la veterana. Ese movimiento se lo conocía de antemano, antes de que los cascos traseros de su contrincante impactaran en su cabeza, Drops se agachó, girando sobre su cabeza, para rodar sobre su cuerpo y terminar de espaldas, la novata, una vez que sus cascos traseros regresaron a tierra, trató de pisotear a la fugitiva.

Sweetie Drops recibió un fuerte golpe sobre su casco delantero derecho; la novata se paró en sus cascos traseros para implementar su peso en un golpe final; aprovechando esto, la cola de la yegua de pelaje crema se enroló en su casco trasero izquierdo y con sus cascos traseros lo empujó. Perdiendo el equilibrio, la más joven cayó sobre su costado; Lyra se levantó y rápidamente golpeó la cabeza de su atacante contra el cemento y ésta dejó de moverse.

Allí estaba Lyra, tirada en el suelo, tenía ambos cascos atados y el efecto de la droga no se iría en al menos media hora más. Se dispuso a ir por ella cuando una sombra en el piso, con un movimiento claro, le obligó a hacerse a un lado, como si de una premonición se tratase, una red unida a tres bolas de metal impactó en el concreto.

Una figura bajó bajó, tomó a Lyra y para cuando la ex agente dio el primer paso para detenerle, se la llevaba hacia la nube que había bajado; se la llevaría de allí. No, eso era impensable.

Piensa rápido, en una plataforma, a menos de veinte metros, yacía estacionado un globo; no lo dudó ni por un instante, se subió a la cesta, quitó las bolsas de arena todo lo rápido que pudo y el vehículo comenzó a ganar altitud.

La nube era más veloz; pero si tan solo quedaba Red Tail y Lyra en ella, él tenía que estar pilotando la extraña nave o lo que fuese. A los pocos segundos la yegua de pelaje menta se asomó por un borde recto de la nube.

\- Llévame hacia ti. ¡Usa tu magia! – Gritó Drops.

[Fin Soundtrack]

[John Powell - Bim Bam Smash]

La velocidad comenzó a incrementarse, Lyra le apuntaba con el cuerno y de pronto, pudo ver que, metro a metro, se acercaba a la nube. El aire comenzaba a generar mayor resistencia por la aceleración que tanto la nube como el globo tenían, viendo hacia tierra por un breve instante, confirmó que ya estaban en la costa.

Sin embargo, pronto apareció el pegaso rojo. Volando a un lado de la nube, realizó una acrobacia para dirigirse hacia Lyra, bastó empujarla para que ya no pudiera controlar el globo. Sin perder un solo instante, el corcel se internó en la nube y salió por debajo de ella; llevaba un brazalete en el casco izquierdo. Voló en dirección hacia Sweetie Drops.

Quedaban dos bolsas de arena dentro del globo, tomó uno con su cola; pronto el primer proyectil fue esquivado por el corcel y éste ascendió hasta el globo. El brazalete que llevaba consigo se activó, emergiendo de éste una púa del lado anverso de su casco, aquel instrumento servía a los ponis de tierra y unicornios para escalar. Pero ingeniosamente, Red Tail lo usó para perforar y rasgar la gruesa tela del globo.

Pensar rápido, la yegua de pelaje crema encontró una cuerda dentro de la cesta; tomó el saco de arena y lo ató con ella. Observó a la nube; Lyra tenía que estar ahí, tenía que…

Allí estaba; arrojó el pequeño saco con la cuerda. La intuición de su mejor amiga fue inmediata, hizo levitar el saco hasta ella, atrayendo la cuerda también hacia ella; la figura roja volvió en picada hacia la nube, sus cascos fueron directamente contra el cuerpo de Lyra, quien perdió el equilibrio; sostuvo el saco de arena en el aire. El agente de SONRIE le dio un golpe en el rostro para que lo soltara, pero su concentración estaba fija. No quedaba de otra, el casco derecho del corcel presionó la garganta de la yegua contra el piso de la nave.

Lyra sentía el ardor y la falta de aire. Sweetie Drops casi siempre sujetaba la pata de sus contrincantes con su cola. Ella no tenía su fuerza. El globo caería y no podría evitarlo. Entonces observó el saco de arena, de inmediato lo hizo levitar alrededor de la pata derecha trasera de Red Tail amarrándolo. Éste se percató de su idea y la soltó para desamarrar la cuerda.

El globo había descendido tanto que, si Sweetie Drops no saltaba en ese instante, caería mar donde sería presa fácil. Saltó pues, con todas sus fuerzas, evidentemente el impulso fue menor y apenas pudo sujetarse fuertemente con la cuerda.

En el mismo instante en el que el corcel puso sus cascos sobre la cuerda, sintió una fuerza jalándolo vehementemente, fue arrastrado de inmediato hasta el borde de la nube; sus reflejos hicieron que enterrara la púa del brazalete en la nube para evitar caer.

Ascendiendo por la cuerda, a medida que la nube se alejaba más y más de tierra; la ex agente de SONRIE podía apreciar la fuerza que Red Tail ejercía; comenzaba a batir sus alas; pero poco le ayudaba a cargar con el peso; no avanzaría; se quedaría estático.

Cuando finalmente llegó al final de la cuerda, la yegua ascendió subiéndose al lomo del corcel y colocando su pata delantera derecha alrededor de su cuello, las alas del poni no podían moverse entre tanto peso. Pudo ver a su mejor amiga en el piso, tratando de levantarse.

Sweetie Drops se impulsó con las patas traseras hasta que llegaron a los hombros de Red Tail. Quien mordió su cola para evitar que ella pudiera escapar. Con agilidad y fuerza, la yegua primero dio una patada con su casco trasero derecho a la mandíbula de su persecutor, después concentró toda su fuerza en un golpe con su casco delantero izquierdo sobre el brazalete, éste se rompió y acto seguido se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras para dar un salto y al mismo tiempo, arrojar al pegaso al vacío.

Ya dentro de la nube, la yegua de pelaje crema galopó en busca de un objeto en particular dentro de la nube existía un gran espacio, muchas cajas de embalaje, muchos sacos, todos diseminados por aquí y por allá. El piso era irregular, como si una bolsa de burbujas hubiera crecido sobredimensionadamente. Encontró el objeto que buscaba detrás de unas cajas de madera medianas.

Lyra observó que su mejor amiga se dirigía hasta lo que parecía ser un cañón.

Red Tail apareció entonces, atravesando el piso nuboso; pero para cuando su vista se topó con la veterana de ojos azules, ésta ya accionaba el cañón de la red. La cual, con las esferas de metal sujetas en los extremos de ésta, aprisionó todo el cuerpo del corcel, pues las esferas se juntaron uniéndose con fuerza. Cayó al piso.

Sin perder un solo instante, la yegua de pelaje enrulado se acercó hacia el corcel, mientras Lyra usaba su magia para quitarse las molestas esposas de sus cascos. El de pelaje rojo observó a Sweetie Drops. Sus alas se estiraron, procuró tocar dos pares de esferas con éstas. Antes de que su enemiga se percatara, abrió separó las esferas.

\- Busca un panel de control, baja las dos palancas de la izquierda y rómpelas. – Ordenó la veterana poco antes de correr en dirección a Red Tail.

Un casco con dirección a las costillas de él, un coletazo en la frente fue la respuesta que Sweetie Drops recibió antes de que su oponente descendiera y golpeara con fuerza su casco izquierdo delantero. Arremetió con sus dos cascos delanteros para tratar de desequilibrarlo; él se levantó sobre sus cascos traseros y se impulsó para empatar en fuerza con el poni de tierra. Más ágil, una de sus alas se extendió para golpear los ojos de la yegua.

Un golpe en las costillas con el casco; otro en la mandíbula con la muñeca. Sweetie Drops trató de reaccionar tratando de golpearlo con el casco izquierdo; pero se encontró con que el corcel se había dado media vuelta y, con su cola sujetó su casco con fuerza; los cascos traseros del corcel se levantaron, se contrajeron y en menos de un segundo, soltaron una coz que hubiera mandado a la yegua por los aires si no la siguiese sujetando por el casco con su cola.

Entonces toda la nube giró abruptamente, perdiendo el equilibrio, la yegua cayó a su costado derecho, mientras que el corcel la soltó y se elevó en el aire. Volando, giró en el aire, yendo detrás de la agente con más experiencia, juntando sus cascos delanteros, voló tal cual proyectil hacia la yegua; el golpe fue certero, Sweetie Drops sintió que su pata izquierda superior se dislocaba. El dolor, semejante a un fuerte tirón llegó de inmediato.

Pero tan pronto como el dolor apareció, el corcel rodeó el cuello de la yegua con su cola y comenzó a volar.

Ese era el final. No podía hacer más; ojalá Lyra haya saltado en el último instante, ojalá no la atraparan.

Pero, ante los ojos de la yegua se apareció la figura de pelaje menta de su amiga, a duras penas parada, pues el movimiento errático de la nube apenas le permitía mantener el equilibrio. Hacía levitar el cañón de red; disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y por puntería o por suerte, la red no cubrió el cuerpo del corcel, sino más bien fue directamente a su ala derecha, las esferas magnéticas se enrollaron y la apretujaron; él gritó y cayó a pocos centímetros delante de Sweetie Drops.

La yegua crema instintivamente se levantó, reunió todo el aire que pudo, con un movimiento de su cuerpo sobre la pata dislocada la reacomodó y fue hacia su mejor amiga, la tomó por el casco y con fuerza la jaló hasta la salida más cercana. Se subió sobre una baranda de seguridad y saltó, por supuesto, Lyra no tardó en seguirle. Abajo estaba el agua marina.

Lyra observó todo, fue demasiado rápido. La nube se alejaba decenas de metros velozmente y, en menos de unos segundos, impactaba contra una playa rocosa. El estruendo fuerte, del metal siendo desfigurado, de la madera quebrándose en mil pedazos y finalmente, de algo así como una hoja de papel enorme siendo rota por la mitad llegó a sus oídos. La nube se deformó, diseminándose sobre el mar, las rocas y la arena. No vio salir a Red Tail de ella en ningún momento. Cuando su cuerpo fue acogido por el agua marina junto al de Sweetie Drops, apenas sintió el frío de ésta.


	13. Rearme

Baltimare, 3 días después del incidente.

Paredes blancas, corredores con constante movimiento, el sonido necesario de las máquinas que ayudaban a mantener la vida, el olor a desinfectante, aislado. Fuera ya de toda urgencia, descansando sobre una cama suave, el enfermo de la habitación 305 era visitado por dos figuras. Una de ellas tenía el pelaje blanco la melena naranja y unos ojos amarillos bastante expresivos, mantenía una expresión afable con la víctima de un terrible accidente; mientras la otra, con una melena amarillo limón, de un corte militar que dejaba unos pocos centímetros de esta, apreciaba paciente postrado en aquella cama con un rostro serio, observando de vez en cuando todo lo que le rodeaba, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Y el paciente, de pelaje rojo, cola negra y las puntas de sus plumas con un tono azul marino permanecía en silencio. Aquella, por supuesto, no era una visita típica a un paciente. El ambiente se cargaba de una tensión tal que hasta la enfermera prefirió ir a otra habitación antes que quedarse junto a aquellos ponis de aspecto extraño.

\- Supongo que no volverás a esa expedición de la que me comentaste el otro día. – Cuestionó de pronto el corcel de melena naranja. – Wetbread tenía grandes planes para ese viaje.

\- Estoy demasiado fastidiado como para poder hacerlo. – Respondió el paciente con la voz ronca, viendo de reojo a su interlocutor y en cambio, concentrándose en captar la atención del otro corcel que parecía no querer mirarle a la cara.

\- Eso puedo verlo; pero eso no explica cómo once agentes de SONRIE fueron superados por un par que no tenía ni los recursos logísticos que tenemos ni el control de la situación. – Reprochó firmemente el corcel de melena naranja.

Tenía una parte de su oreja izquierda seccionada; unos ojos amarillos y una expresión de la seriedad más absoluta.

\- No tengo excusas, no fui lo suficientemente previsor. – Aludió el corcel a la defensiva, sin elevar la voz ni mirar directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor.

\- Cierra la puerta Furlong. – Ordenó el corcel; a lo cual el referido dedicó una mirada fría al pegaso. – Es obvio que no; pero quiero saber exactamente cómo no pudiste con dos agentes.

\- Subestimé a Lyra, planifiqué la emboscada para Sweetie Drops; pero no para la otra.

\- Eso explica un poco. ¿Cómo exactamente sucedió todo?

\- la emboscada salió como estaba planeada, Sweetie Drops usó las habilidades mágicas de Heartstrings para crear una distracción. ¿De dónde sacaste a tus agentes por cierto? Ellos se olvidaron de usar la Argolla Anuladora en la unicornio. Habilitó el escape de Drops, y como traté de usar a su amiga a mi favor.

Conozco a Drops lo suficiente para saber que no hubiese abandonado a su amiga. Pero después ella comenzó a atacar a todos los novatos que la buscaban y no me explico cómo ninguno de ellos pudo hacer mucho.

Estaba seguro que podría suspender a su amiga en el aire; después la inmovilizaría e iría yo mismo a detener a Drops; pero Lyra usó su magia para llevarla hasta mi nube en un globo. Cuando me di cuenta, traté de detenerla. Traté de llevar a Drops al mar, allí sería presa fácil. Pero su amiga volvió a ayudarla, entonces supe que ellas tenían el control. Así que decidí eliminarlas allí mismo. Estuve cerca de vencer a Drops, pero una vez más la unicornio la ayudo y después tenía mis alas fracturadas y estaba flotando en el mar.

\- ¿De dónde saqué a esos novatos dices? Son el resultado de Whitehorn. Hay muy pocos agentes de Blackstone y menos de Treadhoof.

\- Es decir que solo tienes un montón de idiotas sin aptitud… buena idea. – Ironizó el de pelaje rojo. – Son unos inútiles en el campo de operaciones.

El pegaso sintió el casco del corcel aplastándole la melena contra la almohada.

\- No es un plan perfecto... pero va a funcionar de una forma u otra. – Señaló manteniendo una calma relativa en su mirada.

\- He oído rumores, acerca de que estamos recibiendo apoyo de Discord. – Dijo el pegaso. – En esta ocasión, mirando directamente al corcel de tierra de pelaje blanco, cuya expresión no se llenó de la menor indignación o duda.

\- Funcionará de una forma u otra, ya te lo he dicho. – Enfatizando su máxima, el poni terrestre de pelaje blanco se postró frente en la ventana. – Ahora solo hay que atar algunos cabos. ¿Cuento contigo para reactivar Tradhoof?

\- Ese programa de entrenamiento fue descartado por buenas razones. – Interrumpió Furlong.

\- Lo sé. Pero no hay alternativa. Necesitaremos agentes de élite para el mañana. Y estoy seguro que les consta.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer. – Respondió el pegaso rojo.

\- Bien, un problema menos. Trabajaras con los pocos veteranos que saben cómo reclutar y entrenar. En lo que respecta a ti Furlong. – Añadió, mirando con seriedad la ventana, específicamente el mar a la distancia. – Conoces a Drops mejor que cualquier otro agente vivo.

\- Eliminarla no va a ser fácil.

\- Después de lo que ha demostrado ser capaz de hacer; creo que valdrá la pena intentar reclutarla otra vez. Intenta convencerla; si se rehúsa, entonces acaba con ella. Tienes los recursos que desees usar. Pero ata ese cabo de una buena vez.

\- Qué hay de Lyra Heartstrings.

\- Es obvio, ella debe sufrir el mismo destino que Drops.

\- Estamos a veinte días para que todo esto termine, Red, pasarás éstos días junto con Wetbread en ésta ciudad, las órdenes te llegarán a mediados de enero. Furlong, serás director general de SONRIE a partir de febrero.

\- Entonces no lo veremos en un buen rato. – Afirmó Red Tail.

\- No. Furlong, dentro de doce días me reuniré con Filthy Rich y Yuk'Amil en Canterlot, planifica todo allá. Ese día Drops y Heartstrings deben estar con nosotros o dejar de existir.

\- Por cierto, Lavish, olvidé mencionarte algo. – Interrumpió el pegaso rojo.

\- Qué.

\- Sweetie Drops sabe que un agente está detrás de todo esto. Está buscando al responsable y creo que ya sabe que eres tú.

\- Mejor para nosotros, usémoslo a nuestro favor. Con esto en mente, te veo dentro de unas horas Furlong.

\- Sí señor.

\- Eso es todo, que te recuperes pronto Red. Y, suerte. – Se despidió aquel que se hacía llamar Lavish Velvet.

Afueras de Yeguadelphia, 7 días después del incidente.

Los bosques cercanos a Foal Mountains tenían el carácter de ser bastante húmedos, las coníferas, en particular los cipreses abundaban por todas partes. Varios cursos de agua bajaban desde la montaña y convertían al lugar en una región pantanosa. Por supuesto, atravesar dichos bosques era un reto para cualquiera.

\- ¡Es la cuarta vez que piso algo que se mueve Bon Bon! – Gritó Lyra con espanto.

\- Al menos no te han mordido. – Respondió su amiga mientras miraba alrededor.

\- ¿Se acerca la noche? Quiero salir de éste lugar… no quiero volver a dormir aquí.

\- Estamos cerca. Pero mantén la calma.

\- Daría lo que fuera por unas buenas porciones de zanahorias silvestres con leche de coco en un vaso de bambú y esas moras.

\- Y yo por dormir en una cama. Pero, ya sabes, estamos trabajando.

Entonces Lyra se le aproximó, abrazándola por el cuello con la pata izquierda mientras levantaba la derecha dibujando un arcoíris en el aire.

\- Salvando a Equestria… ya puedo ver cómo nos recibirán. Puede que hasta las princesas en persona nos otorguen medallas por esto.

\- Sí, yo… no lo creo… nunca ningún poni debe enterarse de que SONRIE existe. Lo que puede pasar es que ellas nos feliciten en una reunión privada. – Alegó Sweetie Drops que para nada pensaba en aspectos tan novelescos de la vida de agentes.

\- Oh bueno, con tal de que las conozca en persona me basta. Y ¿Cómo detendremos a todos los malos?

\- Todavía no lo sé. Si vamos a advertir a Celestia y a Luna, con seguridad nos atrapan antes de llegar a ellas, lo mismo con Twilight o Cadance. Después de ellas, no podemos confiar en ningún otro. No sabemos si hay autoridades involucradas, aunque yo apostaría a que así es.

\- O sea que no solo los de SONRIE están detrás de todo esto.

\- Pues, creo que no. En el puerto aéreo, en Canterlot, incluso en Ponyville, no puedes hacer lo que hicieron si no tienes influencias en varios cargos. Quienes estén detrás de esto deben ser personas de alto rango, y tener bastantes amigos en todas partes.

\- Hablas de ese sujeto que aparece en las fotos que Foxtrot tenía.

\- Probablemente, no tengo forma de saber cuánto averiguó en realidad.

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a los rieles entonces?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta.

\- Pues, dices que no podemos ir a Canterlot, ni a Ponyville, tampoco al Imperio de Cristal. Para qué nos dirigimos a los rieles entonces. A dónde podríamos ir.

\- Pues a un lugar sin vigilancia de SONRIE, un lugar nuevo.

\- Así que iremos a esa Villa de la que no recuerdo el nombre.

\- Es lo más seguro. Y si SONRIE tiene agentes allí, de seguro han de ser novatos.

Junto al sol de la tarde, los sonidos de algunas ranas, de uno que otro pájaro y de animales que desconocían, atravesaron aquel paraje poco amigable para los cascos.

\- Y qué pasa si piso alguna serpiente.

\- Aquí no hay venenosas, solo constrictoras, nada que no podamos manejar. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos tener un lugar seco donde dormir esta noche.

Por supuesto, aquello sirvió de aliento para la unicornio que comenzó a trotar. Pronto le siguió la yegua terrestre, que llevaba además la caja mágica que tenía varios bits de oro dentro. Con eso se aseguraban una buena vida si es que todo salía mal. Aunque, Lyra sabía que lo lograrían, no había nada que pudiera contra las dos agentes más talentosas de SONRIE.

\- ¿Sabes curar con magia? – Preguntó de repente Sweetie Drops.

\- Algo, no huesos, ni enfermedades crónicas, eso es algo que realmente muy pocos pueden lograr.

\- Desinfectar una herida.

\- Sí, también te la puedo cerrar por dos bits. – Alegó la yegua en tono de broma.

\- Cuando salgamos de éste pantano, necesitaré que cures mi pata derecha.

\- Qué te picó.

\- Una tortuga caimán de pantano. – respondió la agente.

\- Tú nunca me dijiste por qué estudiaste en la Academia para Unicornios Súper Dotados de la princesa Celestia. – Dijo de pronto la yegua de pelaje crema.

\- Ammm, pues la verdad a mí me encantaba la música y lo sigue haciendo. Pero no la toco solo con mis cascos, también lo hago con magia y eso es difícil de hacer. Así que… necesitaba aprender más sobre magia y pues me metí a esa academia para lograrlo.

\- Y ¿Conociste a alguien importante allá?

\- A Twilight Sparkle. – Expresó la yegua con una sonrisa. – Teníamos el mismo grupo de amigas, aunque claro, ella era un poco distante de nosotras. Pero la queríamos igualmente.

Entonces, ambas llegaron a la base de una elevación de tierra.

\- Allá deberían estar las vías del tren. Si esperamos lo suficiente, podremos abordar uno con rumbo a ese pueblo.

\- Si es que allá hubiera agentes de SONRIE, qué podríamos hacer.

\- Es un buen lugar para tender una trampa, es demasiado llano como para galopar sin ser descubiertas, después solo hay montañas y lugares rocosos. Pero si son novatos no sabrán usar todo eso a su favor para interceptarnos y les perderemos en el paso de las montañas. En caso de que fueran veteranos, tendremos que enfrentarles, de seguro serán mucho menos en número que los novatos.

Pero llegaremos en la noche, será como en Vanhoover.

Y por suerte para Bon Bon, su mejor amiga era competente en magia. Aunque curar mediante ésta resultaba un arte del que poseía solo unos pocos rudimentos. Con dificultad y alguna que otra expresión de dolor en el rostro por parte de su amiga, realizó un par de hechizos, susurrando cosas que la poni terrestre no entendía; pero que al final, terminaron cicatrizando la herida después de desinfectarla, lo que, al parecer, dolió bastante.

Ya cuando el tren pasó, fue cuestión de galopar detrás de éste e ingresar al área de carga, coordinando movimientos con la unicornio, que abrió una puerta por la cual Sweetie Drops ingresó dando un salto alto y extendiendo los ascos para atrapar a su amiga y así meterla dentro. El interior de los vagones de carga era idéntico en todos los casos, cajas de madera, cadenas, cuerdas, pequeños embalajes. Ambas se sentaron, con el paisaje diurno de los bosques pantanosos.

Después de bastante tiempo, cuando la luna se alzaba en todo su esplendor, saltaron del vagón de carga a quinientos metros de la estación. El frío de esa región iba en aumento, pues estaba al norte de Equestria. Todavía faltaba una buena distancia para llegar a los límites de Frozen North, pero éste ya se dejaba sentir.

Avanzaron con la luz de la luna sobre sus lomos, teniéndola como guía del camino.

\- Oye, no sé por qué no se nos ha ocurrido antes… ¿Por qué no contactamos a Luna mediante el sueño?

\- Dime Lyra, recuerdas haber tenido un sueño o una pesadilla en estos últimos años.

\- No…

\- Es porque está en el entrenamiento, suprimir la capacidad de tener sueños al dormir.

\- Cómo es que.

\- Yo puse una infusión especial en una bebida que te di cuando terminamos la misión en Appleloosa. Además, tu mente está cerrada para cualquiera que intente leerla…

\- Esto es… esto es…

\- Es lo que debe hacerse por la seguridad de Equestria; si eres capturada, la información que saquen de ti debe ser nula. – Añadió la yegua agente, recordando lo que implicaba el entrenamiento contra interrogatorios.

\- Y ¿Tiene efectos secundarios?

\- Todavía no los has desarrollado; pero llegarán… a veces es algo tan simple como una fobia o una manía, yo solía ser buena jugando a las cartas.

Lyra observó a su amiga.

\- Y por qué no me dijiste nada.

\- Pues… porque es la forma de proceder de SONRIE, un agente sella la mente de otro y nunca se lo dice.

\- Pero entre tú y yo no existen secretos.

\- Si te lo guardé fue porque no sabía cómo decírtelo. – Alegó Bon Bon. – Escucha, desde que tú te metiste en esta vida, siempre temí que algo te pasara y la sola idea de despertar un día y no encontrarte en tu casa porque caíste en acción me horroriza.

\- No Bonie, tú tienes que saber que estoy en esto por elección propia. Yo no imagino una vida sin mi mejor amiga. Y si yo no te cuido ¿Quién lo hará? – Explicó la unicornio de repente, sonriéndole.

\- Perdóname Lyra, juro que no te voy a guardar más secretos. Lo que sea que quieras saber, yo te lo diré.

\- Ammm… pues podrías decirme qué pasó con ese tal Wetbread.

\- Vaya que sabes aprovecharte de la situación.

\- Tú no sabes cuánto. – Dijo con mirada pícara la yegua.

\- Él tenía una fijación en mí, y como me salvó a mí y a Red Tail de morir ahogados en el mar, tuve que estar en su barco por un buen rato hasta volver a Equestria. Su primera oficial Rogue Hoof me odió desde el momento en que me vio y bueno, tú me conoces, yo no tardé en sentir lo mismo por ella.

A pocos días de tocar tierra, él quiso cobrarse el favor invitándome a cenar. Y yo decliné, definitivamente él no era mi tipo. Así que creo que le entró una obsesión o algo, pero la cosa es que desde ese momento dijo estar perdidamente enamorado de mí. ¿Entiendes? Él está mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Esa es toda la historia?

\- Básicamente sí; pero si quieres que te la cuente completa, espera a que estemos en nuestra habitación.

La villa era casi desértica en la noche, el frío era el principal responsable de ello. La llegada de las foráneas fue inadvertida, a esas alturas, el sentido común era que ningún poni, por fuerte que fuese, estaría afuera.

Avanzando con cautela por las pocas calles de la villa, llegaron pronto a una posada, ubicada en uno de los extremos de la misma, tenía unas cuantas macetas en la parte frontal, con plantas poco atractivas y de un color apagado, así como una banqueta, construida con roca paja y argamasa, tenía un aspecto bastante robusto y fuerte, no había ni un pasillo ni un jardín de bienvenida, solamente abrieron una puerta de madera que accionó unas campanillas.

No tardó en aparecerse un señor de anteojos, era un unicornio de mediana edad, se paró frente al mostrador que tenía unas toallas blancas en uno de los extremos y un estante lleno de objetos detrás.

\- Señoritas, es demasiado tarde para caminar por la calle. Permítanme ofrecerles una habitación doble para que puedan pasar la noche.

\- Muchas gracias. – Le respondió Lyra bostezando de repente.

\- Les cobraré el precio justo, cinco bits de plata por noche. Tres y medio por día si piden toda la semana completa, no incluimos el desayuno, pero tienen duchas y baños privado.

\- Pagaré por toda la semana. – Expresó Bon Bon sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- Muy bien; ahora, para el registro, permítanme sus identificaciones por favor.

\- Aquí tiene. – Expresó la yagua crema, pasando dos pequeños pedazos de plástico.

\- Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings, bonitos nombres, muy bien señoritas, su habitación es la 5A, espero que tengan una noche reparadora.

\- Usted también. – Fue la respuesta de Lyra.

Y así, ambas agentes pasaron una noche cómoda para variar, en una habitación de la primera planta con vista al inmenso paisaje, cerrando las cortinas de la ventana. Un relato bastante largo aguardaba la unicornio que, insistiendo, logró sacárselo a la yegua terrestre. Era una buena forma de combatir un hecho evidente de aquel trabajo, el estrés.

Así pues, en lugar de observar constantemente las ventanas en busca de movimiento, Bon Bon se apaciguó contando una de las desventuras amarrosas más extrañas que alguna vez hubiera escuchado Lyra. Narrando esa historia, Sweetie Drops pronto concilió el sueño reparador que necesitaba.

Aquella villa sería el lugar ideal para planificar la siguiente movida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	14. Dirección

[Moscow Wind up– John Powell]

Y la puerta se abrió, con un rechinido. Los reflejos de Sweetie Drops le hicieron saltar de la cama de un salto, sus ojos enfocaron a un corcel. Pero la sombra hacía imposible identificarlo. Le sonrió poco antes de salir.

\- Qué pasó – Lyra apenas se había despertado. Mantenía una somnolencia.

\- Prepara todo, nos largamos. – Expresó la de pelaje crema poco antes de salir por la puerta.

No tenía pinta de trampa, no había ni un solo movimiento, era un lugar adecuado para hacerla, pero… ¿Para qué molestarse? Hubiera sido más simple que un grupo de agentes ingresara y las acribillara a ambas. Ese corcel no quería eso. Salió a la mitad del patio interno para observar los techos y las demás habitaciones. Un día fue todo el tiempo que tuvo aquel sujeto para encontrarlas a ambas…

Entonces le encontró, estaba caminando sobre el techo de la recepción; hábilmente, la yegua galopó hasta estar un metro y medio cerca de la pared, saltó con todas sus fuerzas, se agarró de la canaleta de piedra, fuertemente asegurada contra la pared, subió con rapidez. Contra la luz de la luna, la figura mostraba poca musculatura. Estaba caminando sobre el techo de piedra ligeramente inclinada. Se acercaba a un borde; pero la agente ya comenzaba a galopar con la clara intención de ir por él. Serían tres, tal vez cinco los segundos que demoraría en alcanzarle.

Pero la figura saltó desde lo alto del techo. Sweetie Drops estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo al llegar al borde. Allá abajo no había más que flores del desierto y una caída de césped. Ni rastros del corcel, era imposible perderse de la nada, no era un unicornio, le vio claramente; era un pegaso.

Observó el cielo. Pero ni la menor señal, habría escuchado su aleteo. Buscó en lados restantes de aquel techo para ver si no se aparecía de pronto en alguna de las calles convergentes al hospedaje. Nada.

Regresando a su habitación, repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido. Obviamente no podía saber el nombre del sujeto. Pero ¿Qué hizo exactamente? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Era alguien con habilidades, podía ser de S.O.N.R.I.E. tal vez un agente veterano arrepentido o uno que se salvó de la masacre en el tártaro. Esa sonrisa, debía conocerlas de algún lado o tener intenciones de algún tipo… un desquiciado o alguien que se alegraba realmente de verlas… tal vez ambos…

Ingresó a la habitación, encontrándose con Lyra esperándola con las pocas pertenencias que tenían y una hoja de papel frente a ella.

\- ¿Es de él?

\- Sí, dejó esta nota en el escritorio. – Expresó Lyra con algo de sorpresa. – Tienes que verlo por ti misma.

" _Miedo ratoncitas porque las pillé. Qué hay con S.O.N.R.I.E. Se los diré con toda franqueza, se está metiendo a la boca mucho más de lo que puede masticar. Y qué si les dijera que todavía queda un vejestorio de la agencia que quiere terminar con todo este jolgorio._

 _Como sea, mejor se van de aquí, ellos ya las están buscando. Si no las atrapan, de seguro obtendrán información de que Lavish Velvet, o Green Glas, se reunirá con Filthy Rich en Canterlot dentro de cinco días. Es una trampa en caso de que fallen. Pero es cierto lo de esa reunión._

 _Posdata. Esta carta sabe a leche condensada"_

Bon Bon observó a su mejor amiga. Ni había una linterna encendida ni la luz nocturna. Pero sabía que tenía la misma expresión que ella. Un día había pasado, solo un día antes de que las encontraran.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Nos encontraron?

\- De hacerlo, ya estaríamos rodeadas.

\- Dice que nos están buscando aquí, en la villa.

\- Lleva las alforjas. ¿Viste esa escalera para subir a las terrazas de los techos?

\- Sí.

\- Te subes a una y te acuestas contra una de las paredes.

Salieron en mitad de la noche, Sweetie Drops, con la nota en un casco, la tomó y la puso dentro de su melena, enrollándola.

Subió a la terraza que hacía de techo de la recepción, al ubicarse más arriba que el de las habitaciones, tenía una mejor visión. En esa villa no existían edificaciones que superaran los dos pisos de altura. Observó el cielo, todo obscuro, la luz de la luna no develaba ninguna figura; las calles estaban vacías. El sonido de las mismas tampoco daba una impresión de no estarlo.

Una plaza cercana tenía varias figuras reunidas. Los dos trenes nocturnos llegaban a las 03:00 y a las 05:00… debían ser las 3:30 de la madrugada. Por los faroles de la plaza, el grupo debía tener siete integrantes. Dos pegasos, tres unicornios y dos ponis terrestres. No cabía duda, eran agentes de SONRIE. Novatos todos.

Dio media vuelta para acercarse a Lyra. Que estaba en el techo terraza del extremo sur de las habitaciones. Observando siempre atentamente todo lo que la rodeaba. El cielo, las calles, cualquier cosa visible. Cuando por fin se encontró con su amiga. Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Decía la verdad. Escucha, lo siguiente que hagamos nos saca de aquí o nos libera.

\- Qué hacemos, jefa. – inquirió con calma Lyra, registrando todo lo que estuviera a su vista.

\- La estación de trenes es inútil ahora. Pero la vigilarán de todas formas.

\- Me dijiste que podríamos usar las montañas.

\- Sí; pero debemos salir de la ciudad sin ser percibidas. Son novatos, muchos de ellos vienen de la parte sur y este de Equestria, no tienen la menor idea de cómo buscar en el paso de allá.

\- Qué propones para salir entonces.

\- Rodear la estación, es una villa, no tardarán en peinar toda la zona. No perdamos más tiempo. Hazme levitar hasta abajo en ésta calle. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops posicionándose sobre la baranda. Por suerte Lyra tenía cierto dominio en la magia, su descenso fue bastante rápido.

Una vez en tierra, la yegua crema extendió los cascos delanteros no tardó en recibir a su mejor amiga. La depositó en el suelo y entre ambas, comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Un sonido en el aire, era viento o el aleteo de un pegaso, Sweetie Drops empujó con suavidad a su la de pelaje menta para apegarse a la pared. Era todo lo que podían hacer.

¡Era un pegaso! Levantó un objeto, un pequeño punto de luz emergió en la obscuridad, se hizo más grande y para cuando Lyra sintió que la ex agente veterana la empujaba, el punto se hizo tan fuerte que por poco la ciega.

\- Corre. – Le ordenó Sweetie Drops.

No hubo señal alguna, más que otra luz roja elevándose en el cielo. Lo pudo entender. ¡Las habían encontrado! Sus cascos comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra con prontitud, levantando algo de ésta a su paso. La polvareda se levantaba, revelando su presencia. El aleteo de los pegasos que descendían, el sonido de otros cascos resonando en entre los muros de las casas de madera.

Sweetie Drops movía frenéticamente su cola, la polvareda se incrementaba a su paso.

\- Te escondes. – Gruñó la poni terrestre. Lyra solo sintió que su cuerpo era empujado por la cadera de su mejor amiga. Al siguiente instante, estaba dentro de un callejón.

Afortunadamente unos viejos embalajes y un cubo de basura estaban allí. No lo dudó por un instante. Se escondió detrás de éstos. Observó al cielo y pudo ver, a contraluz de la luna, la figura de un pegaso que seguía a Bon bon. Ella no podría contra todos ellos, por muy buena que fuera.

Buscó alrededor, el callejón terminaba en un muro de madera. Más que las cajas apiladas o el bote de basura, no había nada más que pudiese usar. ¡Llevaba la caja mágica de Bonie! Al recordarlo, la sacó inmediatamente de las alforjas que traía. Tenía un peso considerable, la puso en tierra y giró un pequeño mecanismo de cerradura. La caja se abrió. Un cilindro de medio metro emergió de su interior y, en poco más de tres segundos, tres divisiones horizontales conformaron un estante triangular, cada uno estuvo vacío por un tiempo breve.

Su corazón estaba acelerándose cada vez más y más. Suerte fue que la caja producía sonidos bastante suaves. Aunque nunca podría saber si un agente entraba de pronto en ese callejón.

Los artículos comenzaban a aparecer. Dos cobras en el espacio inferior, una especie de anillo para unicornios en el espacio superior… pudo reconocerlo. ¡Era uno de esos artefactos para amplificar la magia! Por supuesto que lo hizo levitar para implementarlo a su cuerno. Después estaban esas canicas negras a las que Sweetie Drops llamó anguilas. Tomó unas cuantas, y fue detrás del estante, dando vueltas a la cerradura de la cajita que estaba en la base del cilindro, activó de nuevo la cerradura mágica. El estante fue absorbido por el cilindro y éste a su vez, por la caja de madera. Guardándola, ajustó la cobra a su cola y se acercó a la calle.

Avanzaba con una dirección fija, pero causando estrépito, allí donde veía un bote de basura, su cola le daba un golpe tan fuerte que terminaba generando ruido, si encontraba una piedra, trataba de recogerla con la misma y arrojarla a cualquier ventana cercana. Con eso, los ciudadanos de la villa despertarían. Los pegasos ya se lanzaban en picado para tratar de capturarla en pleno vuelo y llevársela por el aire.

Uno de ellos venía de frente. Agudizando su vista se percató de que llevaba alrededor de sus cascos un lanza redes. Viró a la izquierda, éste imitó la maniobra; la distancia se acortaba; saltó hacia la pared, con fuerza se impulsó en ésta y la red se disparó. Cayó a tierra rodando sobre su cuerpo, la red se pegó a los muros, apenas la rozó. La yegua volvió a levantarse. Dos ponis terrestres venían detrás de ella. Otro pegaso caía en picado, corrió hasta un bote de basura, se posicionó detrás de él y lo pateó con sus cascos traseros con una fuerza bestial, abollado, echando fuera unas bolsas apestosas, fue a dar con el cuerpo del pegaso, que cayó a un lado.

Los ponis terrestres estaban ahora a tres metros. Para cuando recuperó el paso, dos metros. Otro pegaso. Llegaban al final de la calle más extensa. Allí yacían dos unicornios hacían levitar unos barriles blancos. Los reconoció de inmediato, eran de esos que tenían el moco de contención, como le llamaron desde que ella estuvo dentro de SONRIE. Esas cosas se te pegaban al cuerpo con fuerza y se estiraban demasiado, lo suficiente para cansarte en tu intento por quitártelos de encima.

Faltaban veinte metros hasta ellos. La yegua se dirigió hasta la esquina que conectaba con un contenedor metálico de basura. Saltó hacia este. Dando media vuelta, se impulsó con los cascos traseros y, encontrándose en la mitad de un salto, levantó los cascos delanteros. Los dos ponis terrestres no se lo esperaban, uno de ellos tenía el pelaje verde limón. Sus cascos impactaron en su rostro. Tirándolo al piso. El otro agente que la perseguía a casco tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para desacelerar.

Mientras lo hacía, el pegaso que llegaba en picada pensó tener el ángulo y el momento precisos. Sweetie Drops tomó al agente derribado mordiendo con fuerza su melena y aprisionando su cuello con sus cascos. La red se lanzó y con una velocidad que dejó impresionado al pegaso, el cuerpo de su camarada era atrapado en el aire.

La ex veterana de SONRIE galopó en dirección del corcel terrestre que ya había terminado de dar media vuelta, se erigió con sus dos cascos, contactando de forma directa con los del corcel. Su cola fue a dar en el casco trasero izquierdo de este. Recibió un golpe en la mejilla, pero rápidamente descendió, levantó los cascos traseros y de una fuerte coz doblegó al corcel, golpeándolo en la base de la pata trasera derecha, al sentir que algo se rompía, no esperó el grito de dolor y observó el lugar donde se pudiera hallar el pegaso. Al verlo mejor, se percató de que era una ella.

La red volvió a ser lanzada, con una fuerza propia de su raza, Sweetie Drops arrastró y levantó por unos segundos el cuerpo del corcel, manejándolo de la pata trasera izquierda, después lo acercó a ella. Como la yegua se quedó quieta, preparando un segundo tiro, lo tomó con el casco derecho, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y con toda la fuerza, desde los cascos traseros, las rodillas, la cadera y los cascos delanteros, impulsó el cuerpo por el aire.

El proyectil viviente fue a dar contra la pegaso que cayó a tierra. Apenas un segundo tuvo Sweetie Drops para pensar su siguiente movimiento.

Con una ráfaga propia, otra pegaso volando en su dirección, la levantó del suelo, tomándola con su hombro derecho por el vientre, en una tacleada aérea la dirigió hasta la pared de una de las cabañas, a un metro del suelo, la golpeó en la mejilla derecha y, después, la yegua sintió un choque eléctrico en el hombro derecho. Poco después cayó.

La pegaso descendió velozmente para continuar con sus golpes. La agente de pelaje crema llevó sus cascos delanteros hacia el piso, haciéndolos pasar al lado de su cabeza, tomando su cuello como principal punto de apoyo, flexionó su abdomen, ya con las patas traseras en el aire, enredó su cola en la derecha y con fuerza levantó ambas patas; por supuesto, impactaron contra los cascos delanteros de la yegua. Pero la fuerza superior de la poni terrestre fue aplastante. Los cascos de su contrincante cedieron; de inmediato la ex veterana, al ver que la cabeza de la pegaso gris llegaba a su pecho, se dejó caer, la empujó a un lado y con un golpe en la nuca, se aseguró de que no fuera más una molestia.

Ni siquiera terminó de levantarse cuando la cabeza de un corcel terrestre impactó en su sección media, pudo sentir que una costilla o tal vez más cedía ante la potencia, fracturada o fisurada, no tenía tiempo para el dolor. Le observó. Era de complexión grande. Llegó inmediatamente hacia ella, poniendo sus cascos delanteros sobre el cuello de la yegua, solo bastaba presionar, dejar que su peso hiciera todo el trabajo.

El efecto fue casi inmediato, Sweetie Drops sentía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas por la presión. Pero el novato cometió un solo error, no asegurarse de tener inmovilizadas las patas traseras ni la cola de la yegua. El golpe más doloroso en su vida se llevó a cabo y casi de inmediato perdió todas las fuerzas para enroscarse por el terrible, terrible dolor.

Sweetie Drops se llevó un casco al cuello, apenas podía respirar… Allí estaban, dos unicornios, el moco verdoso ya salía de los barriles. Llevó la cola para tomar al corcel que había derribado, pero era muy pesado, no había ni otro bote de basura ni dónde más correr, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Un rayo que emitía luz empujó violentamente al unicornio de la derecha, éste chocó con el de la izquierda y ambos fueron enviados bastante lejos, se perdieron del campo de visión de la agente de pelaje crema. Bien… Sweetie Drops levantó su casco izquierdo y, pasando al lado del corcel que todavía se retorcía de dolor, le aplicó un golpe en el temporal y éste se fue a dormir plácidamente.

No podía respirar tan bien como antes… eso era malo. ¡Pero Lyra todavía no se aparecía! Salió del callejón miró a la izquierda y se encontró con su mejor amiga siendo golpeada por una cuarta pegaso en el rostro… no podía… no sabía defenderse en esas situaciones.

[Gathering Data – John Powell]

De inmediato se abalanzó sobre la yegua, un golpe en el hombro, pasó su casco izquierdo sobre el cuello de la yegua; la derribó haciéndola girar sobre su lomo al momento en que ella desplazó sus cuartos traseros debajo de los de la enemiga, ésta abrió sus alas para tratar de oponerse, mas nada sirvió, al llegar al piso, un golpe en su estómago, otro en sus costillas y un último en la frente le hicieron rendirse.

Un poni terrestre llegaba a la escena, pero el rayo mágico de Lyra lo llevó a chocar contra un muro y hasta allí llegó su intervención en el operativo de captura.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, estos no son los únicos. – Se anticipó a decir Bon bon. – Toma a ésta y sígueme.

Lyra no necesitó más instrucciones, hizo levitar el cuerpo de la pegaso que Sweetie Drops había noqueado segundos atrás, se pasó un casco por la nariz para limpiarse la sangre y siguió el galope de su mejor amiga. Salir de la villa fundada por Starlight fue sencillo. Se podían oír varios gritos de parte de ciudadanos y agentes. Ese era la distracción que necesitaban, las montañas fueron fáciles de alcanzar después de eso.

Cuarto kilómetro de carrera, ambas mantenían el paso. Medio kilómetro, Lyra empezaba a agitarse. Al tercer cuarto de quilómetro, la unicornio paró, tomando aire trató de seguir el paso de su amiga. Pero esta era una bestia de carrera. Cuando se dio cuenta, la yegua terrestre regresó, con bastante habilidad, puso su cabeza debajo del vientre de Lyra, empujó y al siguiente segundo, la unicornio estaba sobre el lomo de Sweetie Drops.

\- Que no se te caiga la pegaso. – Le instó y continuó con su carrera.

En diez minutos, Sweetie Drops comenzaba a agitarse; pero ya estaban a faldas de la montaña, la nieve comenzaba a llenar el paisaje rocoso. En otros cinco minutos se adentraban en una pequeña serie de grietas y cuevas.

Finalmente, Bon bon la bajó, tomando aire, observó a la pegaso. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Pronto se apresuró a tomar la caja mágica. Giró su cerradura y en el estante que emergió, aparecieron cuerdas de distintos tipos. Vestimentas… varias frazadas y otros objetos que apenas pudo reconocer.

Sacando cuatro botellas de agua, y una especie de cadenas con una cerradura circular en un extremo, la ex veterana se acercó a la pegaso. Primero puso las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando el extremo libre y el de la cerradura se encontraron, mágicamente, la cadena se ajustó al cuerpo de la prisionera. Tomando una botella con agua, Sweetie Drops la despertó echándole agua encima.

Cuando la pegaso gris se levantó, en medio de una cueva, con una fogata cerca, estuvo a punto de gritar a todo pulmón; mas el casco de la veterana fue a callarla.

\- Te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y tú vas a responder. Créeme, te conviene hacerlo.

En señal de afirmación, la yegua movió la cabeza.

\- Bien. ¿Quién les da la orden de capturarnos? ¿Quién ha organizado esta operación?

\- De ambos el responsable es Furlong…

Sweetie Drops hizo un gesto que Lyra no supo comprender.

\- ¿A quién informa Furlong?

\- A un agente, Green Glass creo… - Explicó la yegua mirando a sus dos captoras, con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¿Celestia sabe algo de esto?

\- No lo sé…

\- Qué hay con Canterlot, ¿Qué está pasando en Canterlot?

\- Nada… no me dijeron absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Quién ordenó la masacre del tártaro?

La yegua negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Sweetie Drops levantó un casco y pisó estruendosamente la tierra.

\- Soy una agente de rango menor, les juro que no sé nada. – Explicó la yegua tratando de moverse y con el pánico dibujado en su rostro.

\- Bien… - Dijo de pronto la de ojos azules. Tomando las cuatro botellas. – Soy una agente de SONRIE, no una asesina. La cadena se abrirá en cuatro días, aquí tienes agua suficiente. Abriré tres y dejaré la cuarta para el último día. – Acto seguido, la yegua acercó las tres botellas a la yegua. Poco después, la yegua estiró una frazada sobre el cuerpo de la pegaso.

\- Gra… gracias… - Fue un leve sonido, apenas audible el que salió de los labios de la pegaso.

Ambas yeguas se pusieron dos abrigos de cuerpo entero, con unas botas especiales para el clima y salieron de la cueva.

\- ¿Siquiera sabes por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – Preguntó Sweetie Drops poco antes de marcharse con Lyra.


	15. Furlong 1

\- Señor, llegaron los informes del operativo de Starlight´s Village; fue un fracaso. – Explicaba un corcel de ojos azules cubiertos por lentes.

\- Bien… han mordido el anzuelo. – La voz del corcel atravesaba su despacho, un montón de hojas se podían apreciar sobre un escritorio viejo de caoba, al lado de estas, un líquido biscozo, rosado y maloliente arrojaba su perfume horrible a todo el despacho – Envíe los agentes, el operativo estará a cargo de Furlong.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Haga pasar a Yuk'amil. – sentenció el corcel. Las puertas dobles de su despacho se abrieron de par en par, pasó a través de estas un corcel de pelaje marrón y ojos obscuros. Cerraron las puertas desde afuera, la gran ventana del despacho de Lavish Velvet tenía una vista de gran parte de Canterlot, la ciudad capital de Equestria.

\- Señor Velvet. Antes de empezar con nuestra discusión, me gustaría informarle que pienso establecer relaciones con Equestria. – El acento del corcel era propio de las zonas desérticas del sur, más allá de Appleloosa, ese que ampliaba las eses y las zetas, al tiempo de pronunciar con mayor entonación las cas y las cúes.

\- Mi buen amigo, yo te recomiendo esperar por un tiempo. Créeme que lo digo por tu bien, y no es para entorpecer cualquier negocio que tu gente pudiera hacer con Equestria. Sabes bien que a mí el dinero no me importa. – Lavish tomó el vaso con el líquido maloliente y lo tomó de un sorbo, su rostro se retorció por el sabor, mas pronto se recuperó y volvió a observar al corcel del desierto.

\- Bien, esperaré el momento adecuado. Ahora, con respecto al trato que debíamos hacer…

\- No te preocupes, aquí ningún poni oirá nada.

\- No me refiero a eso, sino a que las cosas se están poniendo extrañas en los reinos menores del sur.

\- Es natural que sea así. Esos lugares han tenido conflictos desde su nacimiento.

\- Ha habido un alza en el requerimiento de mercenarios; se están llevando a cabo muchas guerrillas por el lado de la selva y escaramuzas en el desierto. Argia es requerida ahora; pero mañana, cuando busquen un culpable, todos nos señalarán a nosotros. Es por eso que necesito hacerme con la amistad de Equestria.

\- Entre usar Changeling para la defensa o mercenarios, la verdad es que no hay muchas diferencias. Sin embargo, éste no es el momento para hablar al respecto, tenemos que llevar acciones distintas antes siquiera de pensar en el futuro de Equestria y Argia.

\- Bien, pero tus acciones deben ser prontas; la ayuda que puedo brindar será menor entre más te tardes.

\- Descuida, estamos cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo. Pero, dime, ¿Lograste reunir todo lo que te pedí?

\- Sí. Algunos eran difíciles de encontrar, pero tenemos todo lo que querías.

\- Bien, vamos. Te presentaré a Filthy Rich. – El poni de melena anaranjada se levantó para abrir las puertas de su despacho.

Un dolor en su flanco obligó a Lyra a retorcerse; sumándole además la cantidad de ese material engorroso que manchaba cada centímetro de su pelaje. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos; el metal y el carbón de esa vieja locomotora era perfecta para ocultarlas. Desde que se subieron en medio del paso por las montañas, hasta meterse dentro de la cabina de la locomotora. Todo fue silencio y actividad por parte de ambas.

Desde luego, los maquinistas yacían plácidamente dormidos en un rincón. Para Sweetie Drops no fue difícil hacerlo. El calor era infernal. La unicornio de pelaje menta debía limpiarse el sudor de la frente a intervalos. Ambas vestían uniformes; el oficial de seguridad no se había asomado. Cómo no ser atrapadas por quién fuese el uniformado, lo más seguro es que Sweetie Drops planeaba tener otro poni durmiendo en la cabina.

Desde la noche anterior, las había gobernado un silencio constante, el viaje por las montañas requirió estar calladas. Pero prefería ese frío molesto al infernal calor de la cabina. Agitó su casco para darse calor; y de un momento a otro, Bon Bon abrió la puerta del hogar. De inmediato, la unicornio se dispuso a levitar una buena cantidad de carbón que insertó dentro del hogar

\- Por estas fechas Canterlot es muy bonito. – Las palabras de Lyra no obtuvieron respuesta. Tal vez el ruido de toda la maquinaria no permitió que Bon Bon escuchara, o tal vez solo debía mantener silencio.

\- Sí… - Después de varios segundos, finalmente la yegua de pelaje crema se atrevía a responder.

\- ¿Crees que atrapemos a ese Lavish Velvet con las manos en la masa?

\- Más que atraparlo a él, quiero saber más de lo que pasa en SONRIE.

\- Perdona, no entiendo muy bien el plan.

\- No, es mi culpa por no explicarme bien – Una sonrisa finalmente se esgrimía en el rostro frío de la agente de ojos azules – acostumbré trabajar sola por mucho tiempo.

Contagiando una débil mueca en su mejor amiga, Sweetie Drops pronto entendió que ella le estaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada y unos labios rectos.

\- ¿Entrar a Canterlot eh? – Su voz tembló ligeramente. – No parece una misión imposible. – Levantando su rostro, finalmente la sonrisa volvió – Vamos, ambas somos el dúo imparable de Lyra y Bon bon, las mejores agentes de todo SONRIE.

¿Era esa la actitud de un agente? Pensándolo bien, todos los agentes nuevos tenían, en su mayoría, el mismo entrenamiento de Lyra, casi nulo.

\- Qué pasa. – Preguntó de repente la yegua de pelaje menta, al percibir los cascos de su amiga moviéndose sobre el metal de la cabina de un lado a otro.

\- Tú apenas sabes manejar un artefacto de SONRIE; pero los que nos persiguieron allá, sabían manejar muchos… tenían algunas nociones de cómo actuar.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Ves que algo aquí anda mal?

\- No

\- Mira, todos ellos son novatos, no tienen más de uno o dos años en SONRIE. Quiero decir… no deberían tener entrenamiento, para eso se necesitan al menos cuatro o cinco años. Ellos mostraban tener nociones de cómo desenvolverse en una situación, de la que estoy segurísima, que jamás tuvieron siquiera un simulacro.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, tú no habrías sabido qué hacer. Ellos al menos tenían clara la idea de emboscar, usar equipo e incluso comunicarse bajo esas circunstancias. Sin olvidar que tenían conocimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Oye. – Expresó Lyra con un tono juguetón.

\- No, Lyra, ¿Es que no lo ves? Ellos están recibiendo entrenamiento. Los ponis que estén a cargo ahora, están conformando una nueva generación de agentes de SONRIE. – De un momento a otro, las pupilas de la agente se ampliaron enormemente – Treadhoof… seguramente quieren revivir el programa Treadhoof.

\- ¿Ese del que me contaste? ¿Ese donde hay drogas, magia y otras cosas raras?

\- Ese. Cómo puedes tener ponis que estén dispuestos a hacer todo esto… cualquiera se opondría a seguir un plan así. ¿Por qué ellos no?

\- Capto la idea. Tú piensas que es por el entrenamiento que tienen ¿Verdad? - La yegua de pelaje menta observaba atentamente la reacción de su amiga, pero, en ese corto periodo de tiempo, a veces, se mostraba como una completa desconocida.

\- No veo otra alternativa Lyra. Lavar un cerebro no es tan difícil, más con los artefactos y los conocimientos que SONRIE guarda. Lo que les pasa a ellos, todo lo que vimos, tiene que ser resultado del programa de entrenamiento.

\- Pero ¿Por qué tienen veteranos de su lado?

\- Ellos son los que están detrás de todo esto. Y esto no puede ser obra de solo un poni. No se puede lograr solo.

\- Ya entiendo…

A medida que el tren ascendía por la montaña donde se asentaba la ciudad capital de Canterlot, ambas ponis observaban el cielo. El majestuoso cénit de éste casi contrastaba con la exquisita belleza de la ciudad alrededor del cual el cielo y la luna se movían. El sonido de la locomotora, también de la copiosa maquinaria en movimiento sobre los rieles, volvía a ser el único en ese espacio que compartían con el poni dormido.

\- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Se ganó una sonrisa por parte de Drops.

\- Qué planeamos hacer las dos. Tú también eres una agente de SONRIE, y tienes el toque… - Bon bon estaba allí, en todo el viaje, fue solo ese momento en el cual la unicornio se sintió acompañada.

\- No lo sé... yo pensaba en reunir evidencias… no podríamos ir por los que están detrás de todo esto porque no sabemos quiénes son… salvo por el nombre de Lavish Velvet – Con detenimiento, Lyra registró el cielo – Así que, tal vez deberíamos interrogar a uno de los agentes…

\- Sí y no. No cualquier agente tiene las respuestas. Al que estamos buscando es un agente con recursos y que tiene que estar en un nivel superior en la cadena de mando que SONRIE tiene ahora. Me refiero a un veterano – La veterana mantuvo un silencio breve antes de cerrar los ojos. – Debemos ir tras el único agente que conozco: Furlong.

\- Tú crees que él sigue con nosotros.

\- No solo eso, ahora que lo pienso, es él quien está persiguiéndonos. Si alguien tiene las respuestas que buscamos, es él.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ese sujeto que nos encontró en Starlight´s Village?

\- Ignoro quién sea o lo que quiera. Debemos trabajar con lo que tengamos al alcance; él no lo está y tampoco creo que pueda ser de ayuda en este preciso instante. No lo fue cuando trataron de capturarnos, no lo será ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Entraremos en las instalaciones de SONRIE de la división de Canterlot. – Expresó la yegua de pelaje crema, viendo que ya estaban la periferia de la ciudad.

Los pasajeros del tren de la amistad con rumbo a Starlight´s Village usualmente no pasaban de diez. Por lo cual, el tren poseía más vagones de carga que de pasajeros. Una yegua que llevaba una gorra de los fogoneros del tren salió de la locomotora, sin perder un solo instante, llegó hasta el primer basurero, dobló a la izquierda para dirigirse al baño de corceles.

Dando un susto a un mancebo de no más de quince, pronto ingresó a uno de los retretes, en menos de dos minutos, salió una yegua, con vestido rosa con un labial azul, combinando con un pelaje violeta claro, sus ojos verde agua y una melena sutilmente guardada en un sombrero del mismo color que el vestido y con encaje blanco a un costado.

Salió del baño, caminando con un contoneo habitual de las yeguas de Canterlot, incluso recibió un halago de un unicornio oriundo, que se quitó el sombrero y le abrió la puerta de salida a la estación del tren.

\- Muchas gracias caballero. – Se expresó la yegua, copiando la extensión de la letra final de la oración como si de un suspiro se tratase, tal como las yeguas de Canterlot hablaban.

Sencillo, caminar con algo de lentitud, la barbilla por sobre el nivel de las mandíbulas, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para permitir que el perfume de su cuello y melena salieran a saludar a sus conciudadanos. Aquella yegua, de maquillaje perfectamente aplicado y con una peca en la mejilla derecha, así como unas cejas tan bien estilizadas como disfrazadas, levantaba la mirada de los corceles que pasaban a su lado.

Cinco minutos de aquel caminar y todavía no se había topado con un agente de SONRIE… o no había agentes en Canterlot, posibilidad absurda, o sabían guardar las apariencias, en cuyo caso, no eran novatos.

\- Disculpe. – Bastó esa ligera llamada y un movimiento de sus párpados para llamar la atención de una yegua de carruaje para que fuera enseguida por ella.

\- Me gustaría ir a la calle Caelus por favor…

\- Bien.

Avanzando con rapidez, después de subirse y tomar asiento, la yegua observaba el entorno. Los rostros de los ponis no parecían del todo normales… en general… otros parecían nerviosos. ¿Había pasado algo importante? Durante su paso por las montañas, perdieron bastante contacto con el exterior.

\- ¿No le parece terrible la noticia de esta mañana? Señorita…

\- Lure Ash por favor. Y sí, es casi una tragedia. – Alegó la yegua. Su melena apenas visible comenzaba a moverse a causa del viento.

\- Mi poni especial y yo nos íbamos a casar ese mismo día, pero supongo que todos pospondremos cualquier actividad que tengamos para asistir a la boda de la princesa Celestia.

Los ojos de la yegua se abrieron de par en par.

\- Q…qué…

\- Pues que la princesa Celestia se va a casar dentro de unas semanas ¿Qué acaso usted no lo leyó?

\- No, es solo que todavía me causa impresión.

\- Yo… pensé que sería con alguien mejor… pero cuando el corazón de verdad anhela, todas las barreras se pueden romper. ¿No cree lo mismo?

\- Desde… luego…

Tenía un problema más urgente… la yegua negó con la cabeza, no podía distraerse.

\- También he oído que han visto a los changeling obscuros en el imperio de cristal. Parece que quieren regresar a atacar Equestria.

¿Qué tanto podía pasar al ausentarse sólo por unos días y unas pocas horas del mapa?

Allí estaba, un agente de SONRIE, la observó y le guiñó un ojo, ella por supuesto, respondió con una sonrisa y mirando a otro lado, como si fingiera indignación. Típica autoconfianza de los novatos.

\- Vaya, usted debe ser una modelo ¿Cierto? – Preguntó la yegua.

\- Soy una estilista. La verdad, detrás de todo lo que llevo encima, no soy tan hermosa como crees.

\- Pero cómo haces que todos te miren así.

\- No que tenías un poni especial.

\- No me impide jugar un poco…

\- Pues, los corceles son más sencillos, a veces hasta tontos… - El semblante de la yegua cambió, observó a sus pezuñas. – Si conoces las reglas, puedes tener al que quieres.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas reglas?

Dos ponis pasaban la calle en lo que la magia de la línea peatonal se desvanecía. El más grande caminaba cojeando, el otro parecía no poder respirar bien. Eran agentes. Uno de ellos le observó y, por supuesto, ella le sonrió de forma seductora. Percatándose de ella la yegua de carruaje no pudo sino impresionarse por el poder de la poni que llevaba en su carruaje.

\- Anda, dime, prometo no robarte ningún pretendiente en el futuro.

\- Llévame a la avenida Riverside. Recordé que tengo otro compromiso allá. Y el secreto es sencillo, todo está en la línea que cualquier poni recorre.

\- Cómo es eso.

\- Qué es lo primero que un poni te ve. – Preguntó la yegua llevando su casco delantero izquierdo el sombrero, pues una brisa repentina por poco se lo quita.

\- Pues… los cascos.

\- No, son los flancos y la cola. Después te miran los hombros y al final los ojos, esa es la línea. El primer impacto son tus flancos, después está la gracia de tus hombros y al final el amarre de los ojos.

\- Cómo.

\- Tienes buenos flancos, pero tus hombros son muy toscos, generalmente les gusta un movimiento más suave y que formen un corazón con tu pecho…

\- Qué…

\- Es extraño, lo sé… pero lo que tengan allá arriba, es más fácil de manejar porque le hacen caso a otra cabeza.

La yegua se sonrojó y rio nerviosa.

\- Y lo último son los ojos, tú los tienes muy sinceros… pero lo que vale para esto es mostrar lo que más efecto tienen en ellos, practica con un espej…

Dos agentes sobre una torre. Los pudo apreciar de reojo… solitarios en la parte más alejada de la central, parejas mientras más se acercaba. Podía ser coincidencia. Pasaban por la calle lotus, Riverside estaba a mano derecha…

\- Por favor, para aquí, quiero dar un paseo por el Parque de la Luna.

\- Pero galta pasar por la Riverside para llegar…

\- No te preocupes. Ten. – La yegua extendió un par de bits de plata.

\- Ni siquiera le dije el precio.

\- Te lo mereces.

\- Con el consejo me basta. – Respondió la yegua de tiro.

Era mejor no meterla en el lio. Bajó del carruaje, pronto se despidieron con la cabeza y allí estaba, en la calle Riverside. Una torre que ocupaba toda una manzana, fábrica mágica. Decía en la entrada.

De todos los edificios de Canterlot, era el más extraño, pues, en el interior tenía una estatua de Celestia. Para su tamaño, todo estaba mal distribuido y, en sus cuatro plantas, de fábrica no se podía ver ninguna infraestructura. Pero, como el acceso estaba restringido, ningún poni podía tener esa ligera sospecha.

Manteniendo la compostura y el andar de una de las yeguas más hermosas de Canterlot, avanzó, deteniéndose diez metros frente a la fuente del cuarto creciente.

Tomó aire una vez, dos, tres. Exhalando con calma, hasta sentir que el frío le llegaba hasta el estómago. Era extraño, los nervios jamás le habían apretado el estómago. Bien, era hora.

Sus pasos pasaron de ser seguros a parecer falsos. Sensación extraña invadió su melena, surcaban por el aire dos pegasos, eran de SONRIE, pero no le prestaron atención.

Subió las escaleras, dos columnas cúbicas – cosa demasiado rara en Canterlot, que se caracterizaba por construir todo en cilindro – se alzaban de forma paralela, para dar acceso a una entrada de grandes proporciones, dentro de ésta, se podía observar la estatua de la princesa Celestia. A ambos lados se mostraban escaleras para una segunda planta.

Una fábrica sin seguridad aparente, sin siquiera una mancha, sin el olor de la maquinaria en el aire… incluso sin personal. Era el lugar del que cualquier poni podría sospechar y que, sin embargo, ningún poni lo hacía. La estatua de la princesa Celestia, la razón para tenerla allí dentro era obvia. La yegua observó la misma y se acercó. Posó uno de sus cascos sobre los de la estatua que, en proporción estaba a una escala del trescientos por ciento del tamaño real.

Se separó de la estatua, optando por las escaleras de la derecha. En el techo se encontraban varias esferas obscuras que pronto se encendieron, dando así iluminación al lugar. Allá arriba estaba pues, una mesa alrededor de la cual se encontraban unos sofás sobre una alfombra y, en el fondo, se encontraba el escritorio de una recepcionista. Sobre el mismo se podía leer claramente un letrero de "cerrado por refacciones".

\- Buenos días, disculpe las molestias. Pero hemos tenido un incidente recientemente. Por favor, pase en otra ocasión, aquí le dejo la casilla para que escriba si le interesan nuestros servicios.

\- Por supuesto. – Expresó la yegua atractiva. – Vine porque sus servicios me interesan.


	16. Furlong 2

Era cuestión de esperar unos segundos, la yegua se quedó sentada, apreciando alguno que otro detalle en las paredes. Los de Canterlot tenían la mala costumbre de recargar sus instalaciones con cuadros y antigüedades.

Al escuchar los pasos de varios ponis subiendo las escaleras y a la secretaria buscando algo en el cajón de su escritorio, cerró sus ojos por dos segundos, respiró profundamente y se levantó de la silla. La tomó del respaldo con su cola y avanzó hacia las escaleras.

Con una precisión propia de un agente de su rango, envió el mueble por el aire para dar de lleno con uno de los agentes que venía subiendo. El cual cayó de lomo sobre un compañero que venía justo detrás de él, una novata que también subía las escaleras esquivó a tiempo al par, mientras que su compañera se paró en seco para buscar algo en unas alforjas que llevaba.

Bastó ese breve lapso de tiempo para que la yegua intrusa conociera de antecasco lo que pasaría después. Bajó dos gradas, saltó en dirección a la yegua que subía, pero la rebasó, llegando a la segunda que apenas dio crédito de la agilidad de la veterana. Colocando sus cascos traseros por delante, la intrusa los usó para impactar con potencia contra el cuerpo de su persecutora. Rodó varios escalones.

La intrusa, giró la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire, de tal manera que sus cascos delanteros aterrizaran sobre un escalón. No tardó en posicionar sus cascos traseros de la misma forma. A medida que el impacto en el cuerpo de la novata era absorbido dolorosamente, la yegua ya se encontraba erguida.

Bastó un segundo para que la cola de la incursora lanzara dos objetos que generaron un sonido de un chasqueo al chocar contra el cuerpo de la novata en las escaleras. El efecto de la corriente eléctrica contenida en las anguilas fue inmediato. El cuerpo de la novata hostil pronto cayó sobre las escaleras, rodando hasta llegar a los cascos de la agente.

\- Agente Sweetie Drops, ríndase inmediatamente. – Expresó la secretaria, que mantenía en lo alto una ballesta de flechas de hielo.

No producían heridas letales, pero te dejaban atrapado en un cubo de hielo. Los ojos azules de la agente de élite observaron a los de la novata. Se notaba la diferencia, la tensión entre ambas era unívoca.

\- Extiéndase en el suelo y coloque los cascos de frente, para que pueda verlos. – Sutil, una leve vibración en su labio al terminar la frase se mostró.

Sweetie Drops tomó un pedazo de madera de la silla, arrojándolo al mismo tiempo que la flecha era enviada por el mecanismo de a ballesta. Quedando así congelado un recuerdo de lo que fue aquel mueble, procedió a saltar sobre la baranda. Aterrizando al nivel de la salida, galopó en dirección a las afueras de las instalaciones.

Una flecha aterrizó a pocos centímetros de su cola, convirtiendo gran parte del piso en hielo. Había logrado salir.

Pero afuera ya volaban dos pegasos que tenían claras intenciones, evitando ir de frente contra ellos, dobló a la izquierda, ingresando al pequeño jardín de la torre. Los alados no tardaron en seguirle el paso.

Continuó avanzando hasta llegar a una de las columnas cilíndricas de la torre. Justo en la base, se encontraba un cubículo dividido en cuatro columnas más pequeñas, y, que conformaban el acceso a unas escaleras que rodeaban toda la torre hasta el último piso. Subió por ellas. A medida que sus cascos chocaban contra la piedra, se percataba del aleteo de uno de los pegasos a su derecha. La venía siguiendo de cerca. Se posicionó sobre ella cuando estaban a punto de dar una vuelta a la torre, lo que significaba subir un piso.

Al encontrar otro cubículo, con un techo de tejas y una barandilla de piedra, la yegua, al ver el terreno, ahora plano, pues también era el acceso a una puerta para el segundo piso, se deslizó, dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara a la piedra, llevando sus cascos traseros por delante.

Grande fue la sorpresa de su perseguidor cuando se vio envuelto en una red que un segundo pegaso lanzó a través de un aparato semejante a una ballesta; al hacer contacto con el barandal, los cascos delanteros de la yegua la impulsaron con todo su brío para poder levantarse. Sus poderosas ancas también contribuyeron en lo que vino siendo un salto desde el balcón.

El pegaso, con la conmoción de todo novato, no se hizo a un lado. La yegua le atrapó por la cadera, sujetándose fuertemente con los cascos delanteros a través de la cintura de su persecutor.

Debido al peso con el que tuvo que cargar de forma tan abrupta, el pegaso, de pelaje lavanda, trató de suavizar la caída batiendo fuertemente sus alas. Mas, sin poder sostenerse en el aire, la caída al pequeño jardín fue inevitable, la yegua terrestre, aprovechando su fuerza y su agilidad, esperó hasta que sus cascos traseros hicieran contacto con el suelo para forzar al corcel a bajar hasta tierra. Éste cayó de lomo, con las alas extendidas. Al siguiente instante, Sweetie Drops aplastó su garganta con el casco delantero derecho, como si avanzara sobre el cuerpo del pegaso, el siguiente golpe fue más adelante, golpeándolo brutalmente en el mentón con el casco delantero izquierdo.

Derecha, ningún agente; izquierda, ni la menor noticia; a las doce… ¡A las seis! La secretaria levantó en alto la ballesta desde el interior de la instalación, procurando no mostrarse. Era de día, varios ponis ya observaban atónitos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Preocupados, algunos ya comenzaban a acercarse para ver que el corcel noqueado estuviera bien.

Así Sweetie Drops, se quedó observando por un segundo a la secretaria que pronto bajó la ballesta. La situación comprometía a SONRIE si se mostraba con armamento.

\- ¡Algún poni detenga a esa loca! – Exclamó la agente encubierta de secretaria. – Atacó a varios de los trabajadores de la planta sin motivo alguno.

Ay de aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un casco encima a Sweetie Drops, al parecer ese pensamiento estaba más que consensuado porque, cuando la intrusa avanzó hacia la muchedumbre, le abrieron paso. Saliendo de la protección de aquellos cuerpos pronto se percató de la presencia de varios agentes que comenzaban a llegar desde ambos sentidos de la avenida Heavens.

Cruzó de inmediato la calle, no sin antes pasar al lado de la fuente del Cuarto Creciente. Pasó hasta el parque urbano de la Luna, varios árboles se mostraban como un muro que aislaba el corazón del mismo de la gran ciudad. Conforme avanzó evitando el camino diseñado con piedra, se adentró entre la breve arboleda. Un pegaso en el aire, dos unicornios que no tenían visión suficiente sobre ella para hacerla levitar o aprisionarla con su magia, quizás unos cuantos más en camino.

Galopó desde el primer paso que dio dentro de la arboleda, veinticinco metros después, salió al parque de la Luna. Los pegasos sobrevolaron la arboleda, y, como siempre, le pisaban los cascos desde el aire, acercándose. Volteó la cabeza para ver qué traían consigo.

Uno unas alforjas; mientras que el otro, ya tenía en su casco unas anguilas. Una fracción de segundo antes de escuchar el chasquido que producían al volar por el aire, la yegua dobló a la derecha, esquivando el instrumento. El otro pegaso tenía como obstáculo a su compañero. Lo que fuera que llevase entre cascos no pudo usarlo en ese instante.

Sweetie Drops volvió a continuar su carrera, estaban como a doscientos metros de la estatua de Nightmare Moon, varios espectadores de pronto se añadían ante la persecución. No sabían de qué rayos se trataba, pero se mantenían al tanto de la acción. En aquel parque, había unas cuantas bancas, pero el chiste era un campo totalmente abierto, lleno de pasto sobre el cual pasear con los cascos desnudos, sin herradura.

A medida que avanzaba a aquella velocidad, sus cascos arrancaban pequeñas cantidades de tierra del suelo con césped y raíz incluidos. Los unicornios finalmente salieron de la arbolada. La yegua pudo verlos desde la distancia. Saltó en el aire su vestido de inmediato se deshizo en el aire en varias hebras de las que comenzó a expelerse una gran cantidad de humo.

Dio una vuelta en el aire, hasta mostrar dos pequeñas canicas verdes en cada casco, las cuales arrojó, después de apuntar con gran brevedad a los dos pegasos.

On the bridge 9

La velocidad de los aéreos no podía frenar de prisa. Al momento en que las canicas hicieron contacto con sus pelajes una gran masa verdosa envolvió sus cuerpos, viscosa, con un enfermizo verde claro, recordaba a un moco, he ahí la causa de su nombre, los cubrió en cuestión de segundos.

Para cuando ambos pegasos se dieron cuenta, sus cuerpos quedaban pegados al césped del parque, la ropa liberaba una gran cantidad de humo que impedía a los unicornios ver a la intrusa y ésta, ya se levantaba del suelo para continuar con su carrera.

La distancia entre la estatua y ella se acortaba a medida que su galopar la impulsaba más al centro del parque. Varios ponis salían galopando de diferentes direcciones, unos cuantos pegasos adicionales se acercaban con mayor velocidad. Pero al llegar al centro, de frente con la estatua de Nightmare Moon, Sweetie Drops saltó en el aire. La estatua tenía una base cúbica, recibió los cascos delanteros de la veterana con tal violencia que cedieron.

Así pues, de pronto la base de la estatua cedía en uno de sus lados, rompiéndose estruendosamente, para mostrar en su interior hueco, una plataforma metálica que esperaba dentro de ésta. Fue cuestión de apretar un botón para que descendiera. La ex agente observó a todos aquellos ponis tratando de acercársele. Pero ni siquiera los pegasos pudieron llegar a tiempo. Una placa de metal reemplazó la a la plataforma, tapando así el espacio vacío que dejaba. Escuchó algunos golpes mientras descendía.

Produciendo un sonido metálico de un roce constante, la plataforma de descenso la llevaría hasta el sector de salidas de emergencia de las instalaciones de Canterlot. Su memoria, entrenada en Treadhoof hace años, rememoraba con completa exactitud sus planos. No había visto a ninguno de aquellos agentes usar el caracol, así que la información no llegaría de inmediato a oídos de los internos.

Pronto la obscuridad del angosto conducto por el que bajaba la plataforma terminó para mostrar el armazón metálico que sostenía todo su mecanismo y, de la misma forma, permitía la visión del sector de salidas de emergencia. Muros de cinco a seis metros de altura; ubicados a diez metros de distancia, dividían el sector del interior de las instalaciones de Canterlot.

Finalizando el descenso, la yegua pudo constatar la cantidad de varios contenedores y cajas de madera. Seguramente eran objetos de desecho. Cuando la plataforma la puso al nivel del suelo, salió inmediatamente para toparse con varios ojos de pescado en las paredes. La alarma de seguro ya se estaba emitiendo por todo el lugar.

Los ojos la habían visto. Las puertas de acceso a las instalaciones de la división de Canterlot seguramente ya estaban aseguradas electrónicamente o mágicamente, dependiendo del caso. Las celdas de contención estaban a casco derecho, la puerta de seguridad mágica no era para nada fácil de burlar. Ir por allá era pésima idea.

A la izquierda se encontraba la puerta que daba acceso al sector de entrenamiento y reuniones de los superiores de SONRIE. Si seguía por el mismo camino a la derecha, estaba un despacho para el personal de limpieza. Esa era la única salida.

Dobló y comenzó a caminar mientras los ojos de pescado la fijaban en el centro de su punto de visión. Pero antes de encontrarse siquiera a mitad de camino, las diferentes puertas se abrieron y varios agentes salieron, formando dos filas, tanto al frente como a lomos de la ex agente. Vestían trajes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, máscaras que protegían sus rostros y cabezas, cobras, morenas y alguno que otro artefacto interesante que no reconocía.

Entonces, de una de las puertas que se hallaba frente a ella, salió a relucir una figura que conocía bastante bien. Sus ojos atizaron a ver el rostro un de corcel a medida que avanzaba detrás de los novatos.

\- Agente Sweetie Drops, ha llegado todo lo lejos que podía llegar. Ríndase. – Era la voz de Furlong.

Finalmente, el agente veterano y de alto rango emergió entre sus subordinados para mostrar su rostro de frente. La mencionada frunció las cejas, mostrando los dientes y sin dejar de observarle con frialdad, levantó los cascos mientras se sentaba sobre sus flancos. Terminó de rendirse colocando sus cascos delanteros detrás de su cuello.

\- Sandstorm, revísela por completo. El resto, no la pierda de vista ni por un instante.

Qué seguiría después. Los ojos de Sweetie Drops se perdieron en el infinito un segundo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe a traición en el pescuezo y otro en alguna parte de la cabeza. Después del primer golpe, el segundo ni siquiera se sintió.

*/

El sonido de un objeto cayendo dentro de un vaso lleno con un líquido fue suficiente para que las orejas de la yegua se movieran tratando de encontrar el lugar de origen del sonido. Incluso inconsciente aquel instintito, potenciado a través de años de entrenamiento y labor, tenía lugar. Los ojos de la intrusa captura de pelaje crema no tardaron en abrirse.

Se encontró con los cascos delanteros aprisionados por unas esposas de un metal flexible y de color blanquecino. De seguro eran nuevos artefactos de SONRIE. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con el que alguna vez había sido su superior. La yegua se mantuvo en silencio, sin perderle de vista, el agente caminaba por la habitación de interrogatorios de un lado a otro.

\- Cuando te encontré en Applewood, jamás imaginé que terminarías así.

Pero Sweetie Drops se mantuvo en silencio. Observando la habitación, la conocía por un plano estudiado hace tiempo. Su rostro, serio, observó atentamente al del corcel; que, de un momento a otro, dejó de caminar y se sentó frente a ella. Les dividía una mesa de metal, en la cual sus rostros y el techo se reflejaban. Sus labios parecían fusionados, ni siquiera una sola mueca o reflejo de cualquier sentimiento.

En ese momento, Furlong la observó elevando la frente y con una ceja arqueada.

\- Mírate, eres toda una agente salida de Treadhoof. – Al levantar su cabeza, Sweetie Drops pudo divisar una sonrisa en el corcel; un claro reflejo del cinismo al que había llegado.

\- No eres más que basura. Dejarte llevar por los planes de un agente caído en la demencia…

\- Él no es solo un agente Sweetie. Él es un visionario. – Furlong observó la mesa de metal que reflejaba su rostro. – Míranos. Todo lo que SONRIE nos hace sacrificar… y todo es en vano… - Perdiendo la voz, al final, pareció más un suspiro que otra cosa. – Nuestros enemigos siempre estarán presentes porque a Equestria ya no le teme nadie. Si cualquier agresor nos ataca, sucumbimos demasiado rápido. Él solo quiere proteger Equestria y devolverle el miedo a cualquiera que intente levantar un arma en nuestra contra…

\- Suena a otro frágil que perdió camaradas en su primera misión. No todos tienen los nervios para hacer esto. Tú mejor que cualquier poni debería saberlo. – Alegó la ex agente, observando el espejo doble.

\- Perdió a más de los que te puedes imaginar. Y él, como agente, valió mucho más de lo tú nunca valdrás. – El corcel puso uno de sus cascos sobre la mesa metálica.

\- ¿Una leyenda con los sueños rotos eh? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si, en su carrera, él no tuvo una de esas experiencias que te sacan de la agencia de inmediato? Recuerda que de este trabajo no es fácil salirse. Y tampoco es que salgas "normal"

\- Basta, no perdamos más tiempo agente Drops. Mi misión es terminar lo que se inició en el Tártaro. – Furlong entonces se paró.

\- Espera, antes de que acabe... quiero que me expliques por qué traicionaste a SONRIE. – Sweetie Drops bajó la cabeza, sus hombros se relajaron y su hocico se arrugó para mostrar los dientes. – Por qué decidiste acabar con tus propios amigos y colegas.

\- Porque para él todo SONRIE está infectado. Drops. Está infectado desde el centro mismo. Todos esos agentes, así como tú, representan una agencia que ya no sirve. Tiene que ser reemplazada sin importar el precio.

\- ¿Treadhoof? – Interrogó la yegua, buscando contacto visual con el corcel, quien, de pronto se volteó para ver un espejo doble.

El corcel se llevó un casco al mentón.

\- Esto es más que Treadhoof… - Furlong se quedó sin palabras.

\- Si piensas así, entonces eres más repulsivo de lo que imagine.

\- Hay que hacer todo lo posible para defender Equestria Drops. Un agente de SONRIE siempre defenderá Equestria con discreción y sin gloria. Eso es lo que somos. – Expresó el corcel, sentado frente a la intrusa.

Los ojos azules de la ex agente se movieron hacia la pared de concreto a la derecha del corcel, éste cerró los ojos para negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Eras la mejor agente que conocí en mi vida, puede que incluso mejor que el legendario Green Glass.

El silencio afloró poco antes de que Furlong decidiera levantarse y salir por la puerta deliberadamente. Dijo algo que la agente no pudo escuchar debido a los muros gruesos. En aquel momento, la ex agente comenzó a mover sus hombros, de la misma forma que la cabeza, relajando su cuerpo.

\- Sweetie Drops, recuéstese en el suelo y coloca los cascos detrás de la cabeza.

Inspirar, exhalar; inspirar, exhalar; inspirar… probablemente había de dos a cinco agentes detrás del espejo doble. Dos pisos. Las salidas estaban custodiadas. Observó que la puerta se abría de forma veloz, entrando en el cuarto de interrogatorios tres ponis que llevaban sus cobras y varios otros instrumentos.

Por su postura eran novatos. Sin embargo, cuerpo a cuerpo contra tres ponis cargados de artefactos de SONRIE no era un chiste.

\- Repetiré una última vez.

Seria, mirando atentamente a los rostros de los tres ponis, así como todos sus movimientos, la prisionera no se inmutó ni por un solo segundo. Tan solo ver sus ojos azules lograba crear una tensión desconocida.

Un estruendo capaz de ensordecer a cualquiera se presentó de forma brutal, precedido una onda expansiva mando a todos al suelo. Sweetie Drops fue levantada desde el suelo, levitando hasta una figura que se aparecía entre los escombros.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. – La voz de Lyra, susurrando, logró sacarle una sonrisa a la yegua de ojos azules.

\- Lenta. – Respondió la yegua frotando sus cascos para que las esposas cayesen.

Los novatos todavía no se habían levantado cuando Sweetie Drops, ahora libre, acompañada de otra yegua, salían a través de un hoyo en la pared.

Lyra llevaba puestas unas alforjas, unas vendas en ambos cascos delanteros, un amplificador de magia en su cuerno y un amuleto en el cuello. A través de un agujero, pasaron a un cuarto lleno de baratijas.

Su galope continuaba adelante, mientras la unicornio conjuraba un hechizo para iluminar el camino. Las paredes comenzaron a moverse dividiéndose en bloques gigantes que se movían alrededor, saliendo, avanzando y ganándoles para deformar la pared del fondo, donde se hallaba una puerta de metal enorme, convirtiendo todo en un conjunto macizo de concreto.

\- Por la armonía, qué está pasando aquí.

\- El sistema de seguridad.

La yegua de pelaje crema pronto tomó la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

\- Oye ¡¿Qué haces?! – Tomada por sorpresa, Lyra trató de zafarse.

\- Haz un hueco en el techo.

\- Solo tenías que decirlo. – Refunfuñó la yegua.

Mientras Lyra se concentraba y los agentes comenzaban a ingresar en el complejo, Sweetie Drops tomó una cuerda de las alforjas de su amiga, atando un extremo la cola de la unicornio y el otro a su casco delantero izquierdo.

El sonido que antecedió a la caída de escombros fue el indicador que necesitaba.

\- Hazme levitar hasta pasar el hoyo que acabas de hacer. – ordenó Sweetie Drops.

Nuevamente, los bloques de concreto comenzaban a moverse. Pero Lyra ascendió a su mejor amiga con toda la velocidad que su magia le permitía. A medida que lo hacía, la cuerda también la elevaba a ella. Intuyendo la intención de su compañera, no se dejó arrastrar por la cuerda, sino que llevó su cola delante de su estómago y se sujetó de la cuerda para no estar cabeza abajo y así tener visión de Bon bon.

Una vez que la veterana pasó el hoyo y pudo poner sus cascos en el suelo del otro piso, Lyra comprendió que los bloques taparían el agujero antes de que ella pudiera pasar por este. Sin embargo, una fuerza extrema pronto la jaló de la cola. Lo hizo con tal fuerza, que por poco se la arranca, incluso su agarre se perdió y se precipitó hasta el agujero, saliendo del otro lado, Bon bon la interceptó en el aire, tacleándola para que no volviera a caer al piso inferior.

Ambas aterrizaron a un lado del agujero. Incorporándose al instante, Sweetie Drops puso sus cascos dentro de las alforjas de Lyra, sacando una esfera de madera con varias divisiones.

\- Otro agujero. Allá arriba. – Ordenó la de pelaje crema, apenas distinguible por la obscuridad que gobernaba el lugar, lo suficiente para ver el lugar que señaló con la punta de su casco.

Lyra se apresuró a conjurar un rayo. Sin embargo, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su magia, primero emitió uno que apenas hizo algún estruendo.

\- No te rindas. – Le expresó la ex agente volviendo a colocar los cascos dentro de las alforjas.

Un sonido fuerte comenzaba a hacerse presente, un chillido intenso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – La voz de Lyra casi se extinguía por el temor que le ocasionó.

\- Que no te importe, tú solo abre el agujero. – Expresó Sweetie Drops con un tono marcado de frustración en su voz.

Un segundo rayo, finalmente pudo abrir un agujero a varios metros de distancia, pero este se sobredimensionó y, junto con el concreto, también comenzó a descender un conjunto de tierra, piedras y pasto.

\- La luz del sol pasó, iluminando el lugar.

Lyra pudo apreciar una especie de cosa gigantesca con cuatro patas chillando y acercándose con pasos lentos. Su sangre se congeló en ese mismo instante ¿Dónde habían ido a parar? Pero, una vez más, Bon bon la tomó del casco y la llevó consigo.

Sweetie Drops entonces mostró una esfera de cristal celeste. Pronto la posicionó en el lugar donde la luz del sol se proyectase. De inmediato la esfera comenzó a brillar, un mapa se dibujó sobre su superficie, la agente de pelaje crema tocó algunas partes de la superficie y nuevamente llamó la atención de la unicornio que no hacía más que ver cómo esa criatura se les acercaba.

¿Era eso un mamut? ¿Era una especie de hipopótamo? ¿Por qué tenía un casco de metal en la cabeza?

\- Usa tu magia.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no sé qué es eso. – Explicó la yegua, volteando la vista para ver a la criatura una vez más.

\- Solo enfoca tu magia, esto hará el resto. – A punto de gritar, Sweetie Drops finalmente volteó para ver a la criatura que, pese a dar pasos lentos, ya estaba a menos de cinco metros.

Sin más, ambas agentes desaparecieron, dejando la esfera celeste y la pequeña esfera de madera.


	17. El Camino que Queda por Recorrer

En las horas de obscuridad más plena, parecía activarse una suerte de instintos básicos en la agente. La menor anomalía lograba despertarla y colocarla alerta. Por eso, al despertar repentinamente, Lyra la llamaba por su nombre, despertándola de inmediato.

\- Qué quieres. – Se escuchó a corta distancia.

\- ¿No crees que aquí viva uno de esos osos come ponis? ¿O sí?

\- No. En esta región no hay animales.

\- Por qué.

\- Un incidente mágico. Te lo repito, las plantas de por acá son muy tóxicas, no te atrevas a comer ninguna. Estaremos bien siempre y cuando no las ingiramos.

\- Bueno saberlo… - Expresó la yegua observando el cielo estrellado desde un estrecho espacio entre las ramas de los pinos. – ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome salvar Equestria?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No es por excéntrica ni nada, pero dejé muchas plantas sin regar.

\- Espera… te dije expresamente que no me gustan las plantas. – Finalmente Bon bon se dio media vuelta para ver el rostro de su amiga iluminado por la fogata.

\- Por qué.

\- Mira, no has estado el tiempo suficiente en este trabajo. Algunas misiones te marcan para toda la vida.

\- Y qué te pasó con las plantas. Qué te pueden hacer unos seres tan indefensos. – Sentenció la yegua, levantando sus orejas.

\- Fue una planta mágica. En una misión una planta carnívora gigante de las islas dragón quiso devorarme. – Como si pudiera evocar las sensaciones precisas la yegua se levantó y palpó los párpados. – Más bien, sí me devoró. Me estaba comenzando a digerir y sus intestinos olían a rosas… me asfixiaba y apenas pude hacer una abertura en el tallo para que entrara algo de aire.

\- Cómo lo hiciste.

\- Con los dientes. Despedacé las hebras del tejido de su estómago y tomaba aire por ese espacio. Después traté de abrir un agujero por el que pudiera salir. Imagina que era como raspar madera contra la lija. Pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mis encías y el agujero que hice solo servía para sacar mi hocico. Los jugos de la maldita ya estaban haciendo su trabajo. Ya sentía el ardor y noté que el pelo comenzaba a desprenderse de mi piel. Fue… fue lo más horroroso, supera a muchas cosas que viví.

\- Estas jugando conmigo… ¿Cómo es posible que tú salieras con vida de esa? – La unicornio menta repasaba con la vista todo el cuerpo de su amiga.

\- No me faltaba mucho para volverme loca allí dentro. Pero me concentré y pensé fríamente las cosas. Recordé que estas plantas suelen devorar dragones pequeños y medianos. Los huesos de los dragones son casi tan resistentes como los diamantes. Así que era posible que, si buscaba en el fondo de su estómago, podría encontrar algún hueso a medio digerir.

\- ¿Y tus ojos?

\- Los mantuve cerrados todo el tiempo; también mis orejas. No pasó lo mismo con mi boca, me sabía a rosas y me ardía un montón. Bajé hasta el fondo de su estómago y encontré lo que parecían ser dientes o garras, con que fueran filosos no me importaba si eran huesos de su…

\- ¡Bon bon! – Exclamó su mejor amiga. Riendo ambas, en medio de la obscuridad y una fogata débil, hasta parecían un par de campistas.

\- Llegué hasta el agujero, tomé aire desesperadamente y después usé mis cascos para coger ese hueso y con todas mis fuerzas abrí el estómago de la planta, salí afuera llena de ese líquido que olía a rosas y, por supuesto, esa planta indefensa no se alegró para nada. – Rememoró la yegua terrestre, apretando su mordida de repente.

\- ¿Estaba viva?

\- Animales y plantas funcionan de forma diferente. Yo me alejé todo lo rápido que pude del lugar y me metí al primer charco de agua que encontré.

\- Y… cómo… ya sabes… no saliste como un monstruo después de eso. – Lyra había visto a su amiga por completo y no existía ni el menor indicio de lo que pasó.

\- Pues, SONRIE tiene todo tipo de artefactos y muchos secretos. Me curaron con magia antigua, recuperé mis dientes y mi cuerpo.

\- Y qué hacías en islas dragón.

\- Mi misión estaba cerca de Sleepy Hollow, en un pantanal gigantesco. Un grupo de hechiceros transportaba a esas plantas desde la isla para hacer del lugar un caos total.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo la menor idea. Esas plantas están bien en islas dragón, pero aquí no. La cosa es que teníamos información de que el grupo entero estaba practicando hechizos de control mental y esas cosas. No era difícil adivinar qué les había pasado.

\- No lo capto.

\- Todo indicaba a que querían tener control sobre esas plantas. Lo más probable es que todo les salió mal y terminaron en la misma situación que yo.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – Preguntó Lyra con los ojos bien abiertos sentada y con los cascos firmes como columnas.

\- Regué a esas desgraciadas.

\- Cómo. – Tomada por sorpresa, Lyra levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

\- No toleran el agua rica en minerales, como las que tenemos en Equestria. Así que, con ayuda de unos pegasos, las regamos de agua hasta que sus raíces salieran del suelo en busca de refugio. Después abrimos el interior de todos los estómagos de cada una de esas plantas. Llegamos a dar con los talismanes de los hechiceros. Después mandamos a quemar a todas esas plantas y misión cumplida.

\- Y cómo te veías.

\- Lyra, era una yegua sin pelaje y con la piel quemada. Asustaba hasta a los agentes. Perdí mucha audición y faltaba poco para que la cosa esa llegara a mis músculos. Sin mencionar que haber desgastado mis dientes de esa forma y haberme quemado la boca fue… fue lo más horrible que he vivido en mis misiones.

\- Y lo repito, cómo le hicieron para que regresaras a la normalidad.

\- Créeme, SONRIE tiene en sus bóvedas tantos artefactos, pergaminos y objetos mágicos que no te alcanzaría la vida para verlos todos. También los produce. Usaron un par de esos artefactos para curarme. Incluso con toda esa magia, pasé seis meses en recuperación. Odio el olor a rosas y detesto las plantas desde entonces.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. Pero ¿Qué hay con esos artefactos, ¿cómo te dejaron quedarte con los que tienes?

\- Eso… Lyra, ellos no dejaron que me quedara con estas cosas. Digamos que yo tomaba recuerdos de las misiones a las que íbamos. A veces me quedaba con uno que otro equipo de SONRIE.

\- Estabas cometiendo delitos dentro de la agencia, estabas loca o eras una yegua completamente genial, de esas que no respetan las reglas ¿Por qué te quedaste con todos esos objetos?

\- ¿La agencia? Lyra, todavía no la conoces bien para indignarte. Estaba permitido que los agentes tuvieran uno que otro artefacto al alcance. Nunca especificaban el número y tenían un registro de objetos deplorable.

\- Tenías una manía con robar, ¿No es cierto?

\- No te lo puedo negar, pero estaba justificado. Mis misiones se realizaban casi siempre lejos de Equestria o en sus límites. A veces el equipo designado por SONRIE no era suficiente. Por eso conseguí esta caja mágica en cuanto pude y la llené de todo tipo de artefactos que pudieran salvarme el flanco.

\- Vaya caja. Todavía no creo que yo pudiera caber dentro. Después yo, equipada hasta los dientes saqué todas las cajas de seguridad que me pediste y ahora solo tenemos que ver la forma de abrirlas. – Orgullosa, Lyra no se guardaba ni una pizca de humildad en su voz.

\- Tienes talento, no lo niego. Pero sin planificarlo bien, ninguna hubiera llegado muy lejos.

\- ¡Y ahora sabemos a qué poni buscamos!

Con la luz de la fogata, Lyra reconoció que su mejor amiga le extendía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

\- Nada… es solo que… al principio pensé que debía hacerlo sin ti. Ahora sé que no podría lograrlo sin ti.

\- ¿En serio? Ya sabía yo que tenía madera para patear flancos y salvar Equestria.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Nunca lo dudes. – Entonces Lyra se levantó. – Al primero que trate de pasarse de listo le llegará mi furia. – Haciendo una pose de combate, la yegua parecía trotar en su sitio con los cascos delanteros moviéndose ágilmente.

\- Entonces tienes lo suficiente para ser de las mejores. – Aclaró la otra yegua.

\- ¿No estás bromeando o sí?

\- Para nada Lyra. Lo que diferencia a un gran agente de uno cualquiera es que nunca pierde de vista el objetivo. Tú no lo has perdido desde que te dije cuál era; el resto es solo tener algo de habilidad y algo de cerebro.

\- Basta de cuentos. Bon bon, solo estás tratando de hacer que todo esto suene menos difícil.

\- No es invento mío. Hay mucho que no sabes todavía… es justo por perder los objetivos que un agente que es una leyenda viva puede pasar a ser el que está maquinando toda esta red. – El rostro de Sweetie Drops parecía ensombrecerse.

\- Realmente significa mucho para ti que Furlong esté con los malos… veo que te ha afectado. – Intervino la yegua menta tratando de encontrar a su amiga detrás de los ojos de la agente.

La yegua le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez negando con la cabeza.

\- No me refiero a Furlong. – La yegua guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras observaba la fogata, antes de continuar. – En SONRIE no recibes ningún reconocimiento real. Tu vida entera te la pasas bajo el anonimato.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- A no ser que otro poni lea alguno de tus informes de operaciones.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- En casi todos los casos, no. Pero existen algunos informes que se todos los novatos han leído. Pertenecen a las leyendas de SONRIE. Agentes tan buenos que la directora general les puso como ejemplos de servicio y los condecoró de la única forma posible en la agencia.

\- ¿Me hablas de una medalla o un título? Porque la directora general es Celestia ¿Verdad?

\- No es un reconocimiento que puedas mostrar. Celestia dejaba a esos agentes a cargo de crear el sistema de entrenamiento de SONRIE. He visto seis nombres distintos.

\- A ver, a ver… ¿Me estás hablando de nombres, nombres o esos falsos como Sweetie Drops?

\- De esos falsos. Recuerdo a una tal Ignite, ella es la que creó Treadhoof, después pasaron veinte años antes de que llegaran más agentes como ella.

\- Me estás hablando de agentes que son como de novela ¿A poco?

\- Eran leyendas vivas en su tiempo. A lo que quiero llegar es que yo conocí dos nombres de agentes posteriores a Ignite. Uno que todos consultan para enfrentar a Changelings: Snowden Mane y, el otro, cuyo nombre no se te olvida: Green Glass.

\- Ese Green Glass, lo he oído antes.

\- Lo ignoraba, tú no sabes mucho de la historia de SONRIE. Verás, hace como quince años atrás, Green Glass se convirtió en una leyenda viva por la operación Misión Congelante. Desde ese momento, Celestia confió tanto en él que era el inmediato superior de todo SONRIE después de ella. A él se le confiaron operaciones vitales para la seguridad de Equestria. Desde sofocar intentos de declaración de guerra contra Equestria hasta eliminar objetivos en medio de dos guerras diferentes. Él fue quien tuvo el control de la operación Medialuna. Incluso dicen que él estuvo a cargo, junto con Celestia, de Pirita.

\- Recuerda que no conozco ninguno de los datos que me estás dando. Ponlo en leguaje armónico por favor.

\- Pirita es una operación fantasma, solo se conoce el nombre, es tan secreta que solo Celestia y él conocen a cabalidad toda la operación. En esa operación se vio involucrado Snowden Mane. Involucraba Changeling, una guerra y Equestria. Ningún poni ha sabido qué más pasó en esa operación.

\- Wow… suena una cosa de locos. Una agencia secreta con secretos dentro de ella. – Sentención con mofa la unicornio.

\- ¿Fue sarcasmo lo que oí?

\- No, es solo que… no sé cómo tomármelo. – Lyra bajó los hombros.

\- Bueno, la otra operación es Medialuna. Esa es la misión más importante jamás realizada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Allí se redescubrieron los elementos de la armonía y también sus usuarias. Las seis flores surgieron y todo SONRIE se transformaría a partir de ese momento.

\- ¿Seis flores? Ah, ya me acordé. Así les llaman a Twilight y a sus amigas dentro de SONRIE.

\- Sí. Él estuvo bastante tiempo en SONRIE. Green Glass. Furlong me dijo que él estaba detrás de lo que pasa en SONRIE.

\- Snowden Mane y Green Glass.

\- Snowden Mane murió hace mucho. Sólo Green Glass sigue vivo. – Pensativa, la yegua se quedaba viendo la fogata.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Solo tenemos que ir, atraparlo y llevarlo ante Celestia. O le pateamos el flanco hasta cansarnos o algo así. – Propuso Lyra dejando la marca de su casco en la tierra.

Cuando la yegua le lanzó una mirada seria, al tiempo de negar con la cabeza, Lyra desistió.

Entonces, qué se supone que tenemos que hacer. – Cuestionó la inexperimentada unicornio menta.

\- No lo sé con exactitud Lyra. Pero de algo hay que estar seguras. La princesa Celestia es la única en la que podemos confiar. El resto o trabajan para Green Glass o no nos creerán.

\- Y qué hay de la princesa Twilight.

\- Desde hace un año que la princesa Twilight está viajando constantemente. No tenemos la seguridad de que esté en Ponyville ahora mismo. Además, ella siempre está resguardada por SONRIE. No se puede hacer. Tampoco es que conozca de SONRIE. Solamente la directora general Celestia y la princesa Luna conocen de la existencia de SONRIE.

\- Pero ella entenderá, yo la conozco. Entramos y salimos frente a ellos de la división de Canterlot. Ir hasta el castillo de Twilight será pan comido.

\- Piensa fríamente Lyra. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops. – Esta vez funcionó porque teníamos el factor sorpresa, jamás esperaron que hiciéramos eso. No volverá a funcionar.

\- ¿Y la princesa Cadance?

\- Todas las princesas están protegidas por SONRIE. Aunque ellas no sepan de su existencia.

\- Pues, no han hecho el mejor de los trabajos.

\- Eso es porque solo ven nuestros fracasos. SONRIE ha cumplido con su objetivo cientos o miles de veces ya. – expresaba la yegua, casi hasta parecía existir un atisbo de orgullo en sus palabras.

\- Bueno, bueno. No te enojes, solo hago de tonta porque no cené.

\- Siendo agente tendrías que tener algo más de resistencia ¿No crees? – Le cuestionó la yegua terrestre.

\- ¿No conoces algún truco que nos dé algo de comer?

\- No. Si mañana somos rápidas, podremos comer lo que encontremos.

\- Bien… - Con un humor que cambió de repente hasta el desánimo total, Lyra se dejó caer en el piso. – ¿Y cómo fue tu reencuentro con Furlong?

Entonces Sweetie Drops se recostó sobre la tierra y observó el firmamento.

\- Furlong es más que un agente. Es un héroe. – Sin siquiera dudar de sus palabras, Sweetie Drops ingresó en un silencio casi sepulcral.

En algún lugar desconocido.

La habitación era bastante cálida. Las paredes, pintadas de rosa, así como un amoblado café, mantenían cierta armonía. Chocolate y relleno de cereza, fue el recuerdo del corcel que yacía con el rostro mojado. El piso flotante que emulaba la madera se encontraba lleno del líquido. Incluso la alfombra estaba empapada.

\- No tiene caso usar los métodos más ortodoxos para hacerte hablar. No disfruto hacerle esto a un poni que consideré mi amigo. – Una voz que parecía gruñir, emergía de un corcel de pelaje blanco, su melena naranja, con el corte militar comenzaba a brillar por las gotas de sudor. Su rostro mantenía una expresión serena, al tiempo que sus ojos fijaban al interrogado.

Pero el silencio por parte del corcel era evidente. Allí desde donde estaba, podía apreciar el cielo distante. Evitando siempre el contacto, se limitaba siempre a observar aquel cielo. Promesa de que el dolor cesaría, que el sufrimiento pronto se marcharía. De alguna forma, aquello bastaba para reconfortarle y olvidar lo que sucedía en ese instante.

\- Agente Furlong, te lo repetiré una última vez ¿Dónde están Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings?

Pero el corcel no respondió. Sus ojos seguían firmes en el cielo azul. Sentía el calor del sol ingresando por la ventana. Incluso cuando el agua le empapaba y bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sí, el final no debía estar muy lejos.

\- Todo lo que pasamos juntos. Tú viste cómo es Celestia, tú viste a dónde nos está llevando esta pasividad frente a las agresiones contra Equestria. Equestria es lo que más importa y debemos protegerla cueste lo que cueste.

\- Lavish… tú jamás podrás convencer a Equestria… ni a mí. Lo que vayas a hacer, será en vano. – La voz ronca del corcel terrestre se encontraba afónica. – Cuando te detengan, tu alta traición será castigada con un dolor mayor del que me estás provocando.

\- Así que quieres morir. No soy un novato Furlong, tratar de mover el odio en los demás es bueno para provocar tu propia muerte. Pero eres más útil que eso.

\- Lo primero que pierdes en este trabajo es la… - El corcel comenzó a toser. – la… inocencia. No comprendo cómo nunca se te fue la ingenuidad.

\- Se aplica la misma regla a ti. Jugar de agente doble y después pensar que yo tendría misericordia de un traidor como tú.

\- ¿Misericordia? – Furlong sonrió, tosiendo secamente y observando al piso. – Te conozco Lavish. Sé hasta dónde estarás dispuesto a llegar. Solamente he sido un agente de SONRIE. Salvar a Equestria a cualquier precio ¿Lo recuerdas? – Terminó por ironizar el corcel poco antes de dejarse descansar sobre el piso flotante.

\- No, mi amigo, tú no vas a morir. Eso es lo que quieres. Pero no te lo concederé.

Finalmente, el poni terrestre se dirigió hasta un viejo escritorio de madera. Abriendo una de las gavetas. Pronto extrajo una jeringa. Con un líquido espumoso y gris dentro.

\- Ahora, déjame replantear la pregunta ¿Qué le dijiste a Sweetie Drops?

\- Tenías a cinco novatos allí, escuchándolo todo. Anda, pregúntales a ellos. – Como si se tratara de un niño fanfarroneando frente a un coetáneo, Furlong prácticamente vacilaba con su voz. – Ah, es cierto, ninguno de ellos tiene el conocimiento suficiente para entender lo que dije. ¿Dónde están tus veteranos Lavish?

El mencionado apenas esbozó una sonrisa con un lado de su rostro.

\- Cuando vuelvas a despertar verás tú error. Equestria necesita cambios para seguir en pie. Si las princesas no pueden, tenemos que encontrar la forma nosotros, SONRIE.

\- Palabras vacías para un poni que sacrificó a sus agentes de la forma más vil. – Furlong observó la aguja comenzando a ingresar en su pata delantera derecha. – Quisiera que fuera cierto eso de los espíritus. Así todos ellos te perseguirían hasta el fin de tus días.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, el corcel comenzó a convertirse en una estatua de piedra. El corcel responsable de aquello pronto fue hasta el escritorio, apretó un botón y dos yeguas ingresaron dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Necesita algo? – Cuestionó una de ellas.

\- Guárdenlo en la bóveda. – Expresó el corcel, poco antes de acercarse a un vaso rosa y beber su contenido. – Preparen a los agentes activos disponibles. Tenemos dos objetivos que tienen que ser neutralizados a como dé lugar.


	18. Decodificando

[Fecha] Sur de Equestria, []

Pasar al desierto era un gran alivio para Lyra. El viaje por intemperies llenas de vida resultaba bastante molesto después de un rato. Le caía bien variar un poco.

Por supuesto, Sweetie Drops también tenía lista la indumentaria para viajar por aquellos lares dentro de esa cajita mágica. Ni bien terminaran su misión, ella también tendría la suya, exigiría eso como premio por salvar Equestria. Así metería todas sus cosas de valor, puede que hasta un pequeño refrigerador para llevar las mejores bebidas a las misiones. Cosa rara que Bon bon no haya hecho eso, a ella le encantaban las bebidas, sin importar que fueran espirituales o no.

El sol volvía a revivir en el horizonte, al tiempo que se divisaban los edificios de tres pisos como máximo de Appleloosa, los manzanos de la zona también dotaban de algo verde al ambiente, salvo por un cactus ocasional, era imposible encontrar ese color característico de la vida en el entorno por demás hostil. Doce botellas de agua había terminado en una travesía nocturna, doce. Así de intenso era vagar por esas tierras.

Lyra se alegró de volver a ver algo de civilización, mientras que Sweetie Drops parecía estar más reservada que de costumbre. Sus cascos pisaban con suavidad y sus orejas se movían constantemente en todas direcciones, su vista periférica, entrenada por años y años, percibía todo lo que tenía alrededor. Aparte de una serpiente y unos cuantos insectos, no había movimiento, la ventaja de viajar por el desierto, era que las búsquedas por este resultaban más complicadas a nivel logístico. Claro que, en el instante en que cubrieran la búsqueda por aire, ninguna de las dos conseguiría pasar desapercibida en medio de un entorno que ofrecía pocas posibilidades de escondite.

Lyra comenzaba a moverse de forma chistosa, tratando de unir los cascos traseros y guardar la cola en sus entrepiernas.

\- Así que no te estás deshidratando del todo. Deja de malgastar el agua cada vez que piensas que te da sed. – Regaño Drops, al tiempo que se quedó parada.

\- Lo siento, primer viaje extremo en el desierto. – Se defendió la yegua.

\- Appleloosa no está lejos.

\- Que bueno. Pero, estás segura que tus amigos siguen allí.

\- El gremio de los ladrones de Equestria tiene una sucursal en esta ciudad y mis conocidos pueden estar allí o no. Lo que importa es que solo en Appleloosa reside Hat Presser. Y él no es de los que les guste viajar.

\- Tú has tenido una vida bien movidita. ¿No es cierto? Primero una ladrona profesional, después una agente de SONRIE, también una rompecorazones y después una exiliada y otra vez agente. Ahora eres una yegua fuera de la ley que quiere salvar Equestria.

Bon bon volteó para verla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- No hay cosa que quiera ser en este momento más que lo último. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- No, por qué.

\- Porque soy una yegua fuera de la ley con mi mejor amiga. – Se sinceró, con un tono de voz ligero, pero lleno de ternura la yegua terrestre. – Ahora deja de distraerte, esto te habría costado la vida en otra situación, agente Strings. – Agregó, volviendo la vista al frente.

\- Sí, pero solo una cosa más. ¿Quién es este Hat Presser? – Preguntó Lyra mientras llevaba un casco sobre sus párpados, para que la luz no molestara.

\- Es un maestro de cerraduras. El mejor. No hay cosa que él no pueda abrir. Y como pertenece al gremio de ladrones, él ha abierto cajas cuyo contenido es legendario, cosas que no creerías que existen. – Expresó la agente.

\- Como qué.

\- Artefactos antiguos, objetos preciados de los ponis más famosos de Equestria, una vez abrió una caja mágica que contenía un monstruo y por poco mandan al limbo. – Respondió Bon bon, con una mirada seria. – Si los dejan funcionar es porque son útiles.

\- ¡Vaya! Pero qué hay de las cajas que hemos robado ¿Qué crees que escondan? – Como siempre, la unicornio no se centraba en una sola temática, observando los alrededores de reojo, la agente Drops pensó en una respuesta clara.

\- Entraste a la oficina del director regional. Si él está controlando SONRIE desde fuera, debe existir algún registro de acciones irregulares.

\- Pero…

\- Ya sé, pueden falsear toda la información, pero eso lo hacen cuando esta va al archivo. Los informes que nos interesan no son los que van a los archivos, sino los documentos que impliquen acciones fuera de lugar. Necesitan esos documentos para coordinarse correctamente. Esos no los pueden falsear; pero tienen que estar ocultos.

\- Como en la oficina del director regional. – Concluyó Lyra con algo de emoción, aunque, pronto ladeó la cabeza. – También podrían usar las casas de los superiores o una bodega abandonada, ya sabes, un lugar del que ningún poni sospecharía jamás.

\- Exacto. Pero llevarlos a sus casas es arriesgarse a que un agente como tú o yo los intercepte, además, tienen que tenerlos al alcance para ejecutar sus acciones. Pueden ponerlos en lugares cercanos a su vigilancia, pero créeme, si no es una entrada, es una mala idea hacer eso; nunca sabes cuándo un ciudadano puede activar un mecanismo o arruinar el artefacto que estás guardando. – La yegua terrestre tomó aire, mientras ponía atención a los alrededores. – Así que solo le queda un lugar donde poner toda esa información, y también que cuenta con ayuda de terceros.

\- ¿Terceros?

\- Me refiero que a donde sea que esté Green Glass y lo que esté haciendo, de seguro tiene más cascos que los brindados por SONRIE. En todo caso, La agencia tiene que mantener las apariencias ante Celestia y de paso, si ocultan información, es que tiene que ser algo realmente grande, mucho más que solamente deshacerse de sus viejos agentes. – Indicaba Sweetie Drops, con una frialdad en su voz que la caracterizaba.

\- Me sigue pareciendo vago que realmente tengamos todo eso dentro de las cajas. ¿Por qué no ponerlo directamente bajo resguardo de Green Glass? Digo, él de seguro podría tener su propia guarida maligna o base súper secreta.

\- Esa sí es una buena posibilidad. Pero Lyra, hay más de una razón para tomar estas cajas y su contenido. No solo buscaremos información sobre las actividades de SONRIE como prueba, también debe existir algún indicio del paradero de Green Glass y si tenemos eso, podremos idear una forma de ir tras él, si no tenemos pruebas ahora, las tendremos en el futuro.

\- Ojalá tenga todas las pruebas. Podríamos convencer a la misma Celestia de que ese Green Glass ha estado planeando algo malo contra ella. – Expresándose con pesadez, Lyra parecía una potra berrinchuda después de haber caminado un largo trecho, incluso la voz quejumbrosa le salía a la perfección.

\- Lo sé, pero primero tenemos que abrir las cajas.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si encontramos a ese tal Hat Presser? – Volviendo a recuperar su energía, la yegua unicornio caminaba con más prisa, marcando con su paso su ingreso en la urbe.

Appleloosa era una ciudad con personalidad fuerte, reacia a la construcción con cemento y piedra, mantenía un tono café en sus fachadas, las calles amplias y la existencia de pocos parques o plazas en contraposición con las tabernas y casas de juegos, era fiel reflejo de una vida donde el sudor era garantía de cada día y el mañana era un porvenir construido con los cascos.

Nada extraño que un poni de Canterlot se sintiera como en otro mundo delante una sociedad que acostumbraba llevar sombreros e indumentaria de su rubro a lo largo de todo el día, salvo para dormir, muchos se habían fanatizado a las camas producidas en Cloudsdale y los pijamas finos traídas desde Vanhoover sin olvidar los aromatizantes desde el imperio de cristal. No había nada más deseado que un descanso profundo y reparador, sostenían los habitantes de esta ciudad.

Mientras varios corceles les daban la bienvenida con un movimiento de cabeza inclinando el sombrero con diferentes estilos sin dejar de sonreír y las yeguas las observaban con indiferencia las visitantes caminaban por el centro de las calles. Mismas que eran tan amplias que cinco carruajes podían transitar paralelamente.

Pasaron frente al estadio de búkbol, donde varios carruajes se estacionaban alrededor de este y los ponis se ponían a platicar del juego de ayer por la tarde. De repente, uno de los muchachos observó a Lyra, le guiñó el ojo y sonriéndole con unos dientes perfectos. Cosa que azoró a la yegua, que prefirió observar para otro lado, Sweetie Drops, por su parte, se centraba en mantener la vista en frente y la atención en todos los alrededores.

Echándole un último vistazo, Lyra siguió a su amiga. Appleloosa, una de las pocas tierras donde existían más machos que hembras, no en vano una buena parte de las historias de romance tenían lugar en un viaje a esa ciudad. Fieles a los relatos, los machos de esa ciudad guardaban el galardón de ser los más atractivos.

Así, finalmente llegaron a una taberna poco cuidada y que tenía a un anciano con una silla mecedora a un lado, con un sombrero negro de cuero, una frazada en sus piernas y unos lentes negros que relucían con un pelaje azul opaco, llevaba además un tallo de cebada en la boca. Quien, al ver a Bon bon, dejó de mecerse, para observarla mejor, de un momento a otro, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, gesto que Bon bon compartió.

\- Pero si es la legendaria Bon bon. Hace mucho tiempo que no se te ve por aquí, yegua de cascos duros. – Dijo el viejo, con voz tan ronca como suave.

\- Lo mismo digo, Hat. – Le respondió la yegua, subiendo unas escaleras cortas para caminar hasta estar frente a la mecedora, ambos se saludaron con los cascos, como si se tratara de viejos amigos.

\- Y conociéndote, supongo que no has venido a saludar a un viejo colega ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Cuestionó enseguida el viejo, con un tono de voz tan descarado como de regaño de un auténtico abuelo.

\- Lo de siempre Hat, necesito que abras una caja para mí. – Replicó la yegua, avanzando hasta la puerta corrediza de la taberna.

\- Mi niña, será un gusto ayudarte, pero conoces bien mi precio. – Agregó el viejo, pasando hábilmente el tallo de cebada de un lado de su boca al otro. Seguía meciéndose levemente.

\- Esta vez solo puedo ofrecerte dinero. Necesito todo lo que la caja contiene, absolutamente todo. – Replicó la yegua, sin observar al viejo, quien continuó meciéndose con tranquilidad.

\- No sería la primera vez que un agente de SONRIE quiere ayuda de nuestro gremio y quiere guardarse todo para sí. No esperé que después de tu cambio terminarías igual a uno de ellos. – La contestación del anciano, seca como el desierto, prosiguió con que este escupiera en una lata próxima a él. Cosa que logró que Lyra pusiera una cara de asco y prefiriera mirar a otro lado.

\- No es momento para andar con rodeos. Hat, mi flanco depende del contenido de estas cajas. No te lo pido como colega, así que abre las cajas por favor. – Con el mismo tono de voz tosco, la yegua abrió las puertas, siendo acompañada por su amiga.

La silla continuó meciéndose, al ingresar, Lyra pudo ver varias mesas vacías, las botellas en el mostrador estaban vacías, incluso tenían polvo encima, la madera del piso rechinaba antes incluso de pisar sobre ella. Las mesas ennegrecidas por la petrificación de la madera podían aterrar a cualquiera que quisiera tomar un trago. El lugar era un completo desastre, pero aun así tenía un cliente o algo próximo a eso.

Era un corcel de pelaje verde olivo, sombrero blanco y una chaqueta de cuero café obscura componían tenía una botella de cristal frente a él, al lado de esta, se encontraba una caja pequeña y varias herramientas pequeñas al lado. Sacaba la lengua a un lado mientras insertaba lo que parecía ser una ganzúa dentro de su cerradura.

De pronto la silla dejó de mecerse.

\- Claro, claro. Solamente dime: quién es tu amiga. – La voz del anciano tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para hacer el viaje desde fuera hasta dentro de la taberna.

\- No te preocupes, es de confianza. – Respondió Bon bon. Ya sentada frente a la barra.

\- Bien… pero que no se acerque a los socios del gremio. – El corcel viejo ingresó con un paso lento dentro de su local, pasando detrás de la barra para sacar una pequeña caja verde del tamaño de la copa de un sombrero.

\- Estaré con ustedes todo el tiempo. – Expresó Lyra, manteniendo su atención sobre el único cliente.

Llegados a ese punto, el viejo procedió a perfilarse frente a una puerta de madera roja que debería llevar al almacén, llevando la caja verde en su lomo.

\- Chico, ven. No sé si podré darte esta lección otro día.

El mencionado se levantó de la mesa e inmediatamente se encaminó. El anciano abrió la puerta con una llave e ingresó, invitando a pasar a las visitantes y a su aprendiz.

\- Pensé que nunca tendrías un alumno Hat. – Expresó Bon bon, observando al corcel de paso torpe y ojos que nada tenían en común con su profesión.

\- Lo importante en todo gremio es dejar un legado de lo que haces, hay cosas que no se quedan en un libro. Y él es el poni más terco que podrías conocer, tiene el cuidado de un hipopótamo, pero su esfuerzo es lo que vale. – Explicó el viejo, tomando asiento en un banco viejo y colocando la caja sobre una mesa verde circular. – Ya lo entenderás cuando estés vieja. – Terminó por decir, moviéndose con lentitud, y usando el tono de regaño y de dulzura propios de un auténtico abuelo.

Después de sentarse, el viejo corcel movió su cabeza de un costado a otro, como si de un ritual se tratara, abrió la caja verde, dentro se encontraba toda clase de utensilios tan pequeños que apenas se podrían tomar con el casco.

\- Bien, las cajas. – Solicitó el corcel, mientras extraía unos lentes pequeños que, una vez fuera de la caja, comenzaron a crecer.

\- Oye, se parece a tu caja mágica. – Señaló Lyra.

\- Fueron hechas por el mismo fabricante. – Le respondió Bon bon, mientras revelaba su caja del tamaño de un casco. Al abrirla, su mecanismo mágico la transformó en una serie de estantes, al manejar una manivela con distintos números, en la parte posterior, sus repisas giraron y varios objetos comenzaban a crecer en ellas. Aparecieron entonces las cajas de seguridad extraídas de SONRIE.

\- Chico, pon toda tu atención en lo que voy a hacer. – Ordenó el corcel viejo.

\- Sí, señor Hat.

Lyra, por supuesto se mantuvo cerca de su amiga, pero con ayuda del cuello, acercaba su cabeza lo más que podía.

Dos cajas exactamente iguales, ambas de un metal blanco y reluciente, con líneas alrededor de todo el borde de sus puertas. Los cascos del viejo se movieron primero sobre la superficie de ambos. Después extrajo un martillo de goma que tenía una gema incrustada en el medio. Con un golpe, un pequeño hilo azul se pegó en el extremo que había impactado. Con cuidado, retiró el martillo hasta que todo el hilo en cuestión se desprendiera de la caja.

Prosiguió sacando una cajita que tenía expuestos varios engranajes y una rueda de metal lisa. La puso sobre la caja y esta comenzó a tocar una tonada. Tomando de la caja verde unas ganzúas, Hat comenzó a tocar con sus puntas distintos lugares de la caja, hasta que finalmente un extremo se derritió y allí dentro tuvo una serie de bulbos llenos con diferentes líquidos. Con sumo cuidado, ayudándose de unas pinzas, extrajo cada una de los bulbos y los colocó unas vacías.

Se limpió unas gotas de sudor y, colocó una canica de cristal en la cara superior de la caja, este comenzó a rodar en círculos alrededor de la caja musical. Después sacó una carta de juego común y corriente, pasándola por unas comisuras que empezaban a formarse alrededor de la cara superior, hacía movimientos sutiles y se podían escuchar sonidos semejantes a un cable tenso siendo cortado.

De un momento a otro, la canica rodó hasta caer sobre la mesa y el corcel dejó de pasar la carta.

\- Niña, acércate. – Ordenó, observando a Lyra.

\- Qué necesita. – Le respondió esta, poco antes de que el corcel extendiera sus cascos para quitarle un pelo de la melena.

\- Oiga.

\- Es parte importante para desensamblar la caja. – Arguyó el joven aprendiz. Completamente asombrado por lo que el corcel hacía. Era como si ante él se estuviera abriendo el misterio mismo del mundo.

Así pues, el viejo tomó una aguja, pasándola por los labios, enhebró el pelo de Lyra en este y, con ayuda de unas pinzas, comenzó a introducir la aguja por el lado de su ojo dentro de un orificio que se formó en la puerta. El olor de cabello quemado inundó la habitación por unos segundos. Sin perder un segundo, continuó el viejo sacando un carrete de hilo de algodón, pasándolo delante de la puerta de metal blanco y, a medida que lo rodeaba y tiraba cuidadosamente del hilo, esta pasaba a tomar una tonalidad negra, el hilo parecía estar cortando el metal, pues lo atravesaba, abriendo un pequeño surco que, con el pasar de los segundos, se engrosaba.

Finalmente, el corcel extrajo una botella de lo que parecía ser agua, la abrió y descargó la mitad de su contenido sobre el surco, una cantidad de vapor comenzó a surgir de este y, en cuestión de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Lyra no entendía ni siquiera la mitad de lo que había pasado, pero el aprendiz observaba todo como un niño la primera vez que va a un parque de atracciones, aquello era majestuoso, una de esas cosas por las que se puede pensar que la naturaleza quiere sorprenderte.

\- Espera. – Aseveró el viejo, poniendo un casco en el pecho de Bon bon.

Con las pinzas, el corcel tocó con suma calma el borde interior de la caja, cuando el tintineo se convirtió en un sonido seco, él prosiguió a tomar un objeto que extrajo con rapidez, al observarlo, se parecía a una tarjeta de un plástico transparente.

\- Eso es todo, chico, trae un vaso de cualquier bebida que tenga alcohol de fruta.

\- Ahora voy.

\- Puedes ver el contenido.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Lyra se fijó en lo que había dentro junto con Sweetie Drops, que procedió a sacar de forma directa varios documentos. Todos, en sus tapas, tenían el sello de "Alto Secreto". También existían hojas sueltas.

\- Tú eres buena en esto, busca cualquier información que conecte con él. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops. A lo cual Lyra respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

"Filo Cortante" decía el nombre de una operación que revisó velozmente "Ente Mental" decía otro. "Reparación H", "Concatenación", "Castillo de Volgrand", "Vera lila", " A Gusto 10 juega", "Fénix ascendente", "Fénix descendente". Organizando los informes y, con ayuda de su magia para leer, ella pudo compilar los informes donde se mencionaba a Green Glass. Pero no decía gran cosa, solamente podía dar informar que Green Glass había sido director regional de Canterlot, de Vanhoover y de Applewood.

Entonces la otra caja terminó de ser abierta y, mientras Sweetie Drops repasaba los informes que ella había organizado, ella le puso los cascos al contenido de la segunda caja.

\- Bien, chico, es mejor que dejemos a las señoritas trabajando. – Advirtió el viejo maestro.

\- Gracias por todo Hat, te pagaré con bits, si no te ofende.

\- Antes me hubiera ofendido, pero ahora no. – Alegó el corcel, caminando hacia su silla mecedora nuevamente.

\- Eso fue impresionante maestro. Pocos ponis han hecho lo que usted…

\- Eres un tonto, el día en que te dejes impresionar por una caja será el día en que la caja te tomará por sorpresa. – Decía en tono de regaño el viejo Hat.

Mientras la conversación de alumno y maestro se alejaba hasta volverse imperceptible, ambas yeguas investigaban asiduamente el contenido de los documentos.

Así, esta segunda caja resultaba tener papeles sueltos y casi ninguno sellado como "Alto secreto" salvo claro por dos informes.

"Pirita" y "Fulgor Eclíptico" titulaban y en ellos se tomó más de quince minutos en rastrear en nombre de Green Glass. Las hojas estaban apiladas, pero una de ellas le llamó ni bien leyó el título:

" _Certificado de adopción"_

Cada palabra supo atrapar a Lyra, pero no fue hasta un párrafo que ella se detuvo en seco y lo releyó más de dos veces.

"… _después de una serie de exámenes que verificaron la competencia de nuestra ilustre y augusta princesa Celestia, tengo el placer de conferirle la maternidad de nuestra Sunset Shimmer."_

\- Bon… Bon bon… vas a querer ver esto. – Explicó la yegua, señalando las oraciones vitales del documento.

\- Por el amor de Luna… - la yegua negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. – no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Pronto los ojos de Lyra identificaron otro documento que le llamó la atención ni bien lo leyó.

"Banco Central de Equestria

Cuenta N° 001090777

Titular: Filthy Rich

Retiró la suma de ,00 bits"

Debajo de esta, se encontró rápidamente con otra declaración bancaria.

"Banco Central de Equestria

Cuenta N° 000000002

Titular: SONRIE dentistas S.A

Deposito la suma de: ,00 bits"

A continuación se mostraba un papel copiado a magia.

"Embarco:

1 Tonelada de Umbrita

20 Toneladas de nitrato de potasio

Instrumentos mágicos variados

Firma del capitán de navío: Wetbread

Firma del jefe comerciante: Filthy Rich"

Y así, después de rebuscar entre todas esas hojas, halló un documento que definitivamente era una pista, no sabía bien de qué, pero su instinto le advertía que era la pista que buscaba.

"Protección caravana del desierto 20/12/1048

Nickel Blur

Blush Blatat

Saphire Hood

Star Grace

Defender: Filthy Rich y Yuk'amil

Ruta del escorpión imperial"

\- No es Glass, pero esto tiene que ser importante, se trata de Filthy Rich.

La ex agente pronto tomó los documentos, tomando su tiempo, no se atrevió a parpadear hasta que todo se conectara.

\- Filthy Rich está no muy lejos de aquí ahora. Esto se ha planeado para ayer. Sé a dónde están yendo, él… él tiene que conocer a Green Glass.

\- O él es Green Glass. – Alegó Lyra sintiendo un escalofrío, Bon bon había sido muy próxima a la familia Rich.

\- Siendo Green Glass, podría ser cualquiera.

De pronto, la puerta de madera se abrió, pasando el viejo maestro.

\- Me han traído toda clase de cosas en mis años haciendo esto. Pero nunca me han pedido abrir una caja de SONRIE. – Irrumpió en la escena Hat Presser. – Sabes bien que esto va contra tu código, eres una traidora de SONRIE y debería detenerte en ese momento. De seguro que hasta traen todo un pelotón de ejecución aquí mismo.

\- Qué, cómo sab… - Lyra, del asombro, apenas tuvo tiempo de formular una pregunta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… en este momento todo tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes, decisiones que influirán en toda Equestria. Así que dejemos de vacilar ¿Me ayudas o no? – Sweetie Drops observaba al anciano, su cuerpo, relajado, apreciaba bien el entorno, ante cualquier respuesta, ella estaría lista.

\- Mi dulce de leche. Claro que un viejo como yo intentaría detenerte, pero tú fácilmente podrías ganarme, mientras que mi torpe aprendiz, con la llave de tuercas que trae apenas supondrá un peligro. Así que nos noqueaste y te aprovechaste de la hospitalidad de un viejo amigo. – Relató el viejo, con una expresión seria.

\- Gracias. Nos vamos. – Le ordenó a Lyra, quien, con su magia tomó los documentos y salió junto con su amiga.

Con la caja mágica de Sweetie Drops siendo levitada en el aire mientras volvía a volverse diminuta, ambas salieron de la taberna para dirigirse directamente al desierto. Sin decir ni una palabra Lyra se percataba de que tenían tanta información como era necesaria para…

\- Podemos hacer que la princesa Celestia se entere de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Sí. Pero tenemos que capturar a Filthy Rich, todo se conecta con él, todo. Si él no es Green Glass, está armando toda esta conspiración junto con él. Debemos atraparlo cuanto antes.

\- Bi… bien… - Lyra observó los ojos de Sweetie Drops, observando el desierto y sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de pararse a descansar.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto y las dunas eran iluminadas por una luz azul, la frescura de la noche evitaba la fatiga. Aunque todavía seguía cansada por la caminata de día. ¿Así de movida era la vida de un agente de SONRIE?

Internándose en el desierto, una vez que la ciudad de Appleloosa se perdió entre las unas, con el silencio gobernándolas, Lyra observó bien a la lejanía y solo observó lo mismo, dunas y dunas, alguna montaña lejana, pero nada más que eso.

De pronto, un movimiento a veinte metros delante de ellas fue advertido por ambas. Salió a relucir una figura con ocho esferas negras, debía tener la mitad del tamaño de una de ellas.

\- ¡Qué es esa cosa! – Gritó Lyra, a lo cual, esta figura salió a relucir con mayor claridad, elevándose en el aire por unos segundos, para volver al nivel de la arena.

\- Es un escorpión imperial. – Respondió Sweetie Drops tragando saliva – Ahora, no lo pierdas de vista, acércate a mí y retrocede en silencio y no vuelvas a gritar.

El arácnido poseía tres ojos equidistantes en aquella cabeza triangular, tenía unos agujeros en cada punta del triángulo. Aquellas no tenían nada parecido a unas pupilas que advirtieran que las estaba observando; sin embargo, el escalofrío en el cuello de Lyra le avisaba que, efectivamente, el insecto estaba haciéndolo.

\- Está esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, no hagas movimientos bruscos y mantente alerta. Quiero que le tapes los ojos con la arena. Después corremos. – Indicó Sweetie Drops mientras su cola se dirigía a sus alforjas

\- Bien.

\- Necesito que mantengas la calma y por amor a Celestia no te atrevas a moverte con brusquedad hasta que tapes sus ojos.

\- Bien… aquí va. – Susurró Lyra, contando en silencio hasta tres. Movió su cabeza cuando levitó la arena.

\- ¡Corre!

Ambas comenzaron a galopar en dirección contraria. Un cúmulo de arena se movió y Lyra pudo verlo de reojo.

\- Mierda. – Exclamó Sweetie Drops, poco antes de empujar a Lyra para que esta saliera del alcance del escorpión.

El cúmulo de arena que se acercaba, se convirtió en una boca, y de esta salió el escorpión, capturando con sus tenazas a Sweetie Drops, quien inmediatamente le arrojó un par de anguilas en la cabeza las tenazas. Soltándola abruptamente, el insecto rápidamente se puso frente a frente contra ella. Ya con la otra tenaza golpeó a la yegua, quien aterrizó tres metros frente al insecto, éste saltí y volvió a ingresar en la arena, era como si esta se comportara como el agua cuando la criatura estaba presente.

\- ¡Bonie! – Gritó desesperada Lyra.

Pero la ex agente se incorporó deprisa, usando la cola para buscar dentro de sus alforjas, observó atenta el cúmulo de arena que se dirigía a ella, una fracción de segundo antes de que el insecto saliera de la arena, ella ya había dado un salto, esquivando así su arremetida, Sweetie Drops le arrojó una botella de un líquido verdoso. De un momento a otro, este comenzó a arder.

El insecto chilló con bravura, pero sin perder el ánimo, volvió a ingresar en sus dominios. Otra vez, el cúmulo de arena se dirigía a Sweetie Drops. Pero esta vez, un segundo antes de presentarse, dicho cúmulo se perdió. De un momento a otro, la arena comenzó a temblar en ondas semejantes a las del agua, haciendo imposible fijarse en esta, Sweetie estuvo a punto de caer y fue entonces que la cola del insecto salió de la arena para mostrar su aguijón que fue a dar directo al flanco de la yegua. Pero ella rodeó con su cola la extremidad del insecto y, por el peso no pudo levantar su cola.

De inmediato Sweetie Drops dirigió su boca al aguijón del insecto y mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, se lo arrancó y solo entonces se soltó, el escorpión de inmediato emergió, pero esta vez, para toparse con un rayo de magia que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, el impacto provocó que este retrocediera y se retorciera de dolor, un segundo rayo impactó en su tenaza. El insecto saltó y se volvió a meter dentro de la arena.

\- Lyra… - Sweetie Drops no podía incorporarse, su pata no le respondía y el golpe había sido contundente, todavía se hallaba aturdida.

\- No, Bon bon, por qué no usé mi magia antes. – Se recriminaba a sí misma la unicornio menta.

\- No… no es eso… él… todavía tiene veneno para matar a un poni… yo… yo… - Su voz daba clara señales de estar confundida, el tono se elevaba y reducía a medida que hablaba.

\- No te atrevas a desvanecerte ahora. – Exclamó Lyra, observando impotente a su mejor amiga sufrir del veneno.

\- Tienes razón… tienes razón… llévame al gremio y diles lo que pasó, solo confía en Hat, él es el único que puede contactar con el doctor adecuado. – La voz de la yegua terrestre se apagaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse.

\- Bi… bien… - Conteniendo el llanto, Lyra trataba de pensar fríamente la situación, pero el solo ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, lograba sacarle todo tipo de emociones.

\- Escúchame, tienes tres días para curarme… si pasa de eso… toma la caja y vete en esta dirección de la constelación del escorpión allá estarás segura y podrás tener una vida nueva. – Aclaró la yegua de pelaje crema, levantó uno de sus cascos para que Lyra pudiera levantarla sobre su lomo.

\- No digas idioteces, vamos a salvar Equestria y volveré a mi jodida casa. volveremos a tomar helados de chocolate con tu mezcla loca y… y… nos iremos de parranda a las pegasus,,, bonie… bonie… - Cuando los ojos de su interlocutora se cerraron y su voz no se oyó más, Lyra sintió que la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de ella. Quiso gritar, pero ahogó todo lo que pudiera pensar en ese instante, debía seguir las órdenes de Sweetie Drops. Debía actuar como una agente auténtica de SONRIE.


	19. Desarme y Rearme

Los días pasaron de la misma forma que las noches, apenas advertidas, cuando Bon bon abría los ojos, la luz y por mínimos que fueran sus rayos, le provocaban ardor en los ojos y una jaqueca que se agudizaba velozmente, no obstante, una luz más azulada era sinónimo de noche, mientras que una más intensa y amarilla era símbolo del sol. Sus cascos temblaban, su garganta estaba seca y tenía una fiebre helada, aquello último era una señal clara de que el antídoto estaba surtiendo efecto.

Tras escuchar unos pasos sobre el piso de madera elevó la cabeza, sintiendo sus vértebras a medio anquilosarse por la magia del veneno liberándose de un yugo que parecía hacerse con cada espacio libre.

\- Ya han pasado dos días… y no te vas a convertir en chocolate de escorpión. – Puntualizó la yegua con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hat te lo comentó? – No estaba ronca, estaba exhausta, parecía que el aire apenas ingresaba a sus pulmones.

\- Por supuesto que me lo comentó, él ha estado leyendo el diario de Twilight y sus amigas y creo que le ha influenciado bastante, me ha comentado que es de amigos ser sincero. – decía Lyra, mientras se acercaba a la ventana ver si podía cubrir todo su espacio con la cortina.

\- Pensé que era por la edad. Pero no lo culpo, el libro es bueno. Gracias Lyra. – Las pupilas de la poni terrestre decoloraban en un amarillo alrededor de los párpados y las lágrimas ocasionales no dejaban de fluir.

\- Nada de gracias, es lo que tú harías por mí. Somos el dúo que salvará Equestria, tenemos que estar vivitas hasta el final. – Expresó la de pelaje menta observando mejor a su amiga al percatarse de que la cortina simplemente no alcanzaría para tapar toda la luz que ingresaba por la ventana.

\- He podido pensar en lo que está pasando. – El tono bajo de Sweetie Drops pareció retumbar por las cuatro paredes – Creo que ya sé lo que están haciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Están recolectando materiales para un artefacto. – Concluyó la yegua terrestre.

\- ¿Qué tipo de artefacto? – Lyra no daba crédito a la resistencia que mostraba su amiga, en las mismas circunstancias, ella hubiera preferido descansar día y noche, pero Sweetie Drops estaba casi todo el tiempo despierta, pensando en silencio.

\- No sé con exactitud. Pero todo está conectado, las fechas, los informes que robamos, la información que estaban guardando, todo. – Sweetie Drops se sentó y, retirando la manta, observó su cuerpo que lentamente recuperaba su tonalidad crema y perdía la tonalidad gris – todo parece un caos cuando lo ves por separado, pero en conjunto va haciéndose más claro. Todo empieza con Pirita. Lo que me leíste del informe concuerda con uno de los que leemos cuando entrenamos en Treadhoof, es la misión que hizo Snowden Mane. Son muy parecidos, pero en el del programa se habla del objetivo como Girasol y jamás se dice quién fue ni está muy claro el contexto de la operación. Si han filtrado toda esa información, es porque su identidad era importante. – Mientras informaba de sus deducciones, Bon bon fruncía el ceño y se sobaba la parte frontal de su cabeza.

\- El certificado de adopción… - Dijo por instinto la unicornio, mientras se acercaba a los papeles depositados sobre una mesa de madera antigua.

\- Sí… ¿Qué sacan sabiendo que Celestia adoptó a una yegua llamada Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó la ex agente Drops, tanto a sí misma como a su compañera.

\- Tal vez quieran secuestrarla y… - ni bien inició su sugerencia, Lyra se detuvo al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

\- Eso sería suicidio. Los demás informes están conectados con Pirita y con todo lo que está pasando, pero todavía no encuentro la relación exacta. Reparación H se trató del traslado de un espejo mágico desde el castillo del imperio de cristal al castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle; castillo de Volgrand tuvo por objetivo rastrear a todos los reinos y ciudades y su poderío militar, las dos operaciones fénix querían encontrar todo posible lazo sanguíneo entre las princesas con otros ponis, nunca encontraron a la tal Sunset Shimmer.

\- No encuentro la relación. – Respondió de inmediato la unicornio de pelaje menta.

\- Tienen que ver, yo estoy absolutamente segura… los materiales que están recolectando me hacen pensar en un artefacto pesado y enorme. – Estimó la yegua terrestre, mientras volvía a echarse en la cama, esta vez para fijar su vista en el techo.

\- Pero ¿Para qué?

\- Creo… creo que están tratando de capturar a las princesas. SONRIE fabrica las rejas de pluma mágica con los materiales que trajeron por mar con Filthy Rich. El viaje al desierto se está haciendo para recolectar lo que resta. – Dedujo la ex agente, con una mirada más lúgubre en su rostro.

\- Oh, Celestia… cómo… cómo se atreverían a hacer eso. – La indignación de Lyra la hubiera tenido cualquiera; pero ante ella, Sweetie Drops reaccionó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Ahora todo encaja. El único que puede querer eso es un poni inestable mentalmente. Nadie sale bien de SONRIE, créeme… siempre quedan secuelas de todo tipo, cuando Furlong y yo nos interrogamos, yo le pregunté sobre Green Glass. – la yegua de pelaje crema se tomó unos segundos para sobarse los párpados, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar todo de forma precisa. – Él me dijo que Green Glass era un visionario. Toda nuestra conversación era críptica.

\- Visionario, dicen que cada loco con su tema… tal vez se trata de eso Bonie, el loco piensa que está en lo cierto. – Expresó Heartstrings, con una sonrisa por lograr inferir aquello.

\- Tienes razón. Pero usó la palabra visionario… hay más que un loco detrás de eso. – Dijo Sweetie Drops, su expresión era ya confusa para Lyra. ¿Acaso sus ojos profundamente fijos en un lugar y sus labios completamente horizontales eran señal de que estaba pensando? Sus cejas se mantenían neutrales, y su frente apenas si se arrugaba.

El día transcurrió de forma lenta, a medida que Sweetie Drops se recuperaba del veneno, por momentos sus párpados se cerraban y el sueño amenazaba con vencerle, a veces lo hacía, a veces ella lograba quedar semi consciente, atenta al sonido de la madera. Así la luz amarilla y cálida pasó a ser azul y fría.

Abrió los ojos, un mareo ligero fue lo primero que sintió, mas, tan pronto como desapareció, se percató de que podía observar directamente a la luz de la luna. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que reunió las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Una vez de pie, lo primero que hizo fue ir detrás de varios platos de comida que Lyra le había traído y de los cuales solo había osado comer un bocado. Tomó una decena de litros de agua y se aproximó a la ventana.

No estaban en la casa vieja de Hat Presser… claro… de haberse quedado en esa casa de seguro las hubiesen capturado tiempo atrás. Eso no importaba mucho, el estadio para Bukbol estaba a pocas calles, se podía ver su inmenso tamaño contrastando con los edificios de dos pisos como máximo de Applelooosa. En silencio comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, las articulaciones ya amenazaban con pegarse y sus músculos dejaban de estar terriblemente tensos.

Respiró profundamente y continuó moviendo su cuello en círculos. Su boca ya no estaba seca y su garganta no le ardía… al poder ver la luz prefirió salir de la habitación, comprobando que esta daba con un pasillo de unos tres metros de profundidad y, este a su vez, conducía hacia unas escaleras, no hubo necesidad de bajar, bastó con dar una pisada para que abajo se asomara el rostro de Lyra, quien le saludó con una sonrisa.

Correspondió y se quedó en donde estaba. La unicornio ascendió velozmente, fue inevitable que ambas se dieran un abrazo.

\- Tardaste mucho en reponerte... – Reprochó la de pelaje menta.

\- Debiste verme hace cinco años, hubiera caminado hasta aquí después de que el desgraciado me picara y lo hubiera ido a buscar después de suministrarme el antídoto. – Dijo la yegua terrestre. – Falta un día para que Filthy Rich regrese.

\- Sí… he estado vigilando de cerca las vías y a los ponis. Todavía no sé cuál es de SONRIE y cuál no.

\- ¿Te has mostrado en público?

\- No. Tengo un disfraz de vaquera que compré el otro día… bueno es una vestimenta real, pero esconde mi cuerno y mis ojos, como dijiste.

\- Te arriesgaste ¿Y por qué? – Bon bon parecía más molesta que orgullosa por el trabajo de su compañera, su rostro mantenía los ojos fijos y la frente arrugada.

\- Para ver a Filthy Rich, por supuesto, lo conozco bien y tú también… pensé que…

\- Pensaste bien. – Interrumpió la veterana. – Pero no creo que lleguen de día con todo eso… puede que ni siquiera usen un tren común para sacar todo lo que traigan.

\- ¿Acaso SONRIE también tiene sus propias líneas ferroviarias? – Bromeó la unicornio, pero sin dejar de observar los ojos de su mejor amiga.

\- Tiene trenes fantasma, esos pueden hacerse invisibles por mucho tiempo y transportarse cortas distancias. Prácticamente viajan por toda Equestria sin que nadie lo sospeche. Pero solo los usan de noche, ya que únicamente funcionan bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Cuántas cosas locas tiene SONRIE?

\- Más de las que podrías creer, aún no has visto nada, novata. – Le dijo la yegua terrestre, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pero pronto volvió a enfocarse en su mejor amiga.

\- Lyra, tenemos que detener este tren como sea. – Le dijo, percatándose de una presencia bajo las escaleras.

\- Es el aprendiz de Hat Presser, él nos está ocultando en su casa. – Explicó Lyra, al percatarse del sutil cambio en la postura de su interlocutora; fue cuestión de levantar ligeramente la cola y separar un poco los cascos delanteros. - Qué propones. – Agregó después de notar que volvía a la normalidad.

\- Cuánto sabe él. – Interrogó directamente la yegua de pelaje crema.

\- Lo suficiente para ser cómplice. – Apeló el corcel. – Mi nombre es Hay Gross, gusto en conocerte. – Explicó, levantando el casco para saludar a la yegua.

\- De dónde me conoces.

\- Después de que les ayudamos a conseguir el antídoto, Hat me contó algo de ti. – El corcel había cambiado de un tono de voz repleto de seguridad y firme al de un fanático.

\- No… no sé qué decir; algún día te pagaré el favor. – Sweetie Drops mantenía cierta frialdad, pero sus palabras eran suaves.

\- Te pagaremos. – Agregó Lyra.

\- No es nada. – Expresó el corcel, ruborizado. Pronto decidió no seguir interrumpiendo la conversación y bajar las escaleras.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lyra se girara para ver a su amiga.

\- Entonces, qué hacemos.

\- Podrías derretir las vías con tu magia. O podríamos descarrilarlo… tendríamos más chance de sacar a Filthy Rich y hacerle hablar. – Sweetie Drops siempre era fría al hablar y sus palabras se sentían como si aquella yegua realmente fuera otra.

\- Pero también podría acabar mal para él. Tiene una hija Bonie. – Expresó Lyra, con un rostro que ya no mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, será el recurso más desesperado que tengamos… es un poni terrestre, va a resistir el impacto. – Algo que pareció ser señal de reflexión equina se asomó por sus ojos; pero pronto desapareció – Aunque saldrá muy lastimado.

\- Hay que tener un mejor plan. – Sentenció Lyra, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de invitados de la casa de Hay Gross

Un día transcurrió de forma aletargada, Lyra no pudo comer mucho, pues, aparte de perder el apetito, su estómago parecía moverse por sí solo cada vez que pensaba que esa noche llevarían una operación de agentes de alto rango. Bon bon contaba con ella y la veía como una yegua con habilidades que francamente no tenía.

¿Alguna vez había combatido con magia seriamente? ¿Qué conocimientos de la academia le servían en este entorno? ¿Podría batirse cuerpo a cuerpo como le había visto combatir a su mejor amiga? ¿Y qué pasaría si lo echaba todo a perder? ¿Recordaría bien el plan; punto por punto como quería Sweetie Drops?

Por su parte, Sweetie Drops parecía completamente relajada, ambas durmieron de día, al menos cuatro horas. Claro, como si Lyra pudiera haber dormido, sus nervios en un manojo y su estómago revolviéndose al pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal fuero un calvario hasta llegar a las siete de la noche, hora en la que la de pelaje crema despertó y comenzó a preparar todas las herramientas que usarían colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Haciendo un inventario rápido, informó que tenían una cobra funcionando, una docena de bombas de humo, una bola de cristal del clima, las anguilas robadas, dos caracoles para mantenerse comunicadas, tres pájaros de papel, una trampa de estasis y un amplificador de magia.

Era imposible seguir sin hablar. Lyra quiso decir algo; pero la mirada distante, centrada y completamente ausente de equinidad de Sweetie Drops solo le contagiaban una sensación de soledad absoluta.

\- Es normal que te pase eso. En el pasado solo entrabas a la acción y ya, la adrenalina lo hacía todo por ti. – Explicó Bon bon. – Ahora todo tiene que salir al pie de la letra y si te pones ansiosa porque crees que fallarás. – Se acercó poner su casco en su lomo, ahí estaban los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, comprensivos, afables y llenos de seguridad. – Todos los capitanes de equipo se saben esto de experiencia, tú solo déjate llevar. Respira desde dentro y todo lo hondo que puedas.

\- ¿Hondo?

\- Ya lo verás cuando lo hagas. – Sonriendo, Bon bon colocaba las herramientas en las alforjas que ellas llevarían, distribuyéndolas de forma premeditada. – Cuando estés en medio de todo el caos que haremos, deja que tu cuerpo te guíe y te aseguro que vas a hacerlo todo bien. – Finalizó, antes de que Sweetie Drops regresara en sus ojos faltos de sentimientos. - ¿Lista?

Lyra asintió, antes de que la ex agente le entregara su alforja para cargársela y después guiarla hasta salir de la casa. Salieron, siendo Lyra la que se despidió dándole un abrazo al corcel y agradeciéndole por el gesto.

Ambas se movieron entre las sombras. A cien metros de la estación, Sweetie Drops ingresó a un callejón, Lyra la siguió.

\- Quédate aquí. – Explicó la agente.

Para sorpresa de Lyra, Sweetie Drops comenzó a ascender por la pared valiéndose de las rendijas de la madera y las salientes de los marcos de la puerta y las ventanas, hasta llegar al segundo piso. Pasó medio minuto desde que desapareció en el techo del edificio hasta que un cuerpo cayera a medio metro de distancia de Lyra, quien por poco da un grito de terror, se trataba de un unicornio. Posteriormente una cuerda llegó hasta Lyra. Amarró un extremo a su casco e hizo levitar la cuerda para ascender hasta el techo.

\- Oye ¿Qué les has hecho?

\- Despertará mañana por la mañana. – Explicó la yegua terrestre. – Ponte esto. – Ordenó, mostrando un pedazo de cuero que tenía una bola de cristal en el centro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Se llama ojo de pájaro; solo un unicornio puede operarlo. Te lo pondré yo.

El trozo de cuero tenía varias correas finas unidas. Sweetie Drops se aseguró de colocar el pedazo de cuero; Lyra se percató pronto de que se trataba de una especie de máscara que le cubría medio rostro; pero no llegaba hasta el hocico; las correas por otra parte, aseguraban la pieza a su cabeza con tal precisión que la esfera de vidrio entró en contacto con su ojo y de inmediato recibió imágenes desde el cielo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Susurró de la impresión y por poco se mueve por la terraza, cosa que Bon bon evitó tomándola de los hombros.

\- Es la vista del pájaro; con tu magia puedes dirigirlo. No sé cómo lo hacen funcionar, así que tienes estas horas para aprenderlo.

\- Y qué harás tú.

\- Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar. Esta es la única posición obvia que podían tener; no sé dónde puedan estar los demás agentes.

Pasaron 3 horas llenas de silencio y en los cuales Lyra sacaba la lengua, movía los cascos chocándolos contra ellos o simplemente suspiraba por la frustración que le causaba el condenado aparato. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el tiempo y tras varias pruebas bien meditadas de ensayo y error descubrió cómo manejar el pájaro; hasta que le ocurrió hacerlo aterrizar frente a ellas.

Al ver que se trataba de una avecilla de madera, plumas y papel, papel y vidrio, ella se sorprendió por la complejidad con la que estaba hecho, que algo así funcionara y hasta se asemejara a un pájaro de verdad era inconcebible, tardó unos minutos antes de devolverlo al aire.

No fue sino hasta que un poni atravesó la calle que ambas parecieron volver a la vida; Lyra a medio dormir y Sweetie Drops como una estatua, pero atenta a todos los movimientos y sonidos. Solo hizo falta verle para concluir que se trataba de un agente de SONRIE, otro de los muchos novatos que debían estar rondando por ahí.

Lyra respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Sus cascos estaban a punto de ponerse a temblar. Pero Sweetie Drops le puso un casco al hombro.

\- Lo harás bien; concéntrate en el objetivo y déjate llevar por tu instinto, créeme, lo tienes. – En un susurro suave y con una dulzura imposible en la mirada de Sweetie Drops.

La unicornio ni siquiera pudo decir algo; varias sombras se aparecieron cerca de la estación de trenes. Había llegado el momento. Lyra ordenó al ave sobrevolar el área donde las sombras se congregaban.

\- No puedo ver con claridad. – Declaró Lyra, mientras cerraba el ojo izquierdo y arrugaba la frente en dirección al ojo derecho.

\- Solo cuenta las figuras. – Ordenó la ex agente, observando con precaución el área circundante a ellas.

\- Dos. Espera, aparecen más, ocho. No… doce, son doce.

\- ¿Alguno de ellos tiene turbante?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como una bufanda, pero sobre la cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- Bien… ¿Puedes reconocer a Filthy Rich?

\- No. Apenas hay luz, no puedo verles bien.

\- No acerques mucho el ave. – Agregó Sweetie Drops.

\- Bien… el tren ya ha llegado a la zona. Deja el ave, quítate la máscara y posiciónate; ya sabes cuál es tu objetivo, no lo pierdas de vista y actúa con calma.

Sweetie Drops no le dio tiempo a responder, se levantó y fue hasta la soga, para bajar hasta tierra y movilizarse.

La de pelaje crema se movió ágilmente por los callejones y pegada a los muros de las casas; hasta que finalmente alcanzó a una taberna; después de esta se encontraba la estación de trenes. Sacó la cabeza para observar de reojo el lugar. Las sombras, iluminadas por la luz azul de la luna, se movían hasta ocupar puntos escondidos, entre callejones secundarios, en escaleras de pórticos y seis de estas ingresaron inmediatamente en el tren.

Respiró profundamente, tres, dos…

Salió entro al callejón del otro extremo de la taberna y dobló a la derecha. Avanzó con completa calma. La sombra estaba frente a ella, sus cascos se movieron tan suavemente que la sombra ni se giró; al estar a diez centímetros de distancia, los cascos delanteros de la yegua agarraron con fuerza los cascos traseros del agente y halaron con tal fuerza que este cayó y avanzó medio metro en dirección a la yegua; quien de inmediato le cayó encima, primero dando un golpe fuerte en la espalda y después llevando su casco a la boca del corcel, mientras su cuerpo le inmovilizaba estando arriba.

Una vez que el corcel no se movió, se levantó con tranquilidad y usó la punta de la cobra que ya estaba sujeta a su cola, para que descargara algo de su energía en el cuerpo inconsciente del agente, solo para asegurarse que no volviera a despertar en unas cuantas horas.

Acto seguido, tomó el caracol del corcel y lo pegó a la parte superior de su oreja izquierda.

\- En posición. – Susurró la yegua.

\- Me falta llegar. – Escuchó a través del caracol pegado en la punta de su oreja derecha.

Aprovechando los segundos, Sweetie Drops se dio media vuelta para revisar la alforja del agente que había noqueado.

El camino hasta la torre del reloj y campanario era más largo, pero sin vigilancia, al menos eso aseguró Sweetie Drops; burlando la cerradura con su magia, un hechizo simple de la academia, Lyra pasó dentro para subir las escaleras, lo hizo con total lentitud y buscando hacer el menor ruido. Rogó en silencio porque no hubiera una de esas escaleras que crujían al paso, que no se resbalara, que quien estuviera allí arriba fuera menos centrado que ella…

Con un sudor frío llegó hasta las últimas diez escaleras y se quedó agazapada hasta oír el sonido de los cascos de algún poni en el piso descubierto de la campana. Suspiró.

\- Apresúrate. – El susurro de Sweetie Drops se escuchaba en el caracol que tenía pegado en la punta de su oreja derecha.

Se incorporó, colocándose el amplificador de magia, que rodeaba su cuerno, al terminar de ascender, notó una figura observando hacia la estación de trenes con unos binoculares, tal como Sweetie Drops le había dicho. Sus cascos le temblaban. Respiró profundamente y fue en ese instante en el que él se giró para verla. Su magia le tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia Lyra, antes de que gritara, le apretó la boca y siguió acercándolo. Lo levitó hacia ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella lo envió fuertemente contra las escaleras. Pero todavía seguía consciente.

Con la boca aun cerrada por la fuerza de su magia, la yegua a la que había llevado frente a ella no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos la veían completamente asustados. Usó su magia para finalmente aplicarle un hechizo de sueño. La yegua se quedó profundamente dormida.

\- ya llegué. – Susurró Lyra ya en el piso descubierto de la campana.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer. – Explicó Sweetie Drops poco antes de continuar con su parte de la misión.

Lyra tomó los binoculares y se sorprendió. Pues estos convertían las imágenes en un contraste de blanco y negro; cuando enfocó a la distancia, se percató de que las figuras tenían un color azul y rojo. Siguió buscando, hasta que encontró en el tejado de una casa de dos pisos a un corcel que observaba todo con unos binoculares. Observó al resto de tejados y no encontró nada. Con el amplificador el alcance de sus hechizos podía aumentarse y no dudó en dormirlo.

\- He neutralizado a uno. – Susurró.

\- Estoy en el callejón de la cantina. Saldré y quiero que me digas si ves a alguno cerca.

\- Bien.

Sweetie Drops entonces se mostró, la pudo reconocer por el peinado que llevaba. La cobra tenía un color azul. Memorizó aquellos detalles para enfocarse en la orden que Sweetie Drops le había dado.

\- Nada... no veo a ningún poni.

El camino estaba llano. Uno de los pórticos de madera de una residencia de tres pisos fue su blanco, se acercó a este y con asombrosa agilidad subió por las siete escaleras, el unicornio, sorprendido estuvo a punto de reaccionar; pero pronto unas esferas atravesaron el aire y dieron de lleno en su cuello, un chasquido se escuchó y el corcel cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

\- ¿Y la carga? – Solicitó la yegua terrestre ni bien colocó los cascos en las alforjas del corcel.

\- Todavía no llega.

\- Cuando lo haga no podemos perder ni un solo segundo. – Especificó la de pelaje crema, que dejaba al corcel acostado en la entrada de la puerta y bajaba los escalones como si de una sombra se tratara.

\- Bonie… están subiendo a la torre… - susurró desesperada la unicornio.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos?

\- Dos… tal vez más.

Y las escaleras de madera crujían con sus pasos, así como las voces que parecían estar hablando entre ellas.

\- Neutralízalos, si no puedes yo llegaré ahí y tendremos que salir de aquí de inmediato. – Explicó Sweetie Drops mientras volvía a apegarse al muro a su derecha para avanzar hacia el tren.

Serenade, ese sería un magnífico apodo para SONRIE, pensó Lyra. Pero al instante se volvió a concentrar en lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Llegar hasta allí arriba tomaba al menos cinco minutos. Había oído la puerta cerrándose y al poco rato los pasos sobre la madera acercándose. No trataban de ser sigilosos como ella, porque hasta estaban platicando.

Sus voces… una yegua, un corcel y nada más… sí… eran dos.

\- ¿Huger, cuántas veces vas a dejar a puerta abierta? – Cuestionó la agente de SONRIE, poco antes de toparse con el cuerpo del corcel parado en las escaleras.

\- Oye ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces más distraído de lo normal. – Denotó el corcel; en ese momento Huger voló por el aire en su dirección.

La yegua extendió sus alas y se elevó por sobre las escaleras, pero el corcel cayó escaleras abajo junto con el cuerpo de su colega. Al instante Lyra levitó a la yegua en el aire, la hizo ascender hasta que su cráneo chocó contra el techo del pasillo de las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo en ese mismo instante una yegua que vigilaba el tren al oír un sonido seco contra la madera.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron dos cascos fuertes que la tomaron por la cabeza y el vientre. La levantaron con tanta fuerza que pareció una almohada; mas, se estrelló de forma aparatosa en la arena del Appleloosa cuando descendió, imprimiendo todo el momentum en el cuello y perdiendo la consciencia en ese mismo momento.

\- El cargamento ya ha llegado. – Alertó Lyra susurrando.

\- Posiciónate. – Ordenó la yegua terrestre.

El lugar del desierto de San Palomino desde el que vendrían se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Sweetie Drops no tardó en cargar en su lomo a la unicornio y salir de la vista. Camino rumbo al tren, seis agentes neutralizados, quedaban seis más. Llegarían dos más, Filthy Rich, que debía ser extraído y el Rey de Argia, del que sabía muy poco. Repasando esto, llegó a un vagón de carga, con uno de sus cascos tomó del cuello a la unicornio inconsciente y con un impulso bestial, levantó la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

La unicornio que llevaba cayó pesadamente en una zanja al lado de las rieles del tren. Drops avanzó más, apegándose a los vagones del tren, aguzando el oído y sin hacer ruido alguno, de haber podido, ni siquiera hubiera dejado huellas en la arena.

Los sonidos emitidos desde el tren eran mínimos, algunos pasos y nada más.

\- Posición cero. – Advirtió Lyra.

Era la señal. Sweetie Drops avanzó hasta el vagón dormitorio, que seguía al vagón restaurante. El resto se dedicaba exclusivamente a la carga. Llegó hasta la división y abrió la puerta, pasó dentro del vagón dormitorio. Ignorando las habitaciones, se limitó a proseguir por el pasillo hasta encontrar el primer dormitorio colindante con la puerta que llevaba al vagón de carga. Ingresó.

\- Posición cero. – afirmó.

\- Lo tengo. Está subiendo al tren, está subiendo al tren, Bonie.

\- Mi turno entonces. – Susurró la ex agente.

Esperó al lado de la puerta, pegando su oído a la pared de metal y madera. Los sonidos llegaron inmediatamente. Se estaban aproximando. Dejó que pasara el maquinista, el fogonero. Esos dos eran el personal necesario para que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Los cascos de Filthy Rich eran menos pesados, su andar era lento y elegante, su ritmo para caminar no era ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Pero, por sobre todo, le gustaba conversar.

Aguardó en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente el sonido de los pasos de Filthy Rich fue oyéndose cada vez más cerca. Cuando las bisagras de la puerta chillaron, ella aguardó en silencio. Debía abrir la puerta, empujarles, noquear al corcel que le acompañaba y tomar por la fuerza a Filthy Rich.

Se puso en posición, estaban justo detrás de la puerta. Accionó la perilla y con toda su fuerza se dispuso a empujar la puerta. Pero esta cedió solo por unos milímetros. El metal de la cerradura hizo un ligero estrépito.

\- Qué pasó. – Era la voz de Filthy Rich.

\- Esta puerta está mal, el mecanismo de la cerradura siempre se arruina, no te preocupes, vendrán a ayudarte. – Expresó el corcel.

La boca de Sweetie Drops se abrió ligeramente y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Alejó su cuerpo de la puerta.

\- Bonie… ¿Estás bien? Dijeron algo y pude escuchar.

\- Es… es una trampa. – Expresó la yegua. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. – Escucha, sal de la torre de agua, los pegasos van a salir a buscarte de inmediato, usa lo que planeamos para detenerlos y… y…

\- Okey Sweetie… yo… yo sé que puedes escapar. – Balbuceó Lyra.

La yegua crema observó la ventana gruesa que daba con el exterior del dormitorio.

\- Espera y no te dejes detectar. – ordenó la yegua terrestre.

Nada era claro. Tomó impulso y corrió rumbo al cristal, saltó y lo atravesó, cerró los ojos para evitar que los fragmentos la cegaran. Esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que sintiera un golpe potente en el sector medio, perdiendo el aire, sintió que esa fuerza la empujaba por el aire, al abrir los ojos solo observó su pelaje violeta y de pronto su espinazo aterrizaba sobre algo hecho de metal. El tren ya se estaba poniendo en marcha.

\- Agente Heartstrings encontrada. Procedemos a capturarla. – Provino del caracol del oído izquierdo.

La pegaso pronto se dirigió a su cuello. La para trasera izquierda de Sweetie Drops pronto detuvo a la yegua impactando en su hombro, la segunda pata se dirigió al pecho, mientras que su cola apuntó con el aguijón de la cobra al flanco de esta. Gimió por el dolor. Sin ser un grito, era suficiente para que se escuchara en medio de todo el silencio nocturno.

\- ¡Me descubrieron! – Lyra prácticamente había gritado.

\- Acércate a mí. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops.

Quedaban cinco de la cuenta de Lyra, si era una trampa. Habían más.

Aleteos fuertes se escucharon de pronto. La rodeaban por completo. Apenas podía ver sus siluetas. Cinco pegasos, tal vez tres machos y dos hembras, concluyó en el segundo que ellos tardaron en estabilizarse y se lanzaron al ataque.

Sacó las anguilas que le quedaban y las lanzó a los dos pegasos que trataban de taclearla. Estos cayeron a medio metro de sus cascos. Una yegua llegó por el lomo y la levantó, Drops golpeó las costillas de su captora una, dos, tres… levantó la cobra y la picó en la espalda. La electricidad también le llegó. Pero con que la pegaso la soltara bastó.

Una segunda pegaso se acercaba a toda velocidad. Saltó para evitar que la pegaso la barriera desde abajo. Pero el macho restante pronto se acercó por su lomo y la tomó de la cola. Se paró de repente en el techo de metal y haló con toda su fuerza. Querían quitarle la cobra. Sin embargo, Sweetie Drops puso sus patas delanteras en el techo y pronto lanzó una coz.

Pero la soltó y retrocedió a tiempo. El golpe no logró darle.

La pegaso regresó y la tomó por el cuello, ni siquiera había logrado devolver sus patas traseras al techo. Pero la agarró firmemente y se proponía a imprimir su peso y su fuerza para que la cabeza de Drops fuera impactada contra el metal. Pero Drops bajó la cabeza y usó sus patas delanteras para mantenerse firme hasta que sus cascos traseros tuvieran dónde apoyarse. La pegaso atestiguó incrédula cómo Sweetie Drops avanzó y la tomó por el lomo, después comenzó a levantarla. La pegaso trató de desplegar sus alas, pero Drops se encargó de atrapar también estas. La levantó e hizo que la agente impactara con fuerza contra el metal.

El tren aún se movía con lentitud.

El pegaso surcó el aire y en medio segundo sus cascos delanteros ya habían alcanzado la cola de Drops. Esta sin poder posicionarse falló una coz y se percató de que ya no pisaba el techo de metal, el corcel la elevaba en el cielo. Era fácil deducir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, la fuerza abdominal de la yegua se hizo ver, flexionando su área media, alcanzó con los cascos delanteros los cascos traseros del corcel y cuando este la soltó, tuvo de dónde sostenerse. De inmediato sus dientes se sujetaron de la cola de su captor. Gruñó por la fuerza que ejerció cuando volvió a contorsionar su abdomen, para subir su cola y llevar los colmillos de la cobra al vientre del corcel.

El efecto fue inmediato, ambos comenzaron a descender, el corcel quedaría inconsciente de inmediato. Sweetie Drops se soltó a último momento, para aterrizar en el techo de un vagón de carga.

\- Lyra… - mientras recuperaba la respiración, Sweetie Drops trataba de mantener la calma. – Lyra… responde, Lyra.

Entonces una placa de metal se separó del techo y se abrió cual puerta, una sombra salió por ella abruptamente, pero aterrizando de lado, la yegua tuvo que apreciar el cuerpo. Se trataba de una unicornio de pelaje menta que se mordía el labio inferior y se retorcía de dolor. Entonces, una segunda sombra salió en lo alto. Sweetie Drops no tardó en acercarse a la segunda sombra. Se trataba de un corcel, al instante dedujo que cuál poni.

Un golpe directo en el estómago, pero el corcel reaccionó dándole un cabezazo en la mejilla. Aturdida, una sucesión, un casco fue a impactar en su hombro, otro en el la garganta y otro en la mandíbula; ella cayó estrepitosamente sobre el techo de metal. Oyó cómo el metal chillaba, instintivamente rodó en sentido contrario al corcel, solo para ver cómo sus patas delanteras abollaban el techo.

Se levantó de inmediato.

Él se quedó quieto y ella también, como depredadores se observaban y con la misma cautela esperaban que el otro diera inicio al siguiente movimiento.

\- Yuk'amil. – Dijo en voz alta la ex agente.

\- Cuando vagues por el desierto eterno, espera a Wetbread, él ha rogado a Green Glass para que te perdone la vida. – Expresó el corcel terrestre. Su acento le hacía pronunciar las eses y las eres con mayor extensión.

Sin su abrigo, solo con un chaleco de algodón delgado ponía en evidencia la falta de musculatura del corcel. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que no debía subestimarlo, así que aguardó.

\- Escúchame, él los va a utilizar y los va a descartar cuando llegue el momento justo. – Sweetie Drops esperó para ver la reacción del corcel, pero esta no había cambiado ni un poco – Ahora sé que la visión de Green Glass es un mundo sin princesas, créeme, en ese mundo todos perdemos y tu querida Argia será destruida. – Cambió de charla de forma abrupta.

\- Estás acorralada. Me dices todo eso por tu desesperación, descuida, no voy a ejecutarte, te voy a capturar. – Yuk'amil era un corcel que mantenía el rostro neutral; era de los que no mostraban sus emociones. Sweetie Drops maldijo su suerte.

El corcel entonces se levantó en dos patas y el chaleco comenzó a deshacerse, convirtiéndose en un harapo que comenzó a reptar sobre el techo. Ni bien el corcel bajó las patas delanteras, la yegua ya estaba frente a él.

Uno de los cascos de ella fue a dar en el cuello del oponente, sus cascos traseros la impulsaron para saltar, usando su casco de punto de sujeción dio una vuelta en el aire y se plantó sobre el lomo del corcel; quien de inmediato se volvió a poner en dos patas.

El otro casco de la yegua se dirigió bajó por la axila del corcel y ascendió para reunirse con su otro casco. En un momento sus cascos traseros llegaron al techo; ambos estaban parados, unidos con la fuerza del candado. Apretar, apretar, apretar. Sweetie Drops imprimía toda su fuerza; mientras el corcel luchaba por zafarse. La cola de la yegua bajó hasta la rodilla trasera izquierda del corcel y la haló con fuerza, la pata del corcel se levantó unos centímetros. La yegua impuso todo su peso hacia la izquierda y hacia adelante.

El cuerpo del corcel siguió la trayectoria que ella le impuso y el equino se dio de bruces contra el techo. Sweetie Drops continuó realizando la llave. El rostro del corcel comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad más azulada. Pero inadvertidamente el retazo de tela llegó hasta el casco de Sweetie Drops, ascendió por este hasta su cuello, donde se enrolló, actuando como una constrictora comenzó a hacer presión. El dejaría de luchar antes que ella.

Pero el corcel usó su último movimiento para dar un cabezazo directamente al hocico de la yegua, usando su codo, él dio un golpe certero en la pata derecha y con la fuerza de sus ancas impulsó a la yegua hacia arriba. Su cola seguía sujeta a su pata. La llave que efectuaba entonces perdió fuerza y el corcel aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de seguir.

No se iba a acabar en ese instante, Sweetie Drops se desprendió y rodó hacia la derecha. Tomó con sus cascos el retazo de tela y tiró al vacío para poder respirar. En ese corto instante, el corcel ya estaba a su lado. Golpe frontal del casco derecho del corcel, detenido con el casco izquierdo de Drops, golpe al pecho con el casco izquierdo de ella, detenido con el casco derecho del corcel. Ella le empujó con el hombro luego de impulsarse con sus cuartos traseros, el corcel avanzó unos centímetros los suficientes como para que ella estirara el casco derecho para volver a tomarle por el cuello, él interceptó el intento con un golpe de muñeca del casco izquierdo. Ambos quedaron de lado, en cuatro patas.

Drops se irguió, él también, y en medio del forcejeo que tuvieron al chocar sus cascos, un grito emergió.

\- ¡Oye potro del desierto! – Llamó la atención Lyra, poco antes de usar su magia en un rayo para darle un golpe en las costillas.

\- Yegua imprudente. – Expresó el corcel, poco después de girar su cuerpo para que Sweetie Drops perdiera el equilibrio y se pusiera justo delante de él.

Recibiendo el impacto en la cruz, Drops dio un grito de dolor. Trató de reaccionar de alguna forma; pero para cuando sus músculos le respondieron Yuk'amil ya le había pateado las rodillas traseras para que se hincara, un golpe contundente de casco en el rostro fue el siguiente y después la tomó de la melena y estrelló su cráneo contra el piso de metal.

Varias sombras salieron del interior del vagón. Del hocico de la yegua brotaba sangre, apenas se movía… su cuerpo no deseaba responderle. El corcel, todavía mordiéndola de la melena la irguió y la puso frente a Lyra. Ella solo se concentró en esa imagen. Nunca advirtió cuando una de las sombras le dio un golpe directo en la nuca. El efecto fue inmediato, la unicornio cayó sobre el techo de metal.

Una de las sombras tomó a la unicornio de una de sus axilas y en el otro casco mostró una herradura de hoja simple. Acercándolo al cuello de la yegua.

\- Déjala. – Gimoteó Bon bon, tragando su propia sangre e inmovilizada por el corcel del desierto.

\- Tú te quedas quieta. Un movimiento más y todo se acaba para ella. – Le susurró Yuk'amil al oído.

\- Óyeme Yuk… carajo… escucha por favor. – Ella apenas podía hablar, la sangre trataba de llegarle de la boca a los pulmones – Yo me entrego, deja eso, déjala tranquila. – Tratando de hablar, tosió antes de proseguir. – Green Glass me quiere a mí.

\- Me gustaría poder, no vale la pena dañar a una yegua tan atractiva. – Dijo el corcel con un tono lleno de malicia en su voz. – Ahora deja que este caballero use las anguilas en tu cuerpo y mañana todo estará bien.

Eran dos yeguas y un corcel, sin contar con Yuk. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Lyra, estaba despierta, la observó y afirmó la cabeza con tal sutileza que se podía decir que fue el movimiento del tren el que le obligó hacerlo. Pero eso bastó.

Lyra bajó la cabeza de forma abrupta y se dejó caer. Dejando que su cuerpo actuara, sintió algo muy frío chocando con su mejilla. Al abrir sus ojos, apreció a Sweetie Drops con los cascos sobre una pegaso y golpeándola repetidamente; allí en el piso, levitó los cascos traseros del corcel y los empujó para que él cayera. Se incorporó e instintivamente se acercó al borde del techo, Sweetie Drops la imitó y por solo una fracción de segundo, ambas saltaron.

Todo era rápido, sentía calor en la mejilla y sentía que su corazón podía atravesarle el pecho. Pero de inmediato puso los cascos delanteros delante de su cabeza y esperó lo mejor. Cientos, miles de ramas la rozaron, la pincharon, la laceraron. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, sintió que hasta sus párpados fueron rasguñados.

La tierra era húmeda, sus cascos se hundieron y se empapó al instante. Toda enlodada se levantó y buscó a Sweetie Drops… quería gritar, pero de inmediato supo que, si lo hacía, las iban a encontrar, estaba segura de que al menos esa pegaso podría estar en el cielo, buscándolas. Moviéndose con lentitud para no hacer ruido. Repensó bien la situación.

Silencio… silencio. Ella saltó al mismo tiempo, estaba a su derecha cuando pasó; derecha, derecha. Se deslizaba, se arrastraba y el lodo cooperaba. Escuchó un aleteo fuerte… era un pegaso. Siguió adelante, centímetro a centímetro. El dolor ya comenzaba a hacerse presente, el frío del lodo también.

Su mejilla estaba caliente, era consciente de que le habían hecho un corte; era mejor no prestarle atención, cada centímetro de su piel le ardía, incluso cerrar los ojos sumaba a la marea; pero debía avanzar. En silencio rogaba para hallar a Sweetie Drops.

El ruido de unas ramas le llamó la atención… se parecía a como si las moviera el viento; solo que no había viento, sus ojos captaron, gracias a la luz de la luna, la tonalidad crema de Sweetie Drops. Al verla perdió el aliento.

Las ramas la habían capturado y no la habían dejado caer sobre el lodo.

\- No voy a salir de esta… me han neutralizado las ancas. – Susurró la yegua.

Fue entonces que el aleteo se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de Lyra.

\- Mierda. – Dijo Lyra, sabiendo que ya las habían encontrado.

\- Corre Lyra, ¡Corre! – Ordenó Bon bon.

Lo entendió en una fracción de segundo, su mejor amiga deseaba quedarse y ser capturada para darle tiempo para huir. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla. La tomó con su magia y la hizo levitar. Sacándola de las ramas comenzó a galopar a través del terreno lleno de arbustos; el lodo hacía su carrera más lenta; pero solo se concentró en llevarse consigo a su amiga. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, apenas podía mantener el paso, su respiración agitada constantemente estaba a punto de terminar, sentía que su pulmón derecho iba a explotar si no se detenía.

\- Señor, las traidoras. – Expresó una poni terrestre desde el techo del tren que había reducido su velocidad drásticamente durante la pelea.

\- No importa, hemos evitado lo peor. – Yuk'amil se ponía su indumentaria en el vagón, observando a la yegua a través del orificio. – Ya no pueden hacer nada más. Continuemos.

\- ¿Y los agentes? – Cuestionó la agente.

\- No podemos retrasarnos. – Sentenció él, logrando que la agente asintiera.

\- Entendido.

Lyra continuaba corriendo, exigiéndole a su cuerpo más de lo que podría rendirle y cuando una raíz interrumpió su paso cayó. A pocos metros de ella el cuerpo de Bon bon también aterrizó aparatosamente. No podía levantarse, su pulmón prácticamente estaba estallándole, tan solo una bocanada de aire le quemaba el pecho. Trató de avanzar, hasta que se atragantó con algo… comenzó a toser con fuerza.

Sweetie Drops tampoco podía hacer mucho, sabía bien que Lyra tenía las costillas fracturadas y que uno de sus pulmones había sido atravesado por el hueso. Por otra parte, ella tenía las patas traseras inmóviles porque le habían lanzado unas anguilas justo en la grupa. Era el fin. Pero de todas formas se acercó a Lyra. Arrastrándose con sus cascos delanteros. No sabía qué decir, entendía que era el fin. Pero de todas formas se acercó para estar con ella en el momento más aciago.

\- Queridas, ha sido un buen espectáculo el que han montado. – Expresó una voz repentina, salida de la nada y con un tono de burla en su voz.

Su silueta se pudo ver en el aire, Lyra notó inmediatamente que no se trataba de un pegaso, se trataba más bien de algo grande, delgado y muy largo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le gritó Lyra quien por poco se atraganta con su propia sangre al hablar.

\- Qué quieres… vienes siguiéndonos el paso desde que escapamos de la carnicería que hicieron en el Tártaro ¿Cierto? – Sweetie Drops alzó la voz. La figura entonces se acercó. Pero era irreconocible ante la luz de la luna.

\- Siempre tan intuitiva, me recuerdas mucho a Rarity… aunque tienes un carácter diferente al de mis amigas, muy seria, muy amargada… dime ¿Tienes demonios internos? – Cuestionó el ser, sostenía un libro entre sus garras que cerró de forma repentina, logrando que este produjera un sonido seco – Después de leer tu diario creo que sí.

\- Ella odia los diarios. – Aclaró Lyra, mientras se retorcía por el dolor en el pecho que tenía.

\- Se refiere a todo mi historial en SONRIE. Entonces has estado al lado de Green Glass. – Declaró la ex agente mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga; sin perder el contacto visual con la figura. Y prosiguió. – Pero no eres ningún tipo de agente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Repitió Lyra.

\- Cuánta hostilidad cariño. – Expresó la figura con cierta suavidad a la yegua de pelaje menta. – Me bastaría con chasquear un dedo para ponerlas en una prisión; pero no lo haré.

\- Discord. Qué pretendes… - Dijo de repente Sweetie Drops.

\- El mismo y en persona. Es un placer conocer al legendario dúo dinámico de Sweetie Drops y Lyra Heartstrings, por cierto, lindura, te falta un apodo que vaya contigo – Le indicó a la unicornio con un tono meloso y una sonrisa que se reflejó por la luz de la luna – es una tradición de SONRIE usar un apodo.

\- Qué quieres Discord. – Insistió la yegua, fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro del Draconequus.

\- Oh, la agente quiere respuestas. Se las daré, pero antes quisiera saber qué les gustaría cenar. – Fue la respuesta de Discord.

\- ¿Qué diantres pasa contigo? – Increpó Lyra, poco antes de volver a sentir que la sangre trataba de ahogarla.

\- Es difícil atender mi apetito, comprenderán que tener tantas partes distintas me impone un régimen estricto para no estar a punto de reventar. Me gustaría ser poni y comer todo el azúcar que quiera sin engordar como ustedes. – Declaró el caótico ser. – Oh bueno, es la fortuna que nos pone la naturaleza. – Acotó con un tono de voz más remilgado, sonando algo indignado.

\- Basta Discord. Guárdate esto para Fluttershy y tus amiguitas. – Con un tono de voz más hostil, la agente de melena rosa y azul daba señales de perder los estribos en un momento u otro; aunque ¿Qué podía hacer en su estado?

\- Ah, qué maleducada eres. – Señaló el Draconequus, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte, aparentemente ofendido. – Pero si tanto quieres saber, estoy aquí aguantando tu berrinche por mis amigas. Por todas ellas. – Terminó diciendo el Draconequus con una sonrisa tan natural que hasta parecía ser un poni más.

\- No estás haciéndote entender. – Interrumpió Lyra.

\- Voy a ser claro como el agua. He conspirado con Green Glass para que las princesas desaparezcan. – Declaró Discord, dejando a ambas estupefactas. – Calma, calma… solo estaba de curioso… - agregó, rodando los ojos – bueno, al final. Contribuí con una que otra cosa, pero básicamente es el plan de Green Glass.

\- Pero tú, con tu magia podrías hacer algo… - Recriminó de inmediato Lyra, posando sus ojos ámbar en el rostro del Draconequus.

\- Ese es el problema dulcecito, digamos que no he hecho la tarea a tiempo y ahora todo se ha acumulado. – Discord hablaba con tanta dejadez que hasta parecía no importarle el hecho – Green Glass ha planeado en grande, realmente en grande. Pero todo se reduce a mañana al mediodía, tictac, tictac… - entonces Discord mostró un reloj de bolsillo, para que ambas se percataran de que era la una de la madrugada con quince minutos.

\- Espera Green Glass quiere acabar con las princesas. ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? – Inquirió Sweetie Drops.

\- Él quiere mucho más que eso cariño, a decir verdad, entiendo lo que quiere y no me opondría de no ser porque pone en peligro a mis amigas y a Fluttershy. – Recalcó el Draconequus… - Y también a Lulu y a Celi, aunque no me guste admitir que me caen bien. – Agregó refunfuñando.

\- Oye… confiar en ti no es la mejor de las ideas. – Sentenció con sequedad Lyra.

\- Ya se los dije, si quisiera atraparlas, bastaría con chasquear mis dedos. – Le contestó Discord. - Pero nos necesitamos, créanme, han hecho un trabajo impresionante, pero Green Glass es un bastardo con cerebro y recursos, no encontrarán forma de llegar a Canterlot o de saber su plan sin mí.

\- ¿Y lo sabes tú? – Cuestionó la de ojos azules, mismos que se resaltaron con la luz azul.

\- Te respondo, pero antes déjenme hacer algo por ustedes. Se ven horrendas, así como están.

Lyra estuvo a punto de responderle algo, mas, el Draconequus chasqueó los dedos y ambas flotaron en el aire al tiempo que una mesa cuadrada con mantel blanco se aparecía en sobre la hierba y varios cojines alrededor. Unas luciérnagas se aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a brillar. Iluminando así la mesa. En un pestañeo ambas a aparecieron sentadas sobre los cojines, con vestidos ambos de corte simple; lavanda en el caso de Lyra; naranja en el de Sweetie Drops.

Lyra se percató de inmediato que ya no estaba a punto de morir ahogada por su propia sangre, y que el dolor se había marchado. Pero, antes de hablar, una serie de cubiertos, platos y copas apareció, el Draconequus tomó una vacía y al contacto de sus garras se llenó con leche chocolatada, terminándola, se dispuso a hablar.

\- No con exactitud, pero tengo la manera de averiguarlo. Claro, si ustedes están dispuestas a confiar en mí. – Les sonrió con cierta ternura dibujada en su rostro.

\- Qué piensas Sweetie. – Cuestionó Lyra, sin perder de vista ni por un segundo al Draconequus.

\- No lo sé… - Instintivamente, Sweetie Drops volteó para ver al Draconequus – por qué no se lo has dicho a las princesas en persona.

\- Oh, Celestia apenas si tiene tiempo, Twilight está que viaja por todos lados, Luna… bueno despiértala y tendrás un buen golpe en el ojo y Cadance está en una etapa de total depresión. Mis amigas no podrían hacer nada por su cuenta, SONRIE las tiene vigiladas a todas, incluso a Spike. Apenas me acerque a una, el resto desaparecerá. Son increíbles las cartas que SONRIE ha movido bajo la mesa. Incluso tienen a varios agentes de guardias de la Twilight.

\- Green Glass… quién es. – Cuestionó Sweetie Drops.

\- Eso si lo sé, es un poni que se llama Lavish Velvet. Ha operado bajo la sombra durante muchos años, aunque todavía no sé lo que quiere hacer. – Contestó el Draconequus.

\- Y por qué no lo tomas por sorpresa y te lo llevas. – Alegó Lyra, mientras probaba la ensalada que tenía delante suya.

\- Es una buena idea, pero atraparle ahora no sirve de nada. Hay que evitar que su plan tome marcha y los de alto rango sabemos que es mañana. – Explicó el Draconequus.

\- ¿Los de alto rango? – Lyra advirtió de inmediato la expresión.

\- Sí, cada uno sabe una pequeña parte del plan, como atrapar a Velvet no es posible y si lo hacemos no servirá de mucho, vayamos por los de alto rango, si juntamos todas las partes del plan, sabremos qué está pasando. – Argumentó el señor del caos con un semblante de cansancio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Filthy Rich?

\- ¿Él?, no querida, están usando a Filthy Rich, le han quitado su fortuna para hacer posible su plan y también han usado sus habilidades para traer ilegalmente todas esas cosas, casi hasta me da pena cómo harán para tirarlo a un lado mañana. – Explicó el Draconequus.

\- Entonces qué sabes tú del plan.

\- Mi parte es asegurarme que nadie interfiera y ayudar a inculpar a Filthy Rich. – Respondió el Draconequus.

\- Entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo. – Sentenció Lyra. Observando a su mejor amiga.

El Draconequus afirmó con la cabeza y pronto mostró una bolsita de tela.

\- Aquí dentro tengo raíz de la rosa carmesí.

\- Ya veo… - le respondió Sweetie Drops.

\- Qué es eso. – Lyra trataba de tomar la bolsita con su magia; pero Draconequus negó con la cabeza y eso bastó para que se detuviera.

\- La raíz de la rosa carmesí, cuando se usa en una preparación especial, induce un estado de trance, básicamente hace que tu percepción mejore y te quita todo el cansancio, pero luego de trece horas exactas llega el bajón y ni te puedes mover. – Explicó la yegua observando con cautela el rostro del Draconequus, iluminado por la luz del centenar de luciérnagas, esbozaba una sonrisa y hasta denotaba algo de amistad con ellas.

\- Te sacaste diez de diez… así que… ¿Le entran o no? – Cuestionó el Draconequus sin más intentos de retrasar aquella pregunta fundamental.

La situación era completamente inaudita; habían llegado hasta ese punto… dónde estaba él en todo ese tiempo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había decidido actuar ahora y no antes? Las preguntas giraban en las cabezas de ambas yeguas. Todo se llenaba de misterio, la cara amistosa de Discord para nada lograba convencerlas de no pensar en esos detalles.

\- Claro, ustedes tienen como una hora para reponerse, coman, beban y tomen el té de raíz de carmesí que les prepararé. Y tú – señaló a Sweetie Drops, elevando una de sus garras. – recupera esas ancas, yo ya no puedo usar más magia.

Dicho esto, la zarpa de león del Draconequus bajó hasta contactar con el flanco derecho de la yegua dándole golpecitos, como si de la cabeza de un cachorro se tratase, esta reaccionó sobresaltándose y mirando con furia al señor del caos.

\- Quita tu garra… - Ordenó la yegua. A lo cual él supo obedecer.

\- Bien queridas, espero que tengamos un acuerdo… Cuando chasquee mis dedos, todos estaremos en uno de los picos de la montaña de Canterlot. Desde ahí empezamos el juego final. Tanto yo como ustedes seremos perseguidos porque han monitoreado mi magia desde hace bastante.

\- Traiciónanos y juro que te ahorco con mis propios cascos. – Sweetie Drops fijaba su mirada falta de equinidad en Discord, quien chasqueó los dedos.

\- No esperaría que fuera de otra forma, dulce de leche. – Dijo antes de sacarlas del lugar con un chasqueo de sus dedos.


	20. Salvar Equestria 1

26 de diciembre de 1048 DFE, Canterlot 2:15 hora local.

La cumbre de la montaña donde se situaba Canterlot tenía temperaturas inferiores a los diez grados bajo cero. Pero ofrecía una vista total de la ciudad y, para los objetivos que tenían, era un lugar estratégico inigualable.

\- Bien agentes, lo que tienen que hacer es bastante simple, entran, sacan a los directores, los interrogamos y nos salvamos el día ¿Comprenden? – Dijo Discord, sentado en una silla giratoria, vestido con un traje negro con una rosa roja en uno de sus bolsillos y un parche blanco en el ojo izquierdo con una mariposa impresa en él.

\- Eso no nos dice nada. – Intervino Sweetie Drops con una mirada acusadora.

\- Bueno, ya… Díganme señor D1. A ti te llamaré Dulce de Miel. – Explicó señalando a Sweetie Drops, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño. – Y a ti te llamaré.

\- No juegues ahora. – Espetó la agente de pelaje crema.

\- Yo quiero usar mi apodo… será Serenade. – Sentenció Lyra.

\- Así se hace. – Celebró Discord, levantando una de sus garras para chocarla con el casco de Lyra, quien sonriendo correspondió el gesto.

\- Ya no importa mucho. Tengan. – Agregó la de ojos azules, extrayendo tres caracoles de su alforja. – Úsenlos en la punta de la oreja derecha y estaremos en comunicación todo el tiempo.

Discord tomó el aparato con forma de caparazón de caracol y al ponerlo en su oreja, se pegó como una ventosa.

\- Aquí D1, ¿Me oyen? – Susurró Discord.

\- Aquí Serenade, te escucho. – Afirmó Lyra. Sweetie Drops rodó los ojos.

\- Aquí Sweetie Drops.

\- Oye, dijimos que te llamarías Dulce de Miel. – Le espetó Discord.

\- Ya tengo un alias y no me acordaré de Dulce de Miel. – Confrontó la agente con tranquilidad. – Ahora D1 – agregó con fastidio y desgana – dónde están los objetivos.

\- Bien, eres como un dulce ácido. – Le dijo Discord colocándole una zarpa sobre la melena a modo de acariciarla como a un cachorrito, ella se mordió un labio para controlarse y retiró la garra del Draconequus. – Son tres los que saben del plan de Green Glass, pero solo conocen las partes que han venido realizando: El director en jefe de la división de Canterlot que se alojará en el hotel Velvet en el este de la ciudad; el director en jefe de la división de Cloudsdale que se encontrará en el hotel River and Father en la calle Riverside del oeste de la ciudad y finalmente Wetbread.

Al escuchar el nombre, Lyra inmediatamente posó su vista en el rostro de Sweetie Drops, quien cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

\- Oh sí… ahora recuerdo, es tu amigo ¿No es así? – Cuestionó el Draconequus a la de pelaje crema.

\- Es un traidor de Equestria, no importa nada más. – Le respondió la yegua. – No dijiste su ubicación.

\- Bien dicho. – Agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Él se encuentra en el puerto aéreo de Canterlot, por los jardines exteriores en el sur de la ciudad.

\- Oye… sé que dices todo eso para lastimar a Sweetie… ¿Por qué lo haces? – Confrontó Lyra al Draconequus, quien la observó con la misma sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de la misma satisfacción.

\- Así es él. – Cortó de repente Drops – Que pena por Fluttershy, no vas a dejar de lastimarla. – Agregó al final la de ojos azules, logrando sacarle otra sonrisa al Draconequus.

\- Bien jugado querida, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos, no sé, ir los tres por unos helados al terminar todo esto.

\- Por qué no. – Le respondió la ex agente. – Esto es lo que haremos. Primero empezaremos por el oeste de la ciudad, Sand Bee tiene el sueño pesado y siempre va solo… es uno de esos con complejo de súper corcel. Usaremos eso a nuestro favor. El hotel está cerca de un risco, usaremos eso a nuestro favor para ir al oeste de la ciudad donde extraeremos a Diamond Fog eso nos costará más trabajo; y al final iremos por Wetbread.

\- Perfecto, vamos entonces. Lyra, saca la hélice. – Dijo la yegua, poco antes de posicionarse detrás de Discord.

\- Yuuuuu, no puedo esperar para patear traseros con mis amigas agentes. – Exclamó el Draconequus. Poco antes de sentir una fuerte descarga de electricidad.

Lyra dio un grito leve al escuchar el cuerpo del Draconequus cayendo sobre el suelo rocoso de la montaña. Por la sorpresa observó a Sweetie Drops impávida y sin creer lo sucedido.

\- Si es una trampa, tenerlo en contra es mucha desventaja… despertará para cuando terminemos. Si sigue siendo nuestro aliado, nos ayudará con lo que queda de nuestra operación. – Explicó tan fríamente que Lyra no pudo perder la sorpresa, tomándole varios segundos comprender lo dicho.

\- Está…está bien. Ya. Pero si es una trampa, ¿no deberíamos irnos?

\- No, Discord nos fue sincero cuando nos dijo que todo terminaría este día. Cada inicio de las festividades de los Corazones Cálidos y Calor de Hogar, Celestia y Luna están prácticamente expuestas, siempre ha sido una pesadilla de seguridad para SONRIE. Si pretenden hacer algo con ellas, no puede ser en otro momento más que este.

\- Pero si él y las demás cabezas tienen el control de SONRIE, este plan se podría llevar a cabo en cualquier instante.

\- Esta vez solo puedo creer en un presentimiento que tengo… créeme, si no actuamos ahora, no podremos hacer nada en el futuro. – Sweetie Drops actuaba con completa certeza mientras se acercaba al borde del risco. La ciudad debía estar a doscientos metros abajo.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres arriesgarte así?

\- No lo puedo explicar Lyra, pero todos mis instintos me dicen que es ahora… si quieres puedes quedarte con Discord y yo te digo si las cosas salen mal o bien.

\- No, voy contigo, somos el dúo que todo lo puede. – Le respondió Lyra.

La agente no necesitó más palabras, tomó las hélices y usando el elástico especial, lo puso como si fuera una manilla, las hélices dobles del artefacto tenían el tamaño de un reloj de muñeca. La yegua se levantó en dos patas y extendió el casco derecho.

\- No se me ocurre otra forma de bajar. – Explicó la yegua terrestre, cuando Lyra entendió la idea, sonrió juguetonamente y también se levantó en dos patas para ir a abrazar a su amiga por el cuello, procurando tener un agarre firme, mientras esta la tomaba por debajo del hombro y su cola se aferraba con fuerza a la suya.

\- Esos corceles que se hacen la burla de nosotras, supongo que matarían por vernos así. – Dijo burlonamente la yegua de pelaje menta.

\- Seguro – Le respondió Sweetie Drops con una sonrisa, poco antes saltar al vacío junto a su amiga.

Con la pata libre, Sweetie Drops inmediatamente posicionó las hélices en dirección contraria al suelo, estas comenzaron a girar y a crecer a medida que ambas descendían.

Para sorpresa de Lyra, de una caída libre y a toda velocidad, fueron desacelerando hasta que el descenso se hizo más lento a medida que se acercaban al suelo. Luego de atravesar la cúpula mágica climática de la ciudad, todo se hizo más cálido y algo de la fina capa de agua de esta se impregnó en sus cuerpos al hacerlo. Mientras más cerca estaban de tierra, más giraban y crecían las aspas, hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de una pata delantera.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a tierra, lo hicieron en completo silencio, las hélices mágicas quedaron reducidas a su tamaño original y sus giros cesaron en cuestión de segundos.

\- Bien, vamos. – ordenó Sweetie Drops, sobándose el hombro, al tiempo que balanceaba su cuerpo para que su articulación se moviera.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es ese director en jefe? – Interrumpió de pronto Lyra.

\- Es un corcel de estatura baja, pelaje violeta y ojos grises. Usa lentes de sol, incluso en interiores. Si eres na yegua y te ve, créeme que va a coquetear contigo. – Explicó la yegua observando bien el edificio enorme. – No recuerdo bien los planos del hotel…

\- ¿Los estudiaste?

\- Algunos agentes tienen que memorizar por completo planos y mapas en caso de emergencia. El hotel Velvet es uno de los más concurridos de Canterlot, así que la tenemos más fácil.

\- Pero qué hacemos con los vigilantes que deben estar apostados por todo el hotel. – Preguntó la yegua de pelaje menta.

\- Si es que tiene, son muy pocos. Este corcel es un cretino, lo conozco bien, por eso es bueno empezar aquí. – Expresó la yegua.

Habían aterrizado en los jardines privados del hotel, una piscina, un muro lleno de enredaderas las rodeaba y una cantidad inmensa de plantas, aquel lugar poseía una pequeña arboleda donde podían resguardarse de la vista de los pisos superiores. Lyra negó con la cabeza.

\- Por… por qué empezar por el lugar donde tienen visión y nos pueden emboscar más fácilmente.

\- Porque es Sand Bee, Lyra, y porque son novatos, esperan lo que el manual les indica.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

\- Él no es un corcel muy complicado, seguramente se quedó dormido en el bar. Lo malo es que, aunque sus sentidos estén alterados, me reconocería al instante. Y aquí es donde entras tú. – Agregó con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Lyra pronto se ruborizó, captando la idea que Sweetie Drops le sugería.

\- Oye, tienes que estar bromeando.

\- Tienes diez minutos para sacarlo del bar y llevarlo a su habitación, yo me aseguro de neutralizar a todos los guardias que pueda tener. Entra cuando te dé la señal. – Explicó Drops, señalando el caracol en su oreja.

\- Bien… aunque… no sé si lo podré reconocer.

\- Lo harás apenas le veas, créeme. – Agregó con una sonrisa a modo de despedida, mientras avanzaba rumbo a la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con el Hall del hotel.

El hotel Velvet era una torre en espiral triple, o al menos la fachada daba esa impresión, en la cúspide de la torre, tres esferas relucientes giraban alrededor de una cúspide donde finalizaba cada segmento de la espiral, separados de manera equidistante entre ellos. Por dentro, las paredes se intercalaban entre el concreto y un material transparente, ambos ascendían en espiral y la luz que dotaban se mezclaba con la iluminación interior. Las baldosas del piso se confundían con el mármol y las columnas exquisitamente talladas seguían el patrón de la espiral.

Sweetie Drops pasó a un estante donde encontró una bata rosada que se puso velozmente, prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al mostrador. Atenta a cualquier señal de vigilancia o peligro. Por supuesto, el botones y algunos guardias la observaron extrañados ¿Qué hacía despierta tan tarde? Sin embargo, tampoco era la única vez que tenían un hospedado con costumbres raras.

Entonces pasó directamente al bar, que se situaba a pocos metros de la entrada principal, a casco izquierdo. Se asomó sutilmente para ver el interior y, después de unos segundos, observó su casco y dio un suspiro.

\- Libre. – Susurró.

\- Está bien, pero no sé dónde está el bar.

\- Fondo a tu derecha cuando entres. – Aclaró.

\- Bien, bien… uff… hace tiempo que no salgo de caza. – Sentenció del otro lado la yegua, sacándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Sweetie Drops continuó dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia los demás espacios donde podían existir agentes de SONRIE, el restaurant, el auditorio, la sala recreativa, el spa. El lugar no tenía el más mínimo rastro de la presencia de agentes. La yegua sonrió por la incredulidad, Sand Bee siempre había pecado de muchas cosas, pero por cosas como estas siempre se cuestionó cómo llegó a ser director en jefe de toda una división.

\- Ya, ya lo tengo… Bonie, este corcel tiene el casco muy suelto. – Se quejó susurrando Lyra.

Inmediatamente Bon Bon se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Ya, lo olvidarás al cabo de una semana. – Le respondió la de pelaje crema. – Todo está libre, que te lleve a su habitación y…

\- Oye no, no lo haré. – Sweetie Drops rodó los ojos.

\- No pasará nada, lo sacaremos desde su habitación. – Con aquella respuesta, pudo oír un suspiro de alivio por parte de Lyra.

\- Oye… ¿por qué hablas sola? No serás una de esas yeguas que son medio locas o sí. – Era lo voz de Sand Bee.

\- Ah no, para nada cariño… es solo una manía que tengo. Pero qué tal si vamos a un lugar más relajado para… conocernos mejor. – Sentenció la unicornio menta con un tono de voz muy sugerente.

\- Oh… cla… claro. – Le respondió el corcel.

\- ¿Y a qué habitación vamos cariño? – Cuestionó Lyra.

\- La suite 312. – Le respondió el corcel – Para tu suerte tiene una cama muy acogedora. – Explicó el corcel.

\- Vaya, pero qué considerado.

La conversación podía ser entretenida, pero Sweetie Drops no tenía tiempo para pensar en los futuros chistes que sacaría de aquella aventura con su amiga, eso lo dejaría para después. Ahora debía subir veinte pisos para llegar a la suite.

El ascensor ya había llegado a la planta veinte, Lyra solo sentía el casco del corcel acariciando su lomo y tratando de llegar a sus flancos, donde usaba su cola para negarle el paso.

\- No seas impaciente cariño. Te advierto que soy muy exigente.

\- No te preocupes linda, yo te voy a convertir en la yegua más satisfecha de toda Equestria. – Le respondió el corcel que trató de forzar el límite que la cola de Lyra le imponía, hasta que finalmente lo logró.

Lyra respondió de inmediato, haciendo a un lado al corcel. Que cayó en la alfombra completamente extrañado. La sangre se le fue del rostro, el tal Sand Bee de pronto tenía el rostro hecho un tomate y los ojos llenos de furia.

\- ¿Te gusta? Porque yo juego rudo. – Agregó en un tono seductor y acariciándole el rostro. – No sabes lo que tengo esperando para ti.

Entonces el rostro del corcel se volvió todo un poema, su cola se tensó y de inmediato se paró sobre sus cuatro patas. Una sonrisa desencajada anticipó a un abrazo que Lyra no supo anticipar, y al siguiente instante el contacto con el hocico del corcel se dio. El reflejo fue instantáneo, le empujó con fuerza contra el muro. Nuevamente todo se volvía a descontrolar. La yegua debía pensar rápido.

\- No sabes pedir permiso ¿No? Te tengo que enseñar modales. – Explicó ella con un tono más sádico.

\- Y me los vas a enseñar. – Replicó él ya completamente perdido.

\- Llévame a tu habitación. – Ordenó Lyra.

Como un niño en navidad, el corcel, con su baja estatura, prácticamente dio brincos hasta la puerta con el número 312. Después viró su rostro hacia la yegua menta para invitarla a pasar, con una sonrisa idiota dibujada en el rostro. Desde luego, ella tragó saliva y se acercó a pasos lentos. En su fuero intento juraba que si Bon bon no llegaba para cuando estuviera en la puerta, ella misma neutralizaría a Sand Bee y después haría que Bon bon estuviera de bailarina en un club nocturno durante toda una semana.

Estaba a medio metro, cuando de la puerta de las escaleras salió una figura, cuando el corcel se giró para verla, el casco de la figura ya le había tomado de la cabeza, para después impactarla contra el muro, veloz y preciso, el golpe mandó al corcel a tierra todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Sweetie Drops le mandó la señal de entrar en la habitación con el casco, mientras levantaba al corcel de baja estatura y lo arrojaba dentro de la alfombra de la suite.

Una vez Lyra ingresó, Bon bon le recibió con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

\- Así que te gusta jugar rudo. – Se burló.

\- Oh, vete a la mierda Bonie. – Le respondió Lyra, cruzando los brazos y con la furia pintando sus ojos.

\- Bueno, uno menos. – Explicó Bon bon quitándose la bata para sacar la caja mágica de sus alforjas y abrirla, al salir una repisa Lyra notó que allí había cinco baúles de madera del tamaño de un poni.

Cada baúl tenía dos salientes de metal esféricos, que se unían al baúl por dos barritas menos gruesas de madera, una en la tapa, la segunda en el arcón. Sin mucho esfuerzo Bon bon levantó al corcel y lo introdujo en el baúl, cerró la tapa y se sacó uno de sus cabellos para rodear con este a ambas salientes, uniéndolas. En segundos, el cabello se engrosó y adquirió un tono plomizo, casi como si de metal se tratara, la caja comenzó a cerrarse, tragándose los cinco baúles y la repisa entera.

\- Bien, vamos por Wood Cape.

Sweetie Drops se aproximó al balcón de la habitación, no tardó en unírsele Lyra, levantando el casco activó las hélices.

\- Cierra las puertas. – Advirtió Sweetie Drops. Cosa que Lyra hizo con magia. – Sostente con fuerza. – Agregó.

Lyra tomó en sus cascos a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas y con su cola se apegó a su pata derecha.

Contando hasta tres, la agente crema se lanzó al vacío.

Las hélices se activaron inmediatamente. Pero, con un movimiento de casco, estas comenzaron a girar con mucha potencia.

Lyra advirtió que se dirigían hacia el risco, la ciudad terminaba a menos de cien metros y desde ahí todo era un descenso empinado y lleno de rocas, cuando no un acantilado enorme.

\- Bonnie… estamos.

\- Sí. No te preocupes, este es un atajo. - Explicó la yegua dirigiendo las hélices con el movimiento de su casco para que estas se inclinaran treinta grados a la derecha.

Mientras continuaban en aquel viaje por el cielo, los movimiento sutiles del casco y la muñeca de la agente crema guiaban su dirección y, a medida que avanzaban cien metros en menos de treinta segundos, Lyra sentía que el viento haría de su rostro un bloque de hielo. Pero al menos podía apreciar el paisaje tal cual lo haría un pegaso. Avanzaban paralelamente a los límites de la ciudad, observaba aquellos muros altos y el distanciamiento de los asentamientos ponis, mínimo había un espacio de cien metros entre el abismo y el primer edificio. Mismo que estaba cubierto por césped perfectamente cuidado.

Pasaron frente a varias cascadas que fluían por debajo o alimentaban los canales de la ciudad, ciertamente Canterlot era una de las ciudades más hermosas y más complejas hablando en diseño e ingeniería de toda Equestria y probablemente de todo el mundo conocido.

En minutos planeando Sweete Drops de pronto maniobró para provocar un movimiento violento en dirección a una nueva torre, era visible por su tamaño. Comparable a los observatorios mágicos de Cantelot, que se encontraban detrás. No, Lyra recordó que los observatorios se habían creado desde cien metros por debajo del nivel de las calles de Canterlot, a partir de un descenso brusco de la montaña y estructurando así un observador público, pero también el observatorio mágico más potente de Equestria.

El hotel River and Feather, armonizando con la arquitectura de Canterlot, constituía una torre grande, pero, el detalle era que, el techo de esta torre se ampliaba a tal grado que constituía ya no un techo, sino una plaza por la que varios ponis hospedados paseaban libremente esta plaza poseía un puente pétreo que conectaba con una segunda torre asentada en una elevación mayor. Esta era una continuación del hotel, destacando más como un hermano pequeño que como una estructura independiente, pues hasta el diseño y el color compartían.

Pocos son los que conocen su propia ciudad, menos aún experimentarla en su totalidad. En ese momento, la oriunda de Canterlot se avergonzó de no haber apreciado ese paisaje antes, pues, tanto el observatorio como el hotel emergían entre cascadas menores y peñascos como una fortaleza que desafiaba el entorno y, al mismo tiempo, lo trasmutaba en algo distinto.

Y de pronto ambas ascendieron gracias a una elevación de la potencia de las aspas. El observatorio de Canterlot se hacía cada vez más y más gigantesco. La unicornio resistió con fuerza el impulso de gritar, porque los muros del mismo, que se veían tan macizos como la propia montaña, se acercaban a toda velocidad.

\- Déjate llevar, yo haré todo. – Especificó Sweetie Drops.

Lyra no supo cómo decir sí, pero estaba implícito. Dejó su cuerpo suelto y sin oponer resistencia alguna, segundos antes de chocar contra el muro, cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo el casco izquierdo de Bon bon la tomaba con fuerza y su cuerpo sacudiéndose con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, sintió algo duro contactando con sus cascos traseros.

Al abrir los ojos solo pudo percatarse de que estaban paradas en el muro, antes de pedir explicaciones, ambas comenzaron a avanzar, avizoró todo lo más rápido que pudo, las aspas estaban apuntando al suelo de la calzada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con respecto de la pared por la cual caminaban o más bien, por la cual ella era arrastrada. No movió los cascos más que para recogerlos y así facilitarle el paso a su mejor amiga.

Fue transportada hasta llegar a una ventana que Sweetie Drops abrió con su casco derecho trasero y, moviendo la pata delantera derecha con habilidad, llevó las aspas a un sentido paralelo del suelo y perpendicular a la pared. El espacio que la ventana abrió era tan grande que las dos ingresaron con tanta comodidad que, incluso haciéndolo a sus anchas, todavía había espacio para un yak.

Una vez dentro, las aspas dejaron de girar y Sweetie Drops la soltó para que aterrizara en el piso, cosa que hizo como una criatura poco agraciada, mientras que la agente crema llegó al suelo cual gato. De inmediato la de ojos azules le extendió el casco izquierdo para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Nuestro objetivo es Diamond Bog. Es un unicornio que ya debe estar maduro a estas alturas. Melena amarillo limón, ojos lavanda y pelaje verdín. Es cauteloso y muy sigiloso, no debemos alertarlo en lo más mínimo o desaparecerá. Tenemos que ser sumamente sigilosas. Por eso quiero que tú te encargues de cubrir mis pasos. – Explicó la yegua de Malena enrulada.

Entonces Sweetie Drops extrajo la caja mágica de sus alforjas. Mientras varios compartimentos salían del interior del pequeño artefacto, Lyra no podía dejar de ver los ojos completamente centrados y fríos de la veterana de pelaje crema.

\- Ten.

Sweetie Drops extendió el ave mecánica que habían rescatado de los equipos de los agentes de SONRIE que habían noqueado en Appleloosa, junto con el amplificador de magia, así como la máscara para operar al ave. También tomó varios artefactos que puso en su alforja.

\- Me seguirás con el ave desde la distancia. Aquí sí habrá muchos vigilantes que cuidarán de Diamond Bog, así que a veces yo necesitaré que muevas algo o acerques a un poni hacia mí para noquearlo, yo te señalaré qué cosa o qué poni acercarme o qué hacer. Tenemos exactamente media hora para sacar al unicornio de aquí.

\- Bien. Pero, cómo conoces a agentes de otras agencias ¿No se suponía que no llegas a conocer a muchos durante tu carrera?

Bon bon le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Algunos agentes como yo trabajaban solos y operaban por toda Equestria, conozco a muchos agentes porque muchos de ellos fueron mis contactos o los superiores con los que tenía contacto directo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Creo que es inevitable que trabajemos juntas en el futuro. – Sentenció Bon bon. – Hay mucho que tengo que enseñarte.

\- No te pongas a vacilar conmigo. – Refunfuñó Lyra, mientras se ajustaba la máscara, al tiempo de ver a Sweetie Drops unir la cobra a su cola.

\- Siempre que te pones esa cosa pones una cara como si algo te estuviera doliendo

\- Para usar una de estas operan los huesos y nervios de tu cola para que puedas usarla como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo. Esta cosa tiene unos clavos especiales que…

\- Vaya, de seguro duele, no me cuentes más. – La interrumpió Lyra con un rostro de asco.

\- Duele por unos minutos, después te acostumbras. – Explicó la de ojos azules, sentándose mientras volvía a revisar los artefactos que usaría. – Y… lo de ir a Las Pegasus me suena muy bien. Usualmente te dan unas vacaciones después de completar una misión.

\- No puedo esperar a volver a mi casa, bueno, hay que reconstruirla primero. Supongo que lo harán mientras nos vamos a celebrar por haber salvado a toda Equestria.

\- Es lo mínimo. – Sweetie Drops inspiró y luego de contener el aire por unos segundos exhaló. – Es hora. – Afirmó, subiendo sobre la ventana y saltando al vacío.

Pasaron unos segundos para que la siguiera de cerca el ave. Las aspas generaban poco ruido, y Lyra supo el lugar hacia el cual Sweetie Drops se dirigía.

\- Quiero que te adelantes, ve a la plaza de la planta superior y fíjate en cuántos ponis están allí.

\- Entendido.

De inmediato el ave se puso a la delantera, ascendió frente a los ojos de Sweetie Drops. Lyra observó el lugar, si bien la vista del ave no era la mejor de todas, en cuestión de segundos pudo observar la plaza dándole una vuelta entera.

\- Hay dos ponis, están conversando y… tienen puestas las batas del hotel.

\- Lugar.

\- Cerca de la puerta de acceso superior del hotel.

\- Son agentes. No dejes que observen al ave.

\- Está bien.

\- Dime, de qué raza es cada uno y en qué lugar está ubicado.

\- Están sobre una mesa de jardín, el que está más próximo a la puerta es un unicornio, el que está más alejado es un pegaso.

\- ¿ves alguna maceta cercana?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces harás que caiga una al lado izquierdo del pegaso dentro de diez segundos.

Lyra llegó al cinco y entonces observó una sombra apareciéndose a pocos metros de distancia del unicornio, al llegar a diez hizo levitar una maceta con una flor violeta y la envió contra el piso, justo al lado izquierdo del pegaso, el sonido distrajo a ambos. Cuando el unicornio se paró por la impresión, un casco llegó a su cuello y le arrastró hacia adelante a medida que Sweetie Drops se acercó al pegaso. Pasó en una fracción de segundo para que el pegaso se percatara de lo que estaba pasando, lamentablemente pasó al mismo tiempo que caía sobre su lomo luego de recibir una descarga de la cobra.

Inmediatamente Bon bon tomó el caracol de la oreja del pegaso para ponérsela en el oído izquierdo.

\- Neutralizados. Revisa los alrededores en lo que escondo a estos guardias. – Explicó Sweetie Drops, cargando a ambos ponis, así como sus batas sobre su lomo para después ingresar por las puertas dobles de cristal.

Avistando la zona, los jardines de la segunda torre, el puente que le comunicaba con la primera, Lyra sacaba la lengua como tic del esfuerzo que realizaba para operar el artefacto aéreo.

\- No hay moros en la costa, está todo despejado.

Recibido aquel mensaje, Sweetie Drops cerró la puerta del jardinero donde había dejado a los guardias. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con un plano del edificio expuesto en la pared en caso de emergencias.

Actuar sobre la marcha era una señal de que se estaba en la peor de las circunstancias, pero la información que Discord les había dado resultó cierta. Leyendo las especificaciones del plano, resultaba que las escaleras de emergencia no aparecerían hasta que se produjera un incidente. Literalmente, estas saldrían por la pared externa del edificio para que todos corrieran por sus vidas.

Una ruta alternativa era salir con las aspas, pero la energía que estas poseían ya casi estaba agotada, disfrazarse para salir por la puerta delantera era un riesgo altísimo. No podría hacerlo sin ser visto por agentes de SONRIE, por más novatos que fueran, estos avisarían del avistamiento y todo estaba perdido. Tampoco podía simplemente bajar por las escaleras, en aquel edificio, estas estaban recubiertas por cristales transparentes en lugar de paredes de concreto, si tenían algún pegaso que no vio en su camino y pasaba por ahí, era el fin del juego.

Su mente memorizó velozmente los planos, según estos, las primeras diez plantas, salvo por la planta baja, eran idénticas, la décimo primera tenía espacios y servicios, de la décimo segunda a la vigésimo tercera volvían a ser idénticas, en la vigésima cuarta se presentaba un auditorio enorme para eventos. Después de la vigésima quinta hasta la trigésima nuevamente se repetía el diseño. Al tener una forma cónica necesariamente cada planta subsiguiente sería más pequeña, pero esto se solucionaba organizando los pasillos y las habitaciones en forma de panal.

\- Un poni de bata está subiendo.

Era lo que esperaba. Según el plano, las escaleras estaban a cinco habitaciones al noroeste. Por lo cual comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Que todas las Habitaciones estuvieran organizados en forma de panal le daba una ventaja táctica y era que los pasillos no se disponían de forma totalmente recta, tenían muchas esquinas así que caminó con tranquilidad y aguzando los oídos. Se acercó hasta un pasillo próximo a la puerta de acceso de las escaleras.

Al oír que la puerta se abría, ella esperó para escuchar si los pasos del poni se acercaban o alejaban.

Se alejaban.

La yegua de inmediato comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en silencio siguiendo el sonido de los pasos del agente, hasta que estos se hicieron cada vez más próximos y, llegado el momento adecuado, supo que el agente estaba doblando la esquina y no dudó en posicionarse para propinarle una potente coz que lo envió contra la pared, segundos después llevó su casco contra la boca del mismo, extrajo el caracol de su oído y de inmediato lo pisó con fuerza para destruirlo.

\- Escucha, me vas a decir dónde se hospeda Diamond Bog o no querrás saber lo que te haré.

El poni terrestre oponía poca resistencia, su respiración se dificultaba y el dolor se expresaba en sus párpados húmedos.

Aquel poni era un completo inexperimentado, Sweetie Drops reconoció la torpeza de este y el temor que sentía, puede que aquel corcel ni siquiera hubiese cursado lo más básico del entrenamiento físico de Treadhoof. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El corcel de pronto afirmó con la cabeza, sin dejar de tensionar su rostro por el dolor.

\- ¿Eres Sweetie Drops no es cierto?

La yegua respondió, mirándole de arriba abajo supo que no se trataba de un agente preparado, ni siquiera un novato actuaría de esa manera.

\- Dímelo, dónde está Bog. – Bastó que la yegua levantara un casco para que el corcel se cubriera el rostro y acercara sus cascos traseros.

\- Okey, okey. – Susurró en respuesta él. – Está en el auditorio… ¿Okey? Tiene muchos guardias y está en el centro. Ya te dije lo que sé, por favor, no me hagas daño. – Rogó él, segundos antes de que la yegua le levantara e hiciera una llave de presión sobre el cuello, para asfixiarlo hasta dejarle inconsciente, aquel corcel rogó entre gimoteos bajos y tembló del miedo antes de entrar en un punto aparte.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo eso?

\- Sí. – Respondió del otro lado la agente Heartstrings.

\- Entonces tenemos que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes.

El auditorio del Hotel River and Feathers era amplio y contaba con una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad y de los campos bajo las montañas. En el centro se encontraba durmiendo, en un grupo de sillas unidas entre sí Diamond Bog, quien se cubría con una sábana y tenía puesta una cobra en caso de cualquier incidente. El resto de agentes permanecía despierto o bien dormitando durante su descanso de la guardia que le prestaban al director de división.

Una de las ponis terrestres levantó la vista por un sonido proveniente del techo, el sistema de ventilación fue el primer objetivo que observó. Un corcel a su lado se percató de ello, con los cascos le dio señales a un tercer guardia al otro lado del salón de la situación, este a su vez se dirigió a las puertas dobles.

Una pegaso alcanzó al director para tocarle el hombro y este despertó al instante. Mas, de pronto una nube de humo se expandió desde el conducto de ventilación con tal velocidad que bastaron tres segundos para que todo se llenase de la espesa cortina gris.

\- ¡Han cortado el paso de la corriente! – Gritó una unicornio después de tratar de encender las luces.

\- ¡Todos sigan el protocolo! – Gritó una pegaso que de inmediato ascendió para tratar de alcanzar al director.

El caos pronto comenzó a mostrarse de forma leve, muchos de los reclutas apenas sí sabían actuar en esas situaciones, Sweetie Drops percibía bien que muchos de ellos ni siquiera se quedaban quietos o esperaban que ella pasara por su lado.

\- ¡Todos aproxímense a mí! – Gritó Bog, su voz rasposa fue reconocida de inmediato por la yegua de pelaje crema.

¿Por qué delatar su posición? ¿Era una trampa? No tenía tiempo para echarse atrás. Inmediatamente se agazapó y con completo sigilo avanzó entre las butacas, las sombras generadas hacían imposible ver más allá de unos centímetros a distancia. Los pasos agitados de los agentes solo les pondrían más nerviosos.

\- Contrólense. – Susurró Bog.

Entonces sintió la brisa producida por un batir suave de pegaso sobre su lomo. En dos segundos se desvaneció y en otros dos, volvió a sentirlo. Estaban volando en un perímetro alrededor de Bog. Pero si no la percibían era porque les faltaba entrenamiento.

Sacó dos anguilas de las alforjas y continuó avanzando, el humo tenía un aroma a huevo podrido, y los novatos se distraerían por él. No tardó en llegar frente a dos figuras. Eran ellos. Una debía ser la escolta personal; el otro, Bog. Su cola hizo de péndulo e impulsó el par de anguilas por delante de las figuras.

Mientras viajaban por el aire, su cola volvió a sus alforjas y extrajo otro par, en una fracción de segundo llevó estas hasta su casco derecho y este a su vez antepuso su melena al contacto de las anguilas cuando su cola las depositó en su palma.

El sonido de las anguilas al tocar el suelo fue tan notorio que ambas figuras se centraron en su origen, mismo segundo en el que ella se levantó y, al tiempo que tomaba a una de las figuras por el hocico contactaba a la otra con las anguilas. Silenciada la primera figura, el casco libre de Sweetie Drops pronto llevó a las anguilas contra la espalda de la figura, el sonido del chasquido del artefacto fue amortizado por la presión que su casco ejerció contra la piel de la figura, mas, produjo un olor a cabello quemado que se extendió velozmente.

El hocico de la figura que había rodeado era más delgado y fino, entonces la otra figura, que había recibido una picadura de la cobra, era Fog. Tardó un segundo en hacer esta.

Dejó caer a la yegua, tomó al corcel que también había caído y lo puso sobre su lomo.

\- Director ¿Está usted bi…? – Una explosión repentina en el techo llevó a todos los pegasos contra el suelo.

Sweetie Drops empezó a correr en dirección a la ventana, mientras lo hacía, una segunda explosión voló el techo a treinta metros detrás de ella y otra y otra más… todas en una línea opuesta a su dirección, hasta que llegaron al vidrio y en este se abrió una inmensa abertura por una última explosión que resonó por todo el auditorio.

\- ¡Se está llevando al director Bog! – Gritó una yegua.

Pero la de ojos azules continuó corriendo, hasta finalmente enfrentarse al muro traslúcido. Saltó sin más dilación y entonces lo traspasó. A medida que la gravedad les reclamaba, ella usó su cola para sostener la del corcel y al extender las aspas con su casco.

Cuando la resistencia del artefacto acrecentó al punto de inclinarla en sentido vertical, sujetó con fuerza al corcel y sus cascos traseros se unieron como pinzas para sostener al capturado por el estómago.

El descenso no demoró más de medio minuto, la obscuridad de la noche beneficiaba su escape, los pegasos buscaban en dirección contraria a la suya.

\- Ah, ah, las escaleras son infinitas, no sé si pueda llegar en dos minutos. – Decía Lyra, manteniendo a duras penas el aliento.

\- Luego de esto te entrenaré como un agente. – Dijo con sorna la agente mientras soltaba al corcel a treinta centímetros del suelo, guardaba las aspas y aterrizaba con un giro en medio de la calle y con una torre cubriéndoles del alcance de la visión del hotel y sus proximidades.

\- Ahora solo nos falta Wetbread.

Sweetie Drops abrió la caja mágica y depositó al unicornio dentro de uno de los baúles.

\- No se preocupen colegas, ya lo tengo. – Expresó una voz por el caracol. – Les juro que me pagarán por noquearme, aunque… jajaja… demonios que son un equipo explosivo. – Agregó el Draconequus.

La yegua de pelaje crema no supo si reír o preocuparse.

\- Oye… cómo hiciste eso. – La voz de Lyra se escuchó con toda claridad, así como su respiración exhalatada.

\- Magia. Bueno Drops, vente pa aca. – Dicho esto, La agente tomó la caja mágica y la depositó en las alforjas y al oír un chasquido, sintió un estirón repentino de todo el cuerpo, en un instante dejó de estar en las calles de Canterlot y se halló en una habitación obscura.

Lo primero que pudo observar, fue a Lyra y detrás de ella una silla giratoria con respaldo gigantesco, esta giró y apareció Discord, con un gato con pelaje extenso y del color exacto de la melena de Celestia. El Draconequus vestía un traje negro y lentes de sol. Con una voz profunda y grave les habló mientras acariciaba al gato.

\- Serenade, Drops, buen trabajo.

\- Sí, ¡Hay que hacer esto más seguido! ¿Qué dices Drops? – Dijo Lyra en celebración del éxito de la misión.

Ella no se dignó en responder, bajó la cabeza y esperó que el numerito de Discord se pasara de una buena vez, Lyra era influenciable.

\- Ash, bueno, si así lo quieres, pon a esos tres degenerados en la sala de interrogatorios. – Acto seguido, el Draconequus tomó lo que resultó ser una cortina negra, la jaló y reveló el interior de un lugar que, al verlo, Drops se agitó.

\- Espera ¿Dónde estamos? – Cuestionó de inmediato Sweetie Drops.

\- La división de Manehattan – Observando a la agente de pelaje crema y a la mirada inquisidora de Lyra, el Draconequus levantó los hombros – oigan, esta división está cerrada y podemos usarla para que estos payasos no puedan advertir a tiempo a Green Glas…

\- Sí… sí… tiene razón Lyra, es el mejor lugar para hacer esto. – Sentenció la agente crema de forma entrecortada.

Por supuesto, el polvo había invadido cada rincón. Sin perder más tiempo, Sweetie Drops abrió la puerta, depositó la caja mágica en el suelo y abrió los baúles cuando estos salieron de las repisas.

El interior de la sala de interrogatorios tenía un aspecto lúgubre, una mesa de madera vieja y llena de mugre, una cubeta con agua pestilente, varios frascos cubiertos por completo de polvo en un estante viejo y justo a su lado, un estante pequeño con objetos metálicos que Lyra no alcanzó a reconocer.

Tomando tanto al unicornio como al poni terrestre, los arrastró hasta tenerlos apoyados contra una de las paredes, fue por el agua pestilente y vació su contenido sobre ellos. El efecto fue inmediato, con una cara que daba la impresión de querer vomitar, Sand Bee abrió los ojos y Diamond Bog escupió cada vez que una gota amenazaba con ingresar en su boca, ambos descubrieron pronto que sus cascos delanteros estaban atados detrás de sus lomos y sus cascos delanteros estaban unidos a sus colas.

Wetbread apareció cayendo aparatosamente en el extremo derecho de Sweetie Drops.

\- Le advertí que tú actuarías de una forma u otra. – Declaró Diamond Bog observando mejor el lugar. – Y por lo visto nos has traído a las instalaciones de la división Manehattan.

\- Bien, no tengo que explicarles nada, ustedes saben lo que quiero. Procedamos – Afirmó ella, Lyra comprendió que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sino al Draconequus. – Sudor de sapo de la roca. – exigió, levantando el casco derecho.

\- Esta chica sí que tiene carácter, enserio cariño, tenemos que trabajar más seguido. – Le expresó el Draconequus a la unicornio menta. Y pronto apareció la sustancia sobre el casco que Drops extendió.

La yegua terrestre de inmediato embarró el muslo derecho del unicornio con esta.

\- Tijeras. – Exigió.

Lyra no pudo predecir qué iba a ocurrir.

\- El sudor del sapo de la roca en realidad es una secreción que hace que tu sensibilidad aumente mucho, mucho. – Explicó el Draconequus con la voz fina.

El rostro de Sweetie Drops se bifurcaba entre el claro y el obscuro, la poca luz parecía querer escaparse ante la mirada imperturbable de la yegua, aquellos ojos eran irreconocibles para Lyra, Discord por su parte, agrandó su sonrisa.

Entonces ella dejó caer las tijeras que de inmediato se incrustaron en el muslo del corcel. Que mordió con fuerza y emitió un gemido lastimero con tal fuerza que las venas de su cuello se marcaron, haciendo sobresalir el pelaje debajo del cual se encontraban.

\- ¡Habla! Qué pasará mañana.

\- Hija de tu puta madre deja a Bog en paz y métete conmigo si tienes el valor para hacerlo. – Declaró Sand Bee gritándole a la yegua, que sin vacilar llevó la parte delantera de su casco contra su boca, el impacto fue tan fuerte que de inmediato la sangre manó de las encías.

No pudo hacer más que retorcerse del dolor y escupir partes de lo que hace poco tiempo atrás fueron dientes íntegros.

\- Está bien… yo colaboraré, te diré lo que sé… pero basta, déjalos. Sabes que no van a hablar. – Interfirió de pronto Wetbread, con un rostro tenso y una voz que trataba de sonar lo más suave posible.

\- ¡Traidor! – Susurró de forma arisca Dimond Bog.

Sweetie Drops entonces se levantó y observó de frente al marinero.

\- Te escucho.

\- Tú no conociste a Green Glass, pero él sí te conoce a ti… él… él fue quien provocó el incidente con el oso insecto, él…

\- Eso lo sé, dime ¿Quién es Green Glass?

El marinero observó a los directores que todavía le observaban con ira que se mezclaba con el dolor.

\- Nadie sabe toda su historia, pero te diré lo que sé, cariño. – De pronto los rostros de los directores se desencajaron al oír la forma en la cual el marinero le hablaba a la yegua. – Green Glass nació el 3 de agosto de 958.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Él tendría que tener cerca de un siglo de vida. – Le respondió la yegua.

\- Sufrió un accidente durante su primera misión. Eso le destrozó el estómago y le alargó el tiempo de vida. – Replicó el marinero.

Las cejas de Sweetie Drops se inclinaron y sus ojos se centraron en el marinero, quien prefirió evitar el contacto con estos.

\- Cuál fue esa misión.

\- Catarsis. – Respondió de pronto el unicornio. Ganándose la atención de la interrogadora.

Los ojos de la yegua se abrieron por la impresión, sufriendo un tic en el párpado derecho observó al espejo doble.

\- Por qué le estás diciendo todo esto. – Recriminó de pronto el poni terrestre al unicornio.

\- Porque no tiene que ver con el plan, tal vez si le contamos nuestras razones, ella entienda por qué hacemos lo que hacemos. – Replicó el unicornio.

\- Cuando revisé los archivos me enteré de esa misión. – Sentenció la yegua de pelaje crema. – Pero se supone que todos los novatos murieron en esa misión ¿Por qué mintieron sobre su estado?

\- Fue petición suya que su perfil civil finalizara. Me dijo que no sería capaz de vivir una vida doble, por razones que tú conoces perfectamente – Entonces Sand Bee señaló con la cabeza el espejo doble – prefería integrarse a la agencia en un ciento por ciento.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – cuestionó Sweetie Drops, que comenzaba a caminar en círculos frente a los tres prisioneros.

\- Lo que tenía que pasar, fue un agente versátil, realizó trabajos en toda Equestria y fuera de ella, desde misiones de logística hasta tomar objetivos estratégicos. Ascendió en los mandos, pero su mayor talento era ser director operativo.

\- Qué operaciones dirigió.

\- Cientos… cientos y cientos, hay todo un librero con sus informes. Pero solo dos están entre los archivos de estudio. – Explicó Bog.

\- Por misiones te refieres a Pirita. – Más que preguntar, la yegua pareció afirmar. Mas, sus ojos ya no se centraban en los corceles.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? Esas misiones ponen a Green Glass como un agente que sacrificaría cualquier cosa por Celestia y Equestria. ¿Qué cambió en él?

\- ¿No lo has percibido tú? Celestia e Ignite crearon SONRIE para mantener Equestria a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Derramamos nuestra sangre y usamos nuestros talentos especiales para ayudar a Celestia a eliminar el mal de este mundo. Luchamos en el anonimato para hacer este mundo un lugar mejor. Fuimos entrenados pensando y creyendo en esto con toda nuestra alma.

Cuando Pirita fue llevada a cabo, toda la agencia se implicó directamente sobre asuntos de la princesa y actuó de la forma más perfecta posible, Celestia y los demás directores de ese tiempo, todos, absolutamente todos trabajaron unidos para sobrellevar una guerra que debíamos perder, pero ganamos.

En esa guerra murieron más agentes de los que pudimos entrenar en una década. Pero estábamos orgullosos y nuestra utilidad se hizo más evidente que nunca, éramos necesarios, éramos… imprescindibles y Green Glass, que nos consideraba como su única familia, juró servirle al principado hasta la muerte.

\- Pirita se trataba de salvar a una supuesta hija de Celestia. Pero lo que me dices más bien me está mostrando que Green Glass no es el corcel que traicionaría la confianza de Celestia.

\- Así que leíste los documentos sin adulterar. Sí, se trató de recuperar a la hija y aprendiz de Celestia. Al menos al principio.

\- Qué quieres decir.

\- Pirita fue la chispa para cientos de misiones que se dieron por toda Equestria, desde espionaje de los enemigos hasta acción directa sobre objetivos altamente estratégicos, porque en Pirita, Snowden Mane y los demás agentes tuvieron contacto directo y pasaron de la mera inteligencia a la acción, se enfrentaron directamente al conflicto.

Viendo esto, las demás divisiones y la propia Celestia ordenaron acciones inmediatas, pasamos a ser un instrumento de respuesta efectivo y de élite, un casco invisible que podía proteger a Equestria con nuestros talentos especiales.

SONRIE había evolucionado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cuál es el límite de un agente de SONRIE? – Preguntó Diamond Bog.

\- Eliminar al enemigo. O enfrentarlo de forma abierta… siempre se debe cuidar el anonimato de la… - Sweetie Drops dejó de caminar. – O sea que en esa misión todos tuvieron luz verde para pasar el límite.

\- Salvo por lo de mantenernos en anonimato, sí. Es por eso que murieron muchos agentes, todos ellos tuvieron acción directa y el permiso para liquidar enemigos de alta prioridad.

\- Ya antes teníamos misiones así. – Replicó Sweetie Drops.

\- Pero nunca al nivel que alcanzó por ese entonces. Los más altos de la agencia se enteraron de la existencia de la hija de Celestia y, al igual que Green Glass, pensaron que el futuro de la agencia sería de vital importancia, creo que todos creímos que finalmente llegaría el momento donde madre nos expondría.

\- A qué se refiere. – Le preguntó Lyra al Draconequus desde el otro lado del espejo doble.

\- Puede que no lo parezca querida, pero a veces algunos ponis, muy pocos, adquieren talentos que pueden ser considerados peligrosos. Hay muchos niños que, desde pequeños, tienen un instinto asesino o desarrollan manías como el amor por el fuego y las explosiones. He visto algunos que sienten la necesidad de robar, de espiar, de mentir.

Digamos que Celestia fue la matrona de todos estos niños especiales y les dio un lugar donde poder ser ellos mismos. Así es… dentro de SONRIE están muchos chicos malos.

Imagino que debieron sentirse bien porque por fin sus talentos podían hacer algo de utilidad. Es por eso que el orgullo que ellos tienen de sus habilidades y el amor que han desarrollado a su qué hacer y a la agencia es muy fuerte, creo que esos loquitos hasta han desarrollado afecto hacia Celestia, de hecho, muchos sueñan con hacerse legendarios solo para que ella les reconozca como tales. Ese es el máximo logro aquí, querida.

\- Sabes qué tipos de ponis existían dentro de SONRIE, tú conoces Treadhoof, sabes que para muchos eso lo único que existe. – Sentenció Sand Bee. – El hecho de finalmente tener ese aprecio por parte de Celestia contentó a todos los que sabían de ello.

\- Los ponis que eliminaron en el tártaro también provenían de Treadhoof. Entonces qué piensan hacer con los novatos que siguen vivos. ¿Qué les hicieron para que cooperaran con un plan así? No creo que todos ellos hayan caído en una farsa.

\- Eres muy intuitiva. – Sugirió Discord. Que se apareció de pronto en el cuarto.

\- Te buscaremos hasta eliminarte de la faz del mundo. – Amenazó de inmediato Sand Bee, a su lado, Diamond Bog no mostraba emociones, pero era evidente que pensaba lo mismo.

\- Oh, ya basta, ¿Pensaban que no aguantaría la tentación de saber? – Interrogó el Draconequus con mofa en su voz.

\- Y qué es lo que sabes. – Le inquirió la yegua de pelaje rema inmediatamente.

\- Estas ratas han usado métodos descartados del programa Treadhoof.

\- Lo sabía. Qué métodos han usado. – Cuestionó nuevamente.

\- Hasta donde sé, el programa de las píldoras y ese otro donde les hacen todo tipo de propaganda. Se han portado mal mami Sweetie.

\- ¡Q…! Olvídalo. Entonces, es cierto: ustedes les han estado lavando el cerebro a los novatos. – Concluyó la agente.

\- Reprogramar no es algo nuevo Drops, tú misma has sido el resultado de una dentro de Treadhoof. ¡Pero Celestia tenía que cerrar el programa para poner ese insulto de programa! – Rompió la calma Diamond Bog. – Ella pretendía borrarnos del mapa de una forma u otra.

Amor propio y orgullo. Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la unicornio menta.

\- Celestia no deseaba tener más agentes como nosotros. – Dijo con pena auténtica Sand Bee.

\- Eso no explica por qué eliminaron al resto de sus hermanos. – Inquirió con mayor estridencia la yegua.

\- No todos nuestros hermanos hubieran tenido la fuerza de quitarle el mando a nuestra madre – Sentenció Sand Bee, mirando con terror a Sweetie Drops antes de callarse. Y cerrar los ojos con arrepentimiento.

\- Entonces, lo que ustedes quieren es matar a madre… ¡Cómo pueden! – Furiosa, Bon bon respiró profundamente y tragó saliva.

\- Justo por eso ellos han eliminado a los demás agentes cariño. Todos ellos hubieran protegido a Celestia tal como tú lo estás haciendo. – Sentenció Wetbread.

\- Marinero de mierda. – Interrumpió Sand Bee. Mientras que Diamond Bog observaba atentamente a la yegua.

\- Y tú lo sabías… tú lo sabías. – Señaló la yegua al ex corsario.

\- Es por eso que vine por mi voluntad, no quiero que te pase nada… yo me apego a mis seres queridos, no a ideas vanas. – Respondió el corcel.

\- Tenía razón, Green Glass se equivocó al confiar en ti. No eres más que traidor. – Dijo con una calma aparente Diamond Bog.

\- Lo peor de todo es que se tomaron su tiempo para hacer la selección. – Explicó Discord desde dentro de la sala de interrogación.

\- Cuánto.

\- Más de una década. Hasta donde sé Green Glass y los pocos veteranos que compartían su forma de pensar se aseguraron de ocupar los puestos altos de la agencia y de poner a prueba a todos y cada uno de los agentes que pudieron.

\- Sí, así se ideó la lista que robaste meses atrás. – Agregó Diamond Bog.

\- Entonces, ustedes pusieron a prueba a todos los agentes que pudieron y los que no pudieron los descartaron ¿No es cierto? – Cuestionó la de ojos azules.

\- Es una pena perder a tantos hermanos, pero lo es más dejar que nuestros talentos sean desechados sin más… sin contemplación, sin siquiera dar unas gracias por todo lo que hicimos por Equestria. – Le respondió el unicornio.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Sweetie Drops inquirió con la mirada al corcel de baja estatura, entre la poca luz que se podía filtrar, se podía reconocer que aquel poni terrestre mantenía

\- Todo tiene que ver con Lux Florens.

Sweetie Drops de inmediato se acercó al corcel para aprisionarle el cuello contra el piso con ayuda de sus cascos. Sin embargo, la presión que ejercía todavía no tenía como fin quitarle el paso de oxígeno a los pulmones.

\- ¡¿Él se encargó de ayudar a Twilight Sparkle a conseguir los elementos de la armonía?!

\- ¿Ayudar? Sabes bien que nosotros tenemos una línea que no debemos cruzar. No – Interrumpidos por la voz ronca de Fog, ambos ponis se voltearon a ver al unicornio que negaba con la cabeza en reiteradas oportunidades – no… la misión que Celestia le encomendó fue vigilar de cerca a su aprendiz. No sería la primera vez que SONRIE lo hizo después de todo; y recolectar toda la información posible, lo de siempre.  
Como sabrás, nosotros conocíamos con antelación todo acerca del regreso de Nightmare Moon, establecimos fechas, verificamos los datos una y otra vez y preparamos las locaciones para enfrentarla si es que llegaba el caso.  
Las órdenes de la directora general se cumplieron al pie de la letra, todo para que su estudiante pudiera recuperar los elementos de la armonía. Ella y ninguna otra dio la orden de aguardar, vigilar y estar al tanto para entrar en acción si su estudiante fallase ¿Crees acaso que nosotros dudamos de los métodos de Celestia y de su estudiante? No. Sacrificamos muchos buenos agentes ese día para que Twilight Sparkle pasara la prueba de Celestia.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Al principio Green Glass no pudo entender lo que vio con sus propios ojos, pero después todo adquirió sentido a medida que la estudiante de nuestra directora general defendía a Equestria. Lo cierto es que Celestia había educado a la futura princesa de Equestria, ella anhelaba el día en que la paz finalmente se extendiera y el sufrimiento, la sangre y el terror se fueran de la faz de la tierra.  
Celestia no quería otro error como lo fue su hija. Es por eso que puso a prueba a su estudiante.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y en qué consistía la prueba?

\- Era tan simple como elegir perdonar en lugar de liquidar. Tan simple que ningún poni se atrevió antes a hacerlo, cualquier otro había elegido liquidar a Nightmare Moon o Luna, incluso Celestia no lo hubiera dudado más de una vez.  
Cuando observó la forma en la cual Twilight Sparkle procedió, Green Glass sintió que una nueva era había llegado, creo que todos los agentes lo hicimos en ese momento. Él compartió el sentimiento de la directora general, finalmente llegaba la yegua que nos traería a una época de armonía total. – Rememoró Bog.

\- ¿Y en qué momento él pensó en matar a todos sus agentes y destronar a Celestia? Si parece que hasta apoyaba a Twilight.

\- Y lo hizo. Al menos fue así hasta que se percató de lo que Twilight representaba realmente.

\- ¿Y qué cree que representa Violeta? – Ante la pregunta de Sweetie Drops, Bog sonrió.

\- Llamas a Twilight Sarkle por su nombre clave. – La sonrisa se borró y el rostro del unicornio volvió a su seriedad. – Si hubieras estado aquí todo ese tiempo lo entenderías. Green Glass era el principal director activo, ningún poni más poseía sus talentos, él se encargó de dirigir las infiltraciones entre las filas de los changeling en sus repetidas invasiones, él fue el responsable de enviar a más de un escuadrón de agentes a morir para conseguir la información de los movimientos de Tirek y Discord, él vio con sus propios ojos morir a sus agentes cuando ese Draconequus destruyó Ponyville, él vigiló de cerca a Twilight todos estos años; y gracias a él sus guardias son agentes de élite

\- ¿Es cierto eso que dice de ti? – Preguntó al otro lado del espejo la unicornio.

\- oh vamos, solo los hice sufrir un poco, matar no es mi estilo. – Le respondió el Draconequus con una sonrisa.

\- Como muchos, él admiró a Twilight Sparkle y esperaba trabajar para ella de la misma forma que trabajó para Celestia. Al menos fue así hasta que SONRIE comenzó a entrar en un estado de inactividad general. Cada vez era más extraño que un grupo de agentes salieran en una misión, cada vez las órdenes de Celestia se hicieron menos exigentes.

\- Entonces lo hacen para seguir haciendo su trabajo… son unos meros perros de guerra con miedo de entrar al cobertizo. – Al decir estas palabras, Sweetie Drops de inmediato se ganó la mirada de odio de Sand Bee que hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse del agarre bajo el cual la yegua le sostenía, comprobando, para su pesar, la fuerza monstruosa que aquella poni poseía. A los pocos segundos de forcejear inútilmente, el agitado corcel respondió como mejor pudo.

\- Estás mal… nuestro trabajo es mantener la seguridad de Equestria con nuestros talentos y con nuestras habilidades, todos los agentes lo saben. Cuando Equestria comenzaba a tener menos enemigos, una vez que Tirek fue vencido, Green Glass renunció a la agencia y repensó la situación, muchos de nosotros pensamos hacerlo también. Empezar una nueva vida o mantener la fachada que cada uno posee hasta el fin de sus días no era una tortura si sabíamos que Equestria estaría a salvo.

\- ¿Me dices que Twilight es un peligro para Equestria? – Interrogó la de ojos azules.

\- Lo que trata de decirte es… mira, muchos ni siquiera hemos tenido contacto con una princesa, Green Glass tuvo el honor de conocer a todas, pero cuando por fin pudo conversar con Twilight entendió que ella ponía en riesgo la seguridad de Equestria porque ella le expresó abiertamente su deseo de clausurar SONRIE y de abrir las fronteras de Equestria, de forma que cualquier desconocido pudiera ingresar dentro del reino, lo que incluía el comercio. Ella no ha madurado lejos de los muros de Equestria como nosotros, ella piensa que todo el mundo puede sumirse bajo la armonía. Cuando ni siquiera sabe que SONRIE contiene todos los talentos que, sin supervisión y cuidado, podrían degenerar en peligros para nuestros compatriotas. – Expresó Diamond Bog.

\- Es una forma elegante de decir que ella no sabe qué carajos es SONRIE.

\- No tiene ni la más remota idea.

\- ¿No se les ocurre pensar que ella encontrará una forma de manejar todos los talentos nocivos de Equestria?

\- Hasta entonces, tendré que ver a varios compatriotas en peligro y tendré que ver los errores políticos de Twilight, veré cómo los otros reinos se aprovechan y maman de Equestria hasta dejarla debilitada. Conocemos enemigos que Twilight considera como amigos. Argia, las alianzas de las costas del Océano de Celestia, el horror que significa que Cadance sea una nueva reina Changeling. Son demasiadas cosas para que una princesa como Twilight pueda resolverlo solo con palabras bonitas.

\- Tienes razón, hay muchos problemas. Pero no significa que Twilight no pueda con ellas, la conozco de cerca, siento lo mismo que ustedes sintieron. Y tengo la certeza de que ella construirá un mejor mañana con todos nosotros. Green Glass está en un error, ustedes también si piensan que ella es un peligro. – Replicó Sweetie Drops

\- Su influencia es tal que hasta Celestia piensa desclasificar SONRIE y mostrarnos al mundo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que todos sabrán cuando eso pase? Hemos actuado bajo la mesa para combatir toda intención anti Equestria. Y aunque ella no lo haga, Twilight sí lo hará. Está tan enceguecida por sus ideas que no puede ver que el mundo real es más complejo y que no bastarán para proteger y servir al reino. Tú misma lo has visto, los que hoy consideramos como reinos hermanos se voltearían a atacarnos si se presenta la situación. – Explicó el unicornio.

\- Twilight tiene un plan… Celestia tiene fe en ella y yo también debo tenerla, madre es la que da las órdenes, ustedes no. – Cerrando los ojos, Bon bon dejó de lado al poni terrestre.

\- Cuando nuestro gobierno nos dirige a la catástrofe, es justo que nosotros defendamos lo que más queremos y eso es Equestria. Lo siento por madre, pero como agentes leales a nuestro reino, ni siquiera ella está libre de ser un objetivo si representa un peligro. – Concluyó el unicornio.

\- Supongo que tienen que tener una buena excusa para traicionar Equestria… lo que hacen sería motivo vergüenza para un agente real de Equestria.

\- ¿Y es por eso que tú te retiraste no es cierto? El incidente del oso insecto te puso contra los propios principios que nos echas en cara ¿Qué razón tienes para decirnos esto si ni siquiera tú pudiste seguir tu deber en un momento así? – Interfirió Sand Bee.

Entonces Sweetie Drops se paralizó.

\- Sí Furlong también te puso a prueba. – Dijo de repente Sand Bee, que, de un momento a otro pudo quitarse de encima a la yegua, quien se levantó luego de rodar por el piso y observó al corcel sentado y sin intenciones claras de enfrentársele – Aunque no lo creas, eras una agente muy valorada por él. Rara vez conoces al director operativo de tus misiones, en realidad él miró de cerca tu trabajo más veces que el propio Furlong y te apreció porque tus talentos son raros.

\- Oh, aquí viene, esta es la razón por la que no te habla mucho de su pasado antes de SONRIE nena. – Explicó el Draconequus a Lyra, creando unas palomitas en su garra y devorándolas de un solo mordisco.

\- Él sabía de tu gusto por robar, de tu talento natural para el combate, tu inteligencia, tu autocontrol… de tu impulso natural a quitar vidas. Dime ¿En cuántas misiones no infringiste las normas? Yo creo que solo aquella en la que estuviste con tu noviecita – La sonrisa de Sand Bee pronto fue borrada con un golpe de casco de la yegua – De seguro te cuesta controlarte con ella. Dime ¿Ya la has tocado? – La yegua entonces cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre los cascos del corcel, quien, sonriendo y con un hilo de sangre en la boca continuó hablando – ¿No? De seguro temes que su cuerpo te produzca placer, porque sabes bien que tú querrás convertirla en tu masoquista personal. Oh Drops, no te hagas la potrilla inocente. ¡Oye marinero de mierda! Jajaja, tus esfuerzos para tirártela son en vano. Pero no te culpo, la perra está muy buena.

Lyra se tapó los ojos y se paralizó al observar cómo el casco de la agente crema tomó el miembro del corcel y lo dobló con tal fuerza que se escuchó un claro chasquido, el dolor fue tal que el corcel comenzó a berrear con fuerza y se retorció en el suelo. Discord en cambio, comenzó a reírse hasta casi atragantarse con las palomitas que devoraba.

\- Tu historial dice que cruzaste la línea más de una vez. Pero, pese a ello, te ganaste el respeto de Green Glass. Él te tenía como la nueva agente legendaria y estabas muy cerca de serlo antes del incidente. Es una pena que hayas elegido al oso insecto frente a la seguridad de uno de tus hermanos. – Agregó Bog.

El rostro de Sweetie Drops se ensombreció. Girando la cabeza para ver el espejo, se observó a sí misma. Allí estaba, la mirada de una asesina, esa misma que jamás le mostró a Lyra.

Aquellos ojos no eran fríos, daban una apariencia de calma extrema, bajo la cual, sin embargo, algo aguardaba, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. El rostro no se tensionaba, estaba completamente relajado, puede que incluso se pudiera confundir una sonrisa y sus orejas se elevaban en lo alto y apuntaban al unísono como si se tratase de una segunda mirada.

\- Mírate, tienes la mirada de la loba. – Sentenció Discord, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Sin prestarle la menor atención, la yegua volteó para ver a los prisioneros.

\- Y por eso Green Glass te apreciaba, desde Ignite ningún otro agente mostró tu talento, ni siquiera él. Nos contó lo que fuiste capaz de hacer, nos contó de tus habilidades, que no dudabas en neutralizar al enemigo y lo hacías aún en las circunstancias más desfavorables. – Bog, a diferencia de Sand Bee, mostraba muchísimo respeto, hablando sin sorna y sin desafiarla.

Los ojos de la yegua de pronto se abrieron y sus cejas se arquearon. A medida que su respiración incrementaba ligeramente. Volvió a observar al espejo.

\- ¡Ellos quieren asesinar a todas las princesas en medio del eclipse de año nuevo! Y Green Glass quería que yo lo hiciera. – Exclamó de repente.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y pasó Lyra con un rostro de absoluta confusión.

\- ¡Digan cómo piensan eliminarla! – Gritó la unicornio.

\- No te lo dirán, morirán antes de hablar. – Explicó la ex agente.

\- Si lo sabías ¿Por qué los interrogaste?

\- Para sacar pistas. Ahora lo sé. – La voz de Bon bon era nuestra.

El marinero finalmente se levantó y trató de acercase.

\- No hagas que te deje inválido como Sand Bee. – Le comentó de forma veloz la yegua terrestre, sin observarle siquiera, a lo cual el corcel paró en seco.

\- Pero no sabes el plan exacto.

\- Ahora sí, la procesión y la ceremonia se realizan a puertas del palacio real; ellas se ubicarán en espacios superiores, eso nos deja tres posiciones desde donde atacar, las torres de las princesas, el observatorio y el pico de la montaña.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?

Entonces la yegua se volteó para ver a los dos directores con una sonrisa.

\- Es algo que ni ellos saben. Green Glass no solo me puso a prueba a mí, también puso a prueba un arma experimental, una que nunca figuró en las listas de SONRIE.

Discord entonces se golpeó la frente.

\- Eres buena Drops, no me di cuenta cuando vi los cargamentos que trajeron de la villa de los pececitos. – Observó entonces al capitán Wetbread.

\- Entonces tú… - Señaló la de ojos azules al marinero.

\- No tenía la menor idea de lo que harían. – Respondió el corcel.

\- Me ocupo después de ti. Tú. – Señaló al Draconequus. – Ponlos a dormir o lo que sea.

\- No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando? – Interfirió Lyra.

\- Cuando la vi, era un arma capaz de impulsar un proyectil del tamaño de la punta de un casco.

\- No parece gran cosa. – Comentó el Draconequus.

\- No a primera vista, pero podía atravesar los campos de fuerza y también las escamas de los dragones.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Cuestionó Lyra.

\- Porque yo derribé a muchos objetivos con ella. – Respondió Drops, con un tono de voz tan frío que la unicornio no pensó siquiera en continuar preguntando.


	21. Salvar Equestria 2

Listo

[The Bourne Identity]

7:30 AM

" _Es cierto lo que dicen Lyra. Algunos ponis adquirimos talentos que ponen en riesgo a los demás; y tenemos nuestras Cutie Marks solo después de entrar a SONRIE. Yo obtuve la mía en mi primera misión._

 _Un señor de la guerra estaba asediando algunos reinos del este, toda la información la debía reunir. En dos noches yo vi que ellos atacarían antes de que Celestia pudiera organizar una defensa._

 _Sabía que, si rompía la regla de no intervenir ni neutralizar sin que me lo ordenaran, sería mi fin, me expulsarían de la agencia y tendría que vivir en algún lugar alejado de Equestria para mantener a mis compatriotas a salvo._

 _Recuerdo bien que corté comunicaciones, esa misma noche me dirigí a su tienda, lo maté a él y a sus guardias. ¿Sabes? Yo he visto a muchos reclutas en Treadhoof que se asustaban con solo ver un poco se sangre o que dudaban al momento de golpear a sus propios compañeros. Cuando lo hice… yo… yo no sentí miedo, tampoco me sentí aliviada, no sentí nada._

 _Entonces me fui con dirección al mar. Pensé que quizás, si intercambiaba las pocas cosas de valor que tenía conmigo por una barcaza de un pescador, yo podría navegar por la orilla hasta llegar a Equestria, me escondería y viviría de incógnito en algún lugar de Applewood o me escondería en Dodge Junction, tal vez Horseshoe Bay._

 _Pero varios agentes me interceptaron antes de llegar a la costa. Me devolvieron a mi división donde fui interrogada y me enteré de que el grupo armado del señor de la guerra se había disuelto. Furlong estaba furioso, yo estaba segura que me borrarían la memoria y que me dejarían en algún lugar perdido en las fronteras de Equestria. Pero, para mi sorpresa, me asignaron otra misión. Y desde entonces mis trabajos en solitario casi siempre implicaban eliminar objetivos."_

… Era una asesina.

El recuerdo de las palabras de la ex agente de SONRIE todavía reverberaba en su mente, puede que no conociera a Sweetie Drops, pero a Bon bon la conocía por completo, reconocía bien cuando ella le decía la verdad y cuando le mentía.

\- Oye. – Dijo de pronto Bon bon. – Todo esto debe ser una bomba para ti. Solo quiero decir que… yo… siempre pensé que había algo malo dentro de mí – en aquel momento, la yegua de pelaje crema supo llamar la atención con sus ojos llenos de tristeza – Cuando te conocí preferí olvidarlo todo y empezar una nueva vida… - La yegua movió los labios de forma tímida sin decir nada en concreto – sé que no soy una asesina a sangre fría porque desde ese día tengo la certeza de que jamás te haría daño. – Concluyó, sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el oso insecto? – Interrogó la unicornio observando con atención el rostro de su mejor amiga. Que de pronto cerró sus ojos para girar la cabeza levemente a la derecha, mirando al piso todavía denotaba una pena profunda. Su voz adquirió un tono más parecido al de Bon bon, dejando de lado aquella extraña fusión entre la asesina y su mejor amiga.

\- Ese día… yo dudé… llevaba meses de interna en la división de Manehattan, a modo de darme un descanso del campo de acción. Yo cuidaba las jaulas mágicas de la agencia y me encariñé con un oso insecto que llevaron poco antes de que yo fuera enviada allá. No sé cómo pasó, pero él se convirtió en lo más cercano a una mascota que jamás he tenido.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente, Red Tail pasó justo enfrente de él, ya ni recuerdo para qué se metió al área de aislamiento, pero el oso le atacó. La alarma se encendió y el primero en entrar fue Furlong, me pasó el arma y me ordenó dispararle al oso insecto.

\- ¿Y lo hiciste? – Inquirió Lyra, observando los hombros caídos de Bon bon; tomándose varios segundos antes de responder, finalmente sus ojos la confrontaron.

\- Ya te dije: dudé… traté de calmar a Teddy, hice todo lo posible y hasta entonces Red Tail por poco muere. Pero… incluso así no pude matar, le disparé en las extremidades. Después trató de atacarme a mí y yo no tuve la fuerza para defenderme, simplemente no podía. – Expresó Bon bon.

Lyra entonces guardó silencio. Observando a través de la cortina el movimiento de varios ponis que alfombraban el piso, que adornaban el resto de torres y que ensamblaban las graderías donde residirían los ponis que acudieran a ver el gran evento del día.

\- En retrospectiva, todo lo que pasó ese día fue raro, no te dan acceso a esos artefactos como si nada, incluso los directores… también que Red Tail estuviera allí se salía de lo habitual. No entiendo por qué no pude darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal. – Murmulló Sweetie Drops.

\- Tal vez realmente querías olvidar todo tu pasado. – Dijo Lyra. – Creo que no quiero seguir haciendo esto después.

\- Después de todo esto podemos escapar a un lugar en el que podamos estar a salvo.

\- ¿Y perderme el "gracias" de Celestia? Oye, esos ponis lo dijeron, prácticamente somos material para leyenda.

Bon bon rio finalmente.

\- Pidamos ser agentes encubiertos para proteger a Twilight. Digo, qué cosa mala puede pasarle a ella. – Continuó Lyra emotiva.

\- Esa es una buena idea.

Fijando con precisión los lugares desde donde los tiradores se instalarían, Sweetie Drops apreciaba de reojo el rostro de Lyra, el cansancio comenzaba lentamente emergía, primero las ojeras, después lentamente sus cejas comenzarían temblar de forma involuntaria, pero ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta, la flor carmesí tenía ese efecto. Las pupilas ámbares de su mejor amiga siempre relucían, era como si siempre guardaran una sonrisa.

Entonces ella también sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes o qué? – Preguntó Lyra.

\- Nada… es solo que… creo que quiero pasar todo un mes en Las Pegasus.

\- No podía estar más de acuerdo. – Le secundó la unicornio.

\- Oigan, aquí D1, Dulce de Miel ¿Crees que puedas ayudar a un viejo amigo?

\- Explícate. – Ordenó la yegua terrestre.

\- Este observatorio es genial, prácticamente hasta puedo ver la alcoba de Celestia desde aquí. Ah, mira nada más, todavía conserva el regalo de cumpleaños que le di, a veces esa yegua me sorprende. – Dijo con cierto orgullo el Draconequus.

\- No te distraigas.

\- Oh sí, que aburrida. Bueno, estando de curioso con la lente mágica, descubrí que Filthy Rich está hospedado en un hotel cercano con su hija.

\- Perfecto, podemos capturarlo. Estoy segura que él sí hablará.

\- La cosa es más complicada Drops. Green Glass le ha mentido a todo el mundo, él debe saber tanto como un agente novato de SONRIE. Ya he sacado a Red Tail del hospital y él me dice que Green Glass tiene reservado algo terrible para él.

\- Pero si trabajó para él. ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? – Intervino Lyra.

\- Espera ¿Qué muchachos? ¿Y qué carajos haces con Red Tail en la torre de observación mágica? – Sweetie Drops fruncía el ceño.

\- Oh, agente Serenade, buenos días. – Agregó el Draconequus. – Ya lo sé niña, Green Glass es de los malos muy malos, me caería bien si no fuera porque quiere dañar a mis amigas. – Agregó. – Ahh, Drops. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dejé la notita en la villa de Starlight?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, digamos que Red Tail tenía sus dudas; que Juk'amil le fue leal hasta que se enteró de lo que le haría a él; y Wetbread, tú lo conoces, el tipo no haría nada contra ti y es un buen chico. – Entonces el Draconequus, con un tono de casanovas de quinta continuó – ¿Todavía no piensas darle una oportunidad o sí?

\- No, ahora tienes que explicarte bien o pensaré que esto es una trampa y serás el siguiente después de detener lo que harán aquí. – Se explayó la veterana poco antes de dar golpes suaves sobre el piso.

\- Vamos Sweetie, estamos en el mismo equipo. – la yegua terrestre pudo imaginar la risa llena de cinismo que el Draconequus debió tener en ese instante. – Además, es mejor que ellos cooperen luego, cuando necesites pruebas para destruir a Green Glass y revelar todo lo sucio que ha pasado dentro de SONRIE, sé perfectamente que comprendes la importancia de este trato. Además, admítelo, son muchachos pintorescos.

\- Por favor, dime que es Yuk'amil el que está yendo a rescatar a Filthy Ri…

\- Es Wetbread.

Maldiciendo en silencio y cerrando fuertemente los párpados, Sweetie Drops golpeó su cabeza contra el muro suavemente en reiteradas ocasiones.

\- ¿Te animas o no? – Preguntó el Draconequus.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo? – Cuestiono Lyra.

\- No te sobrestimes. – Indicó Sweetie Drops – Tienes el toque, pero te falta mucho para ser un agente del todo competente. Bien, Discord, en qué lugar está hospedado exactamente, dime si hay una tienda o local cercano donde puedas transportarme.

\- A este paso me dejarán agotado. – Respondió desde el otro lado. – Veo con mi ojito un letrero que dice Hotel Histórico de las Compañías Marítimas del Océano de Celestia. Es un 3 estrellas… hum… hay una tienda de jardinería a media cuadra del lugar.

\- Transpórtame dentro de ella cuando veas que no haya un cliente.

\- Ningún poni a la vista.

\- Transpórtame. – Ordenó la poni terrestre.

\- ¿Cuáles son esas palabras mágicas? Fluttershy dice que, para que sean amables contigo, tienes que ser amable tú. – Respondió el Draconequus, como si le estuviera dando un sermón.

Sweetie Drops volvió a maldecir en silencio.

\- Por favor. – Soltó secamente la yegua de pelaje crema.

\- Así me gusta.

Lo último que Lyra fue el rostro de Bon bon rodando los ojos antes de sonreírle.

En un chasquear los dedos la yegua desapareció para reaparecer dentro de una tienda de jardinería. El olor del abono y las herramientas de metal fueron lo primero que saltó a la vista, el mostrador estaba vacío, o al menos eso pensó, al oír unas campanas de viento activarse con su presencia, unos pasos se oyeron desde dentro.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡En que puedo ayudarle! – Dijo un corcel de pelaje color miel

Sus ojos azules divisaron rápidamente un objeto, lo tomó con prisa.

\- Esta bolsa pequeña de abono. – Expresó la yegua.

\- Ya veo que usted es nueva en esto.

\- He rescatado un hierbajo, con esto me basta para trasplantarlo.

\- Oh ¿De casualidad sabe de qué planta se trata? He prestado servicios al jardín local y estoy seguro que se refiere a…

\- Por supuesto, se lo traeré más tarde, pero necesito ser rápida. Estoy de escapada para ver a la princesa Celestia con un amigo especial. – Dijo ella con cierta complicidad.

\- Oh, en ese caso, tenga. Son tres bits de cobre.

Ella entregó un bit de plata, antes de retirarse.

\- Señorita, el cambio.

\- Quédeselo, gracias por ser tan amable. – Le dijo la yegua, poco antes de abandonar la tienda. Metiendo con el casco derecho la bolsa dentro de sus alforjas.

Lo observó todo velozmente, el hotel tenía una arquitectura antigua, antiquísima, previa a la estandarización de las torres en Canterlot. La calle era lo suficientemente ancha como para permitir el paso de dos carriles de carrozas, las aceras, igualmente anchas, se extendían hasta que varias columnas contactaban con estas, las macetas colgantes, a dos metros del piso recibían a los visitantes, quienes, al igual que ella, pasarían a través de los arcos, presenciando la piedra tallada que constituía los muros y el piso.

Un acceso grande, muros de dos metros que daban a un patio, debajo de este, se extendían algunas mesas de madera sobre las cuales desayunaban. Saltar era peligroso, pero si lo hacía bien, estas amortiguarían su caída. El interior debía tener pasillos amplios, a juzgar por la arquitectura, debía tener un jardín interior con sus tres o dos pisos, todos con un pasillo con vista al jardín y del que recibían luz.

Sin más, ella comenzó a avanzar. Hasta que se encontró con una figura que de inmediato llamó su atención, estaba sentada frente a una mesa del interior del hotel, detrás de las columnas, sus facciones fornidas, su camisa de lino, y la sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro al verla le delataron. De inmediato el corcel se levantó, su melena negra larga recogida en una coleta, así como su pelaje plomizo, se unían a unos ojos cafés que le recibieron.

Sin embargo, ella no medio más palabra, ese era Wetbread, se habían encontrado y debían salvar a Filthy Rich.

\- Señorita ¿Me mostraría su llave? – Le cuestionó un corcel desde el mostrador del recinto. Un poni de hombros anchos y cuerpo robusto secundó a aquel flacucho con una mirada inquisidora.

\- Descuida Smoth, viene conmigo. – Expresó el corcel, levantando una llave que tenía el número 312 inscrito en ella.

\- Oh, lamento haberla importunado. – Se disculpó el corcel. – Sivel, facilítales un frasco de aceite de oliva a los invitados.

\- Gracias, pero no será necesario, de ex corsario a ex marinero, no hay problema. – Explicó el corcel, ganándose un gesto de admiración del dueño del lugar.

Sweetie Drops no tardó en avanzar hacia la habitación 12 del tercer piso, deduciendo velozmente la disposición del espacio, al entrar al interior sus deducciones se vieron confirmadas subió velozmente las escaleras más próximas. Pero de pronto el corcel se le adelantó.

\- Sé que soy el último corcel al que quieres ver. – Dijo de repente, interrumpiendo el andar de la yegua. – Pero quiero que sepas que jamás tuve la intención de dañar a las princesas, Lavish Velvet era un corcel que acogió muchos talentos cuando se sintieron inútiles. Muchos de nosotros trabajamos con él porque nos hacía sentir apreciados y daba una buena pega. De ahí a participar en un golpe de estado jamás lo aceptaríamos.

\- Lo entiendo. – Respondió ella. – Pero eso no te libra de haberle ayudado a reunir materia prima para sus planes.

\- Escucha, tú puedes putearme todo lo que quieras. Pero tienes que entender lo que te diré: no importa lo que hagas hoy, al final tienes que acabar con Lavish, él está muy metido en sus fantasías y realmente puede hacer mucho daño a todos. – La voz del corcel realmente parecía tener algo de desesperación en ella, además, sus ojos cafés temblaban al decirlo.

\- Lo sé… pero ya es tarde para que llegues a esa conclusión ¿No crees? – Con una voz cortante, Sweetie Drops no demostró ningún sentimiento en concreto.

\- Yo y los muchachos huiremos lejos, muy lejos… conozco los mares de Equestria como ninguno y sé dónde ir para desaparecer de la vista de Equestria por completo. Quiero… quiero saber si vendrías con nosotros. – Cuestionó el corcel, con los aires de un potro.

La yegua le dedicó una mirada dulce, aunque contrastada con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Ustedes los piratas siempre sueñan con robarse a la chica. No creo que pueda, tengo que ir a Las Pegasus con Lyra.

\- No soy tan listo como otros, pero sé que cuando Yuk'Amil dice que nos debemos refugiar es cierto. Hasta Red está de acuerdo en desaparecer del mapa por unos años, no quiero que te pase nada, es solo eso. – Agregó el corcel.

\- ¿Qué tan cierto es eso? – Preguntó la yegua por el caracol.

\- A ver, déjame hacer cuentas. – Respondió el Draconequus desde el otro lado. – Llevamos dos… el cociente secreto con el árbol de la amistad. – El sonido mecánico de una palanca logró confundir a la de cabello crespo. – Y sí, todo es cierto.

\- Explícame por qué… - la yegua rodó los ojos – Por favor.

\- Ejem, cariño, ¿Por qué crees que no te has topado con los agentes veteranos que quedaron? – Preguntó el Draconequus con sarcasmo.

\- Entonces debo suponer que todos ellos están en puestos altos en las instituciones de Equestria. – Afirmó más que preguntar la de pelaje crema.

\- Desde embajadores hasta agentes de seguridad de otras agencias; espías y hasta guardias de Twilight y de las demás princesas. Lavish Velvet tiene a sus mejores agentes en todas las partes clave del reino. Incluso después de detenido tiene una influencia enorme. En todo caso, es mejor dejarle la purga de las instituciones a Celestia y compañía. – Mencionó el Draconequus.

\- Cómo es posible que pueda llegar a tanto. – Preguntó Lyra.

\- Tiempo y paciencia querida, cuando tienes esos dos puedes hacer los mejores planes. – Advirtió Discord con una nostalgia que se hacía entrever en su voz burlona.

\- Bien, te creo. – Concluyó Sweetie Drops. – Pero mi trabajo está en proteger Equestria y a las princesas, no me iré sin cumplirlo.

\- Ay mi niña, justo por eso atravieso tierra, mar y cielo para verte. Pero ten presente que mi barco zarpará dentro de dos días del puerto de Manehattan. – Interrumpió el corsario.

Bon bon mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, así como el contacto visual con los ojos cafés del capitán corsario.

\- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta… gracias por la oferta.

\- Oye, lo he pensado y… - La boca del corsario de inmediato fue tapada por el casco de la yegua.

La mirada de la agente renegada cambió de expresión al escuchar un sonido. El simple choque de una lata de metal contra el suelo de piedra. Dejando al corcel y subiendo las escaleras, se acercó al pretil del cuarto piso, manteniéndose detrás de una columna, sacó levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a varios ponis frente a la puerta del 312, venían con un uniforme amarillo, en la espalda de uno estaba inscrito "Control de Plagas".

Eran ellos.

Wetbread observó todo sin el cuidado que ella tenía y retrocedió para salir de la vista de los agentes. Sweetie Drops se apartó de la columna para volver a las escaleras, donde el corsario la alcanzó.

\- Están usando un gas somnífero, ve por el otro lado y distráelos. – Ordenó, a lo cual el corcel afirmó y se dirigió velozmente hacia las escaleras al otro extremo.

La poni terrestre bajó por las escaleras, ya en la tercera planta observó con cautela las acciones de los supuestos funcionarios del control de plagas. De reojo observó el pasillo. Había una toalla secando en el barandal, un florero sobre una mesa de jardín pequeña. Cuando la figura de Wetbread se apareció exactamente frente a ella, supo que era el momento, salió al corredor, se acercó con rapidez y sigilo al barandal, tomó la toalla para ponerla alrededor de su melena con un solo casco y un movimiento preciso de cabeza, entonces comenzó a caminar con más tranquilidad y procurando mover las caderas con mayor énfasis, después fue por el florero al que mantuvo en un casco.

Cuatro ponis, una pegaso, dos unicornios y una terrestre.

Caminó por el pasillo perpendicular a la habitación 312.

Al girar, Wetbread ya estaba allí.

\- Qué está pasando. – preguntó con su voz ronca.

\- Una típica invasión de termitas. Seguramente es madera de pantano, no suelen revisarla muy bien antes de exportarla. – Declaró la pegaso, secundada por la afirmación de uno de los unicornios.

Fue el preciso momento en que Sweetie Drops estuvo a dos metros y medio de distancia del otro unicornio que este se giró, para sonreírle de forma galante. A lo cual aquella yegua de pelaje crema en extremo atractiva le correspondió.

Pero en cuestión de tres segundos, la misma yegua arrojó el florero en dirección a la pegaso, su casco delantero derecho fue directo a impactar contra el mentón del novato y la toalla abandonaba su melena, misma que salvajemente salía a relucir con sus colores, completando la descripción de la agente traidora da la que les habían advertido. No hubo tiempo para advertir el dolor, se desvaneció observando avanzar a la yegua.

Wetbread no había visto en acción a Sweetie Drops en mucho tiempo, la pegaso, que recibió el florero en la cabeza, cayó inconsciente a su lado. El otro unicornio trató de levitar a la agente, pero la toalla llegó a sus ojos, en el corto periodo de tiempo que le tomó quitarse la toalla, la poni terrestre impactaba contra la pared de forma tan contundente que su gemido de dolor se ahogó y sus ojos se cerraron antes siquiera de caer al suelo como un costal de papas.

Aquello no era un poni, era un monstruo. El temor pudo con el unicornio, quien, con los cascos temblando solo pudo observar los ojos fríos de la yegua que le tomaba con sus cascos delanteros y lo llevaba contra el pretil.

Presionando su cuello, inmovilizando sus cascos delanteros con sus codos y su fuerza de poni terrestre, usando su cola para tomar sus cascos traseros y mantenerlos sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera pudo explicarse cómo hizo todo aquello tan rápido, ni siquiera pudo sentirlo. El corsario observaba atónito, al igual que él, el despliegue de las habilidades de Sweetie Drops.

\- Te dejaré vivir si respondes la verdad. – Le dijo ella, llevándolo al borde del pretil, hasta que pudo divisar la caída de tres pisos que le aguardaba de no cumplir con las expectativas de la yegua. - ¿Hay otro grupo con ustedes?

Negó con la cabeza, viendo de reojo constantemente la caída. Una yegua abajo le observó, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Abre la puerta y aléjate de ella. – Le ordenó al corsario, cosa que este hizo velozmente. – ¿Cuál era tu objetivo? – Volvió su atención al agente novato.

El corcel se quedó en silencio, hasta que la yegua le arrastró unos centímetros más.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Era… era Diamond Tiara, una potra hija de un tal Rich, teníamos que extraerla y llevarla a las instalaciones de Canterlot.

\- Bien. – La yegua hizo más presión sobre su cuello. Tratando de tomar aire y completamente desesperado el corcel se retorcía.

\- Dijiste… que-ggg aggg. – trató de suplicar con su voz ahogada.

\- Volverás a despertar, pero no te resistas. – Le explicó la yegua.

Una vez el unicornio se desvaneció, Sweetie Drops tomó la toalla del suelo y rodeando su hocico con ella, ingresó a la habitación 312. Dentro, la mesa estaba volteada sobre la lata del gas somnífero y tuvo que buscar a la potranca, llegando hasta el dormitorio, revisó debajo de la cama, donde yacía la yegua profundamente dormida.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo de la puerta y cuando el corsario se le acercó, se percató de que, precisamente, era la hija de Filthy Rich, sus cabellos despeinados, la ausencia de su connatural tiara junto con su rostro todavía presa del miedo fueron suficientes para que observara mejor a los agentes. "Qué pretendían" "Qué estaba haciendo Green Glass"

\- La gente se está empezando a reunir, ya son las once y veinte. Han llegado. – Susurró Lyra a través del caracol.

La poni terrestre observó al corsario.

\- No puedo llevármela, tendrás que hacerlo tú. – Afirmó.

\- Bien. Pero ¿Y Filthy Rich?

\- No tengo la menor idea de lo que piensen hacer con él, pero ya lo deben haber capturado. Si todo sale bien, se reencontrarán. Sácame de aquí. – ordenó la yegua a través del caracol.

\- Por supuesto, agente Drops. – Le respondió Discord, a través del caracol.

\- Suerte. – Le dijo el corsario, a lo que ella respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Segundos después Sweetie Drops desapareció.

La calle principal, que conectaba el palacio con las demás calles y lugares importantes de la ciudad se tapaba con una extensa alfombra roja con bordes amarillos, el cielo estaba levemente nublado y así estaría hasta el mediodía, cuando los pegasos despejaran todo el cielo para el evento principal.

Las torres de la calle principal eran inmensas, cada una tenían estandartes con los diseños insignia de cada una de las ciudades del reino, la vista era magnífica e imponente desde el nivel del suelo. Y desde lo alto, Lyra se percató de que las alfombras tenían un patrón visible desde el aire y que reflejaban la luz débilmente, componiendo una suerte de cuadro extenso, más largo que ancho.

Junto con el suave mecer de los estandartes gigantescos, las tribunas cada vez se llenaron de más personas que se sentaban para observar a las princesas llegar al palacio para dar inicio con el evento principal. Portando lentes especiales, apreciaban entre tanto, un desfile que representaba a cada ciudad del reino, al menos fue así hasta hace pocos minutos.

\- Este año hay toda clase de gente allá abajo, dragones, grifos, yaks… y todo estuvo muy bonito. Qué lástima que me lo perdí. – Exclamó con voz baja Lyra.

Ante el ruido de afuera, desde ponis que salían a vender refrigerios y bebidas, hasta la muchedumbre que observaba con sosiego y asombro el despliegue de la belleza de la ciudad, pues en el cielo, varios pegasos ejecutaban una danza aérea, que incluía piruetas, saltos de fe que se interrumpían un segundo antes de que sus hocicos impactaran con el suelo y una sincronía asombrosa que maravillaba a la multitud por igual.

Con las cortinas cerradas de aquella habitación en azotea de la torre, con una ventana y un catre viejo, ella buscaba con la vista a través de las cortinas traslúcidas cualquier indicio de peligro. Mas, cuando Sweetie Drops se apareció, observó en su rostro que algo tenía en mente.

[Faces Without Names]

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Fue lo primero que la veterana dijo.

\- Once y treinta. – Respondió la de pelaje menta.

\- Tenemos treinta minutos para impedir el atentado. – Advirtió Sweetie Drops, dando un vistazo rápido a través de la ventana y con atención a

\- Por qué estás tan segura. – Preguntó la yegua de pelaje menta.

\- Green Glass quiere que todos lo vean. Quiere que todos piensen que lo hicieron traidores de Equestria y fuerzas extranjeras. – Sweetie Drops observaba atentamente el espacio de tiempo que se creaba después del último grupo del desfile. Pronto llegarían las princesas.

\- Oye, ese es un gran plan. – Secundó Discord – hace algunas semanas, Celestia hizo pública la fecha de su boda con ese niño bonito de La Unión. Eso ha puesto susceptible a todo el mundo. Si su golpe tiene éxito, los ponis creerán cualquier cosa que se les cuente… oh… vaya, así que para eso tiene sus agentes en puestos altos. – El Draconequus se quedó pensativo y ambas escucharon un ligero tarareo – Realmente eres una chica lista… oye, tenemos que proteger a Twilight después de acabar con esta bazofia.

\- Su plan no es solo matar a las princesas. Estoy segura que con todos sus agentes en cargos clave, quiere reemplazarlas de alguna forma.

\- Debo reconocerlo, es un buen villano, aunque le falta el estilo. – Dijo Discord entretenido.

De pronto, el sonido de las puertas de madera siendo abiertas de forma abrupta hizo que el Draconequus emitiera un grito de terror, semejante al de una yegua.

\- ¡Oye, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta! – Gritó el Draconequus de pronto.

\- Qué está pasando. – Preguntó Lyra, cuyo pelaje se erizó por el susto.

\- Queridas, son de SONRIE, tienen esas armas de las que hablaste… - Explicó el Draconequus. - No le apuntes a tu señor del caos. – Ordenó el Draconequus, mostrando cierta severidad en su voz.

\- Sal de ahí inmediatamente. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops.

\- Eres linda, déjame darte esto. – Dijo el Draconequus.

Lyra puso una expresión de confusión, al menos fue así hasta que oyó el sonido de varios rugidos. Pero poco después, sus oídos retumbaron al escuchar un sonido seco y estridente.

En ese mismo instante, Discord apareció sobre la cama. Sweetie Drops de inmediato se subió a esta para ver el cuerpo de su aliado. Lyra por su parte no sabía qué hacer, se limitó a observar lo que estaba pasando.

En el hombro del Draconequus se mostraba una herida de la que manaba una sangre que cambiaba de color con el tiempo.

\- Te dispararon. Tienes que sacar la bala de inmediato, anulara tu magia hasta que te la quites, me sorprende que hayas podido transportarte.

\- Quiénes son estos tipos… esto es trampa. – Exclamó el Draconequus. Colocando una mano sobre su frente de forma dramática.

\- SONRIE. – Declaró ella, colocando el casco sobre la herida, de la que comenzó a manar más sangre del Draconequus.

\- Escucha, yo me curaré con mis garritas y mordiendo una almohada. Fluttershy está en peligro, y mis amigas también, tienes… tienes que salvarlas.

Entonces el Draconequus levantó su garra de león, en la que sostenía un proyectil.

\- Cómo…

\- Le quité sus balas a uno de esos ponis. Escucha, si todo sale mal, dispara esta en el centro del lugar donde estén ellas.

\- Por qué. – Preguntó Lyra.

\- Las quieren liquidar, de seguro tienen más de una forma de hacerlo, esto las transportará a un lugar lejano pero seguro, después las traeremos de regreso… es todo lo que se me ocurre como plan b.

Sweetie Drops observó el rostro del Draconequus, pensar que este podía llegar a preocuparse tanto era cosa de locos, verlo era irónico.

\- Juntas. – ordenó a Lyra, que afirmó con la cabeza poco antes de colocarse el amplificador de magia.

Respirando antes de colocarse la cobra, Sweetie Drops respiró profundamente, observando de reojo al Draconequus, hizo un movimiento de cabeza ligero para despedirse y para prometerle que todo saldría bien. A lo que el Draconequus, con una sonrisa, respondió haciendo una señal militar con la garra de águila.

[Man Verses Man]

Las escaleras a la pent hause de la torre eran internas y en caracol. Bajar por ellas sin hacer el menor ruido era una tarea fácil para la veterana, pero un desafío para Lyra, bajando con sumo cuidado, observó cómo su amiga se le adelantaba hasta perderse en una curva.

Guardó la calma y no dijo más.

\- Revisa arriba. – ¡Era la voz aguda de un corcel! Venía de abajo, tragó saliva y trató de acelerar sus pasos sin hacer ningún sonido que la delatara.

Entonces oyó los cascos de un poni subiendo las escaleras. De pronto se detuvo y entonces el corazón de Lyra comenzó a acelerar. En cualquier momento daría la voz de alarma, seguramente ya se había encontrado con Sweetie Drops. Qué hacer.

\- Baja con cuidado. – Al oír el susurro de Sweetie Drops, sintió un alivio inmediato.

Tomando aire continuó su descenso, pasaron veinte largos segundos hasta que se topó con la figura de un pegaso con las que se movían de forma repentina de un lugar a otro, mientras sus cascos traseros trataban de tocar el suelo y sus cascos delanteros trataban de safarce del agarre de los de Sweetie Drops. Ambos estaban sobre las escaleras, el corcel estuvo a punto de emitir un grito. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y varias venas salían a relucir en su frente.

Sweetie Drops se encontraba debajo del corcel, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento mientras le asfixiaba con sus cascos. Lyra cerró los ojos instintivamente.

\- Qué pasó. – Era la voz aguda del corcel que escucharon hace pocos segundos. – Un ratón entro a la biblioteca. – Cuestionó casi de inmediato.

Era un santo y seña. Lyra reconoció de inmediato que, si no se daba la respuesta rápido, daría una señal de alera, entonces dio un salto para finalmente adelantarse a Sweetie Drops. Al toparse con los ojos marrones del poni terrestre a tan solo unos centímetros inmediatamente le hizo levitar, cerrando su boca y manteniéndole en el aire.

\- Bien. – Le felicitó susurrando Sweetie Drops, poco antes de aplicar más fuerza para que finalmente el pegaso dejara de representar un problema. – Ya está listo. – Expresó, acercándose al poni terrestre y llevando los colmillos de la cobra hasta su hombro derecho, el poni terrestre se desmayó inmediatamente.

Sweetie Drops buscó en la oreja del corcel, pero no encontró ningún caracol. Lyra se percató de lo mismo, pero observó a su mejor amiga para entender la causa.

\- Silencio, estos son veteranos, no están comunicados, deben estar sincronizados de alguna manera. De seguro tienen una señal para disparar o han planificado todo de antecasco.

Entonces oyó el sonido de la madera rechinando del otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos de la yegua se abrieron de par en par.

\- Entonces por eso lo quieren hacer al medio día, cuando Celestia y Luna inicien con el eclipse de corazones cálidos. – Susurró.

\- Oh, mierda. – Respondió Lyra, observando en todas direcciones.

La pent hause de la torre se encontraba diez metros sobre el puente que le conectaba con otra torre. Y ambas serían clausuradas al paso de peatones.

Era inmenso y contaba con una única división, creando dos cuartos, uno que se servía de depósito y tenía escaleras internas hasta un dormitorio frugal y la otra habitación tenía un sillón y una mesa viejos. Pero desde las ventanas enormes que tenía se creaba una posición perfecta para cualquier tirador. Quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado, se estaba preparando para el tiro.

\- Revisa las alforjas del corcel. – Ordenó Sweetie Drops en voz baja, acercándose a la puerta de madera entreabierta que separaba ambas habitaciones.

Era una yegua terrestre de pelaje verde agua, con una alforja enorme a poyada contra la pared. Allí estaba guardada el arma. Las separaban diez metros de distancia. Las ventanas viejas, llenas de polvo, mostraban cómo los wonderbolts se separaban después de haber ejecutado la última danza aérea. No había mucho tiempo.

\- Esto duele mucho. – Se quejó Discord. – Querida, ya son las once con cincuenta y seis minutos.

\- Llevaba pelo, escamas y otras cosas extrañas. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? – Cuestionó Lyra completamente extrañada.

Sweetie Drops llegó a una conclusión velozmente y cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de madera con todo el cuidado que pudo. Sin embargo, a último momento esta crujió, llamando la atención de la yegua que de inmediato la observó. Sweetie Drops no dudó ni por un solo segundo, salió galopando, diez metros se convirtieron en cinco y luego en dos.

La yegua terrestre dio un giro veloz para dar un par de coces que por supuesto esquivó deslizándose por el suelo de madera y con la fuerza de sus cascos delanteros golpeó las patas delanteras de la yegua; entonces esta cayó pesadamente, pero de inmediato se levantó, al mismo tiempo que Sweetie Drops, impulsándose con sus cascos delanteros y dando un salto repentino que la puso a centímetros de la yegua de pelaje crema.

Frente a frente, la yegua se levantó sobre sus cascos traseros y con ambos cascos delanteros trató de propinar un golpe contundente en la cabeza de Drops, pero esta esquivó haciéndose a un lado y usando la cobra para tratar de electrocutarla, moviéndola por encima de su lomo para que, adquiriendo una curvatura repentina, diera de lleno en el costado de su contraria, pero esta interpuso su propia cola.

Al ver que la cobra se había atascado con sus pelos, la yegua haló con fuerza para que Drops se viera impulsada hacia atrás, momento en el que levantó sus cascos traseros para propinar una coz en el rostro de Drops. La de melena rosa y azul perdió el equilibrio cayendo y percatándose de que la cobra tenía en su aguijón un mechón de la melena de su contraria.

El golpe había sido demoledor, Sweetie Drops sintió la sangre fluir por su hocico. Su enemiga pronto se acercó para subirse sobre su pecho y levantar sus cascos delanteros, la molería a golpes hasta que ya no pudiera moverse.

Pero un rayo de magia fue a dar directamente al pecho de la yegua marrón, que cayó aparatosamente en el piso, pero tomando impulso, rodó sobre su cuerpo y se incorporó con una agilidad temeraria, Lyra se asombró al ver que esta pudo reaccionar tan velozmente.

La veterana enemiga comenzó a galopar en dirección a Lyra, zigzagueando para esquivar los dos intentos posteriores de detenerla con rayos mágicos. Las distancias se acortaron velozmente, aquella poni se movía como si fuera una depredadora.

Sintió el aroma a cuero mojado que el cuerpo de aquella yegua emitía, sintió el roce de su casco contra su cabeza, abrió los ojos que había cerrado de forma instintiva, solo para observar cómo Sweetie Drops había recorrido la misma distancia en menor tiempo y cómo todavía tenía los cascos traseros extendidos en una coz tan poderosa que desvió a la enemiga de su trayectoria. Su vista fue lenta para ver la caída de la yegua de pelaje verde luego de golpear el muro de piedra a varios metros de distancia suya. Lo que dijeron los directores de división era cierto, así eran los agentes reales de SONRIE, como Sweetie Drops, como esa yegua unos ponis muy letales.

\- Gracias… estuvo cerca. – Afirmó, ganándose la indiferencia de la veterana por varios segundos.

\- Hora. – Solicitó.

\- Minuto y medio para las doce. – Respondió Discord.

Inmediatamente Sweetie Drops se acercó a la mesa y a la alforja grande, extrayendo de esta un objeto que Lyra no supo reconocer.

Era un tubo de metal sobre el cual descansaba una especie de telescopio de la mitad del tamaño de una pata. Esta unión terminaba en una especie de yugo que tenía algo que se asemejaba de cajita de cuero a un costado que Bon bon abrió y en la cual depositó la "bala" que Discord le había dado.

\- Espera. Ya detuvimos a la mala ¿Misión completa no es así?

[Home Coming]

Sweetie Drops se subió sobre la mesa y preparó aquel extraño artefacto, acostándose sobre su vientre y apoyándose en sus codos delanteros. Un disco cayó cerca de la mitad del tubo de metal, una energía amarilla fue emitida por este, llegando hasta el tubo y este comenzó a levitar. Seguidamente con ambos cascos, manejó el tuvo y su telescopio hasta enfocar a las princesas que ya llegaban al palco desde donde se llevaría a cabo el evento principal.

\- Tal vez lo hicimos. – Soltó de repente Sweetie Drops.

\- A qué te refieres con tal vez.

\- Discord ¿Sigues allí?

\- No me moriré por esto querida, pero me está doliendo mucho…

\- Bien. – Respondió la agente con cierto alivio. – Lyra ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había muchos puntos desde los que podían tener buenos ángulos de tiro?

\- S-sí. ¿No será que? – Lyra observó desde las ventanas empolvadas todos los edificios aledaños, sin ver uno en concreto.

\- Pueden estar en todos esos puntos o solo haberla traído a ella. – Respondió la yegua de pelaje crema.

Entonces Sweetie Drops observó a través de la mira el escenario frente a ellas varios pisos abajo. Las princesas llegaban, moviéndose con gracia a través de la alfombra roja, entre ovaciones y miradas expectantes. "Cuatro princesas, una sola Equestria" decía un letrero de uno de los más grandes admiradores de la princesa Twilight, pues llevaba una tiara de imitación.

Aunque era un tipo extraño, no era agente, volvió a seguir el recorrido de las princesas, ahora ascendían por una escalera hasta el palco real, desde allí darían inicio al eclipse previo al final del calor de hogar.

\- Drops, escucha. La bala que te he dado tiene un área de efecto de tres metros aproximadamente, así que debes dar en el centro de las cuatro con precisión… sé que no es nada para ti nena… ahora me quitaré esta cosa. – Explicó el Draconequus.

\- Muerde la almohada, ya verás que nos reímos de esto en una semana. – Alegó Lyra con optimismo.

Twilight a la izquierda, Celestia a la derecha, en el centro Luna y Cadance. De pronto una luz intensa por poco cegó a Sweetie Drops, dejó la mira para ver bien el lugar desde donde provenía.

Una segunda luz. Vio fugazmente cómo iluminaba la pared detrás de ella. Una tercera luz, esta vez, observó el lugar de donde provenía. ¡La tercera torre del palacio de las princesas! ¡Esa era la señal! sí había más de un tirador; estaban sincronizando el tiro.

\- Hora.

\- Once y cincuenta y nueve.

\- Segundos.

\- Treinta.

Velozmente Sweetie Drops se posicionó, volviendo la vista al mirador.

\- Veinte.

Tomar aire, respirar profundamente… después exhalar con la mayor calma posible. Entre Luna y Cadance, entre Luna y Cadance.

\- Quince.

Bien, pensó mentalmente, cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

Una sombra emergió de la ventana, Lyra la advirtió, pero Sweetie Drops no. La unicornio trató de hacer levitar a lo que fuera aquello, pero nada pudo hacer frente a la figura que atravesaba el vidrio haciéndolos añicos.

¡Ahora!

El estruendo del disparo fue tal que aturdió a Lyra. "Qué… qué estaba pasando" pensó mientras se incorporaba, los cristales rotos, el arma en el suelo y Bon bon… ¿Dónde estaba Bon bon?

El sonido de los cascos de la yegua crema impactando contra el rostro de la pegaso que había llegado de la nada resonó por todo el cuarto. Solo segundo antes de que fueran superados por cientos y miles de gritos de horror.

\- Mierda, ¡Mierda! – Gritó Sweetie Drops, con furia poco antes de dar otra serie de golpes, esta vez contra las costillas, procurando romperlas. Esa yegua merecía morir, merecía morir sufriendo.

\- Cálmate, ¡la vas a matar! – Gritó Lyra, que no se atrevió a acercársele, limitándose solo a observar el escenario.

La ex agente de SONRIE, de pronto tomó a la pegaso por el cuello y la llevó hasta la ventana.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Gritó.

La sorpresa dejó anonadada a Lyra, lo vio claramente, incluso cuando todos allá abajo eran de un tamaño reducido. Sus cascos cubrían su boca y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Y es que allí en el palco, había un enorme agujero esférico justo donde estaban la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Varios guardias se aproximaban a la escena, mientras varios ponis corrían por el pánico, los pegasos salían por los aires. Y varios cuerpos negros salían a relucir de entre el público, acercándose a toda prisa a… un cuerpo que estaba en el palco…

\- Princesa Cadance – dijo con una voz temblorosa la unicornio menta.

Yacía su cuerpo sobre el palco, tembloroso, con sangre que fluía libremente, tiñendo el blanco de la piedra y pronto salió otra figura a relucir

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – gritaba de forma desgarradora una potranca.

Las figuras negras finalmente se mostraban como lo que eran: Changeling, todos rodeando a la princesa Cadance y a su hija: Flurry Heart, muy pronto los gritos de la muchedumbre se alejaron.

\- Han matado a las princesas. – Gritó un pegaso, emitido a todo pulmón y con un dolor desgarrador.

\- No mierda. ¡Qué carajo! – Gritó una pegaso entre sollozos.

Lyra sintió que el suelo en sus cascos se desmoronaba, a punto de perder el equilibrio y con el cuerpo temblándole solo supo ver a su amiga para encontrar algo que la pudiera calmar.

Pero Sweetie Drops solo se concentraba en arrojar a la pegaso contra la mesa, tomándola por sus alas, el sonido de los huesos de estas rompiéndose fue algo que solo logró que la unicornio tratara de alejarse. Cuando la pegaso cayó inconsciente, Lyra pudo reconocer que se trataba de la misma yegua que habían tomado como rehén en Starlight's Village, la misma a la que le habían perdonado la vida.

Qué estaba pasando…

La fuerza con la que Sweetie Drops la tomó del casco logró hacerla reaccionar.

Sí ¡Debían salir de allí cuanto antes!

Mas, a los pocos pasos, la de ojos ámbares sintió un jalón, una onda eléctrica que invadió todos sus músculos. Se fijó en su amiga, ella se tambaleó y tembló poco antes de caer al suelo, segundos después, ella también cayó.

\- La flor carmesí… se acabó su efecto… se… se terminó. – La voz de Bon bon, llena de pesar y dolor, temblaba a medida que escondía su llanto entre sus cascos. – Lyra… - dijo de pronto, mostrándole sus lágrimas y cómo estas comenzaban a fluir sin parar – lo siento… por todo.

\- De qué te disculpas, si igual pensaba quitarte todo lo que ganaras en las apuestas en una partida de cartas. – Le respondió esta, sonriendo. – Ay Bonie, me está doliendo todo el cuerpo.

La poni terrestre solo supo mover su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa serena y tranquilizante de su amiga.

\- Yo siempre… - La unicornio negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

\- Siento lo mismo, pero creo que ya es tarde como para hacerlo formal… - Dijo con la voz demasiado débil la unicornio menta.

Entonces el sonido de unas garras chocando contra el piso de piedra captó la atención de ambas.

\- Esto es… es malo, tenemos que irnos.

El Draconequus se acercó con pasos pesados y tomando a ambas por la crin, conjuró una transportación.

En un segundo, de estar en la torre, los tres terminaron en una pila de basura, el olor a estiércol y a materia orgánica en descomposición inundó los pulmones de Lyra que quiso vomitar de inmediato.

\- No sobre mi pelaje cariño. – Dijo Discord casi gruñendo. – Oh rayos… rayos. – Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza. – Bien, bien… ustedes tienen que irse con Wetbread y yo… yo tengo que traer a Celestia y a Luna de regreso… Mierda, esos hijos de… ah mi cuñaa – sollozó de pronto, sentándose sobre una bolsa de basura – son unos… aggg cuando ponga mis garras sobre ellos verán de lo que soy capaz. – Dijo finalmente con furia.

El Draconequus realmente estaba llorando, ver sus lágrimas contagió a Lyra. Bon bon, por otra parte, perdió el habla. Observando al cielo, sus cascos le temblaban, sentía que se tragaría su propia lengua en cualquier instante.

"Esto no puede terminar así" pensó para sus adentros, observando la inmensidad fría del cielo azul para después ver que Lyra caía inconsciente por el efecto de la flor.

* * *

*Insertar la canción legendaria de Jason Bourne como los créditos de este fic [Moby- Extreme Ways]

Hemos llegado al final de este fic. Pero no de la historia de nuestras agentes.  
Ha sido un placer escribirlo y aunque no tuvo muchos lectores, cosa que todavía me acompleja a veces, le guardo un afecto enorme.

Tal como expliqué anteriormente, este fic tiene relación directa con el primer volumen de este gran fanfic que vengo escribiendo desde hace dos años. En fin, si quieres saber qué pasó después de esto, tienes que esperar hasta que termine de escribir "Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas" y "Cómo Llegó el Atardecer" que me tomará un tiempo de dos a cuatro meses.  
Sin embargo, lo que pasó con nuestras agentes se mencionará en Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas y también en el segundo volumen.

Una vez más, gracias por leerme y espero que te quedes, quienquiera que seas, a continuar haciéndolo. Revisa mi perfil, publicaré algunos links para cómics, pronto llegara el cómic que mostrará el pasado de Lavish Velvet, alias: Green Glass y al cual no se pudo conocer en el fanfic [¡JA! todo estuvo planeado].


End file.
